La Leyenda de Zelda: La Ocarina del tiempo
by DAAMHarlock
Summary: Una androide cayó muerta en su lucha para salvar el futuro de la tierra, pero ha resucitado ahora como una Hyliana que emprenderá un peligroso viaje con un niño que tiene que cumplir su destino con su apoyo y seguridad. Atencion: Contiene Spoilers. Link Adulto x A2
1. Prologo Resurrección

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

La historia en si será la misma como la conocemos, solo que habrán pequeños cambios y unos ciertos personajes que tendrán un rol importante en la trama.

Esta es una adaptación de los juegos de Nier: Automata en este prologo con la perspectiva de A2, y The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

 **Prologo – Resurrección**

Una chica de cabellos plateados llamada A2 habia llegado hacia la parte mas alta con la intencion de hacer entrar a un chico cuyo nombre era 9S en razon pero este estaba tan enfermo de la cabeza que no lograba escuchar nada de lo que se le estaba diciendo.

—Esta torre es un cañón gigante apuntando al servidor humano de la luna, si no hacemos algo, los datos que quedan de la humanidad serán destruidos. —advirtió A2 tratando de razonar con el chico, pero ese ya estaba muy mal de las facultades mentales.

— ¿Y que? Ya nada de eso importa ahora, ¿o no lo sabias? Ya no nos necesita es este mundo, la humanidad esta extinta. Ese servidor que tanto te preocupa se lo inventaron para darnos a los androides algo por el que luchar. —argumentó 9S ya muy lleno de odio en su voz mostrando rencor hacia la androide.

Fue entonces cuando el chico le reveló una terrible verdad, YoRHa se creo para perpetuar la mentira, para asegurarse de que nadie descubriera la verdad, cosa que él si hizo, nadie mas, diseñaron los androides para que se murieran, crearon una puerta trasera en el bunker programándola para que se activara pasado un tiempo.

— ¿La comandante? ¿Yo? ¿2B? Chivos expiatorios, todos nosotros. —continuó 9S mirándola con frialdad, para luego reir como un maniaco. —¡¿No es hilarante?! ¡¿No te dan ganas de reir?!

—9S… Nosotros… —le intentó decir algo A2 cuando el tipo la interrumpio de forma muy prepotente.

— ¡Cierra la boca, maldita zorra! ¡Mataste a 2B! ¡No hace falta mas para que nos matemos mutuamente, hija de puta! —espetó el mencionado poniéndose muy furioso.

— Mira, 2B odiaba matarte una y otra vez, le causaba un dolor terrible. —le confesó A2 lo que no sabia sobre la mencionada, a lo que el tipo se quedó callado, no queriendo escucharla mas porque su gran odio lo consumia y le habia nublado la mente por completo.

La androide le reveló que el tipo 9S era un modelo de alto nivel, por lo que todo el mundo sabia que él acabaría descubriendo la verdad, y entonces, A2 soltó la sopa con respecto a 2B, cuyo nombre solo era un apodo, su nombre real era 2E, Numero 2, tipo E, eran una clase especial de miembros diseñados para ejecutar a unidades YoRHa, en pocas palabras, esas unidades estaban hechas para matar a los propios androides.

— Pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿verdad, 9S? —inquirió A2 tras decirle toda la verdad sobre 2B.

— ¡Callate…! ¡Callate el hocico, maldita! —gritó enfurecido 9S apuntando a la chica con su espada, dispuesto a pelear. — ¡¿Tu que sabes?! ¡No sabes nada sobre nosotros!

En eso, el robot flotante Pod 153 le pedia que no peleara, pero 9s estaba de necio y le pidió que guardara silencio hasta que uno de los dos cayera muerto en combate, lo único que quería era pelear y matar a la desertora, tan solo eso. Estaba tan cegado por el odio como para escuchar las palabras de alguien como A2.

— Bueno… Queria ayudarte pero no me dejas opción…. —dijo la mencionada preparándose para pelear.

Y fue asi como los dos chocaron fuertemente las espadas, 9S intentaba golpear a la androide con todas su fuerzas, pero esta era mas rápida por lo que leia muy bien los movimientos y de inmediato bloqueaba cada ataque, con el propósito de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico ya estaba muy mal de sus facultades mentales.

9S intentó embestirla pero A2 reaccionó rápido chocando las espadas y de un movimiento derribó al chico y se disponía a acabar con él cuando de pronto…

— Cuida de 9S… —se escuchó de 2B en la mente.

— 2B… —dijo A2 parandose en seco justo antes de recibir un espadazo de 9S, quien a su vez por accidente también lo recibe y asi los dos caen al suelo, perdiendo los fluidos rojos que parecían desangrarse hasta morir…

— Supongo… que este es… mi fin… —habló A2 en tono muy débil mientras poco a poco sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

9S por su parte, se quejaba muchísimo tratando de quitarse la espada del torso y tambien a el le pasaba lo mismo, finalmente habia apuñalado a A2 pero el tambien corrió la misma suerte.

— Ya llegó tu hora, A2… Resucitarás… —se oyó la misma voz angelical hablándole a la androide quien casi dejaba de respirar.

— Si claro… —dijo la mencionada justo antes de finalmente fallecer sonriendo.

Y asi fue como ambos murieron dándose con todo y el arca blanca empezaba subir hacia el espacio.

No quedaba nadie de los YoRHa, cuando de pronto, el cuerpo de A2 comenzó a brillar en color dorado y comenzaba a desaparecer dejando particulas brillantes por todo el lugar, tomó unos minutos hasta que finalmente se eliminó el rastro de ella, o eso es lo que se pensaba…

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO – EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LOS CIELOS.**

En los cielos de alguna parte del mundo, un mundo paralelo a la tierra desolada, sin la humanidad.

Un grupo de diosas traían cargando a A2 muerta en sus brazos, aunque ellas estaban conscientes de que ella era una androide, tenían una manera de resucitarla, y por ende, hacerla humana quitándole las partes roboticas, y poniéndole carne y hueso.

— Vamos, póngala en la mesa. —comandó una de las diosas mientras la ponían en el dicho.

— ¿Esta segura de eso, mi señora? —cuestionó la otra diosa.

— Ya hemos revivido a unas mujeres androides antes, y ella no será la excepción. —sentenció la mandamas en lo que se preparaban para realizar alguna clase de hechizo. —¿Estan listas?

— ¡Si! —afirmaron las demás.

— ¡Manos a la obra! —declaró la diosa mayor en lo que todas realizaban un conjuro en particular.

El cuerpo inerte de A2 empezó a flotar alrededor de la mesa y unos hermosos destellos blancos y una aura arcoíris rodeó su cuerpo, se escuchó como las partes metalicas se destruían pieza por pieza y la piel comenzaba a restaurarse, despues, se formaban los huesos, y finalmente, los órganos en su sistema.

Tras mucho tiempo, A2 habia sido transformada permanentemente en una humana, incluso mucho mas que humana por asi decirlo.

— Nos costó mucho trabajo, chicas… Pero fue un éxito… —suspiró la diosa limpiándose el sudor.

— Bien, tan solo queda esperar a que despierte, me imagino que tendrá muchas preguntas al respecto… —finalizó la diosa líder en lo que entre todas cargaban a la ahora 'humana' a la cama para que descansara cómodamente.

No se daba cuenta, que le deparaba el futuro, y ya no se trataba exterminar maquinas, era mucho mas que eso…

Durante ese tiempo que descansaba, A2 soñó que estaba caminando en el espacio exterior cuando de la nada se encontró con su otra yo, su versión androide, se veía muy inexpresiva, pero habia maldad en sus ojos rojizos, y poseía la misma espada que 2B le habia dado.

— Tu… Eres yo… —dijo la mujer desenvainando su espada.

Pero su otra yo no hablaba nada, tan solo se limitaba a hacer sonidos de combate, y fue asi como empezaron a luchar a espadas.

— Carajo… ¿Acaso tu tambien fuiste afectada? —espetó A2 al ver el color de sus ojos de la otra.

— Pues claro, chiquilla… Estoy muy celosa de que no te haya pasado eso… —siseó la clona riendo como loca.

La verdadera A2 llevaba una rara túnica verde acompañada de una gorra las armas que traía consigo eran un escudo con una insignia rara de un ave roja y un raro conjunto de tres triangulos juntados en cada esquina, dándole forma a la trifuerza, y la misma espada que utlilizó en su vida anterior como androide, la espada Type-40.

Las dos se golpeaban mutuamente a espadazos, solo que A2 sangraba por el hombro izquierdo, en verdad fue la primera vez que sintió dolor en esa zona y su otro yo tambien salio lastimada pero no sintió nada a diferencia de la otra.

— Ouch… Me duele… —masculló A2 tocandose el hombro lastimado.

Volvieron a chocar sus espadas con suma brutalidad apenas pudiendo rozar sus hojas filosas en el rostro, y de un momento a otro, A2 finalmente dio un gran espadazo que mandó a volar a su otro yo hacia el suelo, derrotándola…

— No esta mal... Peleas muy bien… Pero cuídate de los peligros que te esperan en tu nuevo mundo… —le advirtió su otro yo riendo malvadamente mientras desaparecia de su vista.

— ¿Que quiso decir con eso? Pod. —dijo A2 consternada por las palabras de la chica, solo para darse cuenta de que el robot flotante ya no estaba con ella. — Ah, claro… ya no esta conmigo esa cosa robotica…

A2 abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que notó es que no sentía lo metalico en su cuerpo, se sentía muy rara.

— ¿Dónde estoy? Me siento muy… Muy rara… —articuló la peliblanca mientras bostezaba alzando las manos hacia arriba, cosa que jamas hizo antes.

— Estas en los cielos de Hyrule, A2. — respondió la diosa de cabellos azules.

— ¿Hyrule? —cuestionó la mencionada en tono de sorpresa frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

— Hemos estado observándote durante todo este tiempo, lamentamos todo lo que ha pasado con tus compañeras, y tu rival llamada 2B. —respondió la peliazul dándole sus condolencias.

— ¿Todo este tiempo? Mis compañeras murieron protegiéndome, yo debería estar con ellas… Despues de todo ya he hecho lo que tenia que hacer. —expresó A2 lamentandose.

— ¿tu crees que tus compañeras les darían gusto de que desperdiciaras la segunda oportunidad que te hemos dado? — inquirió una diosa de cabellos rojos apareciéndose detrás de la peliazul.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó A2 al ver a las diosas juntas, quería respuestas, quería la verdad.

— Soy Naryu, la diosa de la sabiduría. —se presentó la peliazul en tono amable.

— Farore, diosa del valor. —secundó la peliverde, que venia siendo la lider

— Din, la diosa del poder. —finalizó la pelirroja.

— Din… Farore… Naryu… Mucho gusto… —se presentó A2 por primera vez en tono timido, estaba comenzando a experimentar lo que un ser humano sentía.

—Bien, A2, seguramente tienes muchas preguntas que quieres hacernos, seguramente debes haber notado que no tienes las partes metalicas, ¿no es asi? —dijo la peliverde.

— ¿Partes metalicas? Un momento… siento unos golpecitos en el pecho, ¿Qué significa esto? —argumentó A2 tocandose el dicho lugar.

— Es tu corazón, querida. Has resucitado. —declaró Naryu haciendo que la ex androide se quedara boquiabierta.

— ¡¿Qué dice?! ¿Qué he resucitado? ¡Explíquenme! —demandó A2 ante la revelación.

— Que te hemos revivido, resucitaste como una humana, una Hyliana, A2. —explicó Din en tono tranquilo.

— Una humana… La humanidad se habia extinguido deade hace tiempo… —replicó la peliblanca intentando ser fría con ellas, pero le era imposible.

— Quizas del mundo de donde vienes si, pero no ya estas ahí, estas en Hyrule, la tierra de donde nacen los guerreros mas fuertes, y se que puedes ser parte de ello. — argumentó Farore en tono calmado.

—Que extraño, todavía recuerdo cada momento asesinando maquinas y todo eso, y que casualidad una voz angelical me habia estado llamando cada cierto tiempo. —confesó A2 ya tranquila.

— Es porque lo hemos estado haciendo, ya que se vienen los tiempos oscuros para nuestras tierras. —explicó Din la gravedad de la situación.

— ¿Tiempos oscuros? ¿Acaso una maquina esta invadiendo el lugar? —preguntó A2 atenta.

— No se trata de las maquinas, A2, se trata de algo mucho mas siniestro de lo que te hayas imaginado jamas. —le corrigió Naryu preocupada.

— De algo mucho mas siniestro… —murmuró A2 mientras comenzaba a entender el mensaje de las diosas, fue entonces cuando se le vino a la mente la pesadilla en donde esa niña salía huyendo con la mujer peliblanca y despues viera al niño rubio a punto de ser atacado por ese hombre de piel verde. —Ese hombre… Ese hombre de piel verde estaba a punto de asesinar a ese niño…

— Exacto, ese hombre de la raza Gerudo planea conquistar nuestras tierras, y ese niño es la única esperanza para que eso no ocurra, por lo que tarde o temprano saldrá del lugar que fue su hogar a emprender un viaje peligroso, y tu debes brindarle seguridad y apoyo. —anuncio la peliazul.

— Me estan diciendo… ¿Qué lo proteja? —preguntó A2 al oir la terrible noticia.

— Te lo pedimos porque hemos visto como protegías a esa forma de vida mecánica llamada Pascal, y la forma como te abriste a las demás maquinas de la aldea, y tu admirable esfuerzo de defenderlos de cualquier peligro. —aclaró la peliverde.

— Es verdad, pero era porque necesitaban mi ayuda, y yo creo que ese niño… tambien, asi que acepto su propuesta. —accedió A2 decidida mientras se levantaba de la cama.

— Asi se habla, A2, bueno, deja vuelvo un momento con la ropa que te pondrás. —dijo Naryu mientras desaparecia de la vista.

Despues de unos minutos, la peliazul regreso al lugar con el atuendo que la ex androide se pondría, con tan solo verlo, le recordó al niño pero no solo eso, sino el combate que tuvo en sus sueños contra su otra yo.

— Esta ropa… —expresó A2 sorprendida por el vestuario.

— Si, esta es la vestimenta que te vas a poner, para que puedas mezclarte con la gente del bosque Kokiri. —respondió Naryu mostrándole la túnica verde y la gorra, pero lo que le llamó la atencion es que tambien habian mallas blancas, una camiseta interior de manga larga del mismo color y unos guantes marrones acompañados de unas botas de cuero.

— ¿Kokiri? —preguntó A2 estupefacta ante la declaración.

— Los Kokiri son una raza que viven eternamente con el cuerpo de un niño, y en lo general llevan ese atuendo que ves al frente, ¿Ya te has visto tus orejas? —aclaró Naryu en tono casual.

La peliazul le prestó el espejo y fue asi como la ex androide dio una expresión de sorpresa, sus orejas se habian vuelto puntiagudas.

— Mis orejas, ¡mis orejas se ven extrañas…!

— Pues claro, es para que te mezcles con la raza de los Kokiris, y sobretodo los Hylianos, A2. —mencionó Din.

— Me gustaria que mis orejas tuvieran la forma humana…

— Lo siento pero es la única manera para que no te discriminen, para que andes libremente por la tierras de Hyrule. —explicó Farore.

— No hay remedio mas que mejor quedar asi, esta bien. —suspiró A2 derrotada.

Fue entonces cuando A2 se comenzó a vestir poneindose la ropa que le habia traido, la verdad, es que se miraba muy atrayente a comparación con su vieja ropa de la organización que tanto aborrecía, se miraba como toda una guerrera de Hyrule, y muy guapetona.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó A2 haciendo una pose sexy, muy raro en ella.

— Como toda una kokiri. —elogiaron las diosas. —Ah, es verdad, necesitas un nombre por el que te llamarán.

— ¿Un nombre? —cuestionó la ahora Hyliana, dado a que nunca fue nombrada cuando recién fue deplorada en su vida anterior como androide.

— Si, ya que les resultará raro que te llamen de esa manera, y pues necesitamos que te llamemos de manera que los ciudadanos, incluyendo ese niño, puedan recordar fácilmente. —mencionó Naryu pensativa.

Las diosas se pusieron a pensar un momento hasta que ya tomaron la decisión…

— ¿Qué tal si te llamamos Andrea? —sugirió Din.

— ¿Andrea? —dijo A2 enterandose de su nuevo nombre.

— Si, ese va ser tu nombre por el que serás conocida de ahora en adelante, ya no eres mas una androide de YoRHa, ahora eres una Hyliana que ayudará a ese niño a cumplir su destino con tu apoyo. —declaró Farore en tono serio.

De un momento a otro, una luz azul rodeó a A2, ahora conocida como Andrea, le despertaba la curiosidad, nada de eso le ocurria en la tierra desolada.

— Esa luz te llevará directamente a la pradera de Hyrule, al sureste del campo conecta al bosque Kokiri, ahí es donde vive ese niño que empezará su viaje. —explicó Din mientras se despedia.

— ¿La pradera?

— Lo sabrás pronto, adiós. —se despidió Naryu. —hay una casa de madera que fue construida especialmente para ti.

— ¡esperen! —A2 les iba a decir algo cuando fue transportada desapareciendo de la vista de las diosas.

— Estara bien… —dijo Farore esperanzada.

— Si, puedo sentir su voluntad corriendo por sus venas. —secundó Naryu.

— Ese niño y Andrea superaran juntos la dificultad que se les presente. —finalizó Din antes de separarse.

 **ESA NOCHE EN LA PRADERA DE HYRULE**

Bajo la luz azul rodeándola, A2 bajó hacia el campo abierto de Hyrule, estaba en un nuevo mundo, no habia ninguna maquina por ninguna parte, parecía que habia entrado en tiempos medievales, sin tecnología de por medio.

En eso se le vino a la mente el momento de la huida de la niña, el hombre verde, y sobre todo, el niño rubio de las tunicas verdes.

— Me parece familiar este lugar… ¿Esto es Hyrule? —articuló A2 mirando alrededor de la pradera, a decir verdad, de alguna manera se sentía agradable a comparación de su otro mundo plagado de maquinas.

En eso avistó una misteriosa cueva que estaba rodeada de arboles, parecía que era tal y como las diosas se lo habian dicho, ese era el acceso al lugar donde vivía ese niño de la profecia.

— Vere si lo que dijeron esas diosas es verdad. —finalizó A2 justo antes de entrar.

 **BOSQUE KOKIRI**

Tras pasar por la cueva y cruzar el puente, finalmente entró al bosque de los Kokiris, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que habia un gran rastro de humanidad al ver que habian unas personas rondando por los lares acompañadas por unas cosas brillantes que resultaban ser unas hadas, y no faltaban las miradas de algunos celosos por su aspecto físico, A2 era alta y los kokiris en lo general eran bajitos de estatura.

Sin importarle las miradas, procedio a entrar a la dicha casa que las diosas le habian construido, tenia algunos dibujos en color blanco, y no se percataba, de que estaba al lado de esa persona a la que tendría que brindarle apoyo por el resto de su vida…

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

 **NOTAS:**

Terminé el juego de Nier Automata hace unos días y pues me encantó la forma de que A2 intentara cambiar el destino de la tierra infestada de maquinas, y sentí que ella no tuvo tanta participación en la trama original del juego sino hasta la ultima parte de la Ruta C, y pues se me ocurrió escribir este fic con ella como la protectora de Link, espero que les guste.


	2. El Comienzo de una Leyenda

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 1 – EL INICIO DE UNA LEYENDA.**

 _ **EN EL VASTO Y FRONDOSO BOSQUE DE HYRULE…**_

 _ **HACE MUCHO QUE SOY EL ESPIRITU GUARDIAN…**_

 _ **ME CONOCEN COMO EL ARBOL DEKU…**_

 _ **LOS NIÑOS DEL BOSQUE, LOS LLAMADOS KOKIRI, VIVEN AQUÍ CONMIGO.**_

 _ **CADA KOKIRI TIENE SU PROPIA HADA PROTECTORA.**_

 _ **SIN EMBARGO, HAY UN NIÑO QUE NO TIENE HADA…**_

 _ **Y UNA CHICA QUE VINO DEL MUNDO EN DONDE LA HUMANIDAD SE HABIA EXTINGUIDO…**_

En la pradera de Hyrule, las nubes negras cubrían los cielos, la lluvia y la tormenta eran muy fuertes, en eso se veía como un niño rubio de las tunicas verdes miraba como un puente levadizo bajaba y de inmediato apareció una niña que escapaba aprisa montada a caballo junto a una mujer.

En ese entonces dio la vuelta solo para ver a un hombre alto de piel verde y cabellos rojos, se veía muy despiadado, realmente muy despiadado, estaba a punto de lanzarle un rayo cuando…

— ¡Detente, desgraciado! —se escuchó gritar a una chica de cabellos medianos blancos correr hacia los dos.

Y despues todo se volvió blanco.

— Navi… —llamó la voz de un hombre. —Navi, ¿Dónde estas? Acércate…

En ese entonces una hada se le acercó a un árbol que tenia un rostro formado.

— Oh, hada Navi… Escucha las palabras del Arbol Deku… —dijo el hombre en tono calmado. —¿No lo sientes? Puedo notar como el mal desciende sobre esta tierra…

— Si, puedo sentirlo, gran Arbol Deku. —afirmó la hada comprendiendo las palabras.

— En este mismo momento, las fuerzas maléficas se estan preparando para atacar nuestra tierra de Hyrule… Durante largos años, el Bosque Kokiri, la fuente de la vida, ha actuado como barrera frente a las agresiones exteriores y ha mantenido el orden del mundo… Pero incluso mi poder palidece frente a la enorme amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros…

— ¿Su poder ya dejo de ser muy efectivo? —preguntó Navi preocupada.

— Si, ya no puedo hacer mucho, ha llegado el momento de que el niño sin hada inicie su viaje, y que esa chica que anteriormente era una androide le ofrezca apoyo y seguridad. —declaró el árbol deku.

La pobre hada se quedó pensando ante la terrible revelación, una profesia amenazaba la paz y tranquiliadad de esas tierras.

— El joven destinado a devolver Hyrule al camino de la justicia y la paz… ¡Adelante, Navi! Encuentra a nuestro joven héroe y a su protectora, y traelos ante mi… No me queda mucho tiempo. ¡Vuela, Navi, vuela! El futuro del bosque… No, del mundo, depende de ti.

Fue asi como el hada voló directo hacia donde convivían los demás Kokiris, era algo difícil pero de inmediato se percató de que habian unas dos casas juntas y que esas personas no se atrevían a salir de ella respectivamente.

— Los encontré… —dijo Navi tras haberlos descubierto.

El hada voló de inmediatamente a esa casa que tenia unos detalles blancos aunque al principio chocó contra una colina de la cerca y finalmente llegó a la puerta de esa casa.

 **CASA DE LA CHICA DE LOS CABELLOS BLANCOS**

Al entrar a la casa, observó lo simple que era la estancia, tenia muy pocas pertenencias, pero lo que le llamó la atencion era que esa espada no parecía formar parte de Hyrule, o mas bien de este mundo, dado que era muy futurista para la gente, luego observó como esa chica estaba aun plácidamente dormida en la cama, la que seria la protectora de ese niño sin hada.

Pero no habia tiempo para quedársele mirando.

— ¡Hola, chica! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya amanecio! ¡Y tienes algo que hacer! —llamó Navi mientras volaba sobre la chica peliblanca, a lo que esta como respuesta, fruncio el ceño y se acomodó para intentar dormir mas.

— ¡Oye ya levántate! ¡No es momento para holgazanear! ¡Tienes a alguien que proteger! —revoloteó Navi algo enojada cuando la chica se despertó y se sentó en la cama debido a eso ultimo.

— No sabes cuando callarte, ¿verdad? —dijo la peliblanca medio fastidiada pero atenta ante eso ultimo. — Bien, dijiste que tenia que proteger a alguien, ¿no es asi?

— Si, el gran Arbol Deku requiere de tu presencia, y la de ese niño que no tiene hada. —explicó Navi ya calmada.

— ¿El Gran Arbol Deku? —preguntó la chica confundida.

— Es el que ha velado por nosotros en todo de Hyrule, y quiere verlos a ustedes dos. —aclaró el hada. — Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Andrea, me llamo Andrea. —se presentó la chica amable.

— Yo soy Navi. Ahora vayamos por ese niño. —le siguió el hada en lo que la chica se ponía de pie.

— Si.

 **CASA DEL CHICO DE LAS TUNICAS VERDES.**

Andrea y Navi observaron la estancia del niño, era algo simple, pero por lo menos tenia lo suficiente como para mantenerse, ahí fue cuando vieron al chico dormido en su cama, y a Andrea se le vino a la mente esa pesadilla que tenia una y otra vez, y seguramente ese niño tambien la debe de haber soñado.

— Ese niño… Es ese niño al que casi lo mata ese hombre de pieles verdes… —pensó la chica estupefacta.

El hada voló hacia donde estaba ese niño rubio para despertarlo.

— ¡Buenos días, jovencito! ¡Ya amanecio! ¡Levántate! —llamó Navi intentando que se despertara, pero este frunció el ceño acomodándose al otro lado, para el enfado del hada.

— ¡Oye levántate! ¡El gran Arbol Deku quiere hablar contigo! ¡¿Es posible que el destino de Hyrule dependa de un niño tan flojo?! ¡Vamos arriba! —farfulló Navi enojada pero se calmó al ver que el chico de las tunicas verdes se levantaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

— ¿En serio ese niño es muy holgazán? —pensó Andrea extrañada.

— Tranquila, ya estoy despierto… —dijo el niño medio adormilado.

— ¡Bien! ¡Por fin te has despertado! ¡Me llamo Navi! El gran árbol me ha pedido que sea tu hada —se presentó la sílfide. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Acaso oyó bien? ¿De verdad ya tiene una hada? Sin duda este era el mejor dia de su vida.

— Soy Link, encantado de conocerte, por lo que veo alguien vino contigo. —secundó el mencionado mirándola con atencion a la chica de la misma vestimenta.

— Veo que has despertado, niño. —dijo Andrea caminando con las piernas cruzadas, llamando la atencion del chico, quien levemente se sonrojaba levemente las mejilas.

Pero el detalle no era ese, lo que le llamó la atencion a Link era que esa espada no parecía ser parte de esa época, parecía provenir del futuro y cosas asi.

— S-Si, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Link estupefacto ante la belleza de la chica.

— Andrea, y pienso ser tu protectora de ahora en adelante, El gran Arbol Deku quiere vernos asi que es mejor que vayamos. ¿Estas listo? —declaró la mencionada, motivando al chico ponerse de pie.

— Si, vamos. —dijo Link con una sonrisa.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder, vámonos! —finalizó Navi volando rápidamente fuera de la casa.

— Que hada tan veloz tienes… —opinó Andrea mientras salía con su nuevo protegido.

 **BOSQUE KOKIRI**

Ambos terminaban de bajar las escaleras, mientras el hada los seguía de cerca, los tres seguían por el camino recto hasta que se toparon con una chica de cabellos verdes.

— Ah, ¡hola Link! Veo que despertarse. —la saludó la chica, para solo ver con celos a Andrea, realmente el niño tenia suerte de que alguien, además de la peliverde, no se burlara por no tener un hada. —Veo que estas muy bien acompañado.

— Ah, hola Saria. —la saludó el mencionado. —Pues si, esta es mi hada, Navi, y la mujer que es mi protectora, Andrea. —Navi, Andrea, ella es Saria.

— Encantada de conocerla señorita Saria. —asintió el hada en tono amable.

— Encantada. —secundó Andrea en el mismo tono.

— ¡El gusto es mio! —respondió Saria divertida. — ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mirándolos.

— Si, es que el Árbol Deku nos estan llamando. —explicó Link. —Es muy urgente al parecer.

— Oh, ¿te llama nuestro guardian? ¡Que honor! —le elogió la peliverde, pero recordó un detalle importante. —Aunque hay un problema, Mido esta bloqueando el paso, misteriosamente aparecieron unos monstruos en el camino hacia nuestro protector… —les confesó preocupada por el asunto.

— ¡Monstruos! —exclamó Navi sorprendida. — Pero… ¿desde cuando aparecieron? Cuando pasé por ahí estaba todo despejado, que raro.

— ¿Monstruos? —dijo Andrea ante la revelación. —Yo pensé que no habia nada…

— No tengo idea la verdad, es como si algo muy malo fuera a suceder, últimamente el bosque se ha vuelto mas peligroso. —dijo Saria desviando la mirada. —Pero Andrea, tu tienes esa misteriosa espada, ¿no es asi?

— Si, la obtuve en mis viajes antes de venirme a vivir aquí. —explicó la peliblanca para la sorpresa de muchos, pero a Link no le importó mucho.

— Bueno, Link. —empezó Saria mirando al chico. — Has entrenado para usar una espada, ¿no es asi? —Pues pueden conseguir un escudo en la tienda, pero la única arma que tenemos esta en una zona secreta.

— ¿La espada Kokiri? —preguntó Navi al entender lo que la peliverde le decía. — ¡Se donde esta guardado! No te preocupes, se que Link sabe lo que hace, no por nada nuestro guardian quiere verlo.

— De acuerdo. —Saria los miró preocupada. —Solo tengan cuidado, ¿si?

— Descuida, ¡lo tendré! —afirmó Link con determinación. —Vamos.

La peliverde, los vio alejarse. — _Se que tu destino es muy grande… Link… Ten cuidado…_

Andrea y Link se pusieron a buscar muchas rupias para poder comprar el escudo, les habian costado trabajo pero finalmente reunieron la suficiente cantidad.

— Creo que es suficiente, Link, vayamos a comprar tu escudo. —afirmó Andrea despues de terminar de contar las rupias.

— Si.

Afortunadamente la cantidad fue suficiente para conseguir el escudo, las personas miraban con rareza a la chica de cabellos blancos acompañando al chico de las tunicas verdes, se podría decir que Link se 'salia' con la suya dado a que tenia a la chica alta por protectora.

— Parece que te miran con celos. —dijo Link al ver como la miraban.

— Si, soy la única que es alta se podría decir. —rio Andrea. — Ahora, solo queda ir por la espada. ¿Sabes donde esta escondida, Navi?

— Si, cuando volé hacia aca, mire que habia una brecha alla arriba en la zona de entrenamiento, ahí mire la espada. —les afirmó el hada.

— Pues vayamos a ver. —expresó la peliblanca y asi los demás fueron a la colina.

Una vez allí, vieron que efectivamente ahí estaba la dicha brecha, Andrea intentó colarse pero se dio cuenta que no cabia, ya que ella era demasiado grande como para entrar ahí.

— Yo lo haré. —declaró Link poniéndose pecho tierra.

— Espera, ¿Estas seguro? —preguntó Andrea preocupada.

— Tranquila, Andrea, yo te avisaré si pasa algo. —la calmó Navi dispuesta.

— Solo ten cuidado, Link. —dijo la peliblanca.

Y asi el rubio se agachó y se escabulló por el agujero que lo llevó a una zona laberíntica con una bola rodando por el lugar, Link se movió por el lugar teniendo cuidado de no ser golpeado por la pelota hasta que finalmente llegó hacia donde estaba un cofre.

— ¡Es este! ¡Abrelo! —dijo Navi animándolo.

Fue entonces que en ese momento, al abrir el cofre, el chico se encontró con el arma que Navi le habia mencionado, la Espada Kokiri.

— Ahora tengo todo lo necesario para defenderme. —expresó Link sonriendo mientras se lo guardaba en la espalda junto con el escudo.

— Bueno, ahora salgamos de este lugar, no quiero experimentar lo que esa pelota esta haciendo. —finalizó Navi mientras ambos iban por donde habian venido, claro, teniendo cuidado de que la pelota no los aplastara.

Durante ese tiempo, Andrea se quedó pensando en ese niño, le recordaba a alguien, a alguien que era una maquina que odiaba la violencia en su mundo infestado de maquinas y androides, y tambien, le recordaba a un chico de cabellos blancos, una vez que fue bondadoso para luego convertirse en un androide lleno de odio y con graves problemas mentales, fue entonces que al momento de conocer a Link, tomó la decisión de no volver a cometer ese mismo error dos veces, y ese error fue dejar morir a las personas que mas le importaba en su vida anterior.

— ¡Andrea! ¡Ya tengo la espada! —llamó Link despues de salir de la brecha.

— Oh, genial, ahora podemos ir a ver al Gran Arbol Deku. —expresó la mencionada en lo que el chico se levantaba.

Los dos iban directo a ver al guardian cuando Mido les bloqueó el paso.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡señor sin hada! ¡El camino esta lleno de monstruos! —dijo el mencionado en tono burlesco.

— No importa, ya tengo todo lo necesario, además el Gran Arbol Deku solicita mi presencia. —le afirmó Link al líder de los Kokiri, aunque este estaba muy terco.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Por qué motivo nuestro guardian solicitaría a un chico sin hada bueno para nada como-? —Mido les hablaba muy arrogantemente cuando Andrea le lanzó una mirada asesina interrumpiéndolo.

— El chico tiene un hada… —expresó fríamente, cosa que empezó a asustar al tipo, y a Link tambien pero no tanto como a Mido. — Y lo que dice es verdad, asi que mejor hazte a un lado y piérdete…

Mido se quedó traumado por la forma que lo miraba, nadie lo trataba de esa manera, absolutamente nadie mientras se burlaba de Link con frecuencia, hasta que la chica apareció.

Y lo que tambien notó es que no solo la mujer llevaba una espada brutal en su espalda, sino que Link tambien llevaba lo suyo, su escudo y la espada, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlos pasar.

— ¡Esta bien…! —accedió Mido asustado por la faceta de la protectora. —Ya verán como fallaran su misión, se van a arrepentir de su decisión.

— Una palabra mas, y te juro que te daré una paliza. —amenazó Andrea apuntándole con el dedo.

— Andrea…

— Vamonos, Link.

Asi ambos entraron por el camino a ver al gran guardian del lugar, se toparon con unas babas deku que esos emergían de la tierra y quedaban rectos verticalmente, eso sorprendio a Andrea, porque nunca se habia topado con ese tipo de monstruos en su vida anterior.

— ¿¡Que es esa cosa?! —preguntó la mencionada desenvainando su espada.

— Es una Baba Deku, solo córtalo en dos. —aconsejó Navi, a lo que ella y Link accedieron, y asi los dos los eliminaron a lo que quedaban, y, por ende, obtuvieron unos palos deku que dejaron esas monstruosidades al morir.

Fue asi como juntos recorrieron el camino hasta que finalmente dieron con el guardian del bosque.

— Es enorme… —dijo la peliblanca impresionada.

— Ni que lo digas… —secundó Link en el mismo estado.

— Oh… Navi… Ya estan aquí… —comenzó el gran líder. — Link… Andrea… Bienvenidos.

— Gracias, Gran Arbol Deku. —agradeció Link haciendo la reverencia, cosa que su protectora hizo.

— Escuchen con atencion lo que yo, el Arbol Deku, voy a decirles… Desde hace varias lunas, sus sueños se han visto atormentados por pesadillas horribles. —manifestó el árbol. —A medida que los siervos del mal se fortalecen, un aura maléfica se extiende por el mundo y hace que ciertas personas sensibles tengan malos presagios, creo que ustedes son algunas de ellas.

— ¿Nosotros? —inquirió Andrea impactada por la revelación.

— Asi es, y ha llegado el momento de poner a prueba tu valor, Link. —declaró el Arbol Deku. —He sido victima de una maldición, necesito que me ayudes a liberarme de ella con tu valor, sabiduría y con la ayuda de tu protectora. ¿Tienes el valor suficiente para cumplir este cometido?

— Claro que si. —confirmó Link dispuesto.

— Link, es peligroso ¿Estas seguro de que lo quieres hacer? —preguntó Andrea.

— Por supuesto, Andrea, quiero ayudar al Gran Arbol Deku. —le aseguró Link decidido.

— Bueno, aquí vamos.

Es entonces cuando el mencionado árbol abrió su boca dándoles acceso a la entrada, les esperaba un gran reto para ambos.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **NOTA:**

Si no saben quien es Andrea, les sugiero que lean el prologo, ahí sabrán el por que asi se llama.

Sin mas, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.


	3. La Esmeralda Kokiri y La salida Exterior

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 2 – LA ESMERALDA KOKIRI Y SALIDA AL EXTERIOR**

 **DENTRO DEL GRAN ARBOL DEKU.**

Link, Andrea y Navi entraron a lo que era dentro del gran guardian, y a lo que se toparon al frente fue un gran hoyo cubierto por una telaraña.

—Que raro, ninguna telaraña tenia esta forma… —opinó Andrea pensativa.

— Ire a ver que hay detrás de esa cosa. —dijo Link corriendo hacia esa cosa.

— ¡No, Link! ¡Es peligroso! —la chica corria hacia él solo para ver que ese material no se rompia con el peso… — ¿No se rompe?

— Se necesita mucho mas que eso para que esa telaraña desaparezca. —mencionó Navi tratando de tranquilizarla. —Si saltan desde lo mas alto seguro que la romperán.

— ¿Desde lo alto? Me parece arriesgado, pero…

— Miren, hay algo aquí abajo. —llamó Link al alcanzar a ver a través de esa cosa.

— Me parece que es un sotano detrás de esa telaraña. —opinó Andrea al respecto.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos hacia ese lugar? —preguntó Link dispuesto.

— Esta bien, Link, solo espero que valga la pena tirarnos desde lo mas alto. —accedió Andrea algo preocupada por el plan riesgoso que conllevaba.

— Valdrá la pena, Andrea, ya verás que si. —la convenció Link positivo, cosa que asombró a la peliblanca.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —accedió sin mas la mujer.

Despues de conversar, los dos se subieron por la enredadera que vieron al frente y despues, vieron otras con las que podrían subirse pero unas arañas con un cráneo llamadas Skullwalltulas les bloqueaban el paso, asi que mejor tuvieron que pasar de largo esa zona para asi llegar a una puerta.

—No se preocupen en esa puerta las llevara a una habitación donde esta sus armas que los ayudaran en la misión. —dijo Navi justo antes de que se abriera la puerta.

Acto seguido, los chicos entraron a la otra habitación solo para oir y ver como esa puerta era rodeada por unas rejas. Y de frente apareció una extraña criatura de color café de madera.

— ¡Es un matorral deku! ¡Cuidado! —advirtió Navi al ver a la criatura.

Andrea corrió hacia la criatura pero justo al estar cerca, el matorral se ocultó en la tierra, para la frustración de la chica.

— ¡Maldicion! ¡Se escapó! —masculló la chica frustrada volviendo hacia donde estaba antes, solo para oírlo reaparecer aprovechando que esta estaba a espaldas.

— No debes de acercarte a esa criatura porque de lo contrario se esconderá en el suelo y no saldrá hasta que te alejes, lo que debes de hacer es que tengas algo para devolverle el proyectil. —aconsejó el hada.

— ¿Algo… con que devolverle el proyectil? —dijo Andrea tras oir el consejo.

Fue entonces cuando a Link se le ocurrio una idea.

— Yo me encargo.

— Link, esa criatura te disparará un proyectil, ¿sabes al menos usar el escudo? —cuestionó Andrea ante las intenciones del chico.

— Solo mírame.

Fue asi cuando Link, acercarse un poco, se cubrió con el escudo en lo que el matorral Deku le disparó el proyectil que resultó ser una nuez y entonces al golpear el escudo, rebotó y en efecto, le dio a la criatura y empezó a correr.

— ¡Atrapemoslo! —comandó Navi a lo que Andrea y Link corrieron tras el y asi entre los dos lo agarraron y el deku empezó a hablar.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! Si no me matan, les diré algo… —farfulló la criatura asustada por las facetas de ambos. — Algunos dekus como yo protegen algunas salas, les dirán cosas de suma importancia, creo que alguien de nosotros sabe quien le hizo daño al Arbol Deku, asi como la ubicación de ese responsable de su maldición. ¡Bueno! ¡Es todo lo que les puedo decir! ¡Adios! —asi se despidió la criatura huyendo del lugar.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con que hay un responsable de lo que le esta pasando a nuestro guardian? —preguntó Link estupefacto.

— No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea acabaremos con ese tipo, vamos. —afirmó Andrea decidida.

— Si.

Al entrar en la otra habitación, se encontraron con una plataforma de cemento enfrente, pero al momento de pisarla, empezó a temblar por lo que ambos fueron rapidos en saltar hacia la otra plataforma que tenía enredaderas a los lados.

— Haber que contiene ese cofre. —dijo Andrea acercándose junto con Link.

— Pues abrámosla. —respondió Link abriendo el dicho cofre.

Lo que encontraron fueron dos resorteras de las hadas, uno estaba al tamaño pequeño y el otro estaba un poco mas grande que el de otro, en pocas palabras, ambos eran para Link y Andrea respectivamente.

— Asi podemos tirar a las Skullwalltulas de la pared. —dijo el chico convencido. —¿Pero como llegaremos hasta alla? —preguntó mirando que la plataforma estaba destrozada en el suelo y sin forma de volver a subir.

— Esas resorteras fueron hechas por las hadas por lo que pueden provocar daño a cualquier material que lleguen a tocar. —explicó Navi sobre sus nuevas armas.

— ¿Con eso podemos dañar a los enemigos que nos encontremos? —preguntó Andrea para estar segura.

— Claro que si, ahora encuentren la forma de bajar esa escalera que esta colgada tras esas telarañas.

— A ver, tiene que haber una forma de que la bajemos… —dijo Andrea pensativa.

— Que tal si… Uno de nosotros usa su resortera… —sugirió Link animado.

— Haber que tal están. — dijo la peliblanca preparando su arma.

Andrea apuntó a las escaleras, disparó algo que se llamaban las semillas deku y entonces cayeron al suelo debido al golpe, realmente habian acertado en lo que decía el chico de las tunicas verdes.

— Link… Funcionó. —lo felicitó la mencionada en voz calida.

— G-Gracias… No hay de que… —rio Link rascándose la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco por la faceta de su protectora.

Despues, ambos corrieron hacia la escalera, la que se subió primero fue Andrea, sin percatarse de que Link estaba viéndole por un pequeño momento debajo de su falda, si que tenia una gran belleza detrás de esa ropa, aunque este apartó la mirada golpeándose un poco la cabeza.

Bueno, es natural que los niños se empezaran a interesar en una chica, y Link no es la excepción, no era su culpa.

— Link, sigues tú. —llamó Andrea para que se subiera.

— ¡S-Si! —afirmó Link tajante, en lo que se subia.

Asi el chico subió las escaleras y juntos salieron de la habitación para ahora si eliminar a las arañas de las enredaderas.

— Tu toma la de la derecha y de la izquierda, yo tomaré la de arriba. —comandó Andrea apuntándole a la araña con su resortera.

— De acuerdo. — accedió Link.

Asi los dos eliminaron a las Skullwalltulas que obstaculizaban las enredaderas y prosiguieron a subirse por ahí.

Al terminar de subirse, se dieron cuenta que estaban en lo mas alto del calabozo, al soltarse de las enredaderas se disponían a saltar cuando de la nada apareció una criatura arácnida muy grande, la Skulltula, cosa que asustó no tanto a Link, sino a Andrea.

— ¡¿Qué diablos es esta cosa?! —preguntó la peliblanca reponiéndose del susto.

— Es una Skulltula, Andrea, no les tengas miedo, cuando esa criatura revele su barriga, dale su golpe de gracia. —aconsejó Navi tranquilizándola.

— D-De acuerdo, haré lo que tu dices. —declaró Andrea decidida a enfrentar sus miedos.

La chica se acercó lentamente hacia la araña desenvainando su espada, fue entonces cuando el monstruo se dio vuelta enseñándole lo que Navi le habia dicho, Andrea le dio un fuerte espadazo y asi fue como mató a la criatura.

— Genial, Andrea. —la elogió Link.

— Gracias, Link por lo que veo, hay otras de ellas colgando por estos lares. —agradeció la mencionada viendo a las demás Skulltulas colgadas de espaldas.

— Mejor dejémoslas, ahora hay que buscar al responsable del daño hacia nuestro líder. —sugirió Navi.

— Si, tienes razón, tenemos que continuar. —coincidió Link mirando al hoyo cubierto de telaraña.

— Nos tenemos que tirar, Link. ¿Estas listo? —expresó Andrea preparándose.

— Listo, Andrea, cuando tu quieras. —afirmó el rubio dispuesto.

— De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres. Una, dos, ¡TRES!

Los dos saltaron desde la plataforma rompiendo efectivamente la dicha telaraña que cubria la entrada al sotano, y al llegar cayeron al agua, mojándose todo.

— ¡Ay diablos! ¡Ahora si que estamos mojados! —se quejó Andrea tras la caída.

— Pero bien que llegamos aquí, ¿no? —dijo Link riéndose del acto.

— Ni que lo digas, pudimos habernos matado.

— Pero estamos con vida, asi que eso no importa.

— Tienes razón, vamos.

Los dos se subieron a la tierra firme y lo que encontraron fue un interruptor, y al pisarlo, una antorcha se encendió quemando la telaraña que la rodeaba, y al darse vuelta, habia un a puerta enfrente que estaba rodeada del mismo material.

— Vayamos hacia esa puerta. — dijo Andrea en lo que Link prendia un palo Deku con la antorcha.

Asi ambos procedieron caminar hacia el frente y la telaraña fue quemada para dar paso a la siguiente habitación, en donde se les apareció otro matorral Deku y Link hizo el mismo proceso y fueron a atrapar a la criatura y fue asi como empezó a hablar cuando entre ambos lo agarraron.

— ¡No me maten! ¡Juro que no lo volveré hacer! Si me perdonan, les enseñaré algo útil. —farfulló el deku dándoles pistas. —Pronto se enfrentaran a mis hermanos, no podrán vencerlos a no ser que lo golpeen en el orden correcto.

— ¿En el orden correcto? —inquirió la peliblanca frunciendo el ceño.

— Si, el orden en el que los tienen que golpear es 2, 3, 1. ¡Veintitrés es el número uno! ¿Acaso creen que soy un traidor? —finalizó el deku en lo que huia del lugar.

— Vaya, hasta para ser una criatura extraña tiene su forma de ser… —opinó Navi analizando su comportamiento.

— Miren, un ojo. —avisó Andrea avistando ese extraño objeto.

— A ver, tal vez esa puerta se abra si le cerramos el ojo… —sugirió el hada.

— De acuerdo. —accedió Link.

El rubio apuntó su resortera hacia el dicho objeto, y al darle las rejas se levantaron liberando la puerta, y asi procedieron a la siguiente habitación.

Lo que vieron era una zona circular, habian unas puertas, y una de ellas estaba custodiada por una Skulltula pero no le dieron importancia, la prioridad era encontrar la forma de salir de esa habitación.

Al mirar al techo, vieron unas larvas que amenazaban caerse y al acercarse unos milímetros cayeron y de ahí nacieron unos mosntruitos de color negro y de un solo ojo.

— ¡Son los pequeños Gohma! ¡Golpeenlos! —avisó Navi.

— No creo que sea problema para mi… Vamos Link. —dijo Andrea cargando contra las criaturas junto con su protegido.

Asi ambos se cargaron a las criaturas a espadazos hasta que finalmente los eliminaron del mapa.

En ese momento, vieron un agujero, pero ese estaba un poco mas grande que el de Bosque Kokiri, por lo que él y Andrea se dieron la idea…

— Ese agujero se ve un poco grande… —articuló el rubio al ver el tamaño.

— Si, quizá los dos podamos pasar por ahí. —secundó la peliblanca pensativa.

— No perdemos nada con intentarlo. —dijo Link mientras se arrastraba por el agujero.

El mencionado logró salir por el agujero regresando al lugar donde ambos se habian tirado, ahora era el turno de Andrea.

— Haber si quepo por ahí… —expresó Andrea poniéndose pecho tierra.

La chica comenzó a arrastrarse y justo al entrar al agujero, se sintió un poco apretada pero no a tal grado de atorarse, Link, al percatarse de eso le ofrecio la mano y la ayudó a salir.

—Gracias, Link, me sentía muy apretada. —agradeció Andrea poniéndose de pie.

— No podia dejar que te quedaras atascada. —respondió el mencionado sonriente.

Al voltear vieron el otro hoyo cubierto de telaraña y pues obviamente notaron otra habitación subterránea.

— Parece otro cuarto, Link. —mencionó Andrea. — Vayamos hacia allí.

Dicho eso, Andrea alumbró su palo deku con la antorcha y entonces quemó la telearaña.

— Bien, tirémonos, ¿listo? —preguntó la chica.

— Si. —afirmó Link dispuesto.

Asi los dos se tiraron por el hoyo cayendo al agua de la misma forma como la primera vez, ya tras nadar unos metros llegaron hacia donde estaban los tres matorrales deku, fue entonces cuando a Link se le vino a la mente lo que la criatura dijo.

— La criatura menciono que debíamos golpearlos en el orden correcto, ¿no es asi?

— Algo asi, me imagino el segundo es el del medio, el tercero esta a la derecha, y el primero es a la izquierda. —comentó Andrea.

— Ya me distes una idea. —dijo el chico equipando su escudo.

Link se acercó un poco a las tres criaturas marrones, y procedio a devolver la nuez al del centro, luego lo hizo con el tercero para asi dejarlos paralizados cubriéndose de azul, entonces al devolverle el proyectil al primero, este se echó a correr pero obviamente fue atrapado por ambos.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios descubriste nuestro secreto?! ¡Estoy tan enfadado que les revelaré el secreto de vencer a la reina Gohma! —espetó el deku enfadado.

— ¿Qué clase de secreto? —cuestionó Andrea seria.

— Si quieren vencerla, intenten golpear su ojo mientras esté aturdida, ¡Oh querida reina! ¡Perdóneme! —farfulló el matorral Deku mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Tras eso, las rejas se levantaron dejando acceso libre para ambos.

— Parece que no falta mucho para dar con el responsable… —dijo Andrea tronándose los dedos.

— Ya lo creo, vamos, Andrea.

La habitación a la que entraron estaba a oscuras, con una luz tenue de color verdoso y el suelo estaba muy lleno de polvo, es entonces cuando oyeron que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos, dejándolos atrapados.

— Parece que nos encerraron… —articuló Andrea sacando su espada cuando repentinamente se escuchó un sonido tenebroso. — ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Ambos buscaron por toda la oscura habitación hasta que finalmente vieron algo muy sospechoso en el techo y al notar ese bizarro ojo supieron que era ese monstruo de que hacia ese ruido, y entonces este se bajó al suelo revelando su forma aracnida como la Reina Gohma.

— Cuidado, Link, ese monstruo no se anda con rodeos… —dijo Andrea muy precavida en lo que el monstruo arácnido trepaba por la pared hasta llegar al techo.

La reina Gohma empezaba a dejar caer las Larvas desde su vientre y al mismo tiempo su ojo se puso rojo.

— ¡Disparenle en el ojo mientras esten en ese estado! ¡Ese es su punto débil! —aconsejó Navi tras descubrir la forma de vencerlo.

— ¡Link, tu ve por ese monstruo! ¡Yo me encargo de esos tipos! ¡Ve! — dijo Andrea mientras se encargaba de los bebes Gohma.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Acto seguido, Link rápidamente disparó su resortera contra el ojo rojo y en efecto el monstruo arácnido quedó paralizado, asi Link aprovechó para darle varios espadazos en el dicho lugar.

El monstruo volvió a trepar por el techo y Andrea, ya habiendo acabado con las criaturas, decidió usar su arma para hacer el mismo proceso ayudando a su protegido.

— ¡Ahora, Link! —llamó la peliblanca.

Acto seguido, el mencionado cargó hacia el monstruo y asi es como Link le dio el gran golpe de gracia, acabando finalmente con el monstruo que se empezaba a desintegrar en cenizas y llamas azules rodeándolo, habian acabado con la maldición.

— Lo logramos… —dijo Link agradecido mientras blandía su espada y su escudo.

— Finalmente acabamos con la maldición… Demostraste tu valentía… —expresó Andrea sonriendo.

En ese momento, apareció una luz azul enfrente de ellos, Andrea recordaba la forma que fue transportada por ese mismo medio.

— Vamos, tal vez eso nos saque de aquí. —dijo Andrea entrando a la luz azulada junto con Link.

Y asi ambos entraron en una especie de una esmeralda azulada y desaparecieron del lugar.

 **BOSQUE KOKIRI**

La luz los devolvió hacia donde estaban enfrente del Árbol Deku, quien por cierto los estaba esperando pero no se veía muy bien que digamos…

— Muy bien hecho, Link… —empezó a hablar el árbol en tono muy débil. —Has demostrado ser muy valiente.

— He eliminado la maldición, gran Arbol Deku. —respondió Link alegre.

— Sabia que serias capaz de cumplir la misión que te encomendé… Y tu Andrea, has ayudado a ese valiente joven a cumplir la misión.

— Gracias, señor. —agradeció la peliblanca sonriendo.

— De nada, muchacha, ahora, tengo algo mas que contarles, ¿quieren escucharlo? —inquirió el Arbol Deku.

— Si, díganoslo. —accedió Link atento.

— Ahora… Presten atencion… Un hombre malvado del desierto es el responsable de esta maldición… —empezó a argumentar el árbol.

 _ **Este malvado usa sin cesar sus poderes malévolos para buscar el Reino Sagrado conectado con Hyrule…**_

 _ **Porque en el Reino Sagrado esta la reliquia divina, la Trifuerza, que contiene la esencia de los dioses…**_

 _ **Antes de que existieran el tiempo, los espiritus y la vida misma…**_

 _ **Tres diosas doradas descendieron a Hyrule, donde reinaba el caos…**_

 _ **Din, la diosa del poder…**_

 _ **Naryu, la diosa de la sabiduría…**_

 _ **Farore, la diosa del valor…**_

 _ **Din… Con sus poderosos brazos de fuego cultivó el suelo y creó la tierra roja.**_

 _ **Naryu… Derramó su sabiduría en la tierra y brindó al mundo el espíritu del orden.**_

 _ **Farore… Su alma infinita creó todos los seres que defienden la justicia.**_

 _ **Una vez concluida su labor, las tres diosas ascendieron a los cielos…**_

 _ **Y dejaron triangulos sagrados de oro en el punto desde donde abandonaron el mundo.**_

 _ **Desde entonces, los triangulos sagrados simbolizan la providencia de nuestro mundo.**_

 _ **El lugar donde descansan los triángulos se convirtió en el Reino Sagrado.**_

—No deben permitir que ese hombre del desierto de oscura armadura ponga su mano sobre la sagrada Trifuerza… —advirtió el Arbol Deku tras relatar la historia. —Deben evitar que ese hombre de corazón oscuro penetre en el Reino Sagrado.

Los dos escucharon atentamente el relato y a Andrea se le vino a la mente ese misterioso hombre de piel verde y cabellos rojos, y al percatarse de esa armadura oscura supo que el guardian estaba hablando de ese tipo, y algo mas…

— Ese hombre malvado me ha echado una maldición y esta deteriorando mi salud…

— Señor… —articuló Andrea preocupada.

— Me queda poco tiempo… —declaró el Arbol Deku debilitándose poco a poco, para la consternación de ambos.

— Gran Arbol Deku… —expresó Link sintiendo las lagrimas amenazando de salir.

— Link, a pesar de tus esfuerzos por romper la maldición, ya estaba condenado antes de que aceptaras esta misión. —dijo el guardian agonizando. —Los dejaré dentro de poco, peno no quiero que se apenen por mi…

— Señor… No diga eso por favor. —dijo Andrea poniéndose triste al igual que su protector.

— Hicieron lo que pudieron para quitarme la maldición, he sido capaz de hablarles de estos graves asuntos… —argumentó el guardian ya cada vez mas débil. — Es la ultima esperanza para Hyrule… Link… Andrea… Diriganse al castillo de Hyrule, allí deberían encontrar a la princesa del destino, llévense esta piedra, es la misma que tanto codiciaba el hombre malvado que me hecho la maldición.

De un momento, de un destello apareció una hermosa esmeralda verde con la misma insignia que la de escudo de Link pero dorada, era la Esmeralda Kokiri que el Gran Arbol Deku les han confiado.

— ¿Es esa la esmeralda que el señor nos habian contado? —preguntó Andrea asombrada por la forma de la joya.

— Yo digo que si… —afirmó Link.

— ¡Nuestro futuro está en tus manos, Link! Eres valiente… Navi, mi querida hada… Debes ayudar a Link, Andrea, tu también debes brindarle el apoyo como su protectora. —dijo el Arbol Deku en su ultimo aliento. —Se los ruego… Adios… —se despidió mientras se marchitaba, se habia ido.

— ¡Gran Arbol Deku…! —sollozó Link abatiéndose en el suelo, cosa que su protectora notó.

— Link… —dijo Andrea abrazando a su protegido y llorando con él. —Ya… Ya… No llores… Hiciste lo que pudiste… Ya no habia nada que hacer…

Andrea comprendía lo que Link sentía, ella habia perdido a sus amigas en su anterior vida, y ahora ese niño perdió a su gran guardian y amigo que veneraba por los Kokiris, y por él.

— Animate Link, a tu amigo no le gustaría verte asi… Anda. —lo consoló Andrea encaminándolo por el lugar.

Link asintió mientras caminaban por el lugar donde aparecían los deku baba cuando se toparon con Mido, quien al parecer estaba de muy mal humor.

— ¡Link! ¡Que hicieron! —les reclamó enojado. —El gran Arbol Deku… ¿ha muerto? ¡Como pudiste Link, debería darte vergüenza, bueno pa-! —lo señalaba con el índice cuando Andrea le agarró por la camiseta lanzándole una mirada intimidante.

— ¡Dejalo en lo paz, 'señor' lider…! ¡Él hizo lo que pudo para salvar a nuestro guardian, y aun te atreves a insultarlo…! Idiota… Deberias pensar muy bien antes de molestarlo… O sino, te las va a ver conmigo… —lo amenazó la peliblanca haciendo este que se callara, y despues de que lo soltara le lanzara una mirada enojada, pero en realidad estaba asustado por la forma de verlo a los ojos.

— Vamonos Link… No me cae bien ese arrogante sujeto. —dijo Andrea en tono sombrío, a lo que el mencionado accedió sin más ya que no quería discutir en estos momentos.

Ahora si Mido le tenia miedo a la protectora, de ahora en adelante se lo tendría que pensar dos veces antes de molestar a Link la próxima vez que volviera al lugar, de lo contrario, Andrea le daría una gran paliza que no se atrevió propinarle por el bien de su protegido.

Asi ambos prosiguieron hacia la cueva que estaba al frente de ellos, y al adentrarse empezaban a cruzar el puente cuando se toparon con Saria en pleno trayecto.

— ¿Ya se van verdad? —preguntó la mencionada melancolica.

— Si, tenemos que salir de viaje, Saria. —respondió Andrea.

— Tengo que visitar a la princesa del castillo de Hyrule. —secundó Link.

— Siempre supe que algun dia abandonarías el bosque, Link. —dijo Saria acercándose a su amigo. —Porque no eres como mis amigos y yo, no importa, porque siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que si, Saria, jamas olvides eso. —afirmó Link animándola.

— Lo recordaré, de todas formas, toma esta ocarina, cuidala bien. —declaró Saria dándole su instrumento.

— Saria, pero… Es tu Ocarina. —replicó el rubio de las tunicas verdes.

— Lo se, pero la necesitas mucho mas que yo, cuando la toques, espero que pienses en mi, y cuando regreses al bosque, vengas a visitarme. —dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa triste.

En verdad Saria no solo era su amiga, sino una madre como el, Link despues de todo comenzaba a crecer como un guerrero destinado a arriesgar su vida para defender a los suyos, con solo verlo irse le causaba muchísima nostalgia.

— Andrea… Cuidalo mucho por favor… —le pidió la peliverde.

— Asi será Saria… Nos vemos… —se despedia la peliblanca en el mismo estado que la peliverde.

— Adios… Vuelvan pronto… —se despidió Saria mientras cada uno iban por distintos caminos.

 **PRADERA DE HYRULE**

Tras despedirse de su amiga, Andrea y Link cruzaron el puente y asi salieron de la cueva, estaban a punto de entrar a la Llanura cuando de repente escucharon la voz de un búho.

— ¡Buuu! ¡Buuu! ¡Aca arriba, Link, Andrea!

— ¡¿Pero que fue eso?! —exclamó el mencionado sorprendido buscando el origen de ese sonido, para luego descubrir que estaba arriba de un tronco.

— ¡Ya veo que me encontraron! ¡Bien, Creo que ha llegado el momento de que comiencen su aventura! —expresó el búho animado. — En el camino se enfrentarán a muchas dificultades, es su destino. ¡No se rindan, aunque pasen momentos difíciles!

— ¿Cómo llegamos al castillo de la princesa? —preguntó Andrea algo irritada por la palabrería.

— ¿El castillo de la princesa? Es fácil, solo sigan este sendero hasta el castillo de Hyrule, allí se encontraran con la dicha princesa. —les aconsejó el búho. —¡Nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión!

El búho se fue volando por los cielos de Hyrule y asi los chicos siguieron el camino por donde la ave les dijo.

— Lo siento, Link… —se disculpaba Andrea.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el mencionado por el motivo de estas palabras.

— Creo que me sobre pasé con ese tipo que se hace llamar el líder.

— ¿Te refieres a Mido? Descuida, ya me habia acostumbrado a sus burlas.

— No podia dejar que se siguiera metiendo contigo, ahora ya no eres mas un niño sin hada como él dice, encima te maltrataba psicológicamente, simplemente me molestaba la forma que te trataba, asi que tuve que ponerle un alto.

— Te entiendo, Andrea, desde que apareciste, he podido hacer frente a cada adversario que se nos cruzaba en el camino. —dijo Link riendo entre dientes.

— ¿Soy la razón por la que pudiste demostrar tus habilidades naturales como un espadachín? —preguntó la mencionada en el mismo tono, a lo que Link afirmó con la cabeza.

Mientras hablaban, se habian topado con la entrada al castillo pero lo primero que habia mas alla, era una plaza de super mercado, asi que ambos se adentraron ahí a ver que habia.

 **PLAZA DEL MERCADO**

En ese lugar habia muchos negocios y la ambientación estaba mas que animada con muchísima gente alrededor.

—No pensé que hubieran muchísimas personas. —articuló Andrea sorprendida.

— Es la primera vez que veo un ambiente asi. —coincidió Link con lo dicho.

Exploraban el lugar por lugar, mercado por mercado cuando escucharon una hermosa melodía y esa melodía provenía de una mujer de cabellos marrones peinados hacia fuera y ojos azules como el agua con unas orejas puntiagudas como las de Link, al Andrea le parecía familiar ese rostro.

 **[Song of the Ancients -Devola- | Nier OST]**

Habia ciertas personas disfrutando la música, a lo que Link, y su protectora se unieron a escucharla cantar tocando la guitarra.

— Que bien canta… —dijo Link muy concentrado en la canción.

— Creo que esta chica me parece familiar… —mencionó Andrea recibiendo la atencion de su protector.

— ¿Se conocen?

— No nos habíamos visto, ni hablado mucho, pero de alguna siento como si nos hubiéramos conocido durante el resto de nuestras vidas, solo que luce muy diferente de lo normal… —le platicó Andrea sin darle demasiada importancia.

— Ya veo… Pero creo que esa chica me esta poniendo muy nervioso… —mencionó Link en ese estado al hacer contacto visual con la pelimarron, sonrojandose.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

La gente le aplaudió por su performance y Link y Andrea no fueron la excepción.

— ¡Estuvo excelente, señorita Devola! —la felicitaron algunos oyentes.

— Gracias, muchísima gracias… —agradeció la mencionada por sus elogios.

Estaba anocheciendo y la gente poco a poco dejaba el lugar y solamente quedaron los tres juntos.

— Esas ropas verdes, veo que no son de aquí… —mencionó la pelimarron en tono casual.

— Venimos del bosque de los Kokiris… —dijo Andrea sorprendiendo a la chica.

— ¿De los Kokiri? Según escuché que esa gente no podía salir del bosque, por lo que veo no les pasó nada a ustedes.

— Bueno, es que el gran Arbol Deku, que en paz descanse, nos pidió que fueramos al castillo de Hyrule. —dijo Link en tono alegre.

— ¿El castillo de Hyrule? Seguro tienen un asunto importante alla, ¿no es cierto? —inquirió Devola atenta.

— Tenemos que ir a visitar a una princesa. —respondió Andrea.

— Entiendo… Si van a ir para allá, cuídense de los guardias, el lugar esta muy resguardado. —aconsejó Devola.

— Ya veo… Gracias por el consejo. —declaró la peliblanca poniéndose de pie.

— Oigan, si gustan, pueden pasar por el pueblo de Kakariko, ahí pueden descansar. —anunció la chica alegre.

— Lo tomaremos en cuenta, nos vemos. —se despidió la peliblanca. —Vamos, Link.

— Cuidense mucho. —respondió Devola de la misma forma. —Ese joven es muy tierno… —murmuró para si misma.

 **EL CASTILLO DE HYRULE**

Tras salir de la plaza, ambos vieron el castillo a lo lejos, y en ese mismo lugar habian unos guardias vigilando, tal como Devola les habian mencionado.

En eso, detrás de la enredadera, estaba parada una niña de cabellos rojizos y de vestido blanco cantando una extraña canción.

— ¡Hey! ¡Esas ropas! Ustedes no son de aquí, ¿cierto? —dijo la pelirroja en tono alegre.

— Venimos del bosque Kokiri. —respondió Link en tono casual.

— Claro, ¡ustedes vienen del bosque! ¡Me llamo Malon! —se presentó la niña alegre.

— Soy Link.

— Y yo Andrea.

— Mucho gusto, verán, mi padre es el dueño del rancho Lon Lon. —mencionó Malon casual. —Él fue al castillo a entregar leche y todavía no ha vuelto.

— ¿No será que tuvo un contratiempo? —preguntó Andrea pensativa. — Y justo cuando íbamos a infiltrarnos en el castillo.

— ¿Acaso piensan ir al castillo? ¿Les importarían buscar a mi papa? —les pidió Malon. —Estoy seguro que se quedó dormido cerca de ese lugar. ¡Un adulto no debe de hacer esas cosas!

— ¿En serio? —inquirió Andrea. —A lo mejor estaba algo cansado.

— Puede ser, a cambio de buscarlo, les daré esto. —asumió Malon dándoles lo que era un huevo que llevaba tiempo incubando con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Acaso quieres…? —intuyó Andrea sosteniéndolo.

— Claro, eso lo que esta dentro despertará a mi padre asi que llévenlo con cuidado.

— Esta bien, Malon. —afirmó Link decidido.

— Link, ¿Esta bien que busquemos primero a su padre antes que la princesa? —indagó Andrea curiosa.

— Descuida, despues de eso buscaremos a la princesa. —declaró el rubio de las túnicas verdes decidido.

Ambos se subieron por las enredaderas, habian guardias vigilando por todas partes, asi que procuraron no hacer mucho ruido en lo que trataban de evadirlos.

— No hagas mucho ruido… Por poco nos descubren… —reprochó Andrea en voz baja.

— Lo siento… —se disculpó Link.

No importa… No nos han visto nadie… —dijo la peliblanca mientras se subían por la otra enredadera que vieron al frente, logrando evadir a los demás guardias.

Luego despues se tiraron a un canal pudiendo apenas evitar a los demás guardias que vigilaban la entrada.

En ese entonces, se subieron a tierra firme y vieron a un señor de una barba café y de camiseta roja y un overol tirado durmiendo.

Justo en ese momento, ya estaba amaneciendo y fue ese momento cuando se escuchó el canto de un gallo que acababa de nacer del huevo, y eso los sobresaltó a lo dos, y mas al hombre que se despertaba de la misma manera.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —espetó Andrea sobresaltada.

— ¿Será posible? ¡Ya ni se puede dormir! —replicó el señor de la barba. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Me llamo Andrea, él es Link, ¿Cómo se llama? —se presentó la peliblanca.

— Soy Talon, el dueño del rancho Lon Lon. —se presentó el hombre.

— ¿El dueño del rancho Lon Lon? —articuló tras oir la declaración.

— Si, soy el dueño del rancho, vine al castillo a hacer una entrega de leche, pero me senté a descansar y parece que me quedé dormido… —argumentó Talon casual.

— Verá, nos encontramos con su hija Malon en el camino y pues nos preguntó por usted. —mencionó Andrea recordando la conversación con ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Malon me esta buscando? ¡Ahora si estoy en apuros! ¡En verdad metí la pata! —farfulló el dueño del rancho asustado y empezó a correr huyendo del lugar. — ¡La deje esperando y no será nada bonito lo que me digaaaa!

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese señor? —preguntó Andrea extrañada por su comportamiento.

— No lo sé, pero ahora el señor Talon ya sabe que dejó a su hija esperando, estará bien. —respondió Link mientras empujaba unos bloques con un dibujo de una forma de Vaca.

— ¿Piensas meterte por ese agujero? — inquirió Andrea viendo las acciones de su protegido.

— Si, creo que hayamos un atajo, hasta puedes entrar. —afirmó Link viendo lo grande que era ese agujero.

— Seguro que la entrada ha de estar custodiada por los guardias, seguro que podemos colarnos por ahí.

Tras eso, Link fue el primero en colarse por ese orificio, luego siguió Andrea.

Se metieron al castillo pero tenian que ser precavidos ya que habian guardias patrullando el lugar, y no quierian arriesgarse a ser atrapados.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **NOTAS:**

 **La Devola que Link y Andrea vieron en la plaza, es la misma que salio en el primer juego de Nier, gracias a A flying Ikaruga por dejarme un review.**

 **Sin mas, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**


	4. Infiltracion en el castillo

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 3 – INFILTRACION EN EL CASTILLO E IDA A LA ZONA VOLCANICA.**

Andrea y Link lograron adentrarse en el jardín del castillo teniendo sumo cuidado de no ser vistos por los guardias en lo que iban patio por patio, y en el ultimo patio habia un arbusto de forma de rectángulo y esos guardias al parecer eran muy listos.

— Parece que esos no se andan con rodeos… —dijo Link vigilando sigilosamente los movimientos de los hombres en voz baja.

— Ya lo creo, Link… — articuló Andrea en el mismo tono.

En cuanto esperaron a que los guardias se dieran la espalda, ambos aprovecharon para correr esperando a no ser atrapados, para su fortuna, lograron eludirlos y asi fue como llegaron al lugar donde estaba la persona con la que debían hablar.

 **JARDINES DEL CASTILLO - PATIO CIRCULAR.**

Los dos contemplaban lo hermoso que era ese jardín, incluso mucho mas que en el bosque de los Kokiri.

— Que hermoso se ve… Tan lleno de vida… — articuló Andrea sonriendo.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… —contestó Link en el mismo tono justo antes de ver a una chica de vestidos blancos con una manta en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. — Andrea… ¿No es esa…?

— Si… Es ella que vimos en nuestros sueños, vamos… —confirmó la peliblanca en lo que se acercaban a la persona.

Ambos caminaron acortando unos metros hasta que la chica volteó hacia ellos sorprendida por la visita que no habia tenido en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Quién?! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo pudieron evadir a los guardias? —inquirió asombrada. ¿Y eso? ¿Es eso… Un hada?

— Si, es un hada que nos ha ayudado en nuestra travesia. —explicó Andrea.

— Entonces vienen… ¿Vienen del bosque? —asumió la niña tras escuchar el comentario, a lo que ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

— Ya veo… Por casualidad, ¿ustedes no tendrán la piedra espiritual del bosque? Es una gema verde y brillante…

— La tenemos, aquí esta. —dijo Link mostrando la dicha piedra, cosa que alegró a la chica del vestido blanco.

— Lo sabia, sabia que lo tenian. —confirmó la chica con una sonrisa. — Tuve un sueño… En el, nubes oscuras de tormenta se aglomeraban sobre Hyrule… De repente, salía un rayo de luz del bosque, atravesaba las nubes e iluminaba el suelo… La luz se transformaba en una silueta con una piedra verde y brillante, e iba seguida por un hada.

— Se refiere a… ¿Alguien que salía del bosque? — preguntó Andrea confundida viendo a Link.

— Si, se que fue una profecía sobre alguien que vendría del bosque… —respondió la niña. — Y pensé que podría ser ese niño al que acompañas.

Eso sorprendio a Link, ya que él cabía en las características que la niña mencionaba.

— ¡Ay, lo siento! Estaba tan entusiasmada contándoles la historia que olvidé presentarme. Me llamo Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule. —dijo la mencionada haciendo eco en la mente de ambos. — ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Andrea.

— Y yo Link. —dicho eso, la mente de la princesa hizo ecos.

— Link… Que raro… ese nombre me suena mucho… —dijo Zelda muy pensativa. — Bueno, les contaré el secreto del Reino Sagrado, transmitido de generación en generación entre los miembros de la familia real de Hyule, solo que por favor, prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie de lo que les estoy a punto de decir.

— De acuerdo, Zelda, no le diremos a nadie. — Accedió Link.

— Su secreto esta a salvo con nosotros. —secundó Andrea.

— Bien, la leyenda dice asi…

 _ **LAS TRES DIOSAS OCULTARON LA TRIFUERZA QUE ENCERRABAN EL PODER DE LOS DIOSES EN ALGUN LUGAR DE HYRULE…**_

 _ **ES UN PODER CAPAZ DE CONCEDER UN DESEO A QUIEN TENGA LA TRIFUERZA EN SUS MANOS.**_

 _ **SI UNA PERSONA DE CORAZON PURO PIDE UN DESEO, LLEVARÁ A HYRULE A UNA PROSPERA EDAD DE ORO…**_

 _ **SI A ALGUIEN MALVADO SE LE CONCEDE SU DESEO, EL MUNDO SE SUMIRÁ EN EL MAL…**_

 _ **ESO ES LO QUE CUENTA LA LEYENDA…**_

 _ **POR ESO, LOS ANTIGUOS SABIOS EDIFICARON EL TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO PARA PROTEGER LA TRIFUERZA FRENTE A LA OSCURIDAD.**_

— El Templo del Tiempo es la puerta de entrada al Reino Sagrado desde nuestro mundo, chicos. —terminó de relatar Zelda. — Pero esa entrada esta sellada por una piedra que llaman el Portal del tiempo.

— ¿El Portal del Tiempo? —preguntó Andrea.

— ¿Cómo lo abrimos? —secundó Link.

— Según dicen, hay que reunir las tres piedras espirituales para abrirlo. —respondió la princesa dándoles mas información. — Y necesitan otra cosa mas, el tesoro de la Familia Real.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la peliplateada atenta.

— Es la Ocarina del Tiempo, señorita Andrea. —respondió Zelda en tono formal, cosa que en el fondo no le gustaba mucho a la protectora. — ¿Entendieron bien la historia que les acabo de mencionar?

— Si, princesa Zelda. —asintió la mencionada junto con su protegido.

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo la princesa agradecida por su respuesta, aunque se le habia olvidado algo mas importante que decirles. — Estaba espiando por la ventana, el otro elemento de mi sueño, las nubes negras… creo que simbolizan… ¡Ese hombre que está allí! ¿Quieren ver por la ventana? —señaló el otro lado del jardín, que venia siendo el pasillo rodeado de unos guardias.

Lo que vieron los impactó a los tres, el hombre que Zelda les habia mencionado no era nada mas que mismísimo hombre de piel verde y cabellos rojos haciendo reverencia, jurando 'lealtad' hacia el rey que resulta ser el padre de la princesa Zelda.

— ¿Ven al hombre de la mirada malvada? —preguntó la mencionada al notar las caras de los muchachos.

— Si… ¿Qué demonios hace ese tipo aquí? —expresó Andrea disgustada, y pasmada por la presencia de ese malvado hombre que atacaba a Link en sus sueños.

— Él se llama Ganondorf, el jefe de las gerudos. El pueblo gerudo procede del Oeste, del desierto. —explicó Zelda.

— Ganondorf… El jefe de las Gerudo… He oído hablar de él en algun lado… No viene con buenas intenciones. —mencionó Andrea pensativa.

— Es verdad, puedo sentir que aunque le haya jurado lealtad a mi padre, no esta siendo sincero de todo, al contrario, las nubes negras que cubrían Hyrule en mis sueños, seguramente ha de haber sido obra de ese hombre. —asumió Zelda.

— Puedo ver que tienes razón, ese hombre me lanzaba un rayo dejándome inconsciente. —dijo Link justo antes de que Ganondorf los viera a la brevedad, a lo que los tres voltearon hacia el otro lado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Los vieron? —indagó Zelda al ver la cara de reacción de los dos.

— Si, al parecer ese hombre sabe algo de nosotros… —afirmó Link preocupado.

— Tranquilos, él no sabe nada de nuestro plan, por ahora. —dijo Zelda dándoles confianza.

— ¿segura? ¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Andrea por la afirmación.

— Tengo poderes psíquicos, por lo que puedo leer la mente de las personas, y Ganonodorf no es la excepción.

— Ya veo… Al parecer naciste con una ventaja. —Link le hizo un cumplido, a lo que la princesa sonrio.

— Miren, le conté lo de mi sueño a mi padre, pero el no me creyó, pero yo se lo que ví, y percibo las intenciones malas de ese hombre, de verdad. Lo que Ganondorf busca, no es nada mas ni nada menos que la Trifuerza del Reino Sagrado, seguro que vino a Hyrule por eso, muchachos, y no solo quiere conquistar el lugar, no, el mundo entero. —argumentó Zelda dándoles una suma advertencia. — ¡Somos los únicos que podemos proteger el reino, Link, Andrea!

— Ese hombre esta muy enfermo de poder, Princesa Zelda… —coincidió la peliplateada ante la declaración de la chica.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Se los pido de antemano!

— Esta bien, Zelda, lo haremos. —accedió Link hablando con toda la seguridad para la sorpresa de su protectora.

— ¡Gracias! Tengo miedo… Tengo el presentimiento de que ese hombre destruirá Hyrule… Sus poderes con inconsumables, es una suerte de que ustedes hayan venido.

— Para estamos aquí, para hallar la forma de detenerlo. —reconoció Andrea el motivo.

— No podemos dejar que Ganondorf se apodere de la Trifuerza, protegeré la Ocarina del Tiempo con todas mis fuerzas, ¡jamás la tendrá! —declaró Zelda con toda la seguridad.

— Pues ya esta hecho, cuente con nosotros, princesa. — accedió Andrea dispuesta a llevar a cabo el trabajo.

— Busquen las otras dos fuerzas espirituales, tenemos que obtener la trifuerza antes que Ganondorf lo haga, ¡Y luego vencerlo!

— Asi será Zelda. Ese renacuajo no se saldrá con la suya. —expresó Link en tono de burla pero muy dispuesto a hacer su trabajo como guerrero.

Habia solo una cosa que Zelda tenía que darles, y era una carta firmada por ella misma que les sería útil en algun momento.

— Tomen, esta carta les permitirá pasar hacia la Montaña de la Muerte, seguro que pueden manejar la situación. —dijo Zelda en lo que se despedían.

— ¿La montaña de la muerte? ¿Dónde queda? —preguntó Andrea por las direcciones.

— La montaña esta la Izquierda cuando ustedes entran a la aldea Kakariko. — respondió la princesa a medias mientras veía de frente a una mujer alta de cabellos blancos de ojos rojos que resultaba ser la protectora de la princesa.

— Parece que no soy la única protectora… —articuló Andrea viendo a la dicha figura de frente.

— Mi institutriz los acompañarán fuera del castillo, no tengan miedo de hablar con ella. —los calmó Zelda.

— Bueno, con tu permiso, Zelda, vámonos Andrea. —se despidió Link acercándose a la mujer junto con su protectora.

Los dos se acercaron a la institutriz haciendo la reverencia ante la faceta de la peliblanca ojiroja.

— Me imagino que ustedes supieron evadir muy bien a los guardias. —dijo la mujer en tono gracioso y a la vez serio. —Soy Impa, del pueblo Sheikah, mi deber es proteger a la princesa Zelda, todo está ocurriendo tal como ella lo predijo.

— La princesa nos contó todo, señorita Impa. —dijo Link en el mismo tono.

— Eres un chico muy valiente… Vas a emprender una gran aventura, ¿verdad? —preguntó Impa, a lo que el niño aceptó. — Y tu debes ser la que esta acompañando a ese niño, ¿cierto?

— Si, soy su protectora, debo ayudarlo a cumplir con su mision. —respondió Andrea sin rodeos.

— Ya veo, te has vuelto su amiga, ¿no es verdad? A lo que voy, en el sueño de la princesa, yo le enseñaba una melodía a aquel que venia del bosque, es una antigua melodía que ha custodiado la familia real de generación en generación. —argumentó Impa recordando los momentos con la princesa. —He tocado esta melodía para la princesa Zelda como nana desde que era un bebe.

Fue asi como Impa empezaba a tocar la canción, en verdad era misteriosa, y a la vez hermosa para los oídos de Link y Andrea, fue asi como el chico sacó su Ocarina y tocó la canción siguiendo el ritmo de la tonada, habia aprendido la 'Nana de Zelda'.

— Eres muy bueno para tocar la Ocarina, te felicito. —lo elogió Impa.

— G-Gracias, Impa. —dijo Link algo sonrojado por el comentario.

— Bueno, no debemos dejar que nos vean los guardias, los guiaré hasta la salida, síganme. —finalizó Impa mientras juntos salían del castillo sigilosamente.

 **PRADERA DE HYRULE**

Tras salir del castillo evitando a los guardias, llegaron con éxito a la llanura cerca de la entrada a la plaza, en eso Impa le señaló un volcán que estaba a lo lejos pero se lograba notar.

— Fijense bien, Esa es la Montaña de la Muerte, el hogar de los goron, ellos tienen la piedra espiritual del fuego. —declaró la peliblanca señalando la dicha montaña.

— ¿Ellos viven en esa montaña? —preguntó Link pensativo.

— Si, ya he ido alla una vez, a los pies de ese lugar, se encuentra mi pueblo Kakariko, allí nací y creci. —respondió Impa. —Sera mejor que hablen con los lugareños antes de subir a la montaña, estoy segura que recibirán pistas, la canción que te enseñé, Link, tiene un misterioso poder, y solo los miembros de la familia real pueden aprenderla.

— ¿Los miembros de la familia real? —indagó Andrea.

— Si, y esa canción le servirá para demostrar su vínculo con ellos. —le confirmó Impa. —La princesa esperan su regreso al castillo con las tres piedras, contamos con ustedes.

— Gracias, Impa. —agradeció Andrea.

Fue asi como la mencionada se despidió del duo haciendo un gran destello blanco.

— No la veo por ningun lado… —dijo Link mirando alrededor de la llanura.

— A lo mejor se fue a algun lado, Link, bueno, vayamos a Kakariko. —dijo Andrea viendo la montaña.

— Si.

 **PUEBLO KAKARIKO**

Antes de ir a la montaña, el duo entró al pueblo de Kakariko, el lugar donde Impa nació y creció.

En eso notaron algo al lado izquierdo, al parecer era el sendero de la montaña de la muerte, solo que estaba bloqueado con una valla con un guardia vigilando.

— ¿No es esa, la montaña de la muerte? —preguntó Link viendo el aspecto.

— Yo diría que si, aunque esta anocheciendo y necesitamos un lugar donde descansar. —asumió Andrea algo cansada por la caminata.

— Es verdad, mis pies me están matando. —accedió Link quejándose de lo mismo.

Los dos se pusieron a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche por los alrededores por un buen rato hasta que lograron encontrar uno donde dormir.

El letrero decía asi: ''La Posada de Popola''.

— Parece que ya encontramos donde dormir… —articuló Andrea aliviada.

— ¿Será? —expresó Link jadeando de cansancio.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo… —dijo la peliplateada abriendo la puerta.

 **DENTRO DE LA POSADA**

El duo contemplaba lo simple que era la posada, pero también acogedor, no tenia mucho que ofrecer pero por lo menos habian llegado.

Habia una chica de cabellos lacios del mismo color que de aquella que vieron en la plaza del castillo Hyrule, tenía el mismo aspecto de Devola pero esta llevaba el cabello lacio que le llegaba a los hombros.

— Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? —los atendió la chica en tono amable.

— Queremos pasar la noche aquí. —comentó Andrea mirando de reojo a la pelimarron.

En eso la dicha mujer miró a Link de forma tierna, quien se ponía rojo de la mejilla.

— Casi nadie viene aquí, asi que es una fortuna de que un par de personas como ustedes hayan aparecido. —comentó la pelimarron sonriendo. — Seguro que ustedes vienen de lejos, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

— Soy Popola, la dueña de la posada, ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Link.

—Andrea.

— Bueno, ¿ustedes desean pasar la noche en una de las dos habitaciones, cierto?

— Si, es que tenemos mucho camino que recorrer mañana en la mañana. —argumentó Link.

— Bueno, en este caso será 20 rupias por la noche, y por cierto, si han visto a mi hermana Devola en algun lado, les puedo aplicar un descuento. —expresó Popola riendo entredientes.

— ¿Devola? —dijo Andrea recordando el momento cuando la vio cantar. — Me acuerdo que la vimos tocar la guitarra, canta muy bien.

— Exacto, mi hermana Devola es una cantante, además mi ayudante de la recepción, ya no debería tardar en llegar. —explicó la pelimarron de cabellos lacios.

De un momento, la dicha hermana gemela llegó al lugar sorprendiéndose ante la presencia de ambos.

— Hola, no esperaba verlos por aquí, gracias por tomar mi consejo. —dijo la chica en tono casual.

— Estamos muy agotados, hemos caminado mucho. —explicó Andrea en el dicho estado.

— Pues bienvenidos a la posada de Popola, pueden pasar la noche en este lugar si lo desean. —expresó Devola en tono alegre.

— Si, y como la recompensa, les puedo aplicar el descuento, ahora serán 15 rupias la noche. —secundó Popola en el mismo tono.

Link y Andrea pagaron la dicha cantidad para poder entrar a una de las habitaciones que estaban disponibles a descansar.

Y asi las gemelas, tuvieron una conversación de chicas, y algo mas.

— ¿Cómo se te hizo ese niño, Popola?

— Es muy tierno, no lo sé, ningun hombre, o niño me habia llamado la atencion como este que venia acompañado de esa mujer de pelos plateados.

— Creo que es muy guapo, imagínate como será cuando sea grande.

— Ya me lo imagino, Devola, por eso la señorita Andrea esta con el joven Link por algo.

— ¿Tu crees que ese a chico le gusta esa mujer, y eso que ella es mayor?

— Depende, mientras mas estén juntos, se conocerán mas y serán mucho mas que un protegido, y su protectora. —le recalcó Popola ante la gran posibilidad entre los dos.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Link y Andrea durmieron a gusto en la habitación, ambos estaban abrazados y el niño de las túnicas verdes por alguna razon se habia quedado dormido rápidamente, era como si Andrea fuera una madre para el, y algo mas que su protectora.

Los primeros rayos del sol golpearon la ventana y por ende los rostros de ambos.

— Buenos días Link… —saludó Andrea sonriéndole de manera calida, sonrojando a su protegido.

— Bu-Buenos días, A-Andrea. —contestó el mencionado en ese mismo estado.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Si, ya me siento con energias.

— Es el espíritu, ¿listo para escalar la montaña?

— Listo Andrea.

Ambos se vistieron y se armaron respectivamente luego de tender la cama y salieron de la habitación.

Llegaron a la recepción bien descansados encontrándose con las gemelas esperándolos para despedirse.

— Me imagino que tienen que irse. —dijo Popola en tono casual.

— Claro, tenemos una mision que cumplir. —asintió Link.

— Escalaremos una montaña. — dijo Andrea coincidiendo con su protegido.

— Esperen. —empezó a hablar Devola. — ¿Se refieren a la Montaña de la Muerte?

— Si, lo que pasa es que un malvado quiere conquistar Hyrule, y pues tenemos que obtener las piedras espirituales.

— Vayan con cuidado, hay mucho peligro alla afuera, Andrea, cuida muy bien a ese chico. —aconsejó Popola.

— Claro que si, Popola, nos vemos. —se despidió Andrea retirándose con Link.

— Que tengan un buen viaje. —le devolvió el gesto Devola mientras veía como ambos se iban.

— Popola, no sé si lo hayas notado, pero creo que a ese chico le gusta su protectora.

— Si, aunque entiendo que estén ayudando a la princesa, Andrea puede que estar desarrollando sus sentimientos hacia el joven Link, ¿no lo has notado? —comentó la mencionada al respecto.

— Puede que si, ella es la razon que el chico ha podido hacer frente a cada peligro que se metia, gracias a la seguridad y apoyo que Andrea le ha dado, Link ha superado cada dificultad que se le presenta, y estoy segura, de que juntos pueden resolver los problemas. —declaró Devola dando el visto bueno entre los dos.

— Tienes razon. — finalizó Popola en lo que se preparaban para atender a los clientes que vinieran, aunque nadie se percataba de que tenian otra profesión que nadie, ni siquiera el duo, sabia.

 **PUEBLO KAKARIKO**

Andrea y Link salieron de la posada emprendiendo el camino hacia la montaña girando a la derecha subiendo las escaleras pasando por los pequeños edificios hasta encontrarse con el guardia que vigilaba la entrada al lugar.

— Queremos ir a la montaña. —dijo Andrea intentando que los dejara pasar, pero el tipo se negaba.

— No puedo dejar pasar a un niño a la peligrosa montaña, podrían salir quemados. —replicó el guardia en tono burlesco.

— Señor, la princesa me dijo que podíamos ir, asi que dejanos pasar. —comentó Link algo fastidiado por la actitud de ese tipo.

— ¿La princesa Zelda? ¿Acaso ustedes la han visto? —inquirió el guardia en su usual tono burlesco. — No lo creo…

— ¿Y si viera esa carta que fue firmada por ella misma? —declaró Andrea mostrando el objeto al vigilante.

Fue asi como el guardia se puso leer la carta como decía esa carta:

''Estos son Link y Andrea… Están bajo mi mando para salvar Hyrule''

— ¿Qué clase de juego se le habrá ocurrido ahora a nuestra princesa? —soltó el guardia riéndose de ellos solo para parar en seco ante la mirada mortal de los dos. — De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pueden pasar, pero al menos tengan cuidado alla arriba, necesitaran un escudo resistente al fuego. —dijo mientras abría la valla de seguridad, dándoles acceso para pasar cuando lo deseen.

— ¿Un escudo resistente? —inquirió Link.

— Es uno de los escudos que pertenecen a la familia real, pueden conseguirlo en el bazar de la plaza de Hyrule. —les sugirió el guardia.

— Gracias, ahora ya nos vamos. —agradeció Andrea un poco molesta por el comportamiento de ese sujeto.

 **BAZAR DE LA PLAZA DE MERCADO**

— Bueno, necesitaremos un escudo para protegernos de la lumbre. —dijo Andrea justo al entrar a la tienda.

— Pensandolo bien, si, lo necesitaremos. — coincidió Link.

El duo vio lo que traía la tienda y lo que les llamó la atencion es que habia un escudo muy llamativo acompañado por un dibujo de un águila roja, la trifuerza y unos detalles blancos de fondo azulado.

Al Andrea se le vino a la mente la lucha que tuvo con su otro yo mientras dormia en los cielos de las diosas que la habian resucitado.

Entonces los dos se acercaron al dueño del bazar que resultaba ser un hombre de una gran barba negra que atendia a los clientes.

— Disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuesta ese escudo? —preguntó Andrea.

— Son 80 rupias, señorita. —respondió el dueño.

— Verá, es que hablamos con un guardia de la entrada a la montaña y pues nos pidió que usaramos un escudo para protegernos del fuego. —argumentó Link la razón por obtener el dicho objeto.

— ¿Hablaron con el guardia? ¿Y los dejó pasar?

— Si, ahora tenemos acceso.

— Dado que necesitan uno, les puedo dar el descuento de 40 rupias, si gustan.

Pagaron por el escudo por medio de esa cantidad y el niño de las tunicas verdes se lo puso en la espalda solo que si embargo…

Mientras caminaban, Link sentía el escudo algo grande que ni siquiera podia sostenierlo de forma muy adecuada, por lo que solo podia sacar su espada.

— ¿No te queda un poco grande, Link? —cuestionó Andrea viendo el tamaño que su protegido ostentaba.

— Si, pero lo bueno es que puedo protegerme haciéndome bolita. —asumió Link con una sonrisa socarrona, a lo que su amiga le devolvió el gesto.

Y asi caminaron hasta llegar de regreso a Kakariko, y por ende, emprendieron el camino hacia la montaña.

 **EL SENDERO DE LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE**

El trayecto era muy rocoso, se encontraban con las criaturas que tenían aspecto arácnido pero sin llegar a ser como las Skulltulas, sino que esas eran saltarinas y pues tuvieron que vapulear algunas para quitárselas de encima.

Siguieron subiendo por el trayectom teniendo cuidado con los individuos que rondaban, los goron, hasta que vieron una entrada misteriosa con las banderas de arriba con el dibujo de la trifuerza.

 **CIUDAD GORON**

La ciudad en si estaba situada a dentro de la montaña de la muerte, dado a que el clima era extremadamente calido y el aspecto del lugar en si, era muy rocoso, en eso se encontraron con unas criaturas que eran humanoides de color amarillo, ojos azules y que tenian el aspecto amistoso con algunas rocas en la espalda.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Andrea al ver al individuo ponerse de pie luego de estar hecho bolita.

— Ah, soy un Goron. —respondió la criatura.

— ¿Un Goron? —preguntó Link ante la declaración del tipo.

— Si, los Gorons vivimos aquí en nuestra ciudad, aunque no lo crean, podemos soportar el calor y comemos rocas, y bien, ¿supongo que vinieron aquí por algo?

— Asi es, nos dijeron que alguien de aquí tiene la piedra espiritual del fuego, y pues la necesitamos. —argumentó Link el motivo de su llegada.

— ¿La piedra espiritual? Nuestro gran patriarca Darunia la tiene, pueden ir a pedirle prestado, aunque les advierto que esta de muy mal de humor por lo que esta pasando ahora. —argumentó el Goron preocupado.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —indagó la peliplateada.

— Es que la cueva de los Dodongos esta sellada y no podemos meternos ahí a comer rocas, que es nuestra principal fuente de alimentación. —explicó el Goron cabizbajo.

— ¿Ustedes comen rocas? Ni un humano comería algo asi. —comentó Link al respecto.

— Yo se que los humanos no comen eso, pero esa es nuestra dieta principal de nosotros los Goron.

— Ya veo… ¿Dónde podemos al patriarca? —preguntó Andrea por el jefe.

— Al bajar al primer piso, se encontraran la puerta con la insignia que tenemos en el hombro, necesitaran algo para abrirla ya que el gran Darunia no quiere hablar con nadie. —les indicó el Goron señalando la dicha puerta.

— Gracias, Goron. — agradecieron ambos.

Link y Andrea no necesitaron utilizar las escaleras, ya que simplemente se tiraron piso por piso hasta llegar al primero, despues fueron derecho hacia la puerta con el dicho dibujo de la insignia que los Gorons ostentaba, en eso, ambos vieron una nota de una canción que les resultó familiar.

— Esa tonada, es la misma que Impa te enseñó a tocar. —reconoció Andrea viendo la nota musical en la alfombra.

— La tocaré. —declaró Link sacando su ocarina para tocar la dicha canción.

El chico tocó la Nana de Zelda y en ese momento la puerta se abrió para la sorpresa de ambos y asi fue como ambos se metieron a la habitación del patriarca de los Gorons.

 **HABITACION DE DARUNIA**

Los dos se adentraron en la habitación del mandamas de la raza Goron, habian unas antorchas iluminando el lugar y en ese entonces se toparon con un Goron que resultó ser nada mas ni nada menos que el patriarca de la ciudad, en verdad se veía muy severamente furioso, cosa que intimidó a ambos, fue una mala idea meterse en donde no debían…

— ¿Pero esto que es? ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —espetó el hombre al mirar quienes entraban a sus aposentos. —Cuando oi la canción de la familia real, esperaba ver a su emisario… ¡Pero resulta que fue obra de un niñito! ¡Y encima estas acompañado de una mujer!

— Disculpe… ¿Por qué esta muy de mal humor? —indagó Andrea tratando de calmarlo, pero sin éxito.

— ¿Qué si porque estoy tan enfadado, dices? —masculló el patriarca todavía enojado. — ¡La cueva de los dodongos esta infestada de monstruos! ¡Hemos tenido una pésima cosecha de flores bomba, nuestro cultivo estrella! ¡Y aparte el hambre nos agobia debido a la escasez de rocas!

— Ya veo… Un goron nos comentó de ese asunto. —mencionó Andrea sobre lo último.

— Ya se enteraron, ¡Pero quiero que sepan que es un problema nuestro, de los goron! ¡Y no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie!

El patriarca no quería aceptar la ayuda de nadie, el Goron con el que hablaron en la entrada tenia razon, en verdad estaba muy furioso y no era fácil de hablar.

— Con su permiso… —dijeron ambos retirándose de la habitación.

Tras salir del lugar, los dos se subieron el segundo piso hablando sobre el comportamiento del patriarca.

— No pensé que estuviera asi de enojado. —empezó Link.

— El goron tenia razon, la entrada a la cueva esta tapada y no pueden comer rocas, creo que hay que encontrar la forma de entrar allí y terminar con ese monstruo. —argumentó Andrea.

— ¿Pero como? —indagó el niño cuando se toparon con una entrada bloqueada por rocas, y las flores bomba.

— Ahí esta la respuesta. — declaró Andrea.

En eso Link intentó recoger una flor bomba pero por alguna razon no podía agarrarla, era como si se atorara.

— Rayos, no puedo levantar la bomba… —dijo el chico frustrado.

— A ver, yo te ayudo. —declaró Andrea recogiendo la bomba sin problemas, aunque de inmediato se encendio la mecha por lo que rápidamente la soltó y los dos se alejaron corriendo.

La explosión de la bomba destruyó las rocas y dejándoles acceso libre.

— ¿Cómo puedes levantar una bomba flor como esta? —preguntó Link asombrado.

— Es que tengo mas fuerza, y esa bomba que acabo de recoger estaba muy pesada, no te preocupes, tu también podras hacerlo. —argumentó Andrea el motivo.

Tras eso, pasaron por ese camino que despejaron y de lo que no se daban cuenta, es que esa cueva era un portal…

 **BOSQUES PERDIDOS**

Tras cruzar ese portal, Link y Andrea se dieron cuenta de que habian vuelto a los bosques de lo Kokiri, y al darse vuelta, se dieron cuenta de que era un portal con unas cerámicas blancas.

— Acaso… ¿Hemos vuelto a casa? —expresó Link sorprendido.

— Asi parece, Link, no pensé que volveríamos tan rapido. —argumentó Andrea cuando de repente se escuchaba una canción tenue a lo lejos. — ¿Qué es ese ruido?

— Parece que alguien esta tocando una canción, algo me dice que la sigamos. —aconsejó Navi.

— ¿Qué la sigamos? — preguntó Andrea ante la declaración.

— Si, solo que tenemos que seguir el camino correcto y la tonada de la canción se oirá mas fuerte. — indicó el hada.

— Con que seguir el camino… No hay problema, podemos hacerlo. —afirmó Link con determinación.

Y asi emprendieron el camino laberintico por el bosque, poco a poco el sonido de la canción se hacia cada vez mas fuerte a medida que la seguían, se decía que se tenia que seguir el patrón correcto o de lo contrario se perdería y en consecuencia regresaría al bosque Kokiri.

Tras dar varios pasos, finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se escuchaba la música, era la pradera sagrada del bosque.

 **PRADERA SAGRADA DEL BOSQUE.**

No más llegar al lugar, se toparon con un laberinto que debían atravesar pero antes de eso, apareció un Wolfos, una criatura que parecía lobo, mostró sus garras intentando arañar a los dos.

— Diablos, es muy agil. —masculló Link pudiendo evitar el golpe con el escudo deku que se lo puso momentos antes.

— Y muy rapido. —secundó Andrea. —Hay que tener cuidado.

Siguieron peleando con el lobo a espadazos resultando levemente heridos, hasta que despues de un tiempo, lograron derrotar al monstruo y la reja desaparecio dándoles asi, paso para adentrarse al laberinto.

Adentro, se topaban con unos matorrales deku que eran de color rojizo, pero su personalidad era loca por lo que al recibir su propio proyectil salían corriendo con el alma que los llevaba al diablo, despues de atravesar el laberinto, subieron las escaleras encontrándose con los mismos tipos y esta vez les dieron un espadazo abriéndose paso por el lugar hasta que finalmente dieron con el lugar de donde provenía la tonada de esa misteriosa canción, y a la vez, encontrándose con alguien a quien no esperaban…

— Link… Andrea… Los estaba esperando. —se escuchó la voz de Saria, quien estaba sentada en un tranco.

— ¿Saria? —dijo Link acercandose corriendo con su protectora.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar? —preguntó Andrea saludándola.

— Están en la pradera sagrada del bosque, es mi lugar secreto, tengo la sensación de que este sitio será muy importante para nosotros tres algun dia. —explicó Saria. —Si tocan la ocarina conmigo, les enseñaré a comunicarse con los espiritus del bosque.

— De acuerdo, lo haré. —dijo Link sacando su ocarina.

— Bien, intenta seguir la melodía que voy a tocar. ¿Estas listo?

Fue entonces cuando Saria tocó la misma canción que ambos seguían atravesando el bosque laberintico, ahora todo tenia sentido, la peliverde era la que estaba tocando la melodía todo este tiempo.

— ¡Estupendo! ¿Me prometes que jamas olvidaras esta melodía? —lo felicitó Saria tras verlo tocar la canción eficientemente.

— Lo prometo Saria. —afirmó Link sonriendo.

— Solo toca nuestra canción cuando quieras hablar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —declaró la mencionada, a lo que el chico asintió.

— Tenemos que irnos, Saria, te veremos luego. —se despidió Link.

— Luego vinimos a visitarte. — secundó Andrea.

— Cuidense mucho, muchachos, que las diosas los acompañen. —finalizó Saria reanudando su melodía.

 **CIUDAD GORON**

Luego de pasar por el bosque y entrar al portal, volvieron al lugar de los Goron con el propósito de ahora si convencer al patriarca de que les dieran la piedra espiritual, comprendiendo que estaba muy de malas por no comer rocas decentemente.

— ¡¿Qué quieren ahora?! ¡No molesten! —espetó Darunia en su mismo tono enfadado.

Es entonces cuando a Link se le ocurrió un plan para calmar al sujeto; y ese plan fue sacar su ocarina y tocar la canción que Saria le habia enseñado y para la sorpresa de todos, el gran patriarca se puso a bailar al ritmo de la canción y por ende, se le quitó lo malhumorado que estaba, se veía muy animado.

Ahora que ya estaba tranquilo, se dispuso a tener un dialogo con ellos.

— ¡WOW! ¡Que melodía mas bonita que he escuchado! ¡Ahora estoy muchísimo mas animado! —expresó Darunia con una sonrisa socarrona. — ¡De repente me entraron unas ganas locas de bailar! ¡Soy Darunia! ¡El gran jefe de los goron! ¿Querian preguntarme algo?

— Bueno, verá, estamos en una mision por las piedras espirituales, y pues nos dijeron que ustedes lo tenian. —argumentó Link el motivo de su visita.

— ¿Qué? ¿La piedra espiritual del fuego? —expresó Darunia sorprendido por el comentario del joven, a lo que ambos afirmaron con la cabeza. — La piedra, también llamada el Rubí Goron, es el tesoro oculto de nuestra raza, obviamente no se las voy a dar asi nada mas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Andrea no creyendo lo que oía.

— Si tanto la necesitan, solo hay una condición que quiero que me cumplan, ¿Por qué no acaban con los monstruos que vagan en la cueva de los dodongos y demuestran que son unos hombres de verdad? —explicó Darunia el motivo, quiere probar que son unos guerreros de verdad.

— Disculpe, soy una mujer como puede ver. —corrigió Andrea algo disgustada por el comentario.

— Como sea, ¡Asi todo el mundo volverá a estar feliz! Si aceptan, les daré lo que me pidan, ¡Incluso la piedra! —les propuso el patriarca.

— ¿Qué dices, Link? ¿Los ayudamos? —indagó Andrea.

— De acuerdo, Darunia, haremos lo que tu digas. —aceptó Link con determinación.

— Muy bien, muchacho, mira, te daré una cosa muy útil, sin esperar a cambio. —declaró Darunia mientras le mostraba el objeto.

Lo que le dio el patriarca de los Goron era un brazalete dorado con la insignia de la raza, y Link de inmediato se lo puso en la muñeca.

— Con esto, hasta un niño como tu puede levantar una flor bomba, te lo puedo garantizar. —declaró Darunia en tono alegre.

— Gracias, Darunia. —agradeció Link sonriendo.

— De nada, ahora vayan a acabar con los monstruos de la cueva. Ya quiero comer muchísimas piedras.

Despues de despedirse, el duo salio de la habitación para despues dirigirse al tercer piso de la ciudad rocosa y salir al sendero.

 **EL SENDERO DE LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE**

Al salir de la ciudad, la pareja vio algunas flores bomba con un Goron a un lado ese era el momento de Link para probar el brazalete para ver si era cierto lo que Darunia decía.

— ¿Seguro que podrás levantar la bomba? —preguntó Andrea viendo la determinación de su protegido.

— Por supuesto, solo observa. —declaró Link decidido.

Tal como Darunia lo habia predicho, Link pudo levantar la bomba sin problemas gracias a su brazalete y justo cuando lo hace, la mecha se encendió y entonces, sin querer, voló las rocas que sellaban la entrada a una cueva que resultaba ser de los Dodongos. Para la sorpresa de algunos Gorons que vigilaban la entrada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Solo para decirte que gracias por ayudarnos! —exclamó unos de ellos aliviado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Es que un hombre muy malvado nos selló la entrada y desde entonces no podíamos entrar!

— ¡Ah ya veo, Darunia me contó este problema!

— ¡¿Lo viste?!

— ¡Si! ¡Me dijo que me adentrara a la cueva a derrotar a un monstruo!

— ¡De acuerdo, muchacho! ¡Buena suerte!

Y asi Link y Andrea se bajaron de la montaña para adentrarse a la cueva de los dodongos, ahora si que entraban a un terreno muy serio, un sitio muy peligroso…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

Y pues aquí está. El tercer capitulo de la saga, si me lo preguntan sobre las gemelas Devola y Popola, esas viven en la aldea Kakariko.

Se agradece los reviews que me siguen motivando, sin mas, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.


	5. Recuperar la segunda piedra

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños con Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITILO 4 – RECUPERAR LA SEGUNDA PIEDRA**

* * *

 **LA CUEVA DE LOS DODONGOS**

Al entrar a la cueva, se encontraron con una entrada tapada con una grieta, a lo que Link recogió una flor bomba y la lanzó precisamente a ese lugar agrietado, tras abrirla, se encontraron con un terreno muy peligrosísimo, habia lava alrededor de la zona central de la cueva y unas plataformas que tenian la función de subir y bajar.

Y lo que les llamó la atencion a Andrea y Link, es que había una cabeza que tenia una forma de un dragon, según parecía.

— Este lugar esta muy caliente… —dijo la peliplateada viendo la lava. —Es mejor mirar por donde pisamos.

— Asi parece. —confirmó el rubio. — Vamos.

Los dos saltaron desde el pequeño puente hacia una de las plataformas para llegar a la circular, luego brincaron a la otra plataforma para llegar al lado derecho de la cueva, habian dos entradas agrietadas pero decidieron irse por el mismo lado, se encontraron con una flor bomba, esta vez Andrea la tiró hacia esa grieta dándoles acceso.

Por el pasillo se encontraron con unas pequeñas criaturas que tenian formas de un dinosaurio.

— ¡Parecen dinosaurios! —expresó Link en lo que acababa con esas cosas.

— ¡Sea lo que sea! ¡Esto no es nada bueno! —secundó Andrea haciendo lo suyo.

Con mucho esfuerzo acabaron con ellos, quienes al morir explotaron en pedazos a menor grado, asi procedieron a continuar por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con una estatua y un interruptor azulado, la puerta estaba bajo las rejas.

— La puerta esta cerrada. — comentó Andrea.

— No te preocupes, la abriré de inmediato. —anunció Link en lo que presionaba el dicho interruptor.

Las rejas se levantaron por medio del interruptor que el chico habia presionado, pero para su frustración, al soltar el dicho interruptor, la puerta volvió a bloquearse.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Se cerró! —se quejó Link al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

— Creo que alguien se tendrá que parar sobre el interruptor, asi las rejas no bajarán. — aconsejó Navi.

— Esa estatua… Link, pongamos la estatua justo ahí. —sugirió Andrea pensativa. —Esto mantendrá la puerta abierta.

Link asintió ante la idea de su protectora, entre los dos movieron la estatua hacia el interruptor y asi es como abren la puerta, se suben a una plataforma para abrirse el paso, y tras llegar a la otra puerta, entraron a una zona de pura lava y de la nada aparecieron unos dos seres reptiles llamados lizalfos, ambos estaban armados con una espada.

— Yo me encargo de este, tu ve por el otro. —declaró Andrea sacando su espada y su escudo. — ¿estás listo?

— Lo estoy, Andrea. —afirmó Link sacando su propio arsenal.

Tras intercambiar palabra, cada uno se fue contra su respectivo rival peleando a capa y espada, en verdad esos tipos eran muy agiles y muy resistentes, les tomo cierto tiempo hasta que finalmente ambos elfos vapulearon a esos reptiles, aunque eso sí, se habian agotado debido a la intensa pelea, y el calor también... Ademas una otra puerta se abrio y les dio acceso libre.

— Descansemos un momento… En cuanto pasemos por esa puerta. — dijo la peliplateada jadeando del cansancio ayudando a su pequeño protegido a caminar.

Despues entraron a un cuarto medio oscuro con una antorcha encendida cubriendo la zona, justo al entrar, se sentaron descansar un momento.

— Estoy agotado, Andrea… —dijo Link en ese estado.

— Yo también… Creo que la pelea nos dejó muy cansados a los dos… Eran muy agiles. —reconoció Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Y muy veloces…

En eso se oyeron uno sonidos aterradores, eso los obligó a hablar lo mas bajo posible para descansar los suficiente.

— Sea lo que sea… Hay que ser cuidadosos…

— Lo se… esos monstruos no se ven para nada amigables…

Se tomaron unos 15 minutos hasta que finalmente recuperaron sus energias y procedieron a continuar con su travesía.

— Tengan cuidado con los dodongos, esos lanzan fuego, si van a enfrentarlos, denle en el trasero. —aconsejó Navi. — O sino no los enfrenten si no quieren, solo enfóquense en prender las demás antorchas que hay al frente.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron manos a la obra con su respectivo palo deku, y tras prender las antorchas, las rejas de la puerta se levantaron y asi ambos regresaron a la habitación principal del calabozo, solo que antes de bajar, habia un interruptor pero ese no estaba azulado, sino que estaba amarillo, por lo que al presionar se abrio la reja de una puerta que tenian al frente.

— Me pregunto a donde nos llevara esa puerta. —dijo Link en lo que se dirigían hacia el dicho lugar.

— Pues vamos a ver. —expresó Andrea dispuesta.

Al llegar a la puerta y pasar por ella, entraron a una habitación donde habian varias flores bomba rodeando una escalera gris que era muy alta e inalcanzable.

Pero se percataron de que algo faltaba en el medio.

— Link, ¿No crees que falta algo en el medio de las bombas? —se cuestionó Andrea pensativa.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, no hay una flor bomba en ese lugar. —coincidió Link ante el comentario de su amiga.

— Exacto, no está esa flor bomba como dices… A no ser que… —pausó la peliplateada pensando en una posibilidad.

— ¿Qué, Andrea?

— Hay un balcón allá arriba, ¿ves? Queremos subirnos alla, pero el muro es demasiado alto y no lo podemos alcanzar, tal vez colocando una bomba haremos que esto se hunda y asi nos podamos subir, ¿que dices?

— Tengo que poner una bomba en el medio, ¿verdad?

— Si.

Lo dicho y hecho, Link tomo el consejo de su protectora colocando el explosivo en medio de las flores y con tan solo explotar, todas las bombas hicieron una gran reacción en cadena hundiendo el muro y por ende, convirtiéndose en la escalera.

— Andrea… el muro se hundió… Se volvió una escalera… ¡Gracias! —agradeció Link por su inteligencia.

— De nada, mi amigo… Ahora subamos al otro piso. —respondió la peliplateada en el mismo tono.

Los dos procedieron a escalar hasta el balcón y moverse hacia la otra puerta que los llevaba a la otra habitación.

Una vez dentro, la puerta por la que pasaron se habia cubierto de rejas, había una plataforma con un interruptor, unas cuatro estatuas rodeándola, pero encima de todo habían unos dos murciélagos flamantes rondando la habitación, por lo que Andrea se ofreció para eliminarlos en lo que el chico se encargaba de quitar una de las estatuas y por ende presionar esa cosa haciendo que las rejas les abrieran la puerta.

— Vamos, entremos por la esa puerta. —declaró Andrea luego de terminar con los murciélagos.

Volvieron a la sala principal de la cueva pero esta vez estaban en lo mas alto de la zona de lava, y habia un puente por el que tenian que cruzar, aunque habia un hueco en el medio, sin embargo, ambos saltaron en el momento preciso para poder cruzarlo y entrar en la habitación donde habian unas plataformas elevadas y una clase de pinchos que se movían en el suelo.

— Tengan cuidado… Hay unos pinchos en esta habitación asi que mejor miren por los alrededores. —los aconsejó Navi.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Andrea sorprendida por el comentario.

—Si, y no vayan a salir lastimados.

Tras eso, se abrieron paso entre los pinchos teniendo cuidado de no ser heridos hasta que finalmente llegaron hacia un bloque que estaba debajo de una escalera, entonces lo jalaron entre los dos y tras ponerlo en plataforma, los dos se subieron a ella y se encontraron con una flor bomba.

— Hay una pared agrietada. —avisó Link al ver como estaba el muro.

— Entonces debemos volarla, tal vez nos lleve a otra parte. —dijo Andrea en lo que lanzaba una bomba, que por los pelos y no acertaba en ese lugar.

Tras pasar por ese pequeño pasillo, entraron a una zona donde una plataforma estaba cubierta en llamas y un ojo estaba abierto.

— Ese ojo lo vimos antes… —Andrea reconocia ese aparato que vieron dentro del gran árbol deku.

— Seguro que eso nos abrirá. —asumió Link apuntándole con su resortera.

Al darle en el ojo, la llama se apagó y fue asi como ambos procedieron a pasar por la habitación y al pasar por la puerta, se adentraron a la otra zona de lava, encontrándose con los mismos reptiles armados con espadas.

— Esos tipos no aprenden… —expresó Andrea dispuesta a combatir.

— Ni que lo digas, esos si que dan lata… —dijo Link en el mismo estado.

Los dos les dieron con todo a los Lizalfos a espadazos hasta que finalmente les dieron muerte dejándolos fuera de combate para seguir con la mision.

Se fueron por la otra puerta que se acababa de abrir y entraron en una habitación de dos plataformas cubiertas de llamas, repitieron el mismo proceso eliminando los dos ojos que habian en el cuarto, entonces volvieron a la habitación de los pinchos encontrándose con un cofre a su izquierda.

— Me pregunto que contendrá… —dijo Link acercandose junto con su protectora.

— No tengo idea… Abrámoslo…

Lo que encontraron en el cofre, fueron unos sacos de bombas para los dos, ahora ya no habia necesidad de estar recogiéndolas de las flores, ahora disponían de ellas para usarlas cuando les sean necesarias.

— Ahora ya no dependeremos mas de las flores bomba… —reconoció Link guardándose el saco.

— Puedo darte unas si se te acaban. —dijo Andrea sonriente.

— G-Gracias. —expresó Link algo sonrojado por la faceta de su amiga.

— Bueno, vamos, tenemos un calabozo que resolver.

Ambos pasaron por el pasillo regresando a la sala principal, navi les sugirió que entraran por esa cabeza de dodongo, pero ambos tenian dudas al respecto.

— ¿Pero como vamos a entrar? Es solo una replica. —cuestionó Andrea al respecto.

— Se dice que si una mecha explota en esos ojos negros, estos se activarán y se abrirá la boca que lleva en lo mas profundo de la cueva. —les contó el hada.

— Si esos ojos se activan… Eso significa… —dijo Link pensando en la posibilidad.

— Exacto… tenemos que tirar las bombas en esos ojos para poder seguir avanzando. —aconsejó Andrea coincidiendo con él y el hada.

— De acuerdo, hagamoslo.

Los dos elfos fueron hacia un puente que tenia dos hoyos, justo arriba de los ojos de la réplica, Link optó por el izquierdo, en cambio Andrea lo hizo en el lado derecho, con una buena puntera lograron tirar ambas bombas donde correspondían y al explotar, los ojos brillaron rojos y tal como Navi lo predijo, la boca del dragón se abrio revelando una puerta por la que ambos debían de pasar.

Andrea y Link se bajaron por la cabeza y asi a tierra firme, en la plataforma circular y asi poder pasar por esa puerta.

Entraron a una habitación donde habia una puerta con rejas a la izquierda, habia un agujero en el centro con un interruptor azulado, un pasillo elevado enfrente y el otro pasillo que no estaba tan alto a la derecha.

— Link… Yo traeré el bloque, volveré rapido. —dijo Andrea metiéndose por el pasillo.

— Te esperaremos. —respondió Link viendo como su protectora se adentraba.

Andrea se adentro por un cuarto en donde habian unos tres bloques mas pero los pasó por largo y evitando a los murciélagos flamantes, y asi es como volvió rapido a la habitación encontrándose el bloque enfrente.

— ¡Link! ¡Bajaré el bloque! ¡Preparate! —avisó su protectora lista para empujarlo.

— ¡Si! ¡Hazlo!

Entonces la peliplateada bajó el bloque con mucho esfuerzo, ya que era muy pesado.

— Esta muy pesado, muévelo despacio. —aconsejó Andrea apenas agotandose.

— ¿Muy pesada? — preguntó Link por el comentario, a lo que su protectora asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Listo? 1, 2, 3… —contó Andrea mientras movia el bloque junto con su protegido poco a poco hacia el agujero.

Tras dar varios pasos lentamente, metieron el bloque en el dicho lugar haciendo que las rejas abrieran la puerta.

— Parece que nos otorgaron una via libre, Andrea. —dijo Link jadeando tras hacer el esfuerzo.

— Pienso que tras esa puerta, habrá un gran combate. —reconoció Andrea teniendo un presentimiento.

Ambos se tomaron unos minutos de descanso para reponer sus energias, cuando se recuperaron por completo, pasaron a la ultima habitación, en donde se podía escuchar el sonido de la lava y para rematar, habia grieta en el suelo, por lo que algo les decía que algo muy grande iba a ocurrir alla abajo.

— No se tu pero creo que nos encontraremos con una visita allí abajo. —opinó Andrea al respecto.

— Asi es, hay alguien esperándolos en ese lugar, ¿estan listos? —preguntó Navi por la valentía de los dos.

— Si, Navi, lo estamos. —respondió Link decidido.

El niño entonces colocó una bomba sobre la grieta y al explotarla, descubrieron una ultima habitación a la que tenian que tirarse.

Ya en la habitación, descubrieron una zona cubierta de lava casi en su totalidad y la temperatura superaba mas de 100 grados.

— Que calor Andrea… —articuló Link sudando.

— Creo que no fue una buena idea venir aquí, mejor sal… —iba a responder la mencionada cuando de repente oyeron unos grandes y fuertes pasos. — ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

— Andrea… Mira… —dijo Link alarmado lo que estaba viendo.

Entonces lo que acababan de presenciar, era un dinosaurio de tamaño gigante llamado el Rey Dodongo.

— Es enorme… —articuló la peliplateada pasmada por el aspecto de ese monstruo, cuando el monstruo abrió la boca con una intención, escupir fuego. — ¡Corre!

Los dos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron para evitar ser alcanzados por el ataque, entonces Navi tuvo una idea, o mejor una estrategia.

— Tienen que tirarle una bomba cuando abra la boca, asi quedará aturdido.

— ¿Crees que eso funcione? —pregunta link al oir ese plan.

— No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo. ¡Ahora háganlo!

— De acuerdo, vamos Link.

Los dos comenzaron a trabajar con el plan del hada, Link esperó a que el monstruo abriera de nuevo la boca, entonces al lanzarle una bomba, el Dodongo sintió la explosión que lo dejó paralizado y Andrea corrió hacia él y le dio el golpe de gracia, pero la ronda aun no acababa, el gran dinosaurio se levantó y comenzó a rodar con la intencion de arrollarlos, pero ambos fueron capaces de evitarlo.

— Link, yo le lanzaré una bomba mientras tu te encargas de dar el golpe. —indicó Andrea.

— Como tu digas, Andrea.

Fue asi como repitieron el proceso en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente, con un doble golpe de gracia de los dos, el gran dodongo rodó muy torpe y erráticamente por el lugar hasta llegar a tocar la lava hundiéndose y, por ende, cayendo muerto en combate y por si fuera poco, la lava se empezaba a secar y la temperatura volvia a la normalidad.

— ¿Esta muerto? —preguntó Link al ver al monstruo sin vida.

— Yo pienso que si. —asumió Andrea.

En ese momento un portal azul aparecio frente a sus ojos, pero el detalle era, ¿Cómo lo podrán alcanzar en la lava?

— Vamos, pisen la lava, no les va a pasar nada. —los aliento Navi.

— Nos podemos quemar, Navi. —replicó Link pensándoselo dos veces. — ¡¿Andrea?!

— Mira Link, no pasa nada, ven. —lo animó la mencionada tomándolo de la mano para la sorpresa de su protegido.

Tal como lo dijeron, Link no sintió nada al pisar la zona de la lava seca y asi fue como ambos se metieron al portal y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 **EL SENDERO DE LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE**

Link y Andrea reaparecieron afuera de la cueva, ahora solo quedaba volver a la ciudad para decirle a Darunia que habian cumplido con la mision cuando…

— ¡Link, cuidado! —exclamó Andrea apartándolo en lo que el patriarca casi los aplastaba cayendo de la nada.

— ¡Soy yo, muchachos! ¡Muy bien! —expresó Darunia animado.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Acaso quiere matarnos?! — le reclamó Andrea enfadada por la jugarreta que el goron les hacia.

— Perdon, es que me sobrepasé, es todo. —se disculpaba el patriarca en tono gracioso. — ¡Gracias a ustedes, podemos volver a comer las deliciosas rocas de la cueva de los dodongos hasta que nos revuelva la panza! —declaró acariciándoles la cabeza a ambos aunque era de forma ruda y los tumbaba al suelo, para la molestia de los dos.

— Ay dios… Es un hombre rudo… —pensó la peliplateada irritada por su actitud.

— Bueno, por lo menos ese monstruo ya no volverá a molestarlos. —rio Link algo adolorido mientras era ayudado por Andrea a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Ha sido una aventura fantástica, muchachos! —dijo Darunia en forma de discurso motivacional. — Se contaran historias increíbles, no puedo creer que de la nada aparecieran tantos dodongos y esa enorme roca bloqueara la entrada. ¡Seguro que todo es ha sido cosa de ese maldito bandido gerudo, Ganondorf!

— Ese tipo… No para de hacer sus fechorías… —coincidió Andrea con la opinión del patriarca, en verdad el tipo de la piel verde se estaba pasando de la raya.

— Me dijo '' ¡Dame la piedra espiritual! ¡Solo asi abriré la cueva!'' Pero ustedes… Arriesgaron su vida por nosotros. ¡Me caen bien, muchachos!

— G-Gracias, Darunia. —dijo Link rascandose la parte de atrás de la cabeza siendo elogiado, al igual que su protectora.

— ¿Qué les parece si ustedes y yo hacemos un pacto de hermanos? —les propuso el mencionado gustoso.

— ¿Un pacto? —preguntó Andrea arqueando una ceja.

— No consiste que haya una ceremonia, solo tienen que aceptar esto como símbolo de nuestra amistad. —aclaró Darunia aparecer una luz de color rojo claro y por ende, la piedra que los elfos buscaban, el Rubí Goron.

— Es esta… ¿La segunda piedra que andábamos buscando? —articuló Andrea sorprendida.

— Si, esta es la piedra que simboliza nuestra amistad como gorons de corazón, mis guerreros. —afirmó el patriarca feliz. — ¡Hermanos! Seguiran aprendiendo nuevas habilidades durante sus viajes, ¿Verdad?

— Si queremos vencer a Ganondorf, tenemos que volvernos mas fuertes. No hay de otra. —afirmó Link con determinación.

— Entonces deberán ir a ver a la Gran Hada que vive en la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte, ella podrá ayudarlos. —dijo Darunia coincidiendo con el niño. — ¡Vamos a decirles adiós mis hermanos!

De repente, cayeron unos dos gorons, con la intención de abrazarlos fuertemente, cosa que asustaron a los dos.

— Andrea… Parece que no tienen intenciones de dejarnos ir… —masculló Link en ese estado.

— Pensandolo bien, vámonos… —coincidio Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Si…

Asi fue como los dos salieron huyendo de los gorons y tuvieron que pasar por varias rocas flamantes que venían cayendo mientras poco a poco lograban subir a la cima de la montaña volcánica, lo que se encontraron al frente fue el búho que solo estaba esperándolos, por alguna razon, a Andrea no le caia muy bien ese tipo pero era mejor hacerle caso.

— Hay una grieta en la pared, ¿la derribamos? —dijo Link.

— Puedo sentir la presencia tras esa pared destrozada, asi que si. —accedió Navi dándole via libre al chico para asi hacer aparecer la entrada y meterse.

* * *

 **FUENTE DE LA GRAN HADA**

El lugar estaba a oscuras con solo dos antorchas encendidas, solo para iluminarse revelando las aguas cayéndose sin llegar a inundar la zona ni un poco, entonces al acercarse a la fuente, notaron el símbolo de la familia real, Link saca su ocarina y toca la canción de Zelda.

Entonces, se escuchó una risa por la habitación y Andrea pensaba sacar su espada cuando de repente apareció ante los ojos una atractiva y hermosa mujer con unas prendas muy pequeñas y decoradas, cubiertas a penas por hojas y tallos, llevaba un largo y colorido cabello que estaba pintado en ciertas secciones con colores mas brillantes.

— Que hermosa… —dijo Link boquiabierto.

— No me lo puedo creer… —secundó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— ¡Bienvenidos, Link y Andrea! —las saludó la mujer. — Soy la Gran Hada del Poder.

— La Gran Hada… Darunia nos mencionó que usted podía darnos algo de habilidades nuevas. —argumentó el chico.

— Bueno, en este caso, les revelaré una nueva técnica de ataque, reciban mi regalo. —declaró la Gran Hada lanzándoles una gran onda de energia rodeando a ambos elfos.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó Link sintiéndose extraño.

— No tengo idea, pero siento como si aprendiéramos una técnica nueva.

Fue entonces cuando en sus respectivos subconscientes, Andrea realizaba un gran ataque giratorio con todas sus fuerzas lanzando una onda eléctrica versión azul hacia las maquinas con las que se habia enfrentado en su vida pasada, mientras que Link hacia lo propio hacia los dekus babas, fue entonces cuando desde lo lejos, la Gran Hada les pidió que cargaran sus respectivas.

Asi, los dos canalizaron su magia en sus espadas en lo que una luz brillante de color azul se tornaba naranja rodeando la hoja afilada, fue asi como ambos dieron un gran grito de guerra liberando toda su magia girando 360 grados unas dos veces, derrotando a sus enemigos.

Quedaron pasmados por la forma de haberlos vapuleado por completo, sin problemas.

— ¿Eso es…? Realmente dominamos la magia que corre por nuestras venas. —articuló Andrea viendo como su espada lanzaba chispas sin llegar a quedarse pegada ni siquiera.

— Si, siento como si hubiéramos adquirido una nueva habilidad. Estoy seguro que esto nos ayudará con nuestro viaje. —asumió Link igual de sorprendido por su técnica.

— Claro que si, Link. Con eso podemos defendernos, te lo aseguro… —finalizó Andrea justo antes de volver a la realidad.

De regreso a la fuente, sintieron como si habian aprendido la técnica, cuando en realidad lo hicieron en su subconsiente.

— ¡Me alegra que hayan aprendido la técnica de ataque giratorio! ¡Solo que recuerden que cargar el ataque circular consume poder mágico! ¡Asi que utilícenlo si lo van a hacer! —los aconsejó el Gran Hada.

— ¿Consume magia? —preguntó Link ante el comentario, a lo que la mujer asintió.

— ¡Oye, niño! ¿Eres el mensajero de la familia real, verdad? —pregunto el Gran Hada por la faceta del rubio.

— Si, soy yo, vengo de parte de la familia real. —le confirmó Link.

— Y tu debes ser su protectora, ¿no es asi? —indagó la mujer viendo a Andrea, quien asintió con la cabeza. —Deberian visitar a unas amigas mias que viven repartidas por el reino, ellas les concederán nuevos poderes que yo estoy segura que les serán de utilidad, les sugiero que se dirigan al sendero que lleva al castillo de Hyrule, una de mis amigas los esperan allí, búsquenla en una parte sin salida del camino.

— Una parte sin salida… Las rocas… Link… Tal vez las bombas que trajimos destapen la entrada. —sugirió Andrea recordando el lugar, a lo que su protegido accedio.

— G-Gracias, Gran Hada. — agradecieron ambos.

— Bueno, cuando se agoten despues de su aventura, no olviden visitarnos a menudo para ser sanados. —se despidió el Gran hada desapareciendo de la vista de ambos y asi dejar el lugar.

* * *

 **EL SENDERO DE LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE.**

Tras salir de la fuente, Andrea y Link se disponían a bajar cuando se acordaron del momento cuando caian las rocas flamantes, estaban en un dilema cuando se les ocurrio preguntarle al señor Buho que estaba parado al lado de la entrada.

— Hola, Señor Buho. —lo saludó Link alegre.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola! Gracias al poder de la Gran Hada han hecho muchísimos progresos… —respondió Kaepora.

— Parece que hemos avanzado mucho. —reconoció Andrea.

— Aun asi, no pareces el héroe que va a salvar Hyrule, al menos por ahora, Link. —comentó el búho. — Si vas a bajar la montaña, puedo ayudarte.

— Adelantate, yo te alcanzo. —aconsejó Andrea viendo lo pesado que puede ser si carga a dos personas.

— ¿Cómo le haras? esta muy alto. —preguntó Link preocupado.

— No te preocupes, yo me las arreglaré sola, anda, ve con el búho para que te baje, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la peliplateada haciéndole ver que encontraría la forma.

— Esta bien, vamos señor búho. —accedió Link en lo que Kaepora se elevaba dándole acceso para agarrarse y asi bajar volando de la cima.

* * *

 **ALDEA KAKARIKO**

Al llegar a la aldea, Link aterrizo en el techo de una casa, y con tan solo mirar alrededor, vio como Devola tocaba la misma canción que habia escuchado la vez pasada en la plaza.

— Es Devola… — murmuró Link.

Unas personas se quedaban maravilladas por su forma de cantar y Link no era la excepcion, por lo que se bajó del techo para acercarse mas a fondo.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica pelimarron terminó de tocar la canción y como siempre, recibió los aplausos y entonces entre la multitud reconoció al niño.

— Hola, joven Link, que sorpresa, veo que has superado las dificultades que vienen de esa montaña. ¿Y tu amiga? —lo saludó Devola.

— Me dijo que me adelantara, un gran búho me trajo hasta aquí. —explicó Link en tono alegre.

— Ya veo, eso de bajar la montaña es muy agotador. —mencionó Devola reconociendo lo cansado que puede ser la tirada.

— Si, pero Andrea no debe tardar en llegar. — dijo Link optimista.

— Veo que tienes a tu protectora como madre, ¿no es asi? —bromeó la pelimarron.

— Eh… Andrea me ha apoyado en situaciones difíciles, y gracias a ella, he podido pasar por varias dificultades. —dijo Link sonrojado levemente por las mejillas, aunque en parte era verdad, ya que en el fondo, veía a su amiga mas que como su protectora, una madre para él.

— Muy bien, supongo que tu determinación ha estado creciendo desde que saliste del bosque, puedo imaginarme que serás todo un guerrero un dia de estos. —argumentó Devola viendo en Link la alta posibilidad de serlo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Link entusiasmado.

— Claro que si, solo que eso lleva tiempo y debes tomártelo con calma, nadie nace siendo un guerrero como tal, y necesitas acostumbrarte a los peligros que tu y tu amiga lleguen a enfrentar, y sobretodo, saber luchar.

— Devola…

— Te lo digo por experiencia, mi hermana y yo somos unas maestras de espadas, nos tomo años blandir y cortar monstruos que nos encontrábamos antes de venir aquí, me imagino que también lo hicieron.

— Si, pero a mi no me tomo mucho tiempo aprender a usar una espada, de hecho ella y yo hemos podido superar los problemas juntos. —expresó Link riendo entredientes.

— No por nada te estas volviendo lentamente un guerrero, estoy segura que podrás vencer al mal junto a tu 'amiga'. —comentó Devola en tono calido.

— Gracias… Devola. —agradeció Link riendo graciosamente.

— ¡Link! —se escuchó la voz de su amiga.

— Vaya, tu amiga acaba de bajar de la montaña. — dijo Devola viendo a Andrea llegar hacia donde estaban ellos.

— Andrea, llegaste. —dijo Link agradecido de que llegara ilesa.

— Tuve que esquivar las rocas, apenas y me rozaba la cara. —rio Andrea entredientes recordando el momento en que evitaba que les cayeran encima durante la bajada.

— ¡Oh no! ¡¿Dónde están mis Cuccos?! —se oyó la voz de una mujer gritar por sus criaturas.

— ¿Cuccos? —indagó Andrea al escucharla.

— Ah, olvidé mencionarles que esa señorita lleva días buscando a sus gallos pero lo mas extraño es que… —Devola se acercó de lleno a ambos para que no oyera nadie. —es alérgica a los animales…

— ¿Qué? —soltó Link en voz alta antes de que ambas le taparan la boca.

— No grites en voz alta… —lo regañó Devola en voz baja. —Nos pueden oir.

— Lo siento… —se disculpó el niño.

Tras oir la historia de la mujer que buscaba los dichosos cuccos, el duo decidio tomarse la tarea de ayudar a esa señora de pelos rojos que estaba buscando a alguien que la ayudara.

— Creo que la tercera piedra tendrá que esperar, tenemos que ayudar a esa señorita… —declaró Andrea decidida.

— Ya lo creo… Despues de todo, esta preocupada por sus mascotas. —secundó Link en el mismo estado.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo, pueden dejar sus reviews si lo desean, por ahora Link ve a Andrea como si fuera una madre para el, dado que lo ha ayudado en varias ocasiones y cada uno hacia su parte, veamos como se desarrolla su vinculo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**


	6. Ida al interior de Jabu-Jabu

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 5 –IDA AL INTERIOR DE JABU-JABU.**

 **PUEBLO DE KAKARIKO**

Antes de ir por la tercera piedra, Link y Andrea se pusieron a buscar los cuccos que estaban repartidos por todo el pueblo Kakariko, les tomo como casi una hora para encontrarlos y agarrarlos a todos dado que esos gallos no se dejaban, les costaba trabajo pero lo hicieron.

— Gracias por tomarse la molestia, muchachos. —agradeció la chica pelirroja.

— No hay de que señorita. —expresó Link riendo entre dientes.

— Que bueno que se ofrecieron a hacer esa ardua tarea, por ellos les recompensaré esto. —declaró la chica mostrándoles una botella vacia.

— Una botella… —dijo Andrea sorprendida.

— Estoy segura de que esto les va a ser de utilidad, chicos. —aseveró la pelirroja. —Me llamo Anju, ustedes deben ser…

— Link.

— Andrea.

— Mucho gusto, chicos. —dijo Anju agradecida.

— Bueno, tenemos que irnos, fue un gusto, Anju. —se despidió Andrea mientras se retiraba con su protegido.

— Nos vemos.

Al salir del pueblo y caminar por la llanura de Hyrule, leyeron un letrero en donde habia una cierta frase que les vino a la mente.

— ''Rancho… Lon Lon''… —lo leyó Link dándose cuenta de lo que significaba.

— Malon… Yo creo que es ese rancho de lo que ella nos habló. —dijo Andrea señalando el lugar que estaba enfrente de ellos a unos kilómetros de distancia.

— ¡Vamos a verla! —pidió Link ir hacia el lugar.

— Es verdad, no le hemos dado las gracias por lo del castillo. — reconoció la peliplateada. —Vayamos al rancho.

* * *

 **RANCHO LON LON**

Al entrar a ese lugar, se encontraron con un establo que era muy sencillo pero muy acogedor, y una casa grande que cubria una parte de área, y al frente habia un campo abierto acompañado por una torre de color negro que estaba en la esquina del rancho y una pista de carrera que rodeaba el campo.

Una vez adentro de la cerca circular habian unos caballos caminando alrededor del campo, solo habia una yegua del color rojizo que les llamó la atencion a ambos, y sobretodo a Link.

— Que linda se mira. —dijo el rubio intentando acercársele al animal, pero esta salio huyendo de el, para su desforturna. — No puede ser…

— ¡Ah! ¡Volvió el chico del hada! ¡Me alegra verlos! —se escuchó la voz de la niña de los cabellos rojos.

— ¡Malon! ¡Hola! —saludó Andrea alegre.

— Hola, me entere de que ustedes encontraron a mi papa, ¿les gustó el castillo? ¿Vieron a la princesa? —expresó la mencionada en el mismo tono.

— Estaba muy infestado de guardias pero tuvimos suerte de verla. —respondió Link riendo entredientes.

— Asi que tuvieron la fortuna de evadir a los guardias, ¿eh? Papa volvió corriendo despues de que ustedes lo encontraran.

Fue entonces cuando Malon trajo a la misma yegua que Link habia visto hace unos momentos, en verdad ese animal se veía timida ante la presencia de los dos elfos guerreros.

— Es esta yegua, se llama Epona, ¿no es preciosa? —la presentó Malon animada.

— No pensé que existieran animales muy lindos… —comentó Andrea en tono calido viendo a la yegua.

Fue asi como Link intentó acercarse al caballo pero como la vez pasada, la yegua huyó de el, para la frustración…

— Parece que Epona te teme… —rio Malon en tono burlon pero a la vez juguetón.

— No le caigo bien, ¿verdad? —articuló Link cabizbajo enseñando la gota estilo anime.

— No digas eso, Link, solo es cuestión de que se abra a las otras personas, incluyéndose a ustedes. —dijo Malon levantándole los animos. —Es que es timida, es todo.

— Ya veo, no acostumbra a desenvolverse con la gente. —dio a entender a Andrea.

— Mi mama compuso esta canción, ¿no es bonita? —propuso Malon en su usual tono animado. — ¡Cantemos juntos!

— No se cantar bien la verdad. —negó Link dándole a entender que no tenia la capacidad para eso.

— No me referia a eso, tonto. Digo, si tienes algun instrumento, lo uses. —aclaró Malon.

Fue entonces cuando el niño sacó su ocarina para cantar con la niña, quien estaba maravillada.

— ¡Que ocarina tan bonita tienes! ¿Vas a tocar esta canción con ella? —lo elogió Malon.

— ¡Por supuesto, Malon! —afirmó Link decidido.

Fue asi como los dos cantaron la canción que la familia de Malon habia compuesto, Link tocó la melodía que la chica le estaba enseñando, esa canción resonó en todo el rancho y llegó a los oídos de la yegua, quien de inmediato caminó hacia donde estaba el chico, esa melodía se llamaba:

La Cancion de Epona.

El animal ya no mostraba signos de miedo ni timidez, al contrario, se encariñaba con el, e incluso se dejaba acariciar por Andrea, dándoles a entender que se hicieron amigos, o incluso mas que amigos, unos camaradas de corazón.

— Le cayeron bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Malon sonriéndoles.

— La yegua confía en nosotros, eso es lo que cuenta. —comentó Andrea en tono tierno.

— Que bueno que Epona se haya abierto a ustedes. —comentó la pelirroja en el mismo tono.

— Bueno, tenemos algo que hacer, nos saludas a tu padre. —se despidió Andrea.

— Pero Andrea…

— Luego vendremos para que juegues con Epona, ¿esta bien?

— De acuerdo, adiós Epona. —se despidió Link acariciando a su yegua.

— Vuelvan cuando gusten. —respondió Malon de la misma manera moviendo la mano.

Al salirse del rancho, Navi los dirigio el siguiente lugar que venia siendo el Rio Zora, al adentrarse en ese lugar, se encontraron con el Kaepora esperándolos.

— ¡Parece que te has vuelto mas fuerte y grande, Link! —los saludó el búho en tono gracioso.

— Ya hemos avanzado bastante, señor búho. —dijo el mencionado contento.

— Pasamos por muchísimas cosas. —comentó Andrea en el mismo tono.

— Bien, mas adelante esta la región de los zora.

— ¿Zoras? —preguntó la peliplateada confundida.

— Ellos son una raza marina que sirve a la familia real de Hyrule protegiendo el abastecimiento de agua, Andrea, su puerta se abrirá a aquellos que tenga un vinculo con la familia real. —aclaró Kaepora, quien se retiraba del lugar.

— ¿Qué quiso decir que con eso lo de la puerta, Andrea? —indagó Link curioso.

— No tengo idea, Link, pero vayamos a la región a donde dijo el señor búho. — respondió Andrea admitiendo no saber nada de ese asunto.

Link y Andrea se abrieron paso por todo el rio lidiando con unos monstruos acuáticos y subiendo unos metros hasta llegar a una zona con una gran cascada, en ese momento, vieron la insignia de la trifuerza y es entonces cuando Link tocó la melodía de Zelda.

Para su asombro, esa cascada se parte en dos revelandoles una entrada a la que ambos se adentraron.

* * *

 **DOMINIO DE LOS ZORA.**

Link y Andrea se adentraron a un lugar donde habitan los zoras, unos humanoides que tienen pieles que se mueven entre las tonalidades de los colores azul, blanco o gris, dependiendo del ambiente y todo, la mayoría de ellos tienen aletas adheridas en los antebrazos y una cola de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

El lugar era acuático, por lo que se podían ver algunos de ellos viviendo en el agua, era el hábitat de los zoras.

— ¿Qué serán esas criaturas? —pensó Andrea viendo el aspecto de la raza. —Jamas habia visto algo asi en toda mi vida.

— Ellos son los zoras, chicos, la raza acuática que cuidan las aguas. —mencionó Navi.

— ¿Zoras? ¿Son ellos? —preguntó Link.

— Si, Link, son ellos. —les confirmo el hada.

— Asi que es la raza de la que el búho mencionó… Ya veo… —comentó Andrea entendiéndolo todo.

Mientras exploraban el lugar, se toparon con uno de ellos, quien este estaba sorprendido por la presencia de los dos elfos.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —cuestionó el tipo.

— Venimos del bosque, señor zora. —respondió Link nervioso.

— Bueno, aquí vivimos los zoras, los señores de las aguas, ¿conocen a la familia real de Hyrule? —dijo el zora en tono neutral. —Bien, ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

— Mire, verá, estamos intentando las tres piedras espirituales, ya tenemos dos de ellas, y pues alguien muy malvado quiere conquistar Hyrule. —argumentó Andrea explicando el motivo.

— He oído hablar de algo asi, pero la verdad no sé dónde está la piedra espitirual acuática, sería mejor si fueran a preguntarle al Rey Zora, tal vez sepa algo al respecto. —los aconsejó el chico zora admitiendo no saber mucho de ese tema.

— Gracias, con su permiso. —se retiraron los dos dirigiéndose al lugar donde habitaba el rey.

* * *

 **SALA DEL TRONO DEL REY ZORA**

Entraron a la sala del rey zora con el propósito de hablar de la piedra, pero Andrea notó que habia un pasillo a la izquierda por lo que los dos se adentraron y encontraron a otro ser zora pero este tenia otros planes.

— Hola muchachos, ¿saben bucear o algo asi? —preguntó el chico.

— Yo si. —afirmó Link animado.

— Solo un poco, no nado mucho. —secundó Andrea no tan segura.

— No importa, no esta muy profunda el agua, van a estar bien, cuesta 20 rupias participar en el juego de buceo, ¿quieren intentarlo?

Ambos asintieron dando su respectiva cantidad al anfitrión quien a su vez lanzó unas 5 rupias abajo hacia el agua.

Entre los dos tenian que recogerlas a todas antes de que se acabara el tiempo.

Asi fue como ambos se lanzaron desde arriba haciéndose un chapuzón, Link podía bucear sin problemas recogiendo algunas rupias, pero Andrea estaba teniendo dificultades.

— ¡Vamos Andrea! ¡Tu puedes! —Link le daba palabras de aliento.

— ¡Lo estoy intentando!

— ¡Solo conten el aire!

Andrea por algun motivo logra hacer caso al consejo de su protegido y asi es como logra recoger el resto de las rupias justo antes de que el tiempo se agotara, y asi ganar el minijuego.

Ahora, solo quedaba volver a la sala de trono y reunirse con el tipo.

— ¡Lo han logrado, muchachos! ¡Tengan esto! —los felicitó el chico zora.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Andrea sintiendo su cuerpo extraño pero agradable.

— Es una escama de zora, les permitirá alcanzar mayor profundidad. —aclaró el zora.

— Alcanzar mayor profundidad… no será problema… —pensó Andrea victoriosa.

Despues de la conversación, los dos se lanzaron al agua solo para descubrir una entrada secreta, fue asi como ambos salieron de los dominios de zora.

* * *

 **LAGO HYLIA**

Al salir a la superficie, se dieron cuenta de que no era el Rio Zora, asombrandolos.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Andrea.

— Estamos en el lago Hylia.

— ¿Lago Hylia? —Link iba a decir algo cuando vio algo brillante bajo el agua. — ¿Qué es eso?

— Hay algo bajo el agua. —coincidio Andrea.

Los dos se sumergieron para recoger lo que resultó ser otra botella que estaba atrapada en el agua pero contenia algo.

— Parece que hay algo de papel. —dijo Link examinando la botella.

— Pues es un papel, Link, hay algo escrito. —aclaró Andrea en ese estado.

Al pisar la tierra firme, los chicos abrieron la botella solo para descubrir que era una carta escrita por una tal Princesa Ruto, o mas bien, un mensaje donde dice que fue tragada por una horrible bestia llamada Lord Jabu Jabu, y que necesitaba que alguien la rescatara.

— No es posible… ¿En verdad pasó eso? —preguntó Link shockeado por el mensaje.

— Solo espero que esté con vida. —imploró Andrea en el mismo tono.

— De todas formas, tenemos que hablar con el rey zora. —declaró Link decidido.

— Si, y tal vez sepa al respecto sobre la princesa. —accedió Andrea mientras los dos iban por el mismo camino donde salieron, volviendo al dominio de los zoras.

* * *

 **DE VUELTA AL DOMINIO ZORA**

Link y Andrea volvieron al lugar para dirigirse a la sala de trono, cuando llegaron hicieron reverencia para hablar con el Rey Zora.

—Hola, forasteros, por lo que veo vienen del bosque, ¿no es asi? —los saludó el hombre zora.

— Si, rey. Verá, encontramos una carta dentro de esta botella, es de una tal Princesa Ruto. —anunció Andrea mostrándole el objeto, cosa que impactó al rey Zora.

— ¡¿Es una carta?! ¡¿De mi hija Ruto?! —expresó el mencionado en ese estado.

— Espere, ¿acaso ella…? —indagó Link sorprendido por la reacción.

— ¡Si! ¡La princesa Ruto es mi hija! ¡Dejenme ver la carta! —afirmó el Rey Zora en lo que se ponía a leer el mensaje.

Lo veía y no lo creía, su hija Ruto fue tragada por la bestia Jabu-Jabu, lo que pasmó a los presentes, es que esa bestia, era la deidad protectora de su reino, el rey se negaba a creer que esa deidad se devoraría a su hija, no señor, era imposible.

— Aunque desde que vino ese forastero, ese tal Ganondorf, Jabu-Jabu se ha comportado de un modo muy extraño. —dijo el rey Zora tras leer la carta.

— Ese hombre… siempre se pone a hacer de las suyas. —reaccionó Link algo molesto, al igual que su protectora.

— Juzgando por sus molestias, debo admitir que las pruebas son evidentes, de acuerdo. —reconoció el soberano en un tono serio. —Esta bien, deben ayudar a Ruto, pueden pasar por aquí para llegar al altar de Jabu-Jabu, además, tomen esta botella, yo me quedo con la carta.

Tras la declaración, el rey Zora empezó a hacerse a un lado muy lentamente para la molestia de ambos, quienes arqueaban una ceja y una gota al estilo anime, tuvieron que pasar unos cinco largos minutos hasta que finalmente les abrio el paso.

* * *

 **FUENTE ZORA**

Al salir de los dominios de los Zora, habia agua por todos lados y entre ellos estaba un altar a un lado y una ballena gigante.

— Es enorme… —dijo Link asombrado por el tamaño del animal.

— Esa se llama Jabu-Jabu. —aclaró Navi, para la sorpresa de los presentes.

— ¿Jabu-Jabu? ¿Es esa ballena la que esta en ese altar? — preguntó Andrea ante la revelación.

— Exactamente, Andrea. Esa es la deidad que protege el reino de los Zora. — afirmó el hada.

— Bueno, encontremos a la princesa Ruto y asunto arreglado. —dijo Andrea en lo que se acercaban a la bestia.

— ¿Hola? ¿Usted es Jabu-Jabu? —llamó Link pero la deidad no respondia.

— Olvidalo, Link. Es una deidad callada, tal vez un pez haga que abra la boca. —aconsejó el hada. — ¿Alguien tiene uno de esos?

Pero ninguno de los dos lo tenia.

— No tenemos peces… —suspiró Andrea cabizbaja.

— Yo traeré uno, Andrea. —declaró Link decidido.

— No te tardes mucho, Link. —accedió su amiga sin mas.

Asi Link regresó a los dominios para atrapar un pez en una botella, y no tuvieron que pasar mas de cinco minutos para salir y volver al altar.

— Ya regresé. — expresó Link mostrándole el objeto.

— Bien, ahora coloca el pez justo al frente de la ballena. — indicó Navi.

El niño hizo lo que el hada le dijo soltando el pez en esa posición, fue entonces cuando la deidad acuática comenzó a abrir la boca y absorbió el alimento como una aspiradora, sin embargo, Link y Andrea también fueron tragados, entrando en el interior de la deidad.

* * *

 **INTERIOR DE JABU-JABU**

Los dos elfos se hallaban adentro de la barriga de la deidad Jabu-Jabu, milagrosamente no fueron hechos trizas como ellos pensaban.

— Link… ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Andrea levantándose del suelo.

— Si, suerte que no nos masticó esa bestia. —afirmó Link pasmado pero agradecido de seguir con vida.

— Asi parece, estamos en una pieza. —reconoció la peliplateada. — Venga, encontremos a la princesa y vámonos.

Ambos se abrían paso por las tripas de Jabu-Jabu, teniendo cuidado con unas medusas electrizantes porque al momento de tocarlos, podrían quedar pegados asi que mejor se alejaron de ellos, también tuvieron que lidiar con unas burbujas que actuaban como un sistema inmune en operación, aunque esas eran inofensivas y viajaban sin rumbo alguno, solo tenian que evitarlas.

Llegaron a una habitación con unos agujeros en el suelo y con un tentáculo parasito tapando uno de ellos, en eso se toparon con una niña zora de cabeza ancha, quien se aproximaba hacia el par.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —expresó la niña fastidiada.

— Venimos del bosque, ¿Cómo te llamas? —respondió Link extrañado por su comportamiento. —Yo soy Link, ella es Andrea.

— Soy Ruto, la princesa de los Zora. —se presentó la niña revelando su identidad.

— Mira, Ruto, encontramos una carta escrita por ti y tu padre nos pidió que te salvaramos. —argumentó Andrea el motivo.

— ¡¿Qué dicen?! —bramó Ruto molesta. — ¡¿Acaso él les dijo eso?! ¡No necesito que nadie me salve! ¡Como que escribí una carta! ¡No se dé qué me están hablando!

— Ruto, tranquilízate, tu padre esta preocupado por ti y queremos sacarte de esa pesadilla. —intentó razonar Link pero la niña era muy terca.

— ¿Qué mi papa esta preocupado por mi? ¡No me importa! ¡Yo no puedo volver a casa! ¡Asi que pueden irse largando de aquí! ¡¿Entendieron?! —espetó Ruto muy fastidiada mientras caminaba sin darse cuenta sino hasta caerse por uno de los agujeros.

— ¡Ruto!

— Esa niña… Vamos por ella.

Los dos fueron por donde cayó la rebelde princesa zora encontrándosela en un piso inferior, nuevamente molesta por su presencia.

— ¡¿Qué no les dijen que me dejaran en paz?! ¡Realmente son una molestia! —expresó Ruto en ese estado.

— A ver, a ver, Ruto. En primer lugar, deja de comportarte grosera con nosotros que vinimos a ayudarte, en segunda, solo queremos defender tu integridad. —replicó Andrea haciéndole una llamada de atencion.

— Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Llevo entrando en Jabu-Jabu desde que era una niña, aunque… está un poco raro hoy, hay monstruos electrificados y agujeros por todos lados. —explicó Ruto ya un poco calmada.

— ¿Unos monstruos electrificados? —preguntó Link ante la revelación.

— Si, y hay muchos de ellos, además, mi preciado tesoro se ha… Pero… ¡Eso no es asunto de ustedes! En fin, ¡Vayanse a su casa y déjenme en paz!

— Todavia sigues con eso… Ponte a pensar en como se pondrá tu padre si te llega a pasar algo. —le habló Andrea directa por la actitud que mostraba la princesa.

— Andrea tiene razon, es mejor que hagas caso. —coincidio Link con el pensamiento de su amiga.

— ¿Tan preocupados están por mi? ¡Entonces tendrán el honor de llevarme! —declaró Ruto ante la insistencia de los dos elfos. — Sin embargo, no nos podemos ir hasta que encuentre lo que busco, lo digo de verdad.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas, exactamente? —inquirió Andrea.

— Un tesoro que me dejó mi madre, y esta en todo este lugar. —respondió mientras era cargada por Link.

Los tres se adentraron a un cuarto donde habian tres puertas, en la central habia un tentáculo obstaculizando la entrada, asi que mejor optaron por el lado derecho, donde se toparon con un interruptor que no podía ser presionado a no ser que aumenten mas el peso, por lo que Link se subio arriba de Andrea para poder activarlo y asi abrir la puerta.

Con tan solo entrar a la habitación, bajaron a Ruto dejándola cerca de la puerta ya que cuando se acercaron al combate, aparecieron unas mantarrayas acuáticas volando, por lo que Navi les aconsejó usar las resorteras para acabar con ellas.

— ¡Ve por esos dos, yo me ocupo de los otros! —indicó Andrea disparando su arma.

Con una buena coordinación, ambos elfos acabaron con las mantarrayas y en eso apareció un cofre y al abrirlo encontraron un objeto que les podía ser util durante en toda esa mazmorra.

— Son bumeranes. —dijo Andrea sorprendida por lo que acaba de encontrar.

— Seguro nos servirá de algo. —comentó Link en el mismo estado.

Despues de eso, salieron de la habitación para dirirgirse hacia donde estaba ese tentáculo que recién habia desaparecido, al entrar por esa puerta se toparon con las mismas burbujas que vieron al principio, en eso navi les indicó que tenia un minuto para derrotarlas a todas.

— Podemos acabar con todas, Link. —declaró Andrea mostrando su búmeran, dándole a entender de que usara la misma arma.

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar en desaparecer las burbujas con rapidez sin que eso fuera a suponerles un problema, como ambos sabían utilizar el bumeran, en poco tiempo los derrotaron a todos y asi salieron de la habitación.

Procedieron a ir a la siguiente habitación, justo antes de entrar habia un interruptor azul, alguien tenía que mantenerlo presionado.

— Link, ¿seguro que puedes con eso? —preguntó Andrea mientras colocaba a Ruto arriba del interruptor.

— Puedo hacerlo, Andrea, confía en mi. —asumió el chico mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

En ese mismo cuarto, habia no solo un tentáculo parasito de color amarillo, sino algunas medusas electrizantes, Link se las arregló para poder eliminarlas primero con el búmeran, luego despues se encargó del tentáculo golpeándolo varias veces con la misma arma para asi acabar con él.

La puerta quedó abierta y asi dejó el lugar.

—Link, lo lograste. —lo felicitó Andrea.

— Ya me tenias preocupada. —Ruto soltó un puchero.

El solo asintió y procedieron a volver a la habitación de los hoyos, y se dirigieron a uno donde estaba ese tentáculo, cayeron a la misma zona por donde habia pasado por la puerta de la habitación principal donde despertaron los elfos.

Detrás de ellos habia una puerta por la cual procedieron a abrir y al entrar en ella, se toparon con algo que llamó la atencion a todos…

— El tesoro… ¡Ese tesoro es el que he estado buscando! —exclamó Ruto alegre.

— ¿Es ese? ¿Es lo que en verdad buscabas? —preguntó Andrea extrañada por su comportamiento.

— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Eso es lo que buscaba! ¡Ayúdenme a subir a la plataforma!

Lo que encontraron no era nada mas ni nada menos que la ultima piedra espiritual que ellos tanto buscaban, y ahora Ruto se estaba haciendo con ella despues de que fuera lanzada a la plataforma, que mala suerte para ellos.

— ¡Por fin! Por fin he encontrado la piedra de mi madre… —expresó la princesa Zora aliviada. — Me enfadé mucho cuando Jabu-Jabu se la tragó, le daba de comer, ¡y de repente me tragó a mi tambien! Me sorprendí tanto que se me cayó aquí adentro.

— Asi que por eso viniste hasta aquí... Dios… —dijo Andrea medio extrañada.

— Bueno, ahora que la he encontrado, ya puedo irme. —declaró Ruto lista a dejar el lugar. — ¡Ahora si llévenme a casa!

— De acuerdo, te llevaremos. —accedió Link acercándose a la plataforma para bajarla.

Justo en ese momento, hubo un temblor y la plataforma se subió hacia arriba, dejándolos shockeados.

— ¡Ruto! —exclamaron los dos elfos en unisono.

— ¡Maldicion! —masculló Link algo enojado.

La plataforma regresaba a donde estaban ellos solo para revelar que lo que se encontraron era una criatura que parecía un pulpo de ojos verdes llamada Big Octo.

En eso, la plataforma reveló las espinas en lo que el monstruo comenzaba a moverse.

— Chicos, su punto débil es en la parte trasera, solo tienen que lanzarle el bumeran y cuando este paralizado, mostrará su orificio verde, es en donde lo tienen que golpear, aunque necesito que uno de ustedes este detrás de él, ya que no se sabe a que lado se detenga. —les indicó Navi compartiendo sus conocimientos.

— Detrás de ese tipo… Ya se, Link, lanza el bumeran, yo me posicionaré para atacar al monstruo, y cuando intente golpearme, lanzaré el mio y tu lo golpeas, ¿de acuerdo? —indicó Andrea revelando su plan de ataque.

— De acuerdo, Andrea, asi no va a ser tan trabajoso. —comentó Link dispuesto a seguir el plan.

El plan era ese: Cuando esa criatura se aproximaba a Link, este le lanzaba el bumeran para paralizarlo, ya que en ese estado este mostraba el punto débil, en eso Andrea le dio un espadazo y el monstruo se volteó hacia ella, repitieron el mismo proceso varias veces y viceversa.

Despues de golpearlo varias veces, el monstruo finalmente cayó muerto y la plataforma se hundió un poco en el suelo escondiendo las espinas.

— Tu plan funcionó, Andrea. —la halagó Link aliviado tras ver al monstruo pulpo desaparecer.

— Gracias, a veces uno tiene que usar la cabeza. Ahora hay que buscar a la princesa caprichosa y pedirle que nos den la piedra por las buenas. —declaró la mencionada en tono de media broma.

Al subirse a la plataforma, esa los llevó a otro piso mas arriba encontrándose con una puerta cubierta junto con un interruptor azul y unas cajas al frente, Andrea agarró una y la puso sobre el interruptor abriendo la puerta.

Al pasar a la siguiente habitación, habia una enredadera húmeda y un interruptor amarillo en el techo que solo podia alcanzarse mediante un bumeran.

— Yo me subo Link, activaré el interruptor. —dijo Andrea escalando la enredadera.

Ya una vez arriba, Andrea apuntó al interruptor con el arma en la mano, la lanzó hacia el objeto y al golpearlo efectivamente, la puerta se desbloqueó y Andrea se bajó.

— Chicos, siento la presencia de ese ultimo monstruo tras esa puerta que acaban de desbloquear. —comentó Navi percibiendo la energia de ese parasito.

— Entonces nos toparemos con alguien que ha estado causando estragos a la deidad. —asumió Andrea tronándose los dedos.

Los procedieron dirigirse a la ultima habitación, en donde los esperaba un monstruo eléctrico, y mortal llamado Barinade.

— Dios mio… Es espantoso… —dijo Link pasmado.

— Hemos pasado por varias dificultades, manten la calma… —aconsejó Andrea tranquilizándolo.

Navi les recomendó hacer lo siguiente: Cortarle los tentáculos que cuelgan en el techo, mientras ese monstruo les lanzaba rayos de electricidad, y recibieron uno que otro golpe, era un monstruo difícil de vencer, segundo, Barinade comenzó a girar junto a las medusas eléctricas intentando vapulear a los dos elfos.

— Mierda… Ese tipo es muy fuerte. — masculló Andrea poniéndose de pie luego de ser golpeada junto con Link por una de las medusas y salir volando contra la pared.

— Encima nos quedamos electrocutados. — secundó Link en el mismo estado.

— Hay que seguir luchando… Tenemos que vencerlo, ¡Arriba! —declaró la peliplateada decidida a acabar con esto, al igual que su protegido.

Mientras el parasito giraba, Andrea lanzaron sus bumeranes a través de las medusas hacia el cuerpo de ese monstruo y uno de ellos logró golpearlo dejándolo paralizado.

— ¡Yo me ocupo de las medusas, tu ve a pegarle al tipo! —le indicó Andrea mientras se ocupaba de las criaturas.

— ¡De acuerdo! —accedió Link mientras su amiga le abría paso.

Mientras la peliplateada se encargaba de las medusas, Link le daba unos espadazos a la barriga del monstruo eléctrico, quien despues de unos minutos se recuperó y empezó a girar sin sus preciosas medusas y lo único que hacia era lanzarles rayos eléctricos, Link lanzó el bumerán paralizándolo y entonces entre los espadazos de ambos, el monstruo explotó y la batalla terminó.

— Era un tipo duro… —jadeaba Link agotado.

— Estuvo a punto de matarnos… —dijo Andrea en el mismo estado.

En eso, apareció el portal azul frente a ellos, pero habia alguien mas adentro…

— Ustedes… ¡Llegan tarde! — se escuchó la voz de Ruto, quien estaba de muy mal humor.

— ¿Ruto? —expresaron Link y Andrea pasmados por su presencia.

— Si, los estuve esperando durante todo el rato. —contestó la mencionada todavía fastidiada.

— Creimos que habias desaparecido… —dijo Andrea estupefacta con una gota anime.

— Que si desaparecí… ¡Que si desaparecí! ¡Estuve como una hora esperándolos en este lugar! ¡Son unos inútiles! —Ruto soltó un puchero, realmente era una caprichosa como decía Andrea.

Ambos asintieron, aunque Andrea se sentia fastidiada por la actitud de la niña Zora, en lugar de agradecerles por su ayuda, lo único que hizo fue echarle mas leña al fuego diciéndoles cosas.

* * *

 **FUENTE ZORA**

Despues de salir por el portal, los tres aterrizaron en un tronco, Ruto se empezó a acercar acortando poco a poco la distancia, poniendo de nervios a Link, quien se echaba para atrás sin fijarse por donde pisaba y por ende cayó al agua.

— ¡Link! — llamó Andrea al ver a su amigo caerse.

— ¡Estoy bien! —afirmó Link saliendo a la superficie.

— Tu… Eres genial… Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. —lo halagó Ruto nadando hacia el elfo. — Bueno, en realidad solo un poco, en fin, como ustedes me han salvado, supongo que tengo que recompensarlos.

— Me gustaria que nos dieras la piedra espiritual, Ruto. —pidió Link ante la declaración de la niña Zora.

— Te refieres a la piedra espiritual del agua, el Zafiro Zora… ¿verdad?

— ¿El Zafiro Zora? —preguntó Andrea por el nombre de la piedra.

— Si, cuando mi madre me lo entregó, dijo que solo debía dárselo a mi futuro esposo. —declaró Ruto para la sorpresa de ambos, y leves celos para la peliplateada, aunque en realidad esté jugando la zora.

Asi es como Ruto hizo aparecer la luz azul enfrente de los elfos guerreros y con ello el Zafiro Zora, aunque se trata como anillo de compromiso, era la ultima píedra que tenian que obtener.

— Solo no se lo digan a mi padre, ¿de acuerdo? —aconsejó Ruto en lo que se retiraba del lugar.

— Parece que te comprometiste, ¿eh? —dijo Andrea en tono juguetón.

— No, no es eso Andrea, ya viste como se porta Ruto. —farfulló Link rojo de las mejillas.

— Tranquilo, no le hagas caso, solo esta jugando, es todo. —lo aconsejó la peliplateada riendo.

Link asintió mientras dejaba el área, tenian que ir a ver a Zelda cuanto antes…

* * *

 **LLANURA DE HYRULE**

Tras salir de la región de los Zoras, los dos elfos se dirigían hacia el castillo para contarle todo a la princesa Zelda, sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Despues de recorrer unos kilómetros a pie, notaron algo raro en la entrada y el cielo se cubrió de negro provocando la lluvia en el lugar.

— Andrea… La puerta esta cerrada. —dijo Link al ver lo que pasaba.

En ese momento, el puente levadizo comenzó a bajar abriendo el acceso al lugar y fue entonces cuando Andrea se acordó de la visión, la misma que tuvo siendo la androide perteneciente de los YoRHa…

— Link… Tengo un mal presentimiento. —mencionó Andrea preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Andrea? —preguntó Link en el mismo estado.

— Tuve una visión… En donde tu… — le iba a decir algo Andrea cuando oyeron a un caballo blanco correr por el lugar, en el cual estaban Zelda e Impa.

— ¿Zelda? ¿Impa? ¿A dónde van? — dijo Link consternado por lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento, la princesa aventó un objeto bien lejos a lo que terminó cayendo en un canal.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Las perdí de vista! — se escuchó la voz de un hombre en tono malvado, a lo que voltearon y reconocieron al sujeto entrando en un estado de shock. — ¡Oigan, ustedes! Seguro que han visto el caballo blanco que acaba de pasar. ¿Por donde se fue? ¡Respondan!

— No sabemos por donde se fue… ¡Si lo supiéramos jamas te lo diríamos! —exclamó Andrea molesta.

En eso Link sacó su espada y escudo dispuesto a intentar pegarle.

— Asi que crees que pueden protegerlas de mi, tienen agalla muchachos, ¿se quieren enfrentar a mi? Que gracioso, ¡Me gustan sus actitudes!

Sin embargo, al momento de ver como el tipo de piel verde formaba una bola de energia, Andrea se acordó de ese momento y entonces…

— ¡Link, Quítate! —gritó Andrea empujándolo justo antes de recibir el ataque y lanzar un quejido de dolor.

— ¡Andrea! ¡Maldito! ¡Cómo te atreviste! —exclamó Link enojado.

— ¡Me dan lastima, idiotas! ¿Saben con quien se están metiendo? —expresó el hombre de piel verde en tono malvado. — Soy Ganondorf… ¡Y seré el señor y amo supremo de este mundo!

Con eso, el mencionado se fue del lugar cabalgando por el campo con un rumbo desconocido.

— ¡Andrea! ¡Resiste! ¡Vamos! — la auxilió Link intentando levantarla.

— Link… Lo siento… No quería que te pasara nada… —dijo la peliplateada mientras se ponía de pie, cojeando.

— Esa pesadilla… Ganondorf estaba a punto de golpearme con esa bola de energia, y vi a alguien gritar diciéndole que se detuviera. —mencionó Link mientras la ayudaba a caminar hacia el pueblo Kakariko.

— Si, yo también lo soñé, y esa persona que exclamó como dices… Fui yo. —le reveló Andrea.

— ¿Tu? Bueno, no importa, solo recupérate. —dijo Link pasmado por la declaración.

— Oye, ¿no viste algo extraño en el canal de la entrada? —mencionó Andrea acordándose del objeto que Zelda lanzó.

— ¿Qué?

— Miré que la princesa lanzó algo hacia el canal, supongo que era algo que no quería que Ganondorf lo atrapara. —aclaró Andrea en medio de un quejido de dolor.

— Iré por él objeto, aguanta.

Link corrió hacia el canal y entonces vio un objeto que brillaba bastante, se sumergio para recogerlo y lo que agarró fue la mismísima y la mitica Ocarina del Tiempo, ese era el instrumento que Zelda habia lanzado.

 **[Nier Automata OST: The Tower | Dynamic/Vocal Version]**

Fue asi como entró en un pensamiento que se situaba en un gran templo, y un altar con las tres piedras espirituales puestas.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de la princesa:

— Link… ¿Me escuchas? Soy yo, Zelda… Cuando sostengas esta ocarina en tus manos, yo no estaré, Andrea, Link. Me hubiera gustado esperarlos, pero no podía retrasarme mas tiempo.

Ahí estaba Zelda, tocando la ocarina del tiempo, una melodía que le seria útil a continuación, la melodía que acababa de tocar era la Cancion del Tiempo…

Luego despues, Link se acercó al altar y tocó la melodía.

[Fin de la cancion]

— Muy bien, Andrea, Link. Toquen esta melodía frente al altar del Templo del tiempo, ¡Deben proteger la Trifuerza! —indicó Zelda justo antes de despedirse.

Fue asi como Link volvió a la realidad, ya consciente de lo que debe de hacer de ahora en adelante, pero primero tenia que llevar a Andrea para que recupere y ahora si, emprender su peligroso viaje juntos.

* * *

 **POSADA DE DEVOLA Y POPOLA**

Link llegó al pueblo cargando a una Andrea herida, y precisamente se dirigieron hacia la posada de las gemelas.

— ¡Link! ¡¿Qué paso?! —preguntó Popola alarmada al ver el estado de la peliplateada.

— Ganondorf… Ganondorf apareció en la entrada al castillo, y Andrea… fue golpeada por una bola de energia protegiéndome. —argumentó Link un tanto cabizbajo.

— Con que ese malvado hombre ha aparecido… Bueno, recuestala en el sofá, voy a traer una pócima roja. —indicó Devola en lo que salía del lugar.

Link hizo lo que se le habia indicado con muchísimo cuidado de no lastimarla mas de lo que ya estaba, en verdad se veía muy preocupado por su amiga, su protectora.

— Vamos, Andrea. — dijo Link derramando las lágrimas. — Resiste.

— Tranquilo, Andrea es una mujer muy fuerte, ustedes se han protegido mutuamente y han sobrevivido a las incontables adversidades. —lo calmó Popola poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

— Es mi culpa… Si tan solo no hubiera cometido la estupidez de hacerme el valiente encarando a Ganondorf… Nada de esto le habría pasado. —reconoció Link sintiendo culpa por lo que le estaba pasando a su querida protectora.

— No… No te culpes Link, yo ya presentia lo que iba a pasarte por medio de las pesadillas, no podía dejar que ese desgraciado te pusiera un dedo encima, asi que no pongas esa cara, por favor. —le pidió Andrea no atormentarse por la culpa.

—Andrea…

—Por eso decidí convertirme en tu protectora, y la mejor amiga que has conocido… —le sonrio la peliplateada poco a poco recuperándose del golpe y sentándose.

— Andrea, gracias. —agradeció Link en tono tranquilo abrazando a su amiga.

Justo despues de abrazarse, Devola regresó al lugar con la pócima roja viendo la escena de cariño entre los dos.

—Ya vine, Andrea, esto te hará recuperar tus energias. —dijo la gemela dándole la botella a la chica, a lo que ella aceptó y se la tomó de un solo trago.

Andrea sintió como sus fuerzas regresaban, y podrían emprender su viaje peligroso con su protegido, pero como era de noche tenian que descansar.

— ¿Por qué no mejor pasan la noche aquí? —les sugirió Popola al ver como Link tenia sueño.

— Es verdad, necesitan descansar para prepararse mejor lo que van a hacer mañana. —coincidio Devola.

— Esta bien, chicas, vamos Link, tenemos que estar descansados para mañana. —dijo Andrea mientras lo cargaba hacia la habitación.

Les esperaba una peligrosa aventura de ahora en adelante, y las cosas se iban a poner feas tras entrar al Templo del Tiempo…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado esta parte, de ahora en adelante, las cosas se pondrán feas para el duo, Ganondorf intenta hacer de las suyas y cuando ambos entren al templo del tiempo, empieza una aventura oscura para nuestros héroes.**

 **Sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. La espada del tiempo

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 6 – LA ESPADA DEL TIEMPO.**

Andrea y Link se habian tomado un descanso despues de ese incidente en el campo de Hyrule a manos de Ganondolf, la chica peliplateada estaba profundamente agradecida por haber protegido al joven guerrero, aunque tarde o temprano tenia que contarle su pasado como una soldado androide de los YoRHa, la organización que ella misma odiaba, pero eso seria mas adelante.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama listos para lo que se iba a venir, ya una vez en el comedor de la posada, se sentaron a desayunar con las gemelas.

— Link, ¿No puedes comer mas despacio? —Popola le hizo una llamada de atencion al ver lo rapido que tragaba el chico.

— Perdon, es que esta delicioso. —se disculpaba Link riendo entre dientes.

— No vayas a ahogarte. —le aconsejó Andrea dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Despues de terminar de desayunar, ambos guerreros se disponen a irse no sin antes de decirles unas palabras.

— Muchachos, lo que tengan que hacer procuren salir con vida. —dijo Devola en tono melancolico.

— Estaremos bien, nos veremos. —expresó Link con optimismo en el rostro.

— Bueno, cuídense chicos. —se despedia Popola en el mismo tono.

 **CAMPO DE HYRULE**

Tras salir de la aldea Kakariko, Andrea y Link se pararon justo al frente de la entrada al mercado.

— Me parece que se vienen tiempos difíciles, Link, debes ser fuerte para lo que viene a partir de ahora, Ganondorf puede estar haciendo de las suyas quien sabe que, y hay que detenerlo a cualquier costo. —declaró Andrea en tono serio.

— Esto será difícil, Andrea. —dijo el mencionado algo nervioso.

— No te preocupes, te ayudaré si tienes un problema. —lo tranquilizó Andrea poniendo una mano en el hombro.

— Gracias…

— De nada, ahora vayamos a ese tal templo del tiempo.

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DEL MERCADO DE HYRULE – LADO ESTE**

Detrás del lugar concurrido, se apreciaba la forma de una iglesia con detalles blanqueados por toda la estructura, y en la entrada habia una imagen de la trifuerza, en pocas palabras habian llegado al lugar indicado.

— ¿Es este lugar de la que nos habló Zelda? —preguntó Link viendo la estructura.

— Creo que si, hay una imagen de la trifuerza arriba de la entrada. —asumió Andrea.

— Si es asi, entonces entremos… —dijo el rubio decidido.

 **TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO**

El lugar parecía una iglesia de colores blancos por todos lados acompañado por una alfombra por toda la parte del medio además de una pequeña plataforma con el mismo dibujo que el de la entrada.

— Es enorme… —expresó Link boquiabierto.

— ¿Verdad? Es la primera vez que visitamos un lugar asi. —opinó Andrea en el mismo estado. —Mira, hay un altar al frente.

Acto seguido fueron hacia el dicho altar y leyeron lo siguiente:

-Si posees tres piedras espirituales, toma la ocarina del tiempo y entona la Cancion del tiempo-

— Link, ¿tienes las tres piedras espirituales? — preguntó Andrea luego de verlo que decían los textos.

— Si, las tengo. —confirmó Link al sacar las dichas piedras.

— Dice que toques la canción si la conoces, tal vez eso abra esa puerta que está cerrada. —asumió Andrea pensando en las posibilidades.

Eso hizo recordar a Link el momento cuando recogia la ocarina que Zelda dejó caer en el canal, es asi como el elfo se acordó de la canción.

— Sigue mi ritmo, Andrea. —declaró Link sacando su ocarina.

— D-De acuerdo. — accedió Andrea sacando la suya.

Es asi como ambos entonaron la Cancion del tiempo y entonces, las piedras espirituales flotaron directo al altar y entonces la figura de la trifuerza, la que estaba arriba de la entrada cerrada brilló cambiando de color al amarillo, y la puerta se empezó a levantar abriéndose.

— ¡La puerta se abrio! —avisó Link viendo lo que estaba pasando.

— Pues vayamos a ver. —declaró Andrea guardándose la ocarina.

Asi ambos caminaron hacia la puerta recién abierta adentrándose a un cuarto medio oscuro que estaba siendo iluminado por el reflejo solar desde lo alto por medio de la ventana.

En eso captaron un objeto filoso con una empuñadura azul que llamó la atencion a los dos elfos, y a Navi.

— Chicos, esa no es… —Navi se acercaba al objeto que parecía ser una espada no ordinaria al igual que los elfos.

— ¿Qué es esa espada…? —dijo Andrea sorprendida por la forma de la hoja, en verdad parecía algo mas poderosa que la suya.

— No tengo ni idea. —admitió Link no saber nada sobre esa cosa.

— Es el arma legendaria muchachos. —empezó a mencionar el hada. — Es la Espada Maestra.

— ¿La Espada Maestra? —expresó Andrea impactada por el nombre.

— Si, es el arma legendaria con la que un guerrero digno de portarla puede repeler todo mal que se le aproxime. —explicó Navi sobre el uso de la espada.

— Supongo que puedo manejar esa cosa afilada. —expresó Andrea apretándose los puños dispuesta a levantar la espada del pedestal.

La mencionada se paró frente a la espada y es asi como intentó levantarla, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logró agarrarla y se frustró.

— ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo levantarla! —dijo Andrea agotada y medio molesta.

— ¿No pudiste? —preguntó Link.

— Esta muy pesada. —respondió la peliplateada.

— Dejamelo a mi.

— Va a ser difícil levantarla, déjame ayudarte. —declaró Andrea acercandose a su protegido, quien ya estaba cerca del pedastal.

Asi los dos se acercaron a la dicha espada, con sus respectivas manos sobre la empuñadura, los tres se prepararon para intentar levantarla.

— ¿Estas listo, Link?

— Eso creo…

— Se que es una locura lo que estamos a punto de cometer, pero es la única manera de terminar con ese desgraciado, podremos ganarle.

— De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡Tres!

De alguna forma ambos levantaron la espada, aunque en realidad, fue Link quien la levantó dado a que poseía todo lo necesario para portarla, y luego de repente fueron rodeados por una luz azulada.

Nadie se percataba que una presencia malvada los espiaba, y por ende, aprovechó la oportunidad para meterse en el reino sagrado y dios sabe lo que pasaría durante ese lapso…

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

Esa presencia malvada resultó no ser nada mas ni menos que el mismísimo Ganondorf, quien sonríe de forma muy malévola, al parecer tenia el conocimiento de las acciones de Link y su amiga.

— _Ja ja ja… ¡Excelente! Como sospechaba, ustedes dos tenian las llaves del portal del tiempo, par de idiotas, me condujeron a las puertas del Reino Sagrado… ¡Se los agradezco mucho, par de mocosos!_

En pocas palabras, el plan de impedir que el rey de las Gerudos penetrara el Reino Sagrado habia fracasado, y tras decir esas palabras, se desvaneció riéndose de forma maniaca y malvada.

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SABIOS**

El lugar estaba cubierto de pequeñas cataratas en las esquinas y la pared de fondo era de color azuloso en las plataformas al igual que el de agua.

— Link… Despierta… —Se escuchaba la voz de un anciano. — Link, el elegido, despierta… Tú también, Andrea… La protectora…

— ¿Q-Que pasó? —preguntó Link abriendo lentamente los ojos, aunque su tono de voz no era de niño como antes, mas bien de un hombre que recién habia crecido.

Es entonces cuando al abrir los ojos descubrió que no estaba en el templo del tiempo, estaba en un lugar desconocido.

— Me imagino que tienes varias preguntas al respecto, permíteme presentarme, Soy Rauru, uno de los antiguos sabios… — se presentó el anciano con ropas amarilas sencillas con temas rojos.

— ¿Sabios?

— Hace mucho tiempo, hicimos construir el Templo del Tiempo para proteger la entrada al Reino Sagrado, esta es la Camara de los sabios, el centro del templo de la luz, el cual esta ubicado en el corazón mismo del Reino Sagrado, es el último bastión de la resistencia contra Ganondorf. —le explicó Rauru sobre el asunto de ese lugar. — La Espada Maestra, el arma purificadora que sacaste del pedestal del tiempo, era la ultima llave del Reino Sagrado, Link.

— ¿La ultima llave? —inquirió el elfo confundido.

— Exactamente, Link, pero no teman, ¡Mirense!

Es entonces cuando Link se da cuenta de como su aspecto habia cambiado físicamente por lo que ya no era un niño, sino un hombre y habia algo mas, poseía las mismas mangas y mayas blancas que resaltaba su masa muscular por debajo de su túnica verde, y sobretodo, miró a su protectora y amiga Andrea hecha toda una hermosa mujer con el largo y sedoso cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, parecía cumplir los 30 años pero estaba muy bien conservada, en verdad se veía muy atractiva.

— A-A-Andrea… Tu… —se sonrojaba Link por el aspecto de la mujer.

— L-Link… Has crecido. —expresó la mencionada de la misma manera. —Te ves increíble.

— Igual tu. —respondió el elfo dándole un cumplido de forma indirecta.

Lo que mas impactó a ambos, es que Link era un poco mas alto que su protectora, no se imaginaban las reacciones que la gente tendría al verlo crecido, sobretodo Devola y Popola, quienes veian lo tierno que era de niño, se impactarían al ver lo grande que se habia vuelto.

— Escuchen, la espada maestra es un arma sagrada que nunca debe caer en manos del mal, solo alguien merecedor del titulo de Heroe del Tiempo puede sacarla del pedestal, no obstante, eras demasiado joven para serlo, fue por eso que tu espíritu y el de ella han quedado preservados aquí durante siete años. —les declaró Rauru sorprendiendo al duo.

— ¿Siete años? —expresaron Link y Andrea en unisono.

— Si, han pasado un largo tiempo aquí, ahora que ustedes tienen la edad suficiente, ha llegado la hora de que despierten como los Héroes del Tiempo. —les anunció Rauru la hora de salir a enfrentar al mundo. — ¿Comprenden su destino? —inquirió para ver si estaban seguros.

— Si señor. —confirmaron Link y Andrea.

— Pero recuerden algo y ténganlo presente en la cabeza, aunque abrieron la puerta del tiempo con buenas intenciones, Ganondorf logró adentrarse en el reino sagrado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ganondorf se infiltró? —preguntó Andrea ante la revelación del sabio de la luz.

— Asi es, asi como lo escuchan, Ganondorf se metió al reino sagrado, robó la trifuerza del templo de la luz y con ese poder se volvió todo un rey malvado, su poder maligno mana desde los templos de Hyrule y, en tan solo siete años, todo se ha plagado de monstruos. —les explicó Rauru en tono serio.

— Plagado de monstruos… Ese hombre es un ser malvado. —dijo Link disgustado.

— En verdad lo es, noto como mi poder se debilita, hasta en el reino sagrado, chicos. —expresó Rauru cabizbajo. —Incluso en la cámara de los sabios…

—Señor Rauru… ¿Hay alguna forma para revertir la situación? —preguntó Link por la manera de reparar el daño.

— Si Link, aun hay esperanza, si tan solo el poder de los sabios volviera a resurgir… —respondió Rauru dándole algunas pistas… — Los sellos de los sabios podrían enviar el poder maléfico al vacio del reino sagrado, yo soy Rauru, el rey de los sabios, y, sus capacidades para pelear junto a los sabios los convierten en los héroes del tiempo, Y Link, eres el elegido para usar la espada maestra, Andrea, tu eres la elegida para viajar en el tiempo con ese joven…

— Señor… —dijo Andrea sintiéndose halagada.

— Mi espíritu los acompañará, ahora deben encontrar a los demás sabios y lograr que unan su poder al de ustedes.

Fue asi como Rauru hizo iluminar el lugar haciendo aparecer una medalla que era mas o menos amarilla, y algo dorada por cierto, esa era el medallón de la luz, Rauru les conferia su poder a ambos.

— ¡Encuentren a los sabios y salven a Hyrule! —finalizó Rauru antes de mandarlos de vuelta al templo.

 **TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO**

Tras desaparecer el rayo azulado, el duo regresó al lugar donde habian levantado la espada.

— Link… Hemos vuelto… ¿De verdad pasaron 7 años? —cuestionó Andrea sobre lo que les habia dicho el sabio.

— Me parece que si, y me temo que Link no podrá usar algunas de su armas que tenia de niño… —respondió Navi seria.

— ¿En serio? ¿Con que nos defenderemos entonces? —expresó el mencionado preocupado.

— Es verdad, no tengo la resortera. —reconoció la peliplateada al ver que algunas de sus armas habian desaparecido también.

— Pero ustedes tienen las espadas, sobretodo el arma legendaria que link ostenta, con eso pueden sobrevivir a la cualquier adversidad. —mencionó Navi intentando animarlos.

— Es verdad, podemos revertir la situación, asi que salgamos de aquí.

Ambos se disponían a dejar el lugar cuando sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos, y se voltearon sacando sus espadas.

— ¿Quién eres? —iba inquiriendo la peliblanca cuando vio un símbolo que les resultó familiar. —Es un Sheikah…

—Los estaba esperando, héroes del tiempo… —dijo una persona enmascarada vestida de Sheikah. —Cuando el mal lo impregne todo, desde el Reino Sagrado surgirá una voz que hará despertar a los sabios que moran en los cinco templos:

-En lo profundo de un bosque…

-Sobre una alta montaña…

-En un lago inmenso…

-En la casa de la muerte…

-Y dentro de una diosa de la arena…

El misterioso hombre les menciona que con el Heroe del tiempo, aquellos que despertaran detendrían el mal y devolverían al mundo la luz de la paz, esa era la leyenda de los templos, tal y como habia sido transmitida de generación en generación por los sheikah.

— Mi nombre es Sheik, soy uno de los últimos sheikah… —se presentó la persona enmascarada. — Con la mitica espada maestra, en verdad pareces el héroe del tiempo del que habla la leyenda…

— El tiene lo necesario para devolver la paz a Hyrule. —declaró Andrea.

— Si ustedes creen en la leyenda, no tienen alternativa. Deben buscar los cinco templos y despertar esa cantidad de los sabios que faltan. —comentó Sheik.

— Buscar los cinco templos… Será una ardua tarea… —dijo Andrea pensativa.

— Y despertar a los sabios… —secundó Link al respecto.

— Uno de los sabios esperan que lo despierten en el templo del bosque, este sabio es una chica que seguramente conocen.

—Saria… —murmuró Andrea entendiendo el comentario.

— Si, ella, debido al poder maligno que se apoderó del templo, le es imposible oir la llamada del Reino Sagrado, aunque por desgracia, con el equipo que tienen ahora, no podrán entrar ahí, pero si creen en mis palabras, vayan al pueblo Kakariko. —dijo Sheik en tono serio dándoles pistas. — ¿Lo han entendido, Link, Andrea?

— El pueblo de Kakariko… Popola, Devola… — dijo Link pensando en el estado del pueblo y las gemelas.

— Gracias, Sheik. —agradeció la peliplateada.

El duo se retiro del lugar pensando en todo lo que habia pasado hasta ahora.

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DEL TEMPLO.**

Al salir, los elfos se impactaron viendo lo deteriorado estaba todo, el cielo tenia un aspecto macabro en color rojo, todo lo feliz se habia ido, todo ser vivo habia desaparecido.

— No puede ser, Andrea. —dijo Link impactado.

— Si, Ganondorf se salió con la suya, creo que es tal como Rauru dijo. —reconoció la peliplateada. — Veamos que pasó con la plaza.

Link asintió y ambos se dirigieron al lugar solo para ver lo abandonado y destrozado.

No habia nadie alrededor, sin embargo, lo que observaron con atencion es que habian unas misteriosas entidades negras con partículas amarillas que intentaron atacarlos.

Entonces Link y Andrea sacaron sus respectivas espadas y les dieron varios espadazos, dado a que esos tipos no eran ordinarios ni fáciles de vencer.

— ¡Deja a esos tipos, vámonos! —aconsejó Andrea viendo que no se rendían.

— ¡De acuerdo! —accedió Link a su peticion.

Asi ambos dejaron corriendo el lugar hasta llegar al campo Hyliano.

 **POSADA DE DEVOLA Y POPOLA**

Las cosas en Kakariko parecían aparentemente normales, incluso pusieron un nuevo puesto de minijuegos de tiro al arco, lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a la posada a ver como estaba todo por alla.

Una vez adentro, vieron que habian unas cuatro personas sentadas en el sillón relajándose, eran dos hombres y dos mujeres respectivamente.

El primero era un hombre de aspecto mayor y musculoso con un parche en el ojo de cabellos blancos con ropa de batalla, el otro era un joven de aspecto atractivo con ropa blanca con mangas largas y el chaleco de color negro al igual que sus guantes, luego una mujer de cabellos igual de blancos con una trenza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza acompañada una flor como adorno en un lado, y una ropa reveladora de azul cielo con guantes negros como los del joven.

Y finalmente una chica del mismo color del cabello de aspecto frágil, pero con una fuerte voluntad.

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas? —preguntó Link al observándolos.

— No lo sé Link, creo que vinieron a pasar unos días en esa posada. —asumió Andrea admitiendo no saber nada de ellos, y que hacían ahí.

— Puede ser.

— Hola, chicos, ha pasado tiempo… —se escuchó la voz de Devola cerrando la puerta.

— Hola, Devola… —la saludó Link para la sorpresa de la chica.

— Link… Te has convertido en todo un hombre, han cambiado mucho. —dijo Devola algo sonrojada por el cambio físico del héroe.

— G-Gracias, Devola, por lo que veo no has cambiado mucho. —opinó el elfo riendo nervioso por el aspecto bien conservado de la pelirroja. — A propósito, ¿sabes que hacen aquí estas personas?

— Oh… Ellos viven aqui, ya que andan en buscan del mismo hombre que ustedes buscan… —respondió Devola seriamente.

— Ganondorf… —asumió Andrea.

— Asi es, me imagino que deben haberse topado con unos seres de negro con particulas amarillas, ¿no es verdad? —asintió Popola acercándoseles.

— Si, esas cosas no eran fáciles de matar. —afirmó Andrea.

— Esas cosas se llaman Shades, hace tiempo, esas cosas solian tener algo de humanidad pero estos que estan repartidos por todo Hyrule fueron maldecidos por ese hombre que obtuvo la trifuerza del poder, por ende fueron convertidos y dejados en maldad pura. —explicó Devola los detalles de esos monstruos.

— No es posible... —dijo Link sin creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo saben todo eso? —inquirió Andrea queriendo respuestas.

— Porque durante esos siete años los hemos estado enfrentando cuando esas criaturas invadieron el pueblo, y hemos descubierto que Ganondorf habia hecho de las suyas con los Shades, de no haber sido por esas personas que estan al frente, quien sabe si habriamos sobrevivido. —respondió Popola mirando a las personas sentadas.

— ¿Ellos los ayudaron? —preguntó Andrea viendo a las personas aproximarse.

— Tuvimos que, esas criaturas no dejaban de molestar. —respondió el hombre mayor.

— Supongo que ustedes tienen algo que ver con ese tipo raro de cabello rojo, ¿no es verdad? —inquirió la chica de cabellos blancos con una flor como adorno, a lo que el elfo asintió nervioso con la cabeza, le parecía intimidante esa misteriosa mujer.

—Disculpenla, asi es ella. —dijo el joven peliblanco entendiendo la actitud de esa, aunque en parte tambien se ponía nervioso no solo por la chica, sino por Andrea.

— ¿Usted es el héroe del tiempo como lo dicta las leyendas? —preguntó la peliblanca de pelos lacios.

— S-Si. —afirmó Link sonrojado por la sonrisa de la chica.

— Entonces la leyenda es cierta… —se acercaba la mujer peliblanca con la flor de adorno en la cabeza. —Tu debes ser el chico destinado a salvar a Hyrule… Y tu debes ser su protectora…

— Acertaste… Me imagino que debes parte de ese grupo. —respondió Andrea dirigiendo su mirada hacia las personas.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó el hombre mayor.

— Link.

— Andrea.

— Nier. —se presentó el hombre del parche en un ojo en tono amable.

— Yo tambien me llamo igual, pero todos me dicen Junior. —dijo el joven peliblanco mirando al hombre mayor quien resulta ser el padre.

— Kainé.

— Y yo soy Yonah, el hermano de JR.

— Gusto en conocerlos. —expresó Link amistoso con ellos.

— ¿No quieren quedarse un rato? —preguntó Yonah sonriente.

— Lo siento, tenemos cosas que hacer. —negó Andrea con la cabeza.

— Me imagino que quieren liberar Hyrule, ¿no es verdad? —asumió Nier entendiendo el asunto.

— Ganondorf se apoderó del reino y tenemos que liberar los cinco sabios. —declaró Link.

— Podriamos ayudarles si quieren. —propuso Kainé.

Era una oferta que no estaría mal que aprovecharan, dado a que les esperaban los mayores retos en sus aventuras ya como grandes.

— De acuerdo, pueden ir con nosotros. —aceptó Andrea el trato de la peliblanca de la flor en la cabeza.

— ¡Viva! —expresó Yonah contenta por la decisión.

— Tu hermana parece muy animada, Junior. —Link le lanzó un cumplido.

— Yonah nunca deja de sonreir sin importar lo que pase. —respondió el mencionado sintiéndose un poco halagado.

— Bueno, ya no se diga más, es hora de emprender la misión de salvar a Hyrule. —declaró Nier listo para la aventura.

 **RANCHO LON LON**

Antes de emprender la misión, Link y los demás fueron a ver como estaban las cosas en el rancho donde conoció a Epona, las cosas habian cambiado durante ese lapso de los 7 años, y Talon no se veía por ningún lado, cuando entonces se toparon con un tipo de aspecto muy mal humorado.

— Ese tipo parece muy amargado… —susurró Kaine al oído del Junior de tal manera de que los demás, a excepcion del tipo malhumorado oyera.

— Lo se, parece que tiene problemas de temperamento. —coincidió Nier.

— Talon no aparece por ningun lado. —mencionó Andrea al no poder ver el dueño en ese lugar.

— Vayamos a preguntarle. —dijo Link caminando hacia el tipo malhumorado.

Cuando se le acercaron, le hicieron preguntas y esa fue su respuesta, que no fue el agrado para todos.

— Escuché que en el pueblo Kakariko dicen que Talon se fue del rancho por mi culpa, ¡Que estupidez! ¡Talon era un vago! ¡Yo, Ingo he dedicado muchísimo esfuerzo a este lugar! ¡Y no pienso tolerar que unos forasteros digan falsedades sobre mi! —expresó el mencionado molesto por los chismes. — El gran Ganondorf supo reconocer mi talento y me puso al mando, ¡Eso es todo!

OK, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¿Ganondorf? ¿Acaso ese hombre te dio todo esto? —inquirió Kainé empezando a molestarse. — Deberia darte vergüenza, imbécil.

— ¡Kainé! —le reprendió Junior ante la actitud de la chica.

— Me importa un comino tus opiniones, señorita, ¡Voy a criar un caballo ganador para que el gran Ganondorf sepa lo mucho que valgo! ¿Quién de ustedes pelmazos saben montar a caballo? —declaró Ingo de en tono de burla.

Todos se estaban molestos, sobre todo Kainé quien tenia ganas de patearle el trasero por esos comentarios tan groseros y para empeorar las cosas, casi ninguno de ellos habian tenido experiencia en montar un caballo, fue entonces cuando Link vió una yegua de color marrón que le parecía familiar.

— Yo lo haré, señor. —dijo el elfo decidido.

— Link, ¿seguro que sabes montar un caballo? —preguntó Nier por su seguridad.

— No lo sé, señor Nier, pero lo intetaré. —respondió el mencionado mirando a la yegua.

— Buena suerte. —Yonah le daba animos.

Fue asi como Link decidió entrar a montar un caballo no sin antes de pagarle 20 rupias.

Adentro de la cerca, Link se empezaba a acercarse a la yegua marrón pasando de largo los demás caballos, y justo cuando estaba cerca, la yegua huyó de él, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

— Epona… ¡Epona! ¡Ven! ¡Soy yo! ¡Link! —llamó el elfo intentando acercarse a ella, pero le yegua seguía huyendo.

Epona no lo recordaba, probablemente Ingo la haya domado para no dejarse agarrar por nadie, ni siquiera Link, no, eso no podía ser, Epona y Link habian desarrollado un vinculo inquebrantable cuando ambos eran niños para que luego de esos siete años la yegua no lo reconociera…

— Link… —dijo Andrea entristecida por lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo.

— ¿No podría agarrar otro caballo? —preguntó Yonah en el mismo estado.

— Esa yegua le es muy especial, ambos se habian vuelto amigos en la plena infancia, no puede ser que no lo reconozca como su dueño. —explicó la peliplateada, sin embargo se acordó de algo que casi se le olvidaba. — ¡Link! ¡La canción! ¡Toca la canción!

— ¿De que canción estas hablando? —inquirió Kainé sin poder entender a que se referia.

— La canción que Link tocó con la yegua cuando eran niños. — respondió Andrea determinada. — ¡Toca la canción que le tocaste a epona cuando eras un niño!

Es entonces cuando Link entendió el dicho mensaje, sacó la ocarina y entonó la canción de Epona haciendo que la yegua dejara de huir y asi, por ende, reconociera a su dueño y amigo de la infancia.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… —comentó Junior sorprendido por el comportamiento del animal.

— En verdad parece reconocer a su amigo. —secundó Nier en el mismo estado.

Mientras conversaban, Link se subió arriba de su amiga para cabalgar alrededor de la zona dando unas tres o cuatro vueltas mientras se acostumbraba.

Despues de eso, se acercó a Ingo.

— ¡Ya te vas acostumbrando, muchacho! ¡Te reto una carrera! Una vuelta alrededor del corral. —propuso el mencionado dispuesto.

— Una vuelta alrededor del corral… —murmuró Junior oyendo la conversación.

— ¿Qué dices, aceptas? Serán 50 rupias. —lo retó Ingo avaricioso.

— Acepto, Ingo. —accedió Link listo.

— Bueno, no se diga mas, la carrera va a comenzar. —finalizó el malhumorado antes de posicionarse en la línea de meta.

Andrea, Kainé, Yonah, Nier y Junior se quitaron de la pista para presenciar tranquilamente la carrera, todos estaban con la incertidumbre con respecto a Link.

El elfo e Ingo se pocisionaron en la línea del corral y asi es como ambos comenzaron a cabalgar alrededor de la pista, Ingo galopaba a su caballo como todo un tirano pero Epona y Link eran un poco mas rapidos por lo que de alguna manera los rebasaron en la ultima parte de la pista y asi cruzaron la meta.

— ¡NOOOO! ¡¿Cómo pude perder contra un idiota como tú?! ¡Solo espero que el gran Ganondorf no se entere de esta humillación tan grave! —farfulló Ingo alterado. — Oye, ¿quieres correr otra vez? Si ganas, te quedarás con la yegua y si pierdes… Yo me quedo con esa hermosura que tiene la misma ropa que tu. —comentó haciendo tono de un pervertido volteando a ver a Andrea, cosa que no le gustó a Link, ni a ella, ni a los demás presentes.

— Idiota… —masculló Kainé molesta por el comentario.

— Link, no tienes que… —la elfa iba a decirle que no le hiciera caso pero Link estaba determinado.

— No puedo dejar que ese señor haga lo que quiera contigo, Andrea. —declaró el elfo asombrando a su protectora.

Andrea no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Link comenzaba a cambiar su forma de pensar y ver las cosas, aunque en parte Link tenia razon en no dejar que Ingo hiciera lo que se le dara la gana con ella, era su amiga y protectora, y mucho mas que su camarada.

Asi el elfo y el tipo se posicionaron en el mismo lugar del corral y empezó la carrera, Ingo no se veía dispuesto a volver a perder, asi como Link estaba en el mismo estado, los dos estaban muy parejos en cuanto a la velocidad, cuando llegaron a la ultima parte, Link de alguna forma rebasó a Ingo justo antes de cruzar la meta para la sorpresa de muchísimos.

— Parece que ese elfo que tienes te quiere mucho… —insinuó Kainé dándole un leve codazo en la cintura a la elfa, quien se sonrojó ante el comentario.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con este caballo?! ¿¡Acaso es Epona?! ¿Cómo carajos lograste domar a una yegua tan salvaje delante de mis ojos? —expresó Ingo muy molesto por su derrota.

— Pues digamos que Epona me reconoció como su legitimo dueño y amigo en quien puede confiar. —respondió Link sonriente.

— Iba a llevársela al gran Ganondorf, ¡pero la aposté en la carrera y perdí! ¡No lo puedo creer! —espetó el bigotón todavía en ese estado, para luego calmarse. — Tal como te lo prometí, puedes quedarte con la yegua, y con tu 'amiga', sin embargo, ¡No permitiré que nadie de ustedes salga del rancho!

— ¡¿Qué?! —espetó Kaine enojada.

— Esta loco. —comentó Junior igual de molesto.

Es entonces cuando a Nier se le ocurrió un plan, pero solo pueden caber dos personas encima de Epona.

— Tengo un plan, pero solo cabemos dos personas. —mencionó el peliblanco mayor viendo la valla del rancho.

— ¿A que se refiere, señor Nier? —preguntó Link expectante.

— He oído que los caballos pueden saltar las vallas mas altas, asi que tu y uno de nosotros pueden salir rápido de aquí. —explicó Nier soltando una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos, excepto Andrea, en unisono ante la declaración, sobretodo Ingo, quien estaba muy rojo de coraje.

— ¡No pueden salir por esa valla! ¡Se matarán, idiotas! —les replicó el bigotón enojado.

— Es verdad, luce muy alta, no creo que salgan vivos de esa caída que se darán. —intentó razonar Junior coincidiendo con los demás.

— Lo sé Junior, pero no quiero quedarme aquí encerrada. —dijo Andrea subiendose a la Yegua detrás del elfo para abrazarse.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes, señor Nier? —inquirió Link por sus integridades.

— Ustedes adelantanse, nosotros nos lo arreglaremos para salir tambien de este lugar. —indicó el mencionado. — ¡Ahora vayan!

— Sujetate Andrea, vamos a salir volando… —dijo Link preparándose para el salto a caballo, a lo que la elfa lo abrazó mas fuerte por detrás, cosa que lo sonroja pero eso no le impedia concentrarse.

Fue asi como Epona se dirigió a la alta velocidad hacia la valla y fue entonces cuando dio un gran salto y la pareja se salió del rancho.

— Ay dios… —masculló JR poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza asustado por la vida de ambos.

— No te asustes, chico, estoy segura de que Link y Andrea sobrevivieron a ese gran salto que la yegua habia realizado. —comentó Kainé segura.

— Y nosotros tambien nos vamos… —declaró Nier justo antes de arrancar una puerta de entrada con todas sus fuerzas frente a un shockeado y asustado Ingo. —Lo siento, creo que me sobrepasé.

— Creo que debiste haberle pedido permiso para que nos abriera la puerta, papa. —le reclamó Yonah por sus acciones.

— ¿Crees que ese señor nos hubiera dejado ir con facilidad? Parece que tiene malos modales. —respondió Nier argumentando el comportamiento del bigotón.

 **CAMPO DE HYRULE**

Link y Andrea habian dado un gran salto a caballo con Epona saliendo de la zona mas alta del rancho, al principio ambos se encontraban muy nerviosos, pero al final aterrizaron con bien a las llanuras.

— Estuvo cerca… —dijo el elfo suspirando de alivio.

— A decir verdad, Nier es un genio en haber estudiado algo sobre los caballos. —respondió Andrea riendo. — Fue divertido haber hecho ese salto.

— ¿Verdad? Epona sabe lo que hace. —expresó Link en el mismo estado. — Cierto, Sheik dijo que podíamos encontrar algo en Kakariko.

— Casi se nos olvidaba, tenemos que despertar los sabios… —coincidió Andrea ante el comentario de su camarada.

 **POSADA DE DEVOLA Y POPOLA**

Los dos elfos fueron a la posada para preguntarles a las gemelas en la recepción por lo que Sheik les habia comentado y esa fue la respuesta de ellas:

— Se dice que debajo de una de las tumbas del cementerio vive un fantasma de un sepultero llamado Danpe, y lo que sean los suficientemente veloces como para no perderlo hallarán un tesoro que los ayudará a superar las dificultades. —mencionó Popola.

— ¿Crees que eso sea verdad? —inquirió Andrea al respecto.

— La verdad no sabríamos decirles, tendrían que ir a comprobarlo por ustedes mismos. —admitió Devola no saber si era cierta o no esa leyenda.

— Bueno, en este caso comprobaremos las tumbas… —declaró Link.

— Tengan cuidado allá afuera. —se despedían las gemelas viéndolos retirarse.

 **EL CEMENTERIO DE KAKARIKO**

Al adentrarse, se encontraron con varias tumbas, todas ellas parecían ordinarias pero solo hubo una que les captó la atencion, esa tumba traía unas flores raras en la parte de abajo, y se dieron cuenta que podían tirar de ella y al hacer eso descubrieron que habia un hoyo.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver que hay abajo? —preguntó Andrea para ver si estaban seguros.

— Si, tal vez encontremos algo que nos haga útil. —accedió Link sin mas.

— Bueno pues, entremos. —finalizó la chica justo antes de caer al hoyo junto con su protegido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

NOTA:

Como ustedes pueden notar, remplacé los ReDeads por los Shades que aparecieron en el primer juego de Nier, si, eso son humanos, pero tranquilos, aquí en este fic esos Shades no son mas que versión maligna que Ganondorf replicó por lo que no tienen ni un rastro de humanidad y tiene sangre negra.

Y si, como pueden observar, he dedicido añadir a los dos Niers; el padre y el hermano, ambos quienes aparecen en las versiones de Gestalt y RepliCant respectivamente, ambos tendrán un rol importante conforme avance la trama.

Espero les gusten y me den ideas para seguir escribiendo.

Cuidense.


	8. Adentrandose en las tinieblas del bosque

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 7 – ADENTRANDOSE EN LAS TINIEBLAS DEL BOSQUE**

 **BAJO EL CEMENTERIO DE KAKARIKO**

Los elfos cayeron unos metros bajo tierra encontrándose en una caverna subterránea, en eso se les apareció un señor con un aro en la cabeza de cara deformada dándole un aspecto intimidante pero como dicen muchos, las apariencias engañan.

— ¡Hola, jovencitos! ¿Son rapidos? —los saludó el señor de forma animada.

— Oh, hola. —saludó Andrea en tono casual. —Mas o menos.

— Bueno, aunque no lo parezca, ¡soy veloz como un rayo! ¡Y les reto a una carrera! —declaró el difunto hombre desafiante.

— ¿Nos desafia a una carrera? —comentó Link entusiasmado.

— Si, y si me siguen sin perderse les daré algo bueno. —confirmó el señor en el mismo tono.

— Muy bien, adelante. —accedió Andrea no muy convencida. — _Espero que esto no sea un engaño._

Y asi el duo siguieron al hombre por toda la caverna, claro no faltaron las dificultades dado a que les aventaba algo de fuego, aunque en parte era para que no se perdieran, además tenian unos segundos para atravesar cada puerta que se cerraba si llegaban tarde, despues de hacer un largo recorrido, llegaron a la última habitación con unas antorchas encendidas alrededor de la plataforma.

— Jovencitos… ¡En verdad han sido muy veloces para poder seguirme el paso! —halagó el señor alegre. — Como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, les daré mis tesoros: ¡Mis ganchos!

— ¿Sus ganchos? —expresó la peliplateada pasmada. — ¿Y esos que hacen?

— Su cadena accionada por resoltes los acercará hasta donde se enganche, ¿no les parece utilísimo? —comentó el señor casual. —Ahora vivo aquí, asi que vuelvan cuando quieran, les daré algo buenísimo. Ah y una cosa más, ¡tengan cuidado a la vuelta!

Y asi el señor se despidió de ellos desapareciendo y de la nada apareció un cofre frente a ellos, lo abrieron y efectivamente encontraron lo que buscaban: sus respectivos ganchos.

— Estos son… ¿de los que ese señor flotante nos hablaba…? —murmuró Link contemplando esos dichos objetos.

— Eso parece, Link. —asumió Andrea guardándose el arma en su arsenal. —Ahora, vámonos de aquí.

El duo giró a la derecha y cayeron en un cuarto con unos misteriosos bloques que presentaban unos extraños símbolos, a lo que Navi les menciona que esos representan la imagen de la canción del tiempo, a lo que ambos elfos entendieron y al entonar la canción por medio de sus respectivas ocarinas, los bloques desaparecieron rodeados de la luz azulada dejándoles via libre.

—Ahí esta nuestra salida. —dijo Link satisfecho.

— Vamonos. —secundó Andrea mientras se subían por una repisa repleta de escaleras.

Los dos se subieron por los escalones hasta llegar a un lugar que resultaba ser el molino de Kakariko, en eso se escuchaba una entonada misteriosa que estaba siendo tocada por un hombre mediante un órgano y fonógrafo combinado, en muy mal humor.

—Disculpe, ¿Por qué luce en muy mal humor? —preguntó Andrea curiosa por la faceta de ese sujeto.

— ¡Arrrg! ¡Jamas olvidaré lo que ocurrió ese dia! ¡Hace siete años! —espetó el tipo del fonógrafo enojado.

— Ganondorf hizo de las suyas, lo sé. —comprendia Link cuando el tipo le hace ver que fue por otra cosa.

— ¡No lo digo por eso, jovencito! ¡Sino por culpa de ese niño de la ocarina! —expresó el hombre todavía furioso. — ¡La próxima vez que venga por aquí, se arrepentirá!

— ¿Qué? ¿Sabe que fue lo que sucedió, acaso? —cuestionó Andrea no creyéndose esa idiotez, Link no sería capaz de esas cosas y lo sabía muy bien.

Entonces el elfo le mostró la ocarina, impactando mas al tipo de fonógrafo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienes una ocarina! ¡No quiero ni verla! ¡Me recuerda lo que paso hace siete años! —farfulló el tipo moviendo la palanca mas rápido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, si se puede saber? —inquirió Andrea.  
— Un niño malicioso vino y tocó una melodía extraña, ¡y eso estropeó el molino! —explicó el misterioso hombre distorsionando el tono de la canción.

Fue asi como le enseñó la canción que le trajo problemas, y entonces Link la entonó y cayeron gotas de lluvia mientras era rodeado por una especie de tornado.

Y esa fue la 'Cancion de las Tormentas' que ambos elfos aprendieron, en algun momento les seria útil mas adelante, pero ahora tenían que irse del lugar y dejar solo al furioso tipo.

 **CAMPO DE HYRULE**

Despues de bajar por las escaleras, Link y Andrea cabalgaban por la llanura hasta que en el medio se encontraron con el grupo de Nier, quienes se la pasaron en la mitad del dia buscándolos.

— ¡Muchachos! ¿Dónde estaban? — preguntó Kainé fatigada.

— Perdon es que fuimos a hacer algo en el cementerio. —explicó Andrea los motivos.

— ¿El cementerio? Ahí hay Pots rondando por ahí. —dijo Junior algo temeroso por los temas paranormales.

— Lo sabemos, pero lo derrotamos. —contestó Link con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— De paso, obtuvimos estos. —le siguió Andrea mostrando sus respectivas herramientas que consiguieron en la caverna subterránea.

— ¿Qué son esos? —preguntó Yonah curiosa.

— Son ganchos, nos serán utiles para adentrarnos en el bosque. —afirmó Link decidido.

— Bueno, pues no podemos esperar para ir al primer calabozo. —declaró Nier listo.

 **BOSQUES PERDIDOS**

Todo el bosque estaba plagado de monstruos como el sabio Rauru les habia dicho antes, por lo que optaron por entrar a los bosques perdidos para evitar perder el tiempo.

Una vez adentro, el grupo caminaban por donde Navi les indicaba, hasta que llegaron a toparse con alguien que no esperaban.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes nefastos? Aunque estos tipos se vistan de forma similar a los kokiri, a mi no me engañan. —espetó Mido, quien habia estado vigilando ese lugar durante todo ese tiempo. — Le prometí a Saria que no dejaría pasar a nadie.

— Bueno, ella dijo que él y yo podíamos ir a verla hasta allá, asi que dejanos pasar. —argumentó Andrea haciendo que Mido se pusiera nervioso al escuchar su tono de voz…

— T-Tu… ¿Que haces con esos tipos? —dijo el chico asustándose viendo no solo la faceta seria e intimidante de la elfa, sino la de Kainé y Nier.

—Pues solo queremos liberar el bosque de los monstruos, solo queremos verla y es todo. —comentó Junior molesto por su actitud.

— Si de verdad tienen tantas ganas de verla, necesito una prueba de que algunos de ustedes la conocen, algo que solo hayan podido oir o aprender ella, tontos. —declaró Mido de forma muy ruda. —Aunque me extraña que sea amiga de unos adultos, sobretodo de una agresiva mujer como ustedes. —finalizó dirigiéndose a Andrea y a Kainé, quien esta se contenia las ganas de patearle el trasero.

— No le hagas caso, Kainé. —le pidió Nier intentando tranquilizarla.

Fue entonces que, sin importar las cosas, Link y Andrea mostraron sus ocarinas y entonaron la canción de Saria, pasmando a los presentes.

— Esa melodía… ¡Saria solia tocarla todo el tiempo! —comentó Mido impactado. — No me daba cuenta de que ustedes dos la conocían, ella solo se la enseñaba a sus amigos, esta bien, confio en ustedes.

Mido los dejó pasar un poco enojado, pero sobretodo por miedo a represalias de parte de Andrea, y Kainé quien antes de pasar le mostró el dedo medio en señal de que no volviera a hacer una tontería de decir babosadas hacia su persona.

Mientras seguían el camino por los bosques, el grupo tuvo una que conversación entre ellos.

— Asi que ese estúpido niño te molestaba, Link. —comentó Kainé oyendo la historia del elfo.

— Si, Mido se pasaba burlando de mi durante toda mi vida por no tener un hada. —afirmó Link ante el comentario.

—Parece que tuviste una infancia muy difícil. —dijo Junior al respecto.

— Todos tenían un hada menos yo, hasta que aparecieron Andrea y Navi y asi comencé mis aventuras. —declaró Link sonriendo.

— Superaron juntos las grandes dificultades, ¿verdad? —comentó Yonah.

— Claro, Yonah, desde que estoy con Link, Mido ahora ya no se atreve a molestarlo. —expresó Andrea sonriente de forma calida.

 **PRADERA SAGRADA DEL BOSQUE.**

El lugar aparentemente habia permanecido igual como hace siete años, solo que no se les apareció un Wolfos como Link y Andrea esperaban, entonces al casi adentrarse al laberinto Navi les mencionó lo siguiente:

— Tengan cuidado muchachos, aquí no hay los matorrales locos, sino unos formidables monstruos llamados Moblins. Ellos patrullan el lugar y portan una lanza. —les advirtió el hada.

— No se preocupen, yo me encargo de ellos. —dijo Nier sacando su gran espada llamada Beastlord, dado a que él tenía experiencia en haberse enfrentado a muchísimos guerreros más fuertes.

— Papa… —articuló Yonah preocupada por su padre.

— Tranquila Yonah, papa es el guerrero mas fuerte que hemos conocido. —la tranquilizó Junior mostrando seguridad.

Asi el grupo siguió a Nier en el laberinto mientras se enfrentaba y asesinaba a los dichos Moblins con muchísima brutalidad para la sorpresa de Link y Andrea, en verdad era un guerrero experimentado en ese tipo de peleas.

Luego, antes de subir por las escaleras, se toparon con uno mas que lanzaba ondas que los sacaron volando del lugar mientras intentaban pasar, entonces Link y Junior se arriconaron en ambos para eliminar al Moblin gigante esquivando las ondas, ya cuando llegaron a su punto ciego, entre espadazos derrotaron al monstruo dejándoles via libre para todos.

—Listo, derrotamos al tipo, gracias Link. —agradeció Junior satisfecho.

Se adentraron al lugar que Link habia visitado de niño, solo que Saria no estaba ahí. Luego de la nada apareció Sheik sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¿Quién es ese? —inquirió Kaine queriendo atacar a esa persona.

— Esta bien, no nos lastimará. — la detuvo Andrea calmandola.

— El paso del tiempo es siempre cruel… Parece que va a un ritmo diferente para cada persona, pero nadie puede hacer nada para cambiarlo… —habló Sheik caminando hacia el grupo.

— ¿De que esta hablando ese sujeto? —murmuró Yonah confundida.

— Una cosa que no se desvanece con el tiempo son los recuerdos de la niñez, si alguna vez desean regresar, toquen el 'El Minueto del bosque'. —declaró el misterioso Sheikah sacando su instrumento musical.

Fue asi como Andrea y Link sacaron sus respectivas ocarinas entonando la canción que Sheik les enseñaba siguiendo el ritmo de la tonada.

Luego de eso, el sheikah desapareció lanzando una especie de cegadora.

—Yo pienso que este es el lugar. —afirmó la peliplateada viendo la insignia que habia en la plataforma y en la repisa.

— Si eso es verdad, entonces estamos cerca del primer calabozo. —afirmó Kaine.

— ¿Un segundo? ¿Quién cuidará de Yonah? —mencionó Nier acordándose de la seguridad y bienestar de su hija.

Yonah no tenia habilidad alguna de combate y necesitaba que alguien la cuidara ya que algunos lugares como este eran demasiado peligrosos para ella, tuvieron un debate sobre a quien le tocaba cuidarla.

— Yo la cuidaré. —declaró Andrea decidida.

— De acuerdo, solo tengan cuidado aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Nier ante la decisión de la chica.

Link se veía algo preocupado por no tener a su amiga a su lado, pero habia veces que tenia que tenia que hacer las cosas por si solo, o con las personas que se encuentre y tal vez tarde o temprano Andrea y él se reúnan hacer misiones ellos dos solos dependiendo de la situación.

Andrea le prestó su gancho a Kaine para que se subiera, mientras que Link se subió primero para luego prestarles a Junior y a su padre Nier.

— Andrea, ¿seguro que estarán bien allí abajo? —preguntó Link preocupado.

— Claro que si, Link, ahora vayan. —afirmó la mencionada mostrando seguridad a su amigo.

— De acuerdo, vamos todos. —declaró Nier en tono serio, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.

— Junior, Papa, Kaine, espero que todos esten bien... —expresó Yonah conciente de los peligros que los demás iban a afrontar.

— Lo estarán, Yonah, tu padre y los demás son uno guerreros fuertes. —dijo Andrea mostrándole seguridad.

 **TEMPLO DEL BOSQUE**

Link y los demás se adentraban en el calabozo del bosque, habia unas correderas en ambos lados del lugar, al dar unos pasos hacia adelante se les aparecieron unos dos Wolfos obstruyéndoles el camino.

— ¡Nos obstruyen el camino! —declaró Kaine sacando unas espadas grandes.

— ¡Eliminémoslos! —respondió Nier dispuesto a atacar.

Entre todos pelearon contra esas criaturas, les costó muchísimo trabajo dado a lo agiles que eran, luego de unos minutos finalmente los abatieron y prosiguieron hacia la siguiente habitación.

En ese lugar se encontraban unas cuatro antorchas encendidas en distintos colores al centro del cuarto, de un momento al otro los fuegos se transformaron en unas criaturas fantasmales que se fueron por distintas direcciones y el elevador bajó unos metros dejándolos inaccesible.

— Tendremos que separarnos, chicos. —dijo Nier pensantivo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Link arqueando una ceja.

— Tenemos que explorar todo el calabozo y pues Junior y yo iremos por el lado derecho, tu y Kaine irán por el lado izquierdo. —indicó el hombre mayor.

Uh Oh, a Link le tocó la mujer mas intimidante, incluso mas que Andrea pero tenia que aguantarse, ya que habia que liberar a los sabios y derrotar a Ganondorf.

Se pusieron de acuerdo y asi ambos grupos se fueron cada uno a su lado.

 **CON LINK Y KAINÉ**

Ambos entraron a un cuarto solo para oir como las rejas bloqueaban la puerta, justo a dar unos pasos adelante se les aparecieron unos esqueletos con pinta de soldados llamados stalfos.

— Esos tipos son muy duros… — masculló la chica justo al chocar las espadas.

— Creo que fue una mala idea separarnos de ellos. — comentó Link dándose cuenta de sus errores.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Link! — replicó Kainé mientras peleaba con uno de los esqueletos. — ¡Se que tienes potencial de ser un gran guerrero! ¡Junior tuvo que pasar por varias dificultades para ser lo que es ahora! ¡Estoy segura que podras hacerlo!

Ese fue el motivo para que Link se pusiera las pilas y empezara a pelear como un guerrero, por lo que los papeles se invirtieron y ahora los stalfos comenzaban a tener graves problemas hasta que finalmente fueron abatidos por medio de los espadazos y disueltos en llamas.

En ese momento apareció un cofre en frente de sus ojos.

— Veamos que tiene ese cofre… — dijo Kainé acercándose al objeto.

Lo que descubrieron fue una llave que solo les serviría en el calabozo y despues dejaron el lugar para volver a la habitación principal, de un momento a otro se toparon con el mismo bloque que mismo Link habia visto en el molino de Kakariko.

— Parece que no hay salida, vayamos para el otro lado. —indicaba Kainé algo frustrada cuando Link saca la ocarina. — Link, no es el momento para realizar un concierto.

— No es eso Kaine, mira esto. —declaró el elfo mientras entonaba la canción que el mismo conocía.

Link tocó la canción del tiempo y para la sorpresa de Kainé, el bloque desapareció rodeado de la luz azulada.

— ¿Ahora me crees? —inquirió el duende.

— Parece que tu ocarina tiene unos poderes que no se pueden explicar, vamos. —afirmó Kaine pasmada mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

Afuera del lugar era un jardín repleto de monstruos como ese deku baba gigante que habian visto al entrar en el bosque de los Kokiri.

Se dirigieron hacia una enredadera para antes matar algunas skulltulas que estaban colgadas en la pared, luego al subirse se metieron a la habitación donde estaba un cráneo frotante merodeando por el lugar, luego de eliminarlo, aparecio el cofre que contenia el mapa del calabozo, despues de salir, vieron un interruptor rojo en el balcón del frente, asi que Link optó por ir hacia ese interruptor, lo presiono y el agua que llenaba el pozo, desapareció.

Los dos se tiraron al suelo para dirigirse directamente hacia el dicho lugar, ahí se encontraron un pequeño cofre que contenia otra llave de esas.

Despues de trepar, regresaron hacia la superficie y despues volvieron a la habitación principal, dirigiéndose a la otra puerta que estaba bloqueada por la cerradura, y al pasar por la puerta, se encontraron con la skulltula obstruyéndoles el paso pero Link, no se andaba con rodeos y con el gancho la exterminó y pasaron hacia la siguiente habitación.

Allí adentro, ambos tuvieron que mover unos bloques para abrirse paso mientras subían por las escaleras, cuando finalmente lo hicieron, entraron hacia otra habitación circular casi idéntica pero con un gran hoyo en el medio, de la nada aparecio un stalfos, se enfrentaron a él, y cuando lo vencen, baja una plataforma para tapar el hoyo sin fondo y luego aparecieron unos dos más.

Los dos lucharon contra los stalfos a espadazos, Kainé recibió una cortada en el brazo pero eso no le impidió acabar con su oponente.

Despues de eso, se les aparecieron dos cofres de color azul y partículas amarillas, y uno normal respectivamente, lo cual daba a entender que les iban a dar un objeto no ordinario.

— Ese cofre no parece ordinario. —asumió Link acercandose.

— No lo se, pero sea como sea no sera para nada bueno. —dijo Kaine en el mismo estado.

Entonces abrieron el cofre y lo que encontraron era una gran llave amarilla con una insignia de la calavera roja en el centro del objeto.

— ¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó la peliplateada pasmada por su forma.

— Es una llave del jefe, con eso podrán entrar a la ultima habitación donde nos espera. —respondió Navi para la sorpresa de Kainé.

— Tranquila, Navi esta de nuestro lado. —le afirmó Link tranquilizándola.

Abrieron el otro cofre y lo que se encontraron fueron unos tres arcos con un pajo de flechas.

— Son arcos… — dijo Kainé pasmada por los objetos y recogiendo uno de esos.

— Seguro que eso nos ayudará a resolver el calabozo, y le llevaré uno a Andrea. —expresó Link contento.

— Vaya, si que quieres mucho a tu amiga, ¿no es verdad? —Medio-bromeó Kainé en forma juguetona, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

— E-Ella necesita algo para defenderse, e-eso es todo. —tartamudeó Link ante el comentario.

— Bueno, bueno, como sea, salgamos de aquí y derrotemos a ese jefe que nos esta esperando. —finalizó la peliplateada

Salieron de la habitación pasando a la otra donde habia un hoyo que los llevaba al sotano donde el piso era de blanco y negro.

— Siento la presencia del fantasma verde debajo de nosotros, tenemos que ir hacia abajo. —indicó Navi percibiendo el alma del fantasma.

— ¿Estas segura? —preguntó Kainé no muy convencida.

— Claro que si. —le afirmó el hada medio molesta.

Sin mas se tiraron hacia abajo llegando a la dicha habitación pero se encontraron con un problema, el techo se caia justo cuando avanzaban y habian tres arañas colgadas en el lugar, sin embargo, el techo tenia hoyos en ciertos puntos de la habitación.

—Link, yo me encargo de las arañas, tu ve a presionar ese interruptor que esta al frente y despues llega a la puerta. —indicó Kainé apuntando con el arco hacia las arañas.

Link asintió y esperó el momento a que el techo se levantara mientras la chica eliminaba una por una, el elfo rápidamente corrió hacia el interruptor justo antes de que el techo le cayera encima pero para su fortuna, el hoyo en el techo le salvó la vida y las rejas de la siguiente puerta desaparecieron, Kainé despues corrió tan rapido como pudo para llegar hacia allá y apenitas alcanzó a no ser aplastada junto con Link quien la esperaba en la puerta.

Luego en la siguiente habitación habian unos cubos flotando en el aire y un cuadro del fantasma verde en la pared que Navi habia presenciado momentos antes.

— Tendran que darle un flechazo al cuadro para sacar el espíritu fantasmal. —indicó el hada.

Link saca su arco, le apunta al dicho cuadro, y al acertarle se caen los cubos al suelo, es asi como Navi indica que debe armar un rompecabezas tal como esta el cuadro.

— Dejame guiarte Link. —declaró Kainé dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Tenia un minuto para armar el rompecabezas porque de lo contrario los cubos se desordenarían y tendría que empezar de nuevo.

Con la ayuda de Kainé, Link logró juntar el puzzle y asi embocar el fantasma y enfrentarlo juntos.

Entre espadazos lograron derrotar a la criatura y las rejas les abrieron el paso hacia la habitación principal del templo.

Cuando regresaban al lugar y veian como el fuego verde se encendia, se bajaron del lugar y se disponían a encender las otras dos antorchas pero estas, por alguna razon se encendieron dando color rojo y azul respectivamente.

— Nier, Junior… —dijeron Kainé y Link al verlos regresar por una de las puertas en frente.

— Muchachos… Que alegría verlos en una pieza. —los saludó el hombre mayor.

— ¿Estan bien? —preguntó el joven peliblanco en el mismo estado.

— Si JR, tuvimos muchísimas dificultades en el camino. —afirmó Kainé ante la pregunta.

— ¿Qué fue de ustedes? —preguntó Link.

— Bueno… —empezó a contar Nier lo sucesos…

 **CON NIER Y JUNIOR…**

Mientras Link y Kainé estaban al otro lado del templo resolviendo el problema, Nier y su hijo habian llegado a un cuarto que estaban repleto de cuadros negros pero los pasaban de largo, y al pasar a la siguiente zona, llegaron a una habitación algo espaciosa y también se les aparecieron unos Shades mezclados con esqueletos tomando forma de Stalfos-Shades, la verdad tuvieron una batalla muy difícil, aparte de que a veces eran lastimados por los ataques, sin embargo lograron abatirlos y se les apareció un cofre.

— Eran unos tipos duros… —jadeaba Junior algo cansado por el sumo esfuerzo que hicieron contra las criaturas.

— Pero los derrotamos… Eso es lo que importa. —respondió Nier mientras abria el cofre.

Lo que obtuvieron fueron los mismos arcos, solo que uno era de tamaño algo gigantesco, por lo que ese era apto para Nier.

Luego volvieron al lugar donde estaban los cuadros, sin embargo tuvieron que guardar cierta distancia al ver que la imagen de los fantasmas desaparecía. Y asi de ese modo acertaron a las imágenes y finalmente habian embocado al fantasma azul y lo derrotaron.

Y asi repitieron el mismo proceso con el fantasma rojo y se dirigieron rumbo a la habitación principal.

 **HABITACION PRINCIPAL DEL TEMPLO**

—Asi que embocaron a los fantasmas y los derrotaron, puede que esa sea la razon por la que esas antorchas se hayan encendido. —asumió Kainé tras el pequeño relato de los hombres.

—Podria decir lo mismo de ustedes. —comentó Junior dirigiendo su mirada hacia la antorcha verde, a lo que Link y Kainé asintieron.

Un misterioso estruendo interrumpio la conversación y al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del ultimo fantasma de color purpura a derrotar.

Pero surgio un problema, el fantasma se dividio en cuatro y no se sabia a ciencia cierta quien era el verdadero y quien era falso.

Kainé disparó una flecha hacia uno de ellos, pero este se hizo humo.

— Diablos… ¡Es solo una copia! —masculló la chica molesta, le habia dado al falso.

— ¡Ya somos dos! — se quejó Link al ver que no le habia dado al verdadero.

Eso frustraba al grupo y por mucho, a este paso les tomaría una eternidad quitarse ese obstáculo de encima.

Sin embargo, Nier vio algo que le llamó la atencion, uno de los fantasmas dio la vuelta y entonces quiso comprobar algo lanzándole una flecha y efectivamente, descubrió que al fantasma que le dio era el verdadero.

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Necesito que pongan atencion al ritmo de esos tipos! — indicó el hombre preparando su arco. — ¡Cuando vean que uno de ellos dé la vuelta, dispárenle!

— ¿Cómo sabes cual es el verdadero y no el falso? —preguntó Kainé oyendo las instrucciones.

— ¿Ven que los demás no se dan la vuelta? A mi me tocó ver a ese fantasma voltearse y entonces quise comprobarlo lanzándole una flecha solo para efectivamente descubrir que le habia pegado al verdadero, asi que quiero que miren con atencion a cada fantasma que tienen en frente. —aclaró Nier haciendo un plan de ataque.

Entonces, los cuatro fantasmas reaparecieron rodeando al grupo y tal como dijo el hombre musculoso, uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y en este caso le tocó a Junior lanzarle la flecha, su padre tenía razón.

Asi repitieron el mismo proceso unas veces mas hasta que finalmente lo abatieron y entonces un pequeño elevador apareció.

Ya una vez en el sotano, desde una moderada distancia se podría ver una puerta gigante hacia lo que podría ser el cuarto del jefe.

Pero como el acceso estaba bloqueado por las rejas, el grupo tuvo que hacer de todo para presionar los interruptores correctos, lo cual uno de ellos les dio via libre hacia el cuarto final.

— Tras esa puerta habrá una gran pelea… ¿Estan listos? —declaró Nier decidido.

— Listo. —respondió Link decidido al igual que los demás.

Asi el grupo se adentro a la habitación…

 **CUARTO DEL JEFE**

La habitación estaba medio a oscuras pero no lo suficiente como para tener una buena visión.

El aspecto en si parecía un salón de galería pero era gotica debido a los cuadros que representaba, Link y los demás se subieron a la plataforma, al ver que aparentemente no habia nada, se disponían a regresar cuando de pronto unas vallas les obstruyeron el paso.

De pronto sintieron una presencia maligna detrás de ellos y se encontraron con alguien que no se esperaban, ni querían encontrarse.

— Ganondorf… —dijo Link impactado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —inquirió Junior molesto.

Pero el rey de las gerudo no respondia, tan solo se limitó a revelar su verdadera naturaleza como Ganon Fantasma, con rostro diferente y todo cabalgando un caballo de las tinieblas.

— Ese tipo no saldrá de aquí vivo… — expresó Kainé sacando sus cuchillas.

— Preparense. —indicó Nier sacando su espada.

El Ganon se metio en uno de los cuadros creando varias copias en todo los demás y entonces Nier indicó la misma instrucción aunque esta vez era un poco mas difícil, dado a que no se sabia con exactitud por cual cuadro saldría, en uno de ellos, Ganon salía creando un portal morado y al salir, creó un estruendo eléctrico que por poco lastimaban a los jóvenes pero Nier recibió la descarga eléctrica sin llegar a ser mortal como para matarlo.

— ¡Papa! ¿Estas bien? —gritó Junior preocupado por su padre auxiliándolo.

— Estoy bien… —afirmó Nier poniéndose de pie.

Entonces se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido y Kaine fue muy rápida en reaccionar y asi acertar al tipo, por lo que entendieron que no debían dejarlo salir de uno de los cuadros.

Link se ofreció a ayudarla poniéndose a espaldas, luego de repetir ese mismo proceso unas dos veces mas, Ganon dejó el caballo atrás y entonces se puso a lanzar una bola de energia, la cual rechazaron con sus respectivas espadas hasta que una de ellas finalmente le dio al monstruo y entonces Link y Kainé aprovecharon para golpearlo varias veces hasta que Ganon se ponía de pie.

Acto seguido les lanzó otra bola de energia, la cual fue nuevamente rechazada por ambos pero esta vez, él también se las intentó regresar por lo que esto ya era como un juego de tenis.

De la nada ambos recibieron el ataque debido a lo rápida que iba la bola de energia, pero no se rendían, al contrario.

Luego de estarle pegando varias veces, la bola finalmente alcanzó a Ganon dejándolo arturdido en el proceso y asi es como Kainé y Link lo abatieron finalmente a Ganondorf tras darle varios espadazos haciendo que este se empezara a caer a pedazos y fuera rodeado por las llamas azules claros y un portal oscuro apareció en el centro de la plataforma.

— Chicos, lo han hecho muy bien… Parece que son todos unos guerreros, sobretodo tú, chico de la túnica verde… —se escuchó la voz de Ganondorf en tono tenebroso. — Pero solo han derrotado a mi fantasma… ¡Cuando luchen contra mí, las cosas no serán tan fáciles!

Asi entonces se enteraron que el Ganondorf al que se enfrentaron no era mas que una replica, una mascota que el verdadero utilizo para resguardar el templo, y que resultó ser una criatura débil e inútil por lo que lo desterró a la brecha interdimensional.

Luego, apareció el portal de color azul en el centro de la pista sorprendiendo a los presentes, a excepción de Link.

— Muchachos, entremos al portal, nos sacaran de aquí. —pidió Link para que lo acompañaran.

Los demás asintieron y siguiendo a Link se metieron al dicho portal y asi fue como desaparecieron del lugar.

 **CAMARA DE LOS SABIAS.**

Link y los demás entraron en la cámara tocando el centro de la plataforma de la trifuerza, una luz verde apareció enfrente de sus ojos revelando a una persona que…

— Saria. —dijo Link sabiendo claramente de quien se trataba el primer sabio.

— ¿Es una chica? —expresó Kainé sorprendida por el aspecto de la peliverde.

— Si, es mi amiga que me habia estado cuidando en el bosque. —les mencionó Link.

— Gracias… Gracias a ustedes he podido despertar como sabia… —les agradeció Saria sonriente. — Como pueden observar, soy la sabia del templo del bosque…

— Ya veo, con razon no te encontraba. —reconoció Link al oir el motivo.

— Siempre supe que vendrías, te conozco. — habló Saria en tono calido.

— Saria… Yo… —intentó explicar el elfo pero su amiga lo interrumpio.

— No, no necesitas explicar nada, Link. Estamos destinados a no poder vivir en el mismo mundo. —aclaró Saria al respecto. — Me quedaré aquí, puesto que soy la sabia del bosque, y te ayudaré a ti y a tus amigos que te vayas encontrando, por favor, recibe este medallón.

Fue entonces cuando ese medallón verde apareció del cielo y cayó en las manos de Link.

Habia obtenido el Medallon del Bosque, y el poder de Saria le fue confiado.

— _Siempre seré tu amiga… —se escuchó la voz de Saria antes de que todos se retiraran del lugar._

 **BOSQUE KOKIRI – FRENTE AL GRAN ARBOL DEKU.**

El grupo regresó a los bosques de los Kokiris aterrizando frente a un Gran Arbol Deku sin vida pero habia algo que no cuadraba, ¿Qué hacia ahí una planta?

Justo en ese momento, Andrea y Yonah llegaban al lugar luego de estarlos buscando por todo el lugar.

Se asomaron un poco acercandose un poco, de la nada esa planta crecio de forma rápida asustando a los presentes.

— ¡¿Q-Que demonios f-fue e-e-eso?! —masculló Kainé impactada y molesta.

— ¡hola! Soy el brote del Arbol Deku, gracias a que Saria y tu, y los demás rompieron la maldición del templo del bosque, ¡ahora puedo crecer y florecer! —habló la planta alegre. — ¡Muchisimas gracias!

— ¿Viste a tus viejos amigos? —preguntó el brote mirando a Link.

— Si, pero no me reconocieron. —respondió el elfo desilusionado.

— Es porque tienes un cuerpo de adulto, ¿verdad? Dejame explicarte esto, lo que pasa es que los Kokiri no crecen. ¡Aunque hayan pasado siete años, los Kokiri siguen siendo niños! —declaró el brote sorprendiéndolos a todos y sobre todo al elfo.

Algo no cuadraba, si Link era un Kokiri como decía, ¿entonces por qué creció y adquirió un cuerpo de un adulto?

— Imagino que te preguntas porque solo tu has crecido, aunque creo que ya lo adivinaste, ¡No eres un Kokiri! En realidad… Eres un Hyliano.

— ¡¿QUEEE?! —exclamaron todos en unisono.

— Link en verdad… ¿es un Hyliano? —articuló Andrea impactada por la revelación.

Esto ya quedó claro, Link en realidad no era un Kokiri, sino un Hyliano que fue criado por el gran Arbol Deku en el ambiente de los Kokiri, esa fue la razon por la que él era un poco mas alto que ellos aun siendo niño, y no tenia hada.

— Al fin puedo revelarles ese secreto, escuchen… —comenzó a contar el brote.

 _ **HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, ANTES DE QUE EL REY DE HYRULE UNIFICARA ESTE PAIS, SE DESATÓ UNA CRUEL GUERRA…**_

 _ **UN DIA, UNA MUJER HYLIANA Y SU BEBE ENTRARON EN ESTE BOSQUE PROHIBIDO HUYENDO DE LOS HORRORES DE LA GUERRA…**_

 _ **LA MADRE ESTABA GRAVEMENTE HERIDA…**_

 _ **NO TUVO MAS OPCION QUE ENCOMENDAR EL CUIDADO DE SU HIJO AL ARBOL DEKU, EL ESPIRITU GUARDIAN DEL BOSQUE.**_

 _ **EL ARBOL DEKU ADIVINO EL DESTINO QUE AGUARDABA AL NIÑO, CUYAS HAZAÑAS AFECTARIAN A TODO EL MUNDO, Y SE LO LLEVÓ CONSIGO AL BOSQUE.**_

 _ **TRAS EL FALLECIMIENTO DE SU MADRE, EL BEBE SE CRIÓ COMO UN KOKIRI MAS.**_

 _ **¡Y AHORA HA LLEGADO EL DIA DE ENCONTRARSE CON SU DESTINO!**_

 **DE VUELTA A LOS BOSQUES DE LOS KOKIRIS**

Todos quedaron pasmados por la revelación con respecto a los orígenes de Link y sobretodo la forma que fue criado como un Kokiri mas, cuando en realidad no compartia ciertos rasgos con respecto a la raza.

— Eres Hyliano, y tu destino siempre ha sido abandonar este bosque tarde o temprano, ya conoces tu verdadera identidad, y también sabes lo que tendrás que hacer de ahora en adelante.

— Salvar a Hyrule… Eso es. —afirmó Link asimilando lo que le fue revelado.

— Exacto… ¡Debes salvar Hyrule! ¡Adelante, Link! ¡rompe las maldiciones de los templos y devuelve la paz a Hyrule! —declaró el brote dándole palabras de motivación.

— Que sorpresa saber que Saria es uno de los sabios… ¿No crees, Link? —dijo Navi en forma casual. —Es extraño que Sheik ya lo supiera… En fin, vamos al templo del tiempo.

 **CAMPO DE HYRULE**

Link se la pasaba pensando en todo lo que le reveló el brote, estaba impactado al igual que todos los demás.

— Link, yo se que no eres como los demás, pero fuiste criado por el Arbol Deku que velaba por tu seguridad, ahora te has vuelto todo un guerrero. —le dijo Nier intentando darle animos.

— No eres como ese idiota que se solo se la pasaba burlando de ti, ese tonto no seria capaz de matar ni siquiera una mosca. —expresó Kainé de forma ruda pero tenía razón, Link era muy contrario a Mido en cuanto a la valentía.

— Es verdad, Link, el corazón de una mujer nunca miente cuando ve en un hombre sus virtudes. —coincidio Andrea con la chica.

— Gracias muchachos… —agradeció Link por las palabras de aliento, ahora ya no se veía como un Kokiri, sino como todo un Hyliano por fuera y dentro.

— Hay que escalar las montañas… —declaró Andrea viendo la anormalidad en ese dicho lugar a lo lejos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**


	9. Entre las llamas

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 8: ENTRE LAS LLAMAS.**

 **CIUDAD GORON**

Despues de escalar la montaña, Link y los demás entraron a la zona rocosa pero sin embargo, algo no andaba bien…

— ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó el elfo pensativo.

— Es cierto, se supone que todos deberían estar aquí, haciendo sus costumbres… —coincidió Andrea con la pregunta.

— Que raro… Se supone que los gorons son amigables con las personas, ¿acaso los hemos asustado? —expresó Yonah extrañada.

— No, Yonah, los gorons no se asustarían con las personas, si no hay nadie es porque algo podría haber pasado. —asumió Nier pensando en una remota posibilidad.

— Ganondorf… Probablemente tuvo algo que ver con ese asunto… —comentó Kaine al respecto.

— Es tal como dijo Sheik… Ese viejo loco debe haberse salido con la suya. —dijo Andrea resentida.

Se pusieron a revisar para ver si habia alguien en el lugar pero sin éxito, parecía que la zona estaba desierta hasta que oyeron un sonido que les resultó familiar… Se escuchaba un goron rodando por el lugar.

—Oigan… ¿No es ese sonido de un Goron? —intuyó Junior tras escuchar el ruido.

— Parece que no estamos solos después de todo. —coincidió Yonah tras el dicho de su hermano.

— Veamos de donde proviene el sonido. —declaró Andrea decidida.

El grupo buscó el origen de ese ruido por todo el lugar, sin embargo, se les aparecieron no uno, sino dos gorons rodando hacia donde estaban ellos, Kainé y Andrea intentaron detenerlos pero estos fueron rapidos.

— ¡No dejaremos que nos agarren! ¡Seguro que todos ustedes trabajan para Ganondorf! —expresó el goron en tono de molestia, para la sorpresa de los presentes.

— ¡Asi es! ¡Seguro que los enviaron para exterminarnos! ¡Larguense de aquí! —espetó el otro goron en el mismo estado pero en voz femenina.

— Oigan, no somos… —Andrea iba a aclararles pero ambos gorons se fueron rondando con la velocidad que los llevaba el diablo.

Todos estaban extrañados por esos comentarios de esas criaturas, seguramente algo debe de haber pasado para que se pusieran asi con ellos, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser.

—Tenemos que detenerlos, asi podemos demostrarles que no somos parte de ese engendro como esos piensan. —propuso Nier serio.

— Buena idea, Nier. —accedió Link al igual que los demás.

Asi todo el grupo se dividio en 3; Nier, Junior y Yonah se fueron por una parte, Mientras que Link, Andrea y Kainé se fueron por la otra.

Les costaba muchísimo trabajo hacer que dejaran de rodar, ya que el goron los embestía y si no era asi, rápidamente evadían las bombas que le lanzaban.

La situación de Link y las chicas tampoco era de lo mejor, el otro goron no se dejaba agarrar, y cada vez que paraba, no dejaba de decirles ese mismo argumento.

— ¡Maldita sea, déjate atrapar! —exclamó Kainé mientras se lanzaba a agarrarlo sin éxito.

— Láncenle una bomba, asi podrán detenerlo. —indicó Navi.

— Pero… —replicaba Link ante la posibilidad de lastimarlo.

— No les harán daño, son resistentes al calor. —aclaró el hada ante la inquietud.

— Si es asi… No tenemos mas opción. —comprendió Andrea las palabras de la hada.

Es asi como todos se plantaron en cumplir con el plan a pie de la letra, con muchísimo trabajo lograron detener a los gorons.

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto?! ¡Seguro que son siervos de Ganondorf! —expresó la mujer goron haciendo un puchero. — ¡Oigan mi nombre y los haré temblar!

Es entonces cuando el elfo y las chicas se quedaron extrañados, la goron decía ser Andrea, la heroína de los goron mientras se ponía de pie mostrando una faceta seria y determinada.

— Disculpa, yo también soy Andrea. —le declaró la peliplateada sorprendiendo a la criatura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu también le llamas Andrea? —cuestionó la goron en ese estado. — Tengo un hermano que se llama Link.

— El también se llama Link. —señaló Andrea mirando a su protegido.

En eso, el goron de ese nombre apareció junto con el duo masculino justo al escuchar de esa parte.

— Entonces, ustedes son los legendarios héroes Link y Andrea. —declaró el goron masculino viendo al duo elfo. —Nuestro padre es Darunia, ¿se acuerdan de él?

— ¿Tu padre? —preguntó Link arqueando una ceja.

— Si, nuestro padre nos puso los mismos nombres que ustedes en su honor y su valentía. —afirmó la goron femenina alegre. —¡Son unos nombres preciosos, nos encantan!

— ¡Ustedes dos son unos héroes para nosotros! ¡Es un privilegio conocerlos, chicos! —expresó el goron masculino en el mismo estado.

Despues, ambos gorons les pidieron una firma de autógrafo con el texto: ''A mis grandes amigos Link y Andrea de los goron''. A lo que ambos accedieron con gusto.

— En fin, supongo que no es el mejor momento para pedirles algo asi pero… ¡Tienen que ayudar a la gente! —anunció la goron femenina angustiada.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Kainé ante la reacción de la criatura.

— Lo que pasa es que Darunia, nuestro padre, está en el Templo del Fuego. ¡Es que hay un dragón allí! —respondió el goron masculino asustado.

— ¡¿Un dragón?! —dijeron todos pasmados.

— Asi es, hace mucho tiempo, vivía en esta montaña un dragón llamado Volvagia. —comenzó a explicar la goron femenina.

— ¿Volvagia? — dijo Junior impactado. — ¿Cómo era ese dragón?

— ¡Era una bestia feroz! ¡Se comia a los goron! —respondió el goron masculino impactando a los presentes.

— ¡No es posible…! —articuló Andrea shockeada. — ¿Habia alguna forma de acabar con ese dragón?

— Lo habia, con la ayuda de un martillo inmenso, el héroe de los goron… ¡PUM! —respondió la goron femenina dándoles a entender la estrategia. — Acabó con él, asi de fácil. En serio. Es una historia muy antigua, ¡pero paso de verdad!

— ¡Lo sabemos porque nuestro papa es descendiente del héroe! —declaró el goron masculino empezando a llorar junto a su hermana.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡No lloren! ¡Tranquilos! —intentó Link calmarlos. — ¿Qué pasó con los gorons?

— Todo el mundo esta en el Templo del fuego. ¡En ausencia del nuestro padre… los seguidores de Ganondorf se llevaron a la gente! — explicó la goron femenina el motivo de la desaparición de la raza.

— ¡Volvagia se los va a comer! —secundó el goron masculino. — Papá dijo que Ganondorf ha revivido a ese dragón… ¡Como escarmiento para todos los que se opongan a él, Ganondorf se los va a dar como desayuno a Volvagia!

— ¿Qué? —dijo Nier preocupado.

— Papa fue al templo del fuego solo para intentar salvar a la gente… Necesitamos su ayuda, Link, Andrea. —dijo la goron femenina muy preocupada. — ¡Les daremos estas prendas que los protegerá contra el calor!

Link y Andrea obtuvieron unas tunicas iguales a la suya pero en rojo, de lo que no estaban seguros, es si esas prendas los protegerían del calor como los gorons decían.

Lamentablemente no tenían mas prendas de esas para el grupo de Nier pero eso no los detenían para seguirlos, pero antes, Link y Andrea se pusieron los atuendos aunque tuvieron que separarse del grupo y guardar distancia mientras se cambiaban, aunque el elfo, la miró brevemente por su atractivo cuerpo que se resaltaba a través de su ropa y malla blanca, en verdad se miraba muy sexy, eso si, justo antes de que Andrea lo volteara a ver, rápidamente aparto la vista terminando de cambiarse.

No se deba cuenta de que su amiga y protectora también le hacia lo mismo, contemplando lo atractivo que estaba, si de por si era tierno de niño, ahora como adulto se habia puesto un galán y, sin querer admitirlo, pensó formar un lazo que era muchísimo más que amistad y compañerismo.

En ese momento, las puertas de la ciudad rocosa se abrieron y todo el grupo fue al cuarto de Darunia, entonces Navi les menciona que desde ahí se podia acceder al interior del cráter, solo tenían que mover la estatua que bloqueaba el camino, lo cual hicieron.

El grupo de Nier salió del lugar a intentar examinar el lugar solo para regresar corriendo y con cara agitada sorprendiendo a los elfos.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué regresaron tan rápido? —preguntó Andrea extrañada.

— ¡Es que está muy caliente alla afuera, no jodas! —farfulló Kaine muy llena de sudor.

— ¡Es muy insoportable…! No podemos avanzar adentro de ese cráter… —coincidió Nier jadeando de sudor y calor.

— Es mejor que no vayan, muchachos… Es muy peligroso. —les advertia junior del peligro.

— Tenemos que, de otra forma no podremos sacar a Darunia y liberar el templo. — respondió Andrea consciente de lo que conllevaba esa misión.

— ¿Segura? No creo que vayan a resistir mucho. —comentó Yonah preocupada por los dos.

— No se preocupen, ella y yo resolveremos el problema. — habló Link con seguridad de la misma manera.

— Tengan mucho cuidado alla afuera si van a salir, bajo su propia responsabilidad. —dijo Kainé tambien preocupada por su seguridad y la incertidumbre de ambos.

— Lo tendremos, Kainé. —finalizó Andrea saliendo del lugar con su protegido. —Volveremos.

 **CRATER DE LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE**

El cráter era un lugar extremadamente caliente cubierto por una lava en casi todo el lugar, se toparon con un puente roto por lo que los dos elfos optaron por cruzar el puente por medio de sus respectivos ganchos.

— Que calor… —se quejó Link sudando por el rostro.

— Si, los demás tenían razón… Pero esta túnica nos protege contra las temperaturas extremas en lugares como este. —comprendió Andrea las palabras de su protegido en el mismo estado.

Caminaban por el puente cuando de la nada apareció Sheik enfrente de ellos.

— Sheik… —articuló Link viendo al misterioso hombre.

— La verdadera amistad… crece con el tiempo. Es un sentimiento que se hace mas fuerte cada dia. La pasión de la amistad muy pronto se transformará en un noble poder que los ayudará a ustedes dos a elegir el camino a seguir. Esta melodía esta dedicada al poder del corazón. Escuchen el Bolero del Fuego.

— ¿Bolero de fuego? —preguntó Andrea confundida.

— Si, esa es la canción que esta dedicada a sus corazones. —respondió Sheik sacando su pequeña arpa.

Es asi como los tres entonan la canción aprendiéndola, a veces las palabras de Sheik eran algo confusas, pero tenían un gran significado.

— Link… Andrea… Volveremos a vernos… —se despedia el Sheikah dando pasos hacia atrás.

— Sheik, espera. —Link intentaba llamarlo, pero las llamas interfirieron en su camino y tuvo que ser alejado por Andrea.

Es entonces cuando Sheik lanzó un resplandor acegando a ambos por unos segundos y desapareció del lugar.

— Es un hombre muy misterioso… —dijo Andrea mientras ambos cruzaban el puente.

— Me pregunto quien puede ser en realidad. —comentó Link pensativo.

— Quien sabe… De todas formas, creo que encontramos la entrada hacia el templo. — avisó la peliplateada al descubrir el siguiente calabozo mientras bajaban por la escalera.

 **TEMPLO DEL FUEGO**

Al entrar al calabozo se veian tres puertas, una estaba a la izquierda de la escalera del enfrente (sin subir por ella) y las otras dos estaban en la plataforma.

— las otras dos están cerradas, intentemos por la izquierda al subir por las escaleras. —indicó Andrea mientras se dirigían hacia la dicha puerta.

En la habitación a la que entraron, el suelo estaba cubierto de lava y de algunas plataformas, sin embargo, se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa al encontrarse con nada mas ni menos que el patriarca de los gorons, Darunia.

— ¡Darunia! —exclamaron Link y Andrea en unisono pasmados.

— ¿Quién es?... Andrea, Link… ¿Son ustedes? —dijo el mencionado pasmado por sus presencias. — ¡Son Link y Andrea en persona!

— ¡Ha pasado tiempo, Darunia! —expresó Link animado.

— ¡Cuánto has crecido desde la ultima vez que los vi! ¡Andrea, tu también has crecido muchísimo!

— Gracias, Darunia, han ocurrido cosas terribles, Ganondorf se ha apoderado del Hyrule. —dijo la peliplateada mencionando las tonterías del rey de los gerudo.

— Lo sé, ese hombre se ha estado saliendo con la suya, me encantaría tener una conversación con ustedes de hermano a hermano, pero ahora no es un buen momento. —habló Darunia muy serio. — ¡Ganondorf esta causando problemas en la montaña de la muerte otra vez! ¡Ha revivido al feroz y viejo dragón Volvagia! Ademas, planea alimentar a ese dragon con mi gente, como advertencia a las razas que pretendan enfrentarse a el.

— Los gorons… Ellos, lo que dicen ser tus hijos nos mencionaron todo lo que habia pasado. —coincidió Link con las palabras de las criaturas.

— Ah… Asi que se habian enterado… De todas formas, ¡Si ese dragon escupellamas sale de la montaña, todo Hyrule acabará convertido en un páramo carbonizado! —les advirtió Darunia sobre la posible catástrofe.

— No es posible… —articuló Andrea preocupada por la situación.

— Voy a adelantarme para encerrar a ese siniestro dragón… —declaró Darunia dejándoles un claro mensaje de que arriesgaría su vida. — Me preocupa el hecho de no tener el martillo legendario martillo… ¡Pero no tengo otra opción!

— Darunia… ¡Es muy peligroso que vayas! —dijo Link empezando a preocuparse por él, no quería que desperdiciara su vida de ese modo.

— Escucha Link, se los estoy pidiendo como hermano… ¡Mientras yo me ocupo del dragón, vayan a liberar a mi gente! —comentó el patriarca decidido. — Las celdas de los prisioneros se encuentran en la otra dirección. ¡Cuento con ustedes, mis hermanos! —Finalizó adentrándose en la habitación para enfrentarse a la que podría ser la batalla perdida para el goron mas valiente de la raza.

— ¡Darunia, Espera! — gritó Link mientras era sostenido por su amiga.

— ¡No, Link! ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada! — exclamó Andrea también dolida por su partida intentando calmarlo. — Darunia es un hombre que hacia lo que sea para proteger a su gente, incluso arriesgar su vida luchando por los suyos…

— Andrea… —articuló Link con un nudo de la garganta.

— Vamos… Hagamos lo que nuestro amigo nos pidió. Saquemos a los prisioneros de aquí y despues, nos enfrentaremos a ese dragon, ¿Esta bien? —lo consoló la peliplateada limpiándole las lágrimas de elfo.

— De acuerdo. —respondió Link ya mas calmado.

De un momento a otro vieron una clase de celda con un interruptor en frente, ya habian encontrado al primer prisionero por lo que ambos se dirigieron hacia allí y al presionarlo dieron con el goron que estaba muy aterrado.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Link viendo a la criatura ponerse de pie.

— Si, gracias. ¿Me están liberando? —respondió el goron aliviado. — ¿Me puedo ir?

— Claro que sí. —respondió Andrea en tono amable. — ¿Quieres decir algo antes de irte?

— Por supuesto, déjenme decirles un secreto. Para acceder a la sala por donde entró Darunia, tienen que hacer algo con el pilar que esta clavado en el techo. —indicó el goron haciendo que ambos miraran hacia arriba.

— En verdad ese pilar esta colgado, debe haber una manera de bajarlo… ¿pero como? —dijo Link curioso.

— Busquen un camino que lleva a la sala que esta encimo del techo, es todo lo que puedo decirles. —los aconsejó el goron antes de salir huyendo del lugar.

En eso vieron un pequeño cofre y al abrirlo, se encontraron con la misma llave que usaron en el templo del bosque.

Se dirigieron de regreso a la habitación principal y fueron rumbo hacia la otra puerta, la cual abrieron con la llave para entrar a una zona cubierta de lava con todo y el puente, plataformas por todas partes, algunas eran movedizas.

— Esta bien caliente… —dijo Andrea empezando a sudar por el calor.

— Dimelo a mi, ojala el clima no fuera tan extremo… — respondió Link en el mismo estado.

Asi los dos, con todo el calorón de ese lugar, giraron hacia la derecha dirigiéndose hacia una silueta de la puerta, la cual estaba cuarteada y mediante una bomba, descubrieron la auténtica puerta, la cual abrieron, y luego avistaron a otro prisionero, lo liberaron y despues notaron otro cofre con una llave del mismo tipo.

Luego se dirigieron hacia el otro lado del puente donde habia una puerta debajo de ese bloque con el mismo símbolo del templo del tiempo, para liberar al otro goron y abrir el cofre que contenia la otra llave.

Luego, volvieron a la zona de lava caminando hacia la puerta con cerradura, la abrieron y en la siguiente habitación habian dos columnas y una reja metalica, en una de las columnas, habia un bloque.

— ¿Qué haremos Andrea? —preguntó Link viendo el lugar.

— Tenemos que poner ese bloque encima de ese agujero del medio. —respondió su protectora.

— Esta muy alto.

— Pues vamos trepar por esa reja y asi alcanzaremos el bloque.

Asi los dos subieron y subieron hasta llegar a lo más alto de la reja y por fin pisar una de las columnas donde estaba ese bloque.

En eso, salio un chorro de lava en el medio de ambas columnas, pero no era un chorro cualquiera, ese ejercía muchísima presión por lo que Andrea tuvo una idea.

— Link, creo que esa erupción nos subirá a la siguiente planta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hacia arriba?

Tras la afirmación, los dos elfos comenzaron a empujar el bloque mientras no salía nada de lava hasta que finalmente lo tiraron hacia el agujero y justo en ese momento el bloque se fue hacia arriba debido al chorro de lava.

Se esperaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente la erupción se detuvo y justo aprovecharon la oportunidad para ponerse encima del bloque y ascendieron a la segunda planta.

Tras subirse, se dirigieron hacia la puerta con cerradura, al entrar a la siguiente habitación, se toparon con una reja que encerraba al goron, un interruptor con forma de rombo y un bloque marron muy grande.

Saltaron por las plataformas hasta llegar a donde estaba ese dicho interruptor.

Ambos empujaron el bloque hacia la baldosa con un dibujo, para luego trepar a la reja para llegar a lo mas alto de la plataforma, iban a subirse cuando vieron que el fuego estaba interviniendo.

— Chicos, lo que tienen que hacer es pegarle a ese interruptor en forma de trompo. —aconsejó Navi.

— Link, yo le pego al interruptor, cuando el fuego desaparezca, subete por esa reja. —indicó Andrea comprendiendo las palabras del hada.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Andrea?

— yo me las arreglaré, te alcanzo en un momento.

Link asintió y la elfa fue a darle el golpe al interruptor para desaparecer el fuego y asi, Link no perdiera el tiempo y comenzara a subir rápidamente porque el efecto no duraba muchísimo.

Al llegar a la puerta, entró a un laberinto por el que rodaban unas piedras gigantes. Unos minutos despues, Andrea apareció detrás de Link y se fueron por el lado izquierdo evitando las piedras hasta que llegaron a la puerta a la siguiente habitación donde habia un goron prisionero para liberarlo y despues abrir el cofre que contenia una llave.

Despues de regresar al cuarto de las piedras gigantes, notaron otra reja a unos metros de distancia, esquivando las piedras lograron llegar hacia el interruptor y asi liberaron al otro goron y obtuvieron la otra llave del cofre.

Seguian avanzando pegados a la pared cuando encontraron una puerta con cerradura, la abrieron y entraron a una habitación con dos puertas que tenian cerrdura, mientras que la otra tenia rejas. Y un ojo en medio de ellas.

Link disparó una flecha hacia el dicho ojo y abrieron la puerta para dirigirse a una parte donde habia un cofre.

— Es un mapa… —dijo Andrea al descubrir lo que era tras abrirlo.

Volvieron a la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la puerta con cerradura y al abrirlo se metieron a un cuarto de lava y una reja colgada de manera que les fueron accesibles para que ambos elfos la pisaran.

De repente, voltearon a ver como el fuego comenzaban a acercárseles.

— ¡Corre Link! —dijo Andrea comenzando a moverse aprisa.

Tuvieron que darse prisa tratando de que el fuego no los tocara hasta llegar al fondo de la derecha y subiendo por las plataformas para llegar a la puerta.

Al abrirla, volvieron a la misma habitación de las piedras gigantes estando en la parte de arriba, entonces, vieron una grieta en la plataforma que tenian enfrente.

— Me pregunto que habrá allí abajo. —dijo Link curioso.

— Ni idea, probablemente nos lleve de un lugar a otro. —respondió Andrea admitiendo no saber lo que les esperaba ahí abajo.

Asi ambos pusieron una bomba y y asi apareció un agujero por donde Linky Andrea se tiraron abajo hacia la habitación donde estaban el bloque y el interruptor en forma de rombo, y asi encontraron y liberaron al otro goron, mas obtuvieron la otra llave del cofre.

Despues de subirse por la reja, vieron el interruptor cercas del donde hicieron el agujero, por lo que Andrea se ofrecio a ir a presionarlo y asi poder liberar al siguiente goron.

Al regresar a la habitación de la lava, los elfos vieron algo que pasaron por alto por estar muy apurados hace un rato.

— ¿Ves esa puerta? —comentó Andrea señalando ese lugar.

— No nos dimos cuenta. —dijo Link al respecto.

— Pues vayamos a ver. —finalizó la chica mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

La habitación a la que acababan de entrar, contenían las mismas bolas gigantes rondando por todo el lugar, llamas de fuego que daban vueltas, y para el fastidio de ambos, aparecían cortinas de fuego cada vez que se acercaban a ciertos postes, asi que lo que hicieron fue llegar hacia donde estaba la puerta con cerradura teniendo cuidado de no quemarse y evitando a las bolas.

En la habitación habia una reja en el lado derecho con el goron atrapado.

— No se ve un interruptor por ninguna parte. —comentó Link mirando alrededor.

— Es cierto… Probablemente esta oculto en alguna parte de esta habitación. —comentó Andrea al respecto. —Tal vez volvamos despues, de alguna forma.

— Como tu digas, Andrea. —accedió Link dirigiéndose derecho a la puerta.

Ambos elfos volvieron a la habitación anterior estando al otro lado de la zona, fue entonces que vieron una cortinilla de fuego que les bloqueaba el acceso a la siguiente puerta.

— Hay un interruptor adelante, mismo plan, no te acerques mucho a los postes. — indicó Andrea caminando despacito.

Tras alcanzar el interruptor y presionarlo, Link y Andrea se apresuraron a llegar hacia la puerta aprovechando que la cortina de fuego habia desaparecido un momento.

Iban a abrir la puerta cuando de repente, esa se movio de forma bizarra y les pegó a ambos, dejándolos boquiabiertos.

— ¿¡Pero que demonios?! —masculló Andrea en ese estado. — ¡Tiene vida propia!

— Es una puerta falsa, chicos. —les aclaró Navi.

— ¿Una puerta falsa? —expresó Link en el mismo estado poniéndose de pie.

— Debiste habernos dicho antes, Navi, dios… —contestó la peliplateada fastidiada.

— Bueno, hasta ahora se toparon con una, y para desaparecerla, tirenle una bomba. —les aconsejó el hada en el mismo estado.

Link puso una bomba cerca de esa puerta y es asi como descubrieron la verdadera, la que tenia un dibujo, pasaron por ella y fue asi como se toparon con un jefe intermedio llamado: El Bailafuego.

— ¿Que es esa cosa? —preguntó Link en posición de ataque.

— Es un Bailafuego, Link. —respondió Navi explicándoles.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para vencerlo? — Andrea pedia consejo.

La estrategia era lo siguiente: Uno de ellos tenian que fijar su vista en la bola negra del centro de cuerpo y usar el gancho para apartarla del fuego, y rápidamente ambos fueron a golpearla a espadazos, repitieron la misma estrategia 3 veces aunque esa criatura era muy rápida y les fue difícil lidiar con ella.

Despues de un rato, finalmente lo derrotaron y al desaparecer el fuego en la plataforma, se subieron en ella y entonces ascendieron a la cuarta planta.

A lo lejos se podía ver un gran cofre rodeado de fuego, no se daban cuenta de unos objetos que les podían ser esenciales durante el resto de sus aventuras.

— Hay un cofre muy grande. —dijo Link señalando el objeto.

— Por lo que veo puede contener algo que es para nosotros dos, vamos. —comentó Andrea justo antes de pisar el interruptor.

De inmediato los dos elfos corrieron por el camino estrecho teniendo cuidado de no caerse y justo antes de que el tiempo se acabara, lograron abrir el cofre y lo el objeto que encontraron los dejó pasmados.

— Ese martillo… —comenzó Andrea observando el objeto. —Link, ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

— No sera ese… — asumia Link ante la alta posibilidad.

— El legendario martillo de que Darunia hablaba… —coincidió Andrea ante la afirmación de su camarada. — Ya tenemos forma de vencer a ese dragon…

Los dos objetos que encontraron eran los Martillos Megatones, ese era el arma que Darunia olvidó encontrar para enfrentarse a la bestia.

Ahora solo quedaba que ellos terminaran lo que el patriarca empezó.

A lo lejos vieron la misma habitación del goron prisionero alla abajo, y entonces se tiraron varios metros abajo hasta llegar de regreso.

En ese lugar, enfocaron su vista hacia el bloque entonando la canción del tiempo y entonces el bloque se movio hacia debajo de manera de que pudieran saltar a la otra plataforma, lo cual hicieron.

— Que extraño, se ve muy oxidado. —señaló Andrea viendo el estado deplorable del interruptor.

Link se puso encima del objeto, pero por alguna razon no se movio hacia abajo como los demás.

— Oye, el interruptor no se mueve. —comentó el elfo extrañado.

— Creo que necesita algo muy pesado. —declaró Andrea sacando el martillo. — Apartate.

Link se hizo a un lado al ver a su amiga lanzar el buen martillazo hacia el interruptor y efectivamente, paso como Andrea decía, el objeto fue presionado y asi fue como se abrieron las rejas para liberar al dicho goron y asi obtener la siguiente llave.

El duo se subio a la otra plataforma y asi volvieron a la habitación del laberinto, solo que procedieron saltar hacia donde estaba esa plataforma con el dibujo.

— Link, este es el pilar del que nos habló el goron que liberamos, tal vez nos lleve hacia la habitación donde vimos a Darunia. —asumió Andrea recordando la conversación que tuvieron con la criatura.

— Ojala sea cierto. —comentó Link sacando el martillo.

El elfo dio un martillazo hacia la dicha plataforma y en consecuencia, cayeron varios metros abajo llegando efectivamente, a la habitación donde se habian reunido con Darunia.

Se disponían ir hacia el ultimo cuarto cuando recordaron algo…

— Un segundo… No tenemos la llave del jefe. —reconoció Andrea al ver que no tenian el dicho objeto.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Hay un lugar que no hemos visitado! —dijo Link acordándose de la habitación principal y de un detalle que habian dejado pasar.

— Puede ser Link. Regresemos a la habitación principal. —indicó Andrea ante el comentario de su protegido.

Link asintió y juntos volvieron al dicho lugar, entonces al bajar las escaleras, notaron una puerta que estaba siendo obstruida por unos misteriosos bloques por lo que intentaron empujarlos pero no tuvieron éxito.

— Mejor quitémoslos con el martillo. —dijo Andrea sacando su arma pesada y golpeando el primer bloque, lo cual desaparecia por arte de magia.

— Bien pensado Andrea. —afirmó Link en lo que golpeaba el segundo bloque.

Tras desaparecer el ultimo bloque con un solo martillazo, descubrieron la puerta con cerradura, la abrieron y entraron a la habitación con unas llamababas alrededor y unos murciélagos flamantes, sin embargo, no fue problemas para ellos dado a que despues de unos flechazos hacia los objetos flotantes y los espadazos para los tipos de baba, las rejas de la siguiente puerta se abrieron y en la siguiente habitación habian objetos volantes que los intentaron dañar pero rápidamente los eludieron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

En la siguiente habitación, volvieron a encontrarse con el mismísimo Bailafuego.

— Mismo plan, Link, agarrarlo con el gancho y asi lo golpearemos, ¿bien? —indicó Andrea preparada para combatir al enemigo.

— Entendido. — afirmó Link sacando su arma.

Y asi ambos aplicaron la estrategia para derribar a la bola negra, que por cierto fue mas rapido que su contraparte, hicieron el mismo numero de veces que aplicaban su coordinación.

Finalmente, lo derrotaron y entonces apareció un cofre en el centro de la plataforma, lo cual resultó ser un paquete de bombas.

Se dirigieron hacia lo que era la ultima habitación de un goron prisionero, al presionar el interruptor oxidado con el martillo, lo dejaron libre y es asi como obtienen la llave del jefe, ahora si iban a ir a enfrentar al dragón asesino.

Ya en la habitación antes del cuarto del jefe, ambos saltaron plataforma en plataforma hasta finalmente meterse en la guarida del dragon del fuego.

La habitación estaba cubierta de lava con una plataforma y una gran arena llena de hoyo flamantes, se metieron en un terreno muy peligroso.

— ¿Estas listo para esto, Link? —inquirió Andrea decidida.

— Listo Andrea.

— Por Darunia.

— Por los Gorons.

Tras la breve conversación, procedieron dirigirse hacia la arena y cuando llegaron, la plataforma se hundió bajo las lavas y el lugar empezó a temblar con una impactante aparición del peligroso dragón flamante, Volvagia.

— Es enorme… —habló Link pasmado por el aspecto del monstruo.

— Aparte de enorme, es muy monstruoso. —coincidió Andrea en el mismo estado. — Este martillo sepultara a esa bestia para siempre.

— Hagamoslo, Andrea. —expresó Link decidido sacando su arma pesada.

El dragon se metió en uno de los agujeros, en eso salía algo de fuego en algunos de ellos, dándoles señal de que esa bestia iba a resurgir por uno de ellos, lo cual hizo y entonces fue la oportunidad oro para ambos.

— ¡Pegale con el martillo, Link! — indicó Andrea golpeando al dragón en la cabeza con la misma arma, para asi que Link hiciera lo que se le indicó.

El golpe fue brutal para Volvagia por lo que se ocultó por unos segundos y resurgió solo para sobrevolar por el lugar un momento, cuando llegó muy arriba empezaron a caer rocas.

— ¡Cuidado, Link! ¡Nos esta cayendo rocas! ¡Mira las sombras! —expresó Andrea esquivándolas.

— ¡Lo se! ¡Ese dragon es una vil bestia! —contestó Link de la misma manera.

El dragon volvió a hundirse en uno de los agujeros y resurgió cerca de la chica, quien acto seguido le dio un golpe brutal con el martillo aturdiéndolo.

Link de inmediato lo remató con otro golpe con la misma arma, acabando con él de una vez y para siempre.

Fue entonces que Volvagia, en sus últimos respiros, resurgió haciéndose cenizas y disolviéndose en llamas en nada mas que puros huesos, finalmente habian abatido al segundo jefe.

— Lo hicimos Link… —dijo Andrea jadeando chocando cincos con su protegido.

— Crei que ese dragon iba a comernos… —respondió Link contento por salir vivo del problema.

— Nuestros martillos nos salvaron el pellejo, no lo olvides. —rio Andrea juguetonamente.

— Darunia se sacrificó por nosotros, hemos vengado su muerte. —dijo el elfo pensando en su amigo.

— Ahora los goron vivirán en paz. —comentó la peliplateada coincidiendo con el chico.

Y asi ambos se adentraron en el portal azul dejando el lugar del fuego… Sin darse cuenta de que les aguardaba una gran sorpresa en la cámara de los sabios…

 **PUEBLO KAKARIKO**

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo de Kakariko, mucha gente salía a contemplar con sumo impacto como el volcán hacia erupción.

Devola y Popola miraban con preocupación como algunas rocas caían por el trayecto de la lava cuando repentinamente un vórtice acaba con la erupción devolviendo la paz en el pueblo.

— Link, Andrea… Han destruido la maldición en las montañas… —comentó Devola aliviada.

— Espero que hayan sobrevivido. — comentó Popola preocupada por sus supervivencias.

— Claro que si, Popola. ¿Tu crees que ellos morirían asi como asi? Si ellos sobrevivieron a la cueva de los dodongos, ni modo que no encontraran la manera de soportar las altas temperaturas adentro de ese cráter.

— Es cierto, me imaginaron que deben haber encontrado algo para protegerse de ese calor extremo.

 **CAMARA DE LOS SABIOS.**

Los dos elfos fueron nuevamente transportados hacia la cámara en el centro de la plataforma.

En ese momento surgió un ser que pensaban que habia muerto, para la sorpresa de los dos.

— ¡Darunia! —dijo Link sorprendido por su aparición como sabio.

— ¡Al final resultaste ser un sabio! — secundó Andrea tambien en ese mismo estado.

— ¡Gracias, hermanos! Lo que han hecho significa mucho para mí, ¡les doy las gracias en nombre de todos los goron! — les agradeció el patriarca con una sonrisa en el rostro. — ¡Han demostrado ser unos guerreros de verdad, justo como lo imaginé!

— Gracias, Darunia. Ya ese dragón no volverá a molestar. —comentó Link aliviado.

— Aunque no lo crean, yo era el indomable sabio del fuego… ¿No les parece increíble, hermanos? Deben ser lo que llaman destino.

— Me alegra verte con vida, amigo. —añadió Andrea de la misma manera que su protegido.

— Lo que mas me ha gustado, es ayudarlos a acabar con el mal, oigan, hermanos, tomen. —dictó Darunia dándoles un objeto valioso que resultaba ser un medallón que albergaba el poder de los espiritus del fuego y tanto la amistad como la hermandad.

Asi fue como Link y Andrea obtuvieron el medallón del fuego y consiguieron despertar a Darunia como uno de los sabios.

 ** _NO LO OLVIDEN MIS AMIGOS… ¡AHORA USTEDES Y YO TENEMOS UN PACTO DE HERMANOS!_**

 **CRATER DE LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE**

Link y Andrea fueron transportados de regreso al dentro del volcán, realmente pasaron muchísimas cosas desde que viajaron en el tiempo, han conocido compañeros nuevos, y podría pasar tiempo antes de que conozcan nuevos rivales y enemigos quizás de ambos.

— Ha pasado tiempo desde que unimos fuerzas, Link. —dijo Andrea reflexionando sus acciones.

— Desde que apareciste, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, hemos soportado toda clase de situaciones en donde ponemos nuestras vidas en riesgo. — comentó Link de la misma manera.

— ¿Verdad? Pero juntos hemos podido resolver los problemas. —expresó la peliplateada sonriente.

— Hasta Mido te tiene miedo. —soltó Link riendo por el comentario.

— Lo tengo amenazado si se mete contigo de nuevo. —rio Andrea de vuelta. — De todas maneras, Nier y los demás nos estan esperando la ciudad Goron.

— Si, vámonos. — Finalizó Link en lo que ambos elfos se dirigían de regreso a la zona rocosa.

 **CIUDAD GORON**

El grupo de Nier tenia una gran incertidumbre por el bien estar de los elfos, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar a un lugar de un calor extremos como ambos lo hicieron.

Fue entonces cuando los dos los escucharon entrar a Link y Andrea victoriosos del peligro por el que acababan de pasar.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Estan vivos! — expresó Junior abrazando a los dos elfos junto con su padre y los demás.

— Junior…

— Crei que no lo lograrían… Pero por lo que veo, ustedes son unos tipos muy duros. — comentó Kainé aliviada por verlos sanos y salvos.

— Que bueno que no les pasó nada. —habló Yonah contenta.

— Si que andan muy sudorosos, tómense un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? — les aconsejó Nier satisfecho.

— Gracias, Nier. —accedió Andrea ante la petición del hombre mayor, ambos tenían que tomarse un descanso despues de una buena exigencia que se dieron en el templo.

 **POSADA DE DEVOLA Y POPOLA**

Todo el grupo se dirigió al pueblo de Kakariko en lo que Link era cargado por Nier en la espalda, mientras que Kainé ayudaba a caminar a Andrea durante todo el trayecto, y al llegar a la posada, las gemelas acostaron a ambos en el sofá para que descansaran mejor y recuperaran de sus energias.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**


	10. Reencuentro entre las aguas

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 9 – REENCUENTRO ENTRE LAS AGUAS.**

Despues de todo lo que pasó en las montañas, Link, Andrea y todo el grupo se tomó un descanso de los peligros por lo que han pasado, Link habia sacado a pasear a Yonah junto a Epona para que disfrutaran despejando sus mentes.

Luego de unos días de distracciones, habia llegado la hora de dirigirse hacia el siguiente destino.

— Tenemos que ir a ver qué pasó con los Zora. — declaró Navi decidiendo el lugar.

— Es verdad, no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde hace tiempo. —reconoció Link al oir el comentario de su amiga.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el dominio de los zoras, sin embargo, en el trayecto empezó a caer nieve y asi cayeron en cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

— Esta nevando… —dijo Nier extrañado.

— Antes no pasaba eso… —comentó Andrea al respecto del asunto. — Link y yo venimos a visitarlos hace tiempo y no habia nieve por ningun lado.

— Para mí que aquí hay un gato encerrado. — asumió Junior empezando a sospechar.

Sin mas, procedieron a subir por el rio Zora y al llegar a la ultima plataforma, Link y Andrea entonaron la cancion de Zelda para abrir paso hacia los dominios de Zora.

* * *

 **DOMINIO DE LOS ZORA**

Lo veian y no lo creían, todo el dominio estaba congelado y sin la presencia de ningun zora por doquier, entonces al ir a la cámara se quedaron impactados.

— ¡El rey Zora! ¡Esta cubierto de hielo rojizo! — dijo Link shockeado.

— ¿Pero como…? —comentó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —indagó Yonah pasmada.

— No tengo idea, pero hay que ver que pasó en la fuente Zora, andando. — finalizó Andrea dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

* * *

 **FUENTE DE LOS ZORA**

El grupo de Link salió del lugar solo para ver que la bestia Lord Jabu-Jabu habia desaparecido, y lo mas importante…

— Ruto… ¿Dónde esta Ruto? —preguntó Link al ver que no habia rastro de la princesa Zora.

— ¿Quién es Ruto? —inquirió Kainé al oir el nombre de la princesa.

— Es la princesa de los Zora, Kaine. —respondió Andrea mostrando algo de molestia hacia la mujer zora. — Solo que es una caprichosa.

— Ya veo, lo que hacen algunas mujeres cuando tienen ese carácter… — comprendió la peliplateada de la flor en la cabeza.

Tras la breve conversación, vieron unas plataformas flotantes en el agua y una cueva al adelante, como Yonah comenzaba a tener frio, su padre les pidió que se adelantaran pues necesitaban salir de ese clima frio para evitar que su hija se enfermara gravemente.

— Disculpen, es que Yonah no esta muy acostumbrada al frio extremo. —explicó Junior el motivo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Link al respecto.

— Si. Los cambios de clima le afectan mucho. —les confirmó el peliblanco.

* * *

 **CAVERNA DE HIELO.**

Link y los demás se adentraban en la caverna mas congelada que hayan visitado jamas, fue buena que Nier se llevara a Yonah de ahí debido a su condición frágil mientras ellos se encargaban de explorar el lugar.

— Esta muy helado. —dijo Kainé en tono tembloroso debido al frio.

— Si quieres te presto mi chaqueta. —propuso junior.

— No, gracias, estoy bien. —rechazó la chica sonrojada.

Pasaron por distintas habitaciones y tenian que resolver algunos puzles para recoger las extrañas rupias de playa y asi es como abrieron la siguiente via hacia la siguiente habitación.

En una de ellas notaron un extraño fuego azul claro pero lo mas extraño es que no quemaba, al contrario, se sentia frio como el hielo.

— Este fuego azul… No luce natural. Quizas pueden usarlo para algo — les comentó Navi contemplando el objeto.

— ¿Qué es ese fuego? — se acercaba Link poniendo una mano cerca de esa lumbre. — Que extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa, Link? —preguntó Andrea.

— No siento calor en ese fuego. —dijo Link pasmado.

— A ver…

Andrea confirmo efectivamente lo que su protegido le decía, el fuego no quemaba como se esperaba, al contrario, se sentia muy helado y entonces por casualidad mete esa lumbre dentro de una botella y Link también hace lo mismo en caso de que se utilice.

— Probablemente nos sirva de algo, vámonos. —habló Kaine recogiendo una parte del fuego con la botella.

Y asi el grupo estuvo explorando casi todo el calabozo hasta que se toparon con una puerta cubierta del mismo hielo rojizo.

— No puede ser… El camino esta tapado… —comentó Junior frustrado.

— Es ese mismo hielo que tiene congelado al rey Zora si tan solo… —iba a mascullar Link cuando una parte de esa capa empezaba a derretirse. — ¿Pero que…?

Asi fue como Link se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, debido a la presencia de la llama azul, el hielo se empezaba a derretir y fue asi como sacó su botella y al acercarla, la capa de hielo empezaba a derretirse poco a poco, entonces tuvo una idea.

— Chicos, sacaré la llama azul. —declaró Link mientras destapaba la botella.

— ¡Link, que haces! ¡Nos vas a calcinar a todos! —advirtió Kainé alarmada.

Entre todos intentaron impedir que Link sacara esa llama sin éxito, todos esperaban lo peor al ver que el fuego se expandia cuando de repente, todo el hielo rojo se derritió y para la fortuna de todos, no sintieron quemaduras ni nada, solo el aire frio.

— Dios… crei que íbamos a morir quemados… —exhaló Kainé aliviada, solo para pellizcar las mejillas del elfo por su imprudencia. — ¡Pudiste habernos matado a todos, idiota! ¡Se prudente la próxima vez que vayas a hacer eso!

— Ya, ya Kainé, déjalo. Link ya abrió la puerta asi que no hay de que preocuparse. —pidió Junior calmandola.

— Mejor hubieras avisado antes, Link. —le reprochó Andrea coincidiendo con Kainé, debía haber haberles dicho antes.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Link riendo.

Asi sin mas procedieron hacia la siguiente habitación del techo oscuro con estrellas cubierto por capas de hielo, con tan solo entrar las rejas de la puerta bajaron y entonces aparecieron los mismos Wolfos en blanco.

Asi los cuatro tuvieron una batalla frenética contra los lobos. Ambos bandos se daban con todo de cualquier manera.

La lucha duró varios minutos hasta que el grupo de Link les dio fin a los animales, quienes perecieron en llamas y aparecieron unos cofres enfrente de ellos.

Abrieron los respectivos cofres y lo que encontraron fueron unas botas muy pesadas.

— Pesan mucho… —comentó Link sosteniéndolas.

— Son de hierro… Todo lo que sea de hierro es muy pesado. —explicó Andrea.

— Con razon, si nos ponemos las botas, será obvio que no podremos correr, ni flotar. —reconoció Link al respecto.

De la nada apareció Sheik acercándose al grupo.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar, Link, Andrea… —habló la persona misteriosa.

— Sheik, Ha pasado tiempo. —lo saludó Andrea acercandose junto con su protegido y los demás.

— Escuchen, si han venido a ver a los zora, pierden el tiempo… Esto es todo lo que verán.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no hay nadie en toda esta zona? —cuestionó Kainé algo fastidiada.

— No es que no haya nadie, Kainé, todos los zora, excepto una, están tras esta gruesa capa de hielo… Logré sacar a la princesa de los zora, pero no está aquí… Fue al Templo del Agua… —argumentó Sheik serio.

— ¿Al templo del Agua? —dijo Junior levantando una ceja.

— Asi es, todo este hielo se debe a una maldición… El culpable de todo es el monstruo que habita en ese lugar. —les confirmó el misterioso Sheikah. —Si no se elimina la causa, este hielo jamás se derretirá…

— Entonces Ganondorf… —asumió Link indignado por el hecho.

— Si ustedes tienen valor para detener la maldición que ha caído sobre los zora, les enseñaré una melodía que les dará acceso al templo. —les propuso Sheik sacando su arpa. —El tiempo pasa y se lleva a la gente… Al igual que un rio, siempre fluye… El sueño infantil será una noble ambicion… El amor juvenil se convierte en profundo afecto… El espejo del agua refleja la progresión.

Fue asi como los elfos usaron sus ocarinas para entonar la cancion llamada Serenata del agua junto al Sheikah, era una melodía relajadora que se reflejaba en ambos.

— Link… Andrea… Volveremos a vernos. —se despidió Sheik lanzando una cegadora.

— Se fue… De nuevo… —comentó Link, sin sorprenderse por su actitud.

— Chicos, creo que acabamos de encontrar una salida. —les avisó Junior viendo el hoyo.

— Está lleno de agua, Junior. —comentó Kainé desconfiada.

— Puedo ver que esto nos lleva a la habitación principal, muchachos. —les mencionó Navi.

— Tendremos que usar las botas pesadas… —dijo Andrea poniéndose las de hierro.

— Espera, Andrea. No podrás contener mucho el aire. —comentó Kainé nerviosa.

— No hay otro remedio, no quiero tener que pasar por esa cuchilla giradora. —argumentó Andrea determinada tirándose por el hoyo.

— Estas loca… Si me ahogo te mato. —respondió Kainé poniéndose las botas pesadas.

Todo el grupo se tiró por el hoyo encontrándose con una puerta que lograron abrir, al quitarse las botas pesadas nadaron hasta la superficie logrando recuperar algo de aire, entonces lo que descubrieron fue que habian vuelto a la habitación principal de la caverna.

— Por lo menos valio la pena el tener que contener la respiración y casi ahogarnos. —expresó Kainé aliviada.

— Nos tomó muy poco tiempo en regresar. —dijo Link al ver lo rapido que volvieron al principio de la caverna.

Sin esperar más, el grupo procedio a dejar la caverna y volver al dominio de los zoras…

* * *

 **DOMINIO DE LOS ZORA**

Mientras tanto, Nier y Yonah estaban sentados frente al rey congelado esperando al grupo.

— Papa, ¿Seguro que Junior y los demás volverán? Han tardado mucho. —preguntó la chica preocupada.

— Volverán, Yonah. Tu hermano es un hombre fuerte al igual que los demás. —le afirmó su padre dándole seguridad.

En ese entonces, se escucharon los pasos de nada mas ni nada menos que del grupo de Link y los demás.

— ¡Nier! ¡Yonah! ¡Ya volvimos! —llamó Link.

— ¡Muchachos! ¿Estan bien? —respondió el peliblanco mayor.

— Si, y ya tenemos algo para descongelar al rey. —declaró Junior.

Es entonces cuando tiraron el fuego azul, cosa que casi asustan a Yonah y a su padre cuando sintieron la frialdad de la llama y no habian señales de quemaduras, y para su sorpresa, el hielo rojo se habia derretido.

— ¿Ustedes me han salvado? ¡No se pongan nerviosos! —les dijo el rey Zora en tono animado.

— ¿Acaba de hablar? —comentó Nier pasmado por oírlo decir estas palabras.

— Parecen que no pueden respirar bajo el agua… Como muestra de mi real gratitud, les ofrezco estas túnicas, con ellos podrán respirar sin problemas. —les declaró el rey Zora dándoles los atuendos que resultaron ser azulados, los que fueron hechos por los zora.

Fue asi como la otra vez, ambos chicos y chicas hicieron distancia para cambiarse de atuendo, y Kainé tuvo que acostumbrarse a la gorra de la túnica, Junior en cambio, tuvo dificultades para ponérsela que tuvo que ser ayudado por Link.

— Chicos, Yonah y yo nos quedaremos en Kakariko, necesitara algo de reposo. —declaró Nier la razon de no poder acompañarlos.

— ¿Seguro que no quieren ir? —preguntó Junior.

— Tu hermana necesita descansar, Junior. —comentó Kainé.

— Verás que Yonah se va a recuperar. —lo animó Link con una mano en el hombro.

— Bueno, vayamos al lugar a donde nos dijo Sheik, eliminemos a ese responsable. —dijo Andrea sacando su ocarina.

Navi les mencionó que Junior y Kainé podían viajar hacia cualquier lado con ellos siempre y cuando mantuviera contacto.

* * *

 **LAGO HYLIA**

Link y los demás fueron transportados al lago en donde habian encontrado la carta de ruto, sin embargo algo extraño habia pasado.

— No hay muchísima agua… — comentó Link extrañado.

— Asi parece… es como si algo hubiera absorbido tanta cantidad. —coincidió Andrea viendo la razon.

— Sheik dijo que habría un acceso hacia el templo, ¿no? —empezó Kaine buscando la entrada.

— La entrada esta bajo el agua, chicos. —indicó Navi tras descubrir la ubicación.

— ¿Bajo el agua? —dijo Link arqueando una ceja.

— Si, y con el gancho podrán abrir la reja que esta bloqueando la entrada. —les confirmó el hada.

Tras eso, todo el mundo se sumergió en el agua y tal como Navi les habian confirmado, encontraron la entrada al templo pero una reja les impedían la entrada.

— ¿Cómo podemos entrar? —preguntó Link.

— Miren esa diana… No parece ordinaria. —opinó Andrea viendo con atencion el objeto.

— ¿Qué tal si eso sea una trampa? —inquirió Kainé con sospecha.

— No lo sabremos hasta ver que hace esa cosa. — declaró Link sacando su gancho.

La punta del gancho golpeó esa diana que para la sorpresa de todos era como una llave de la entrada hacia el templo.

— La reja se abrió… — Andrea se asombraba al ver a su protegido usar la cabeza. —Buena acción, Link.

* * *

 **TEMPLO DEL AGUA**

El lugar estaba lleno de agua en grandes cantidades por lo que lo único que hicieron fue explorar todo en el fondo del agua cuando vieron unas partículas verdes y decidieron seguirlas hasta llegar a una habitación subterránea y, por ende se encontraron con alguien quien no se lo esperaba y todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

— Chicos… No es esa… — articuló Link impactado por la figura que tenia en frente.

— Ruto… —coincidió Andrea reconociendo a la mencionada.

Entonces la dicha figura se voltea y se sorprende a ver al grupo, y sobretodo al elfo.

— Oh… ¡¿Eres… Link?! —dijo la mencionada pasmada por su presencia. — ¡¿Andrea..?!

Ruto se habia convertido en toda una mujer y princesa de los zora, solo que no a suficiente nivel que Andrea, cosa que la molestó.

— ¿Tu eres la princesa de los zora? —inquirió Kainé viendo el aspecto de la chica.

— Si. ¡Soy Ruto, la prometida de Link! ¡La princesa de los Zora! —expresó la mencionada dejándolos pasmados por la declaración.

Eso fue como un balde de agua para los presentes, sobretodo para Andrea, quien de alguna forma le empezaban a dar un ataque de celos.

— ¡No he olvidado los votos que hicimos hace siete años! —aclaró Ruto.

— Esos votos… Claro… La piedra… ¡Nos diste la piedra de Zafiro! —reconoció Andrea ya recordando ese suceso.

— Hasta que se acordaron… Eres terrible Link… ¿Por qué me hiciste esperarte durante esos siete largos años? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué andas con esa mujer que tienes a tu lado? —lo interrogó Ruto celosa dirigiendo su mirada a ambos elfos. — ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Link? ¿Huh? —hizo un puchero poniéndose melodramática.

— Es una caprichosa… Andrea tenia razon… —pensó Kaine cubriéndose el rostro con molestia.

— Pero ahora no es al momento para hablar de nuestro amor… Seguro que ya lo has visto. ¡el dominio de los Zora esta totalmente congelado! —comentó Ruto recuperando la calma.

— Lo sabemos, no vimos a nadie además de tu padre. —mencionó Andrea seria.

— Un joven llamado Sheik me sacó del hielo, pero mi padre y los demás siguen ahí… No pudieron… ¡Quiero salvarlos! ¡Quiero salvar el dominio de los Zora! ¡Ayudame, Link! ¡Te lo pido! ¡Soy tu futura esposa! ¡Prometeme que me ayudaras a derrotar al monstruo del templo, Link!

— Claro que lo haremos, Ruto, solo dinos como lidiar con este lugar. —accedió Andrea al igual que los demás.

— En el templo del agua hay tres lugares donde se puede cambiar el nivel de agua, conozco el camino, ¡Rapido, síganme! —finalizó la princesa elevándose por el lugar.

— Sigamosla. —comandó Link desactivando sus botas de hierro junto con los demás.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

 **NOTA: DADO A QUE EL TEMPLO DEL AGUA ES CATALOGADO COMO EL CALABOZO MAS TEDIOSO TENGO QUE CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS PARA HACERLO MENOS LARGO PARA NUESTROS HEROES, Y PUES UNA SORPRESA SE ESTA COCINANDO PARA LA PARTE FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, SOLO ESPERENLA.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO .**


	11. El pasado de Andrea: la androide rebelde

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 10 – EL PASADO DE ANDREA, LA ANDROIDE REBELDE**

Link y los demás nadaban hacia la superficie que llegaba hasta el tercer piso y al ver la entonación de la familia real, Link tocó la cancion del zelda haciendo que el agua descendiera hasta desaparecer, con la ayuda de navi, el grupo bajó hacia el sotano y durante todo su tiempo estuvieron explorando cada rincón del templo hasta llegar a un lugar de las cascadas y unas plataformas moviéndose hacia abajo.

Los cuatro se subieron plataforma en plataforma teniendo cuidado de no caer al vacio hasta finalmente llegar a la cima y cruzar la otra puerta.

En la siguiente habitacion estaba inundada de agua con un interruptor en forma de rombo en una de las repisas, solo que el color era rojo y habian unas cabezas de dragon en cada plataforma.

— La puerta esta muy arriba… —comentó Kainé viendo lo alto que estaba el acceso hacia la puerta.

— Aparte nuestros ganchos no son muy largos… —coincidió Link ante el comentario. —Esa diana que esta al lado de esa cabeza de dragón esta demasiado lejos.

— Chicos… ¿Qué tal si golpeamos ese interruptor? — sugirió Junior pensativo.

— Bien pensado Junior, tal vez nos ayuden en algo. —accedió Andrea sacando su gancho.

Con el golpe de ese, el color del interruptor cambió al azul haciendo que el nivel del agua subiera y por ende, las cabezas del dragón también además de revelarles unas dianas a las que el grupo podían engancharse.

El plan de Junior habia resultado, lo que hicieron pasar por la primera diana dragón mientras Link y Andrea compartían los ganchos con Kainé y Junior en lo que subían a la plataforma de la puerta cuya las púas les bloqueaban el paso.

La habitacion a la que entraron parecía ser un mar abierto con algunos escombros, un árbol en el medio y un edificio con una puerta enjaulada.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —indagó Kainé sorprendida. — ¿Acaso hemos salido del templo?

— Que raro… Creimos que íbamos a encontrar al responsable… —comentó Link extrañado.

Los demás exploraron el área cuando de repente chocaron con algo que no podían ver.

— ¿Qué diablos? —masculló Andrea sobándose la frente.

— No lo puedo creer… Demonios… —expresó Kainé en el mismo estado. — Ahora resulta que no podemos ir mas allá.

— Me parece que aun no estamos fuera del calabozo. —les confirmó Junior la sospecha.

Los demás asintieron y entonces el grupo procedio ir hacia la puerta con rejas, pero entonces se percataron de algo que les llamó la atencion.

— Nuestros reflejos… —empezó Link mirando hacia el suelo. — No podemos verlos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —expresó Andrea abrumada por el comentario de su protegido. — ¡No es posible…!

Sus reflejos habian desaparecido en la superficie del agua dejando impactado a los presentes, sin embargo, Junior se percató de algo mucho mas impactante que eso.

— Tu… ¡Tu eres yo…! — dijo Andrea shockeada por lo que acababa de ver, al igual que los demás.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… —expresó Kainé al igual que los demás.

Todos se impactaron al ver que habian cuatro seres muy idénticos a ellos, el de Junior tenia forma maligna con ojos amarillos brillantes desatando una gran aura oscura, el de Kainé estaba hecho a base de su forma shade.

Sin embargo, el de Link era casi igualito con ojos rojos brillantes, pero el de Andrea fue el que los impactó más, dado a que poseía cabellos plateados al igual que la verdadera y es mas, llevaba tirantes negros acompañado de un logotipo que a Andrea le parecio familiar, y que en verdad quería olvidar.

Entonces Andrea sintió como unos ciertos recuerdos dolorosos le regresaban a su mente…

Con muchísima fuerza…

 **FLASHBACK**

— _Numero 2… Destruiré este lugar, asi que… Tienes que seguir viviendo…_

— _¡No! ¡Numero 4! —gritó Andrea al ver como su compañera moria en una explosión._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Andrea estaba muy absorta para la preocupación de todos y sobretodo Link, quien veía extrañado a su querida amiga en esa forma.

— Nos volvemos a ver… A2… —dijo su contraparte maligna riéndose malvadamente.

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? —siseo Andrea enfadándose.

— Ninguno de ustedes saldrán vivos de la golpiza que les daremos. —declaró la contraparte maligna de Link sacando sus armas junto con los demás.

— Andrea… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —pensó el verdadero Link preocupado por su protectora mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Asi es como todos chocaron sus espadas con muchísima fuerza, el grupo de Link se enfrentaba a un gran problema mas grande que jamas experimentaron.

Sus respectivas contrapartes malignos imitaban sus movimientos de espadas, se estaban encontrando en una gran bronca.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, fracasada? —se burlaba la contraparte de Andrea.

— Como si te importara como me ha ido… —contestó la auténtica molesta. — ¿Por qué de repente vistes de la misma ropa de las YoRHa?

— Y todavía te atreves a responderme de esa manera… Numero 2… —replicó la contraparte oscura en tono de burla.

— ¡Yo no soy Numero 2, idiota! —rugió Andrea alejando a su rival de un espadazo.

— Eso es… llena tus ojos de odio… A2… Recuerda lo que le pasó a tus compañeras por no protegerlas como tu dijiste… Si no pudiste defenderlas… Menos podras proteger a ese feo elfo que esta peleando con su sombra…

— ¡No te atrevas…! ¡No metas a Link en esto! —expresó Andrea chocando las espadas con su otra yo.

Pero de inmediato Andrea cayó al suelo por el inmenso poder de su versión oscura que la alejaba con la espada.

Su yo oscuro se reia malvadamente, se burlaba de Andrea por sus fracasos en su vida pasada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Numero 2? Me has decepcionado… Esperaba más de ti pero por lo que veo te has ablandado demasiado… Tú eras una androide… Una androide que fue traicionada por los YoRHa y por eso tus compañeras murieron y fuiste perseguida. —declaró la Andrea oscura abrumando a los presentes y sobre todo a Link.

— Andrea… ¿Era una Androide? —pensó Link shockeado por esa revelación.

— ¡Tu estas peleando conmigo! —espetó Link oscuro haciendo que el otro recibiera una herida en el antebrazo.

— Link… —masculló Andrea muy molesta al ver que habian herido a su amigo, además de que temia que la odiara por no haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio en que se conocieron. — Muchachos… Numero 21… Numero 16… Y… Numero 4… Lo siento chicas… No pude protegerlas…

Andrea estaba sumiéndose en la desesperación cuando de pronto…

— _Por favor… Encargate de proteger el futuro de la humanidad… — se oyó la voz de una mujer moribunda._

— _Protege a ese muchacho y asegúrate de que cumpla con su destino. —se escuchaba la voz de Nayru._

— 2E… Nayru…

— ¡Muere! —expresó la Andrea oscura a punto de darle una estocada final cuando de pronto…

La verdadera Andrea expone su escudo siendo atravesado y por ende hiriéndola en el antebrazo, pero no lo suficiente como para incapacitarla.

— ¿¡Pero que…?! — habló su contraparte oscura. — ¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?! ¡Deberias estar gravemente herida!

— ¿Qué no tienes cerebro? Mi voluntad es mas grande y no voy a permitir que me sigas faltando el respeto… — declaró Andrea determinada justo antes de chocar las espadas.

— ¡Callate! ¡No tienes ni maldita idea de lo que he sufrido en esa sucia guerra de máquinas! — gritó la contraparte furiosa ante las palabras de la verdadera intentando golpearla sin exito.

— Por supuesto que sí, yo también he perdido algo importante siendo una androide… ¡Pero ahora tengo a alguien a quien proteger, y no volveré a cometer ese mismo error dos veces! —sentenció Andrea logrando asestarle un gran golpe en la muñeca.

La contraparte oscura enfureció e intentó golpear a Andrea con espadazos y esta leia los movimientos con facilidad por lo que al ver un espacio abierto logra darle un gran golpe en el abdomen dejándole via libre para finalmente darle la gran estocada en esa zona.

— N-No es ci-cierto… — tartamudeó la Andrea oscura shockeada. — Te has vuelto una guerrera fuerte, Numero 2…

Y fue asi como su contraparte desapareció en llamas, mientras tanto, Link, sintiendo la determinación de su amiga, procedió a acabar con su contraparte oscura y fue entonces cuando lo derrotó junto con Kainé y Junior quienes tambien hicieron lo suyo.

Entonces, el lugar comenzó a volver a la normalidad transformándose en una habitación típica.

— Muchachos… Yo… — Andrea intentó decirles algo cuando Link la interrumpio.

— No pasa nada Andrea… —dijo Link tranquilizándola.

— Supongo que tienes algo que contarnos, ¿no es verdad? — habló Kainé curiosa, a lo que la ex androide afirma con la cabeza.

— Cierto… No les he contado mi pasado. — acertó Andrea mientras todos se sentaban. — Bueno, antes que nada, déjenme presentarme, en mi vida anterior era conocida como la YoRHa Modelo Atacante Numero 2, alias A2…

 **FLASHBACK**

 **HACE UN TIEMPO ATRÁS… LA 14VA GUERRA DE LAS MAQUINAS – PLANETA TIERRA**

Andrea, o mejor conocida como la Atacante Numero 2, era una androide perteneciente a una organización de los YoRHa, una de los modelos experimentales que fue enviada a un lugar llamado Pearl Harbor.

Esas fueron las armas creadas con el único propósito de recapturar la tierra de las maquinas, esas armas fueron las androides y Andrea era parte de ese grupo, de las YoRHa.

El objetivo de la mision era destruir un servidor creado por las maquinas en la isla de Oahu, el servidor era la columna vertebral de todas las redes del océano pacifico.

Y si el plan funcionaba, impactaría enormemente las batallas, pero debido a un inesperado ataque de las maquinas, el equipo de Andrea sufrió muchas pérdidas, se unieron a los miembros de la resistencia del área, pero solo una.

Para el momento en que Andrea llegó al servidor, todas sus compañeras habian sido asesinadas, es asi como dentro del servidor, la androide se dio cuenta de la verdadera misión.

Cada una de sus batallas habían sido predeterminadas por la comandante, su verdadero propósito era recolectar información experimental para crear un producto más pulido.

Lo que la dejó en shock fue que dentro de su cuerpo y de sus compañeras habian bombas colocadas, y lo peor, es que estas estaban programadas para hacer explosión en cuanto sus signos vitales dejaran de funcionar, en pocas palabras, Andrea descubrió que habia sido traicionada por el propio comando en que creía, e iba a morir hecha pedazos en cuando su bomba explotara.

Todas sus batallas, todas las muertes fueron planeadas, mientras Andrea, bajo en nombre de A2 en ese entonces, sucumbia ante la desesperación, sus compañeras la llamaban.

— Numero 2… Destruiré este lugar asi que… Por favor… no mueras.

— ¡No! ¡Numero 4! ¡No vayas! — gritó Andrea llorando al ver como sus amigas perdían la vida en explosión.

Fue el último ataque… un ataque suicida. El cuarto del servidor se habia llenado de una luz radiante, y Andrea se cubría el rostro llorando la muerte de su equipo y mas siendo la única sobreviviente de la masacre.

El servidor enemigo fue destruido, todos los enemigos en un radio de 250km se mantuvieron en silencio y su influencia sobre el océano pacifico se debilitó.

— Yo… — empezó a hablar Andrea en tono frio, sin emociones. — Sobreviví… Perdí la meta por la que he estado peleando, y tambien traicioné a la comandante en quien confiaba, y aun asi… Todavia sigo con vida. Mis compañeras que perdieron la vida… Los miembros YoRHa que fueron asesinados…. Los miembros de la resistencia… Numero 21… Numero 16… Y sobre todo… Numero 4… Voy a… ¡Voy a-!

Fue entonces cuando el comando recibió la notificación de que la caja negra de Andrea, la que toda miembro YoRHa posee aun seguía activa, y como se percataban de que esa tenía la información mas valiosa y confidencial del plan YoRHa y temian de que se descubriera la verdad, alguien tenia que ejecutarla porque de ser asi, esa organización sufriría las graves consecuencias si todos lo que no estaban ligados al comando se les fueran encima.

Andrea salía a exterminar cada maquina que se le cruzaba en su camino, era su vida, como una asesina, luchaba, se perdió a si misma en esa pelea sin sentido, no tenia nada mejor que hacer mas que matar. Ese era su refugio para ahogar sus penas. No podia perdonar, simplemente no podia perdonar lo que les pasó a sus compañeras y a algunos miembros de la resistencia.

Le habian dado una puñalada por la espalda, perdió a sus compañeras, tenía una forma muy diferente de pensar que un soldado, estaba hasta la coronilla de la comandante, si hubiera una oportunidad, la mataria sin pensarlo, no, primero tendría el placer de oir sus gritos desgarradores mientras poco a poco despedaza su cuerpo, ya que matarla rápido no le serviría de nada para cumplir con su venganza.

Luchaba, se rompia, se reparaba ella sola, repetia el ciclo, asi como el dolor, esa era su prueba de que aun seguía viva.

Sin embargo, se topo con un enemigo que jamas esperaba encontrarse.

— Modelo de prueba de YoRHa, Atacante Numero 2, A2… ¿Verdad?

— Tu eres… —Andrea se impactó al ver a una mujer muy idéntica a ella.

La oponente que Andrea se encontró era una nueva modelo de alto calibre de los YoRHa, y su rostro, era exactamente el mismo que el de ella, podría decirse que parecían gemelas en ese sentido…

— El mismo rostro… que yo… una modelo… Numero 2… — dijo la androide desertora abrumada ante la persona que actuaba como si fuera a ser policía. — No es posible… ¿Acaso estan produciendo en masa nuevas modelos YoRHa basadas en la información de mis batallas?

— A2, tengo ordenes del consejo de la humanidad, para tu aniquilación basado en la posible filtración de información confidencial y el fallo de poder manejar esa información. —habló la misteriosa androide sacando su espada con intenciones de atacar si la rebelde no hacia caso.

— ¿Ordenes? ¿para mi aniquilación? —inquirió Andrea en tono rebelde amenazando con desenvainar su espada.

— Mi nombre es… 2E… Numero 2 Tipo E. —se presentó la misteriosa Androide en tono calmado. — Fui enviada del Bunker para llevar a cabo tu aniquilación. Abstente de seguir funcionando y danos el control de tu cuerpo inmediatamente, o de lo contrario, me veré obligada a destruirte.

Pero Andrea lo tomó con humor negro y se comenzó a reir enojadamente.

— Fuiste enviada del Bunker, ¿verdad? ¿A aniquilarme? ¿Me dijiste que eres una modelo ejecutora? —se burlaba la androide rebelde ante la advertencia. — Entonces crearon una nueva modelo basada en mi y luego la enviaron a matarme… ¿Asi es como pretenden cubrir sus pecados, o que mierdas? No me hagas reir niñita estúpida. —se empezó a reir de forma maniaca, con tono de enfado.

— A2, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus-. —2E le intentaba advertir pero la rebelde la interrumpió.

— ¡Callate la boca, perra asquerosa! —le espetó Andrea enfurecida apuntando su espada hacia su enemiga. — ¡Su ustedes realmente intentan matarme…! Si quieren encubrir la verdad… ¡Pues bien! ¡No mostraré piedad en lo absoluto! Las formas mecánicas… El bunker… Esa porquería de comandante que tienes… Tambien los humanos en la luna… ¡Los asesinaré a todos!

En sus manos, Andrea fundió una espada destinada a pelear contra las maquinas.

En sus ojos, la luz de su antigua yo se habia apagado, sufriendo de su soledad, enfocada solo en venganza, todo lo que quería hacer era saciar su venganza matando a todo aquel que le acortaba su camino.

Miró tranquilamente a su nueva "enemiga" y asi es como ambas libraron una gran batalla entre ambas androides, el resultado fue que ambas no se dejaban ganar, y como 2E fracasó en esa mision, se fue del lugar no sin antes de advertirle que tarde o temprano la cazarian un equipo de ejecutores, cosa que Andrea obviamente se lo tomó con burla y se retiró.

En algun lugar desconocido, en un edificio abandonado, Andrea eludia a sus perseguidores y los terminaba asesinando no solo a las maquinas sino a los tipos que la perseguían, para ella, todo se habia convertido en un enemigo y no tenia lugar al cual escapar.

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué no puedes quedarte quieto?! —masculló Andrea intentando asestarle un golpe a un chico de cabellos blancos y de vestimenta negra llamado 9S.

— Lanzarme ataques al azar no funcionará, ¿sabes? —expresó el chico con burla esquivando cada ataque, para la molestia de la chica.

— ¡Entonces pelea conmigo como un hombre que eres! — lo retó Andrea dispuesta.

— ¡Bueno! ¡¿qué esperabas?! ¡Soy un Scanner! ¡El combate nunca ha sido nuestro fuerte!

— ¡Cállate hocicón!

— ¡Si sigue distrayéndote de esa forma, terminarás mostrando tu punto débil!

Tal como el chico se lo habia advertido, Andrea mostró su vulnerabilidad y entonces el chico utilizó unos poderes de hackeo y logró acertar a la rebelde androide.

El chico pasó sobre sus barreras logicas, y terminó dentro de sus datos personales, todo a su alrededor eran muros blancos, encerrando a Andrea en el proceso.

— ¡¿Esto es…?! —expresó la androide rebelde pasmada.

— El espacio de hackeo. —respondió 9S casual. —Encerré tu información personal dentro de tu cabeza. — comenzó a leer la información de la androide.

— Perro faldero de la comandante, ¿eh? —se burlaba la androide desertora.

— Dios… Nunca dejas de dar buenos golpes, pero no importa lo mucho que intentes retenerme, no te escaparás.

— ¡Carajo!

— ¿No crees que es demasiado?

Las palabras no funcionaban, sin embargo, Andrea comentó que no le gustó para nada al androide scanner.

— ¿No pudiste obtener mas información? ¿Solo eso? Pensé que los scanners eran mas curiosos, ¿o no niñito?

— ¿Acaso… te estas burlando de mi? —inquirio 9S en tono frio molesto. — Preparé esta barrera para detenerte, pero… Creo que me hiciste cambiar de opinión y por lo tanto… destrozaré tu información personal aquí mismo como me fue indicado. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por haberme hablado asi.

9S envió un comando de eliminación para Andrea, pero la neblina oscura no reaccionaba despues de cierto punto, al contrario, algo empezaba a pasarle al cuerpo de 9S, entonces este se percató de multiples bloques de bits parecidos a serpientes que empezaban a rodear su cuerpo, le habia salido el tiro por la culata.

— ¡Imposible… no puede ser! —masculló 9S sintiendo como se retorcia. —¡¿Una barrera lógica de contrataque?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

— Es fácil, lo obtuve de ti, mal movimiento, muchachito… —declaró Andrea dejando a un 9S en shock, realmente fue inteligente en dejarse hackear apropósito.

Los bits de información se acumulaban cada vez mas alrededor de 9S, lentamente reduciéndole las posibilidades de que saliera librado de esa, lo que todo eso se traducia como "ya valiste para un carajo".

— YoRHa Numero 9 Tipo S… —habló Andrea con frialdad en su voz. —Esta es la cuarta vez que me encuentro a este modelo. Eras difícil de luchar al principio. Pero, luego de pelear contigo varias veces, recopilé muchísima información sobre los habitos de los scanners, los otros antes de ti eran iguales… luchaban con multiples patrones, sin embargo, al final siempre dependías de esa maldita habilidad de mierda de hackear que posees.

La androide reconoció que fue peligroso la primera vez, pero la segunda vez que intentaron hackearla, Andrea aprendió a defenderse por medio de una barrera y ese programa, ese solo programa lo desarrolló especialmente para ese muchacho scanner. Era un software tipo seguro.

— ¡No...! ¡Carajo…! Tengo que… liberar la barrera… —gruñó 9S intentando librarse del control que Andrea le imponía, sin éxito…

— No funcionará. —dijo la androide en tono frio. — La barrera fue creada especialmente para colapsar la información personal. ¿Asi fue como lo programaste, ¿Qué no? No vas a salir de esta por mucho que lo intentes, imbécil. Se acabó tu jueguito…

— ¡Gwaaaah! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡A2 ERES UNA HIJA DE PUTAAA! —gritó 9S mientras sus sistemas colapsaban cayendo derrotado ante la rebelde androide.

— Es la cuarta vez… que te escucho gritar de ese esta forma. —comentó Andrea con suma indiferencia ante el androide sin vida. —Bueno, deberías desear que jamas nos volvamos a encontrar…

 **CIERTO TIEMPO DESPUES**

Andrea seguía matando maquinas que se le cruzaba en todas partes, hasta que llegó a las ruinas del reino del bosque, al momento de ver a una maquina bebe, lo atravesó con la espada en la cabeza, para la sorpresa de los androides 9S y 2E, bajo el nombre de 2B en ese entonces, sus archienemigos.

— ¡2B…! ¡Es una androide! —dijo el mencionado viendo a la mujer sorprendido. —Una androide de la unidad YoRHa…

— Alerta: Esta unidad actualmente esta siendo buscada por el YoRHa, se recomienda su aniquilación. —declaró un robot flotrante llamado Pod 042.

— ¿Aniquilarla? ¡¿Por qué?! —replicó 9S ante el repentino consejo.

De lo que nadie, aparte de Andrea sabia, es que el bunker mandaba otro cuerpo de ese chico scanner sin memoria alguna, por lo que la androide rebelde sabia a ciencia cierta de que ese tipo no tenia memoria alguna, y ni siquiera la verdad del proyecto YoRHa, por eso el 9S que conoce parecía no recordarla.

— 9S… Hagamoslo… —dijo 2E desenvainando su espada.

— ¡2B!

De la nada una pantalla aparecio mostrando la cara que Andrea odiaba, era la comandante que la habia traicionado hace tiempo atrás, y la culpable de la muerte de sus amigas en Pearl Harbor.

— La comandante… esa traidora… —siseó la androide molesta.

— Bunker a 2B y 9S. — llamó la mujer a través del visor. — Hemos detectado una señal de la caja negra de una fugitiva conocida como A2, la tienen en frente, es su enemiga.

— Pero si es… —comentó 9S impactado por la revelación.

— Desertó, ha estado destrozando multiples androides de persecución, asi que matenla antes de que ella lo haga. —ordenó la comandante justo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Y fue asi como los 3 comenzaron su combate en el bosque, cada uno se defendia como podía, asi como también chocaban sus espadas provocando chispas al momento de que hicieran contacto.

— Asi que quieren matarme… —siseo Andrea mientras chocaban espadas con la chica de cabellos del mismo color con los ojos fundados.

— Estas siendo buscada por deserción, tu sentencia es ser aniquilada. —contestó 2E sin emoción alguna.

— ¡Ha! ¡Pues inténtenlo si pueden! —espetó la chica volviendo a chocar las espadas con muchísima fuerza.

Andrea era muy rápida, esquivaba muy fácilmente los golpes de 2E y 9S, y aunque la estaban amenazando constantemente en ser ejecutada, no se dejaba intimidar ni doblegar por los dos, ni por nadie.

Fue entonces cuando se alejo de ambos dejando de pelear con ambos, con el propósito de irse.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? —cuestionó 9S incrédulo.

— No, el comando es el que los traicionó. —corrigió Andrea friamente antes de retirarse del lugar.

— Vayamos tras ella, 2B. — finalizó 9S saliendo del castillo.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE**

Despues de huir del duo, Andrea seguia destruyendo a cada maquina que se le cruzaba en su camino, realmente estaba siendo perseguida por los YoRHa pero ella sabia muy bien la verdad, muy claramente que habia sido engañada y hacia su alusión hacia los dos androides con los que habia topado, estaban siendo engañados.

— Ellos no saben por todo lo que he pasado… Si me los vuelvo a topar, no dudaré en asesinarlos… —pensó Andrea seriamente.

No se percataba del destino mas grande que le preparaba, y no era solo estar enfrentando a las maquinas, sino muchísimo que eso…

Mientras dormia, Andrea soñaba que estaba en un lugar desconocido, el cielo estaba cubierto por las nubes oscuras y llovia cubriendo todo el lugar acompañado de truenos y relámpagos, lo que vio a continuación es como bajaba un puente levadizo y una chica de aproximadamente 10 años, de piel claro, oidos puntiagudos y cabellos rubios huía a prisa con una mujer de cabellos blancos montando un caballo sin saber ni siquiera adonde. Parecia que escapaba de algo, algo que le resultaba mucho mas siniestro que una tremenda forma de vida mecanica a la que se enfrentaba.

Lo que vio no era una máquina, todo eso era real, luego despues se topó con un niño del mismo color del cabello que aquella niña, pero este llevaba ojos azules y una túnica verde acompañado de una gorra, quedándose parado enfrente y entonces de la nada aparecio un hombre de piel verde oscuro y cabellos rojos, se veía muy siniestro, tan siniestro por su forma de reir tan malvadamente, se veía muy despiadado.

El chico estaba muy asustado al ver el aspecto de ese hombre montando a caballo, A2 por primera vez en la vida sintió miedo y angustia desde el dia que sus compañeras habian muerto en la misión de Pearl Harbor, al ver como ese desgraciado estaba a punto de lanzarle un poder mortal por medio de una mano, la androide sintio el impulso de correr para evitar que ese niño saliera lastimado.

— ¡Dejalo! —gritó Andrea corriendo hacia ellos cuando de pronto…

 **DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

— ¡No! —exclamó la rebelde androide jadeando con los ojos abiertos con los platos. — ¿Que me pasa…? ¿Por qué vi todo esto?

Era una buena pregunta, Andrea jamás había sentido esa clase de emociones desde lo que pasó hace tiempo, no, no debía haber sentido eso hasta ahorita, no conocía ese niño pero algo muy dentro de ella había una parte humana, aunque fuera una androide YoRHa, sintió que algo la llamaba, la estaba llamando.

Se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, era su imaginación después de todo.

Despues de que los hermanos Adán y Eva cayeran muertos a manos de 2E y 9S, se desató una invasión a gran escala en donde casi todas las unidades estaban siendo abatidas, una a una, de un momento a otro todos los androides sufrieron un grave ataque de virus lógico, el bunker se cayó a pedazos matando al comandante ahí adentro por lo mismo.

 **EN ALGUN PARTE DE LA CIUDAD EN RUINAS…**

Andrea seguía destruyendo maquinas mientras intentaba no recordar esa pesadilla que tuvo mientras dormía ya que eso le recordaba los sucesos trágicos que tuvo en Pearl Harbor y la forma como la numero 4 y sus compañeras murieron por culpa del comando.

No podía dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento, su mente estaba en asesinar a cada máquina, androide o lo que sea que se metiera en su camino.

Al llegar al centro comercial, vio a lo lejos como 2E estaba cojeando debido a ese virus lógico que se le propagaba, de repente, unas unidades infectadas aparecieron con el propósito de vapulearla definitivamente y casi lo hacen cuando por impulso, Andrea fue a su rescate eliminándolas una por una.

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Huh? ¿Viniste aquí para eso? Si es asi, no te saldrá ese maldito jueguito, asi que lárgate. —comentó Andrea con suma frialdad. Pero la otra no estaba para eso sino algo mucho mas grave e importante.

— No, A2… No vine a pelear contigo… Necesito que me escuches, Por favor… —respondió 2E emitiendo quejido debido a que su sistema se corrompía cada vez mas y mas…

— ¿Crees que me voy a creer esa pendejada? Si es asi felicidades, eres toda una actriz. —contestaba la muy rebelde con la idea de que la ejecutora le estaba jugando una broma, pero no era tiempo para chistes.

— ¡No estoy jugando, A2! —gritó 2E desesperada para que no la tomara por mentirosa. — ¡Escuchame! ¡El virus me esta consumiendo! ¡Mi sistema esta siendo corrompido por un virus lógico! ¡La razón por la que no te ha pasado nada, es porque desertaste! ¡No estas conectada a ese servidor que acababa de ser infectada!

— ¿Qué me acabas de decir? —inquirió Andrea impactándose. —Espero que no me mientas…

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad, A2. —le afirmó 2E quejándose de dolor insoportable. — Todas las unidades fueron infectadas, 9S y yo tuvimos que lidiar con ellas, todas ellas murieron echas trizas… Incluyendo la comandante… Esa persona a quien tanto odiabas…

— ¿La muy perra esa? ¿Tambien fue infectada y se murió? —pidió Andrea confirmar con exigencia.

— Si, ella y las demás murieron en la explosión en el bunker, y… —le afirmó 2E mientras su agonía subia cada vez mas y mas. — Solo quedamos nosotros, tu, 9S… y yo…

Fue entonces cuando 2E tomó una mortal decisión de esta manera:

—Supongo que… Esto se acabó… —declaró la mencionada quitándose la cinta para abrir sus ojos que ya estaban muy rojos debido al virus que casi la consumia. —Estos son mis recuerdos…

Ese fue el momento cuando le daba a entender de que ya era demasiado tarde para ella, le estaba pidiendo a Andrea que cuidara a todos por ella, que cuidara el futuro de la tierra.

— Vamos… Termina con mi sufrimiento… Solo asi podré descansar en paz… —le pidió 2E agonizando en lo que le daba su espada a la chica.

— 2E… Tu… —dijo Andrea en tono frio, pero en realidad estaba algo triste por lo que le estaba pasando a su rival.

— Por favor… Hazlo por el futuro de este planeta… —le imploraba casi a punto de enloquecer y terminar siendo consumida por el virus.

Fue una decisión muy difícil, en verdad muy difícil, Andrea terminó atravesando a 2E con su propia espada que le fue dada y se cortó el cabello de igual manera a como lo llevaba la ahora difunta androide, fue justo ese momento cuando 9S presencio como su chica moria a manos de la desertora, eso fue un detonante para que el chico tuviera una gran pero gran crisis mental y se pusiera a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y el odio le empezara a nublar la mente, malinterpretando los hechos.

— ¡MALDITA A2 TE ASESINAREEEE! —vociferó 9S mientras intentaba correr hacia ella solo para caer al precipicio debido al terremoto.

En ese momento aparecia un gran material blanco tomando una forma de una torre que cubria prácticamente todo el lugar, Andrea cayó inconsciente.

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUES…**

Durante ese lapso de que estaba inconsciente, Andrea soñó que estaba otra vez en la misión con sus compañeras, y, por obvias razones, poco a poco ellas caían muertas.

— Entonces, ¡¿Qué pasó con el mando?! —cuestionó Andrea al ver que no respondían.

— Numero 2, ¡Vamos! Yo me encargo de… —decía la numero 4 cuando la explosión las agarró de sorpresa, matándola.

— ¡Espera! ¡Numero 4! —gritó Andrea en el momento que salía volando.

Despues de reincorporarse, se encontró que estaba en el mismo lugar donde la niña escapa del castillo montada a caballo junto a una mujer, y despues a ese misterioso y despiadado hombre de piel verde y cabellos rojos a punto de matar al niño que vio antes.

— No, no, no, no otra vez… —murmuró Andrea apretando los dientes asustada.

— Este será tu fin, mocoso. —sentenció el hombre a punto de lanzarle un rayo.

— ¡DETENTEE! —exclamó la chica corriendo hacia él.

 **CIUDAD EN RUINAS – CENTRO COMERCIAL ABANDONADO**

Repentinamente Andrea abrió los ojos luego de tener ese sueño de nuevo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué seguía soñando lo mismo estando en un mundo donde no era suyo? Se supone que la humanidad se habia extinguido hace muchísimo tiempo… Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué dejaba salir sus emociones por ese niño de la túnica verde? ¿Qué tenia que ver ella con todo eso?

— Activacion de la unidad A2 confirmada, muy buenos días, A2. —la saludó Pod 042.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó la mencionada sin querer confiar en el robot flotante.

— Soy el pod de apoyo táctico 042. —se presentó el robot. —A este Pod se le asignó la tarea de proporcionar fuego de cobertura a la unidad A2 de YoRHa.

— No te he pedido ayuda asi que piérdete. —espetó la mencionada al no querer apoyo de nadie, ni siquiera de un robot.

El robot la molestaba, ya que no recibe ordenes de nadie, aunque debía de comprender de que este lo hacia para cumplir la ultima orden de 2B, debían acoplarse si quieren sobrevivir.

Andrea se dirigio hacia el desierto para combatir a unas grandes maquinas que rondaban por las arenas, entonces se aparecio un Hegel y la batalla fue muy difícil para ella dado que esas cosas estaban por todas partes, de un momento a otro ella usó un modo que ningún androide aparte de ella poseía, su modo berserk, pero la desventaja es que eso la destruiría pero a un asi decidio usarlo, su cuerpo brillaba rojo y asi fue como empezaba a vapulear a ese monstruo aun si era lo poco daño que este recibia, de un momento a otro, Andrea recibio un ataque PEM y quedó incapacitada.

Despues recuperarse, Andrea se dirigio hacia el campo de resistencia, sin embargo, se topo con una maquina que estaba siendo atacada por las otras valga la redundancia, de inmediato se puso a atacar y a cortar a esas chatarras defendiéndola pero a su manera.

La maquina le rogaba que no le hiciera daño, Andrea quería hacerla pedazos bajo el argumento de no perdonar a cada maquina que mató a su gente pero no se percataba de que se topó con una forma de vida mecánica que odiaba cometer ese tipo de crueldades y cualquier tipo de violencia.

Esa maquina, se llamaba Pascal.

— Ajá, ¿y que con eso? No puedo perdonar a esa clase de chatarra que mató a nuestra gente, y no descansaré hasta eliminar hasta la ultima maquina en este mundo. —amenazó Andrea con suma frialdad.

Ah… Ya veo, si eso va a salvar tu alma, que asi sea… —comprendió Pascal los motivos de su comportamiento.

Andrea lo pensaba un momento, recordó la forma de que sus compañeras perdían la vida a manos de esas maquinas, despues se le vino a la mente ese misterioso niño de las tunicas verdes, de alguna manera, Pascal le recordaba a esa persona y fue asi como llegó a tomar una decisión.

— Vete de aquí…

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a matarme?

— Cierra la boca… Y lárgate de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.

Pascal se fue volando hacia su aldea, Andrea entró al campo de resistencia y entonces fue a preguntarle a Anemona si traía algun filtro de combustible, pero resulta que no lo tenían pero Pascal si poseía uno, cosa que tomó de sorpresa a Andrea, ya que a esas formas de vida mecanicas las consideraba como su enemigas, y no les tenia piedad si se los topaba, pero no habia otra opción si quería aliviarse, debía ir con Pascal si o si.

Andrea se dirigio a la aldea de Pascal para ir por un filtro nuevo, habian maquinas pero esas tenían personalidades amigables, intentó hablar con la maquina pacifista pero no tenia materiales necesarios para repararla asi que lo que tenia que hacer la androide era hacerse con la corteza de un árbol rigida y Andrea fue a exterminar a las maquinas mas feroces de lo que se imaginaba.

Despues de una dura batalla, Andrea regresó a la aldea con la corteza para dársela a Pascal, quien con mucho gusto se puso a crear el dicho filtro para finalmente darle lo que necesitaba.

Fue entonces cuando Andrea, la androide asesina comenzaba a dejar de lado su frialdad hacia todo lo que le caia mal, sobretodo las maquinas como Pascal y los de la aldea, todavía desistia de desconfiar, pero poco a poco comenzaba a desarrollar algo de empatía, ese sentimiento que habia perdido cuando comenzó a cazar y matar viciosamente.

Eso se demostró cuando aceptaba eliminar a un monstruo que atacaba a los 'niños' y esto fue lo que la convirtió la heroína de la aldea.

Tiempo despues, Andrea recibio la noticia de que la aldea estaba siendo atacada y fue rápidamente hacia el lugar solo para ver como la aldea se caia a pedazos y las maquinas se comían unas a las otras, y una maquina que tenia forma de una serpiente rondaba por el lugar.

— No es posible… Las maquinas se estan… —articuló Andrea shockeada por lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡A2! ¡Gracias a dios que estas aqui! —Llamó Pascal desde el área de los niños destrozada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la mencionada por el motivo de ese ataque.

— No lo se, algunos aldeanos de repente se volvieron locos y empezaron a comerse unos a los otros, pero logré poner a los niños a salvo. —respondió Pascal un tanto asustado por la situación. —Pero los demás…

— Tienes que salir de aquí, Pascal. —pidió Andrea decidida a acabar con la plaga. — Podrias ser el siguiente, corre, yo manejaré esto, no te preocupes.

— ¿Pero que hay de ti?

— Esos tipos no me pueden tocar, ¡ahora vete! ¡Lleva a los niños a un lugar seguro!

— ¡D-De a-acuerdo! —accedió Pascal alejándose volando de la aldea en llamas.

Y fue asi como Andrea se las arregló para limpiar la aldea de las maquinas vueltas locas, fue un esfuerzo muy grande pero logró finalmente asegurar el área, aunque no hubo sobrevivientes además de Pascal y los niños.

— ¿Cómo estan los niños? —preguntó Andrea por el bienestar de los chicos.

— Bien, estamos en la Fabrica abandonada, nos veremos ahí. —informó Pascal dándole su ubicación.

— De acuerdo, voy para alla. —finalizó Andrea cortando la comunicación para posteriormente ir al dicho lugar.

 **LA FABRICA ABANDONADA**

Andrea llegó al lugar corriendo al lugar desolado que resultaba ser una fabrica abandonada y tras abrir la puerta se encontró con Pascal y los niños a salvo dentro de esa habitación.

— ¡Pascal! ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Andrea aliviada por verlos ilesos.

— Oh, A2… —respondió el chico maquina en el mismo tono.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? ¿No sabes? —inquirió la androide por los sucesos en la aldea.

— No tengo idea, algunos aldeanos se empezaron a… Alimentarse unos a los otros, si no hubieras venido, habríamos tenido el mismo horrible final. —mencionó Pascal un poco mas tranquilo. —Gracias, A2.

— ¿No puedes regenerar a los aldeanos muertos? —preguntó Andrea.

— No, no podemos regenerar nuestro nucleo, los nucleos contienen los datos que forman nuestra conciencia, por lo que si se destruye uno, no hay forma de restaurarlo, solemos guardarlos en los lugares seguros, pero esta vez, tanto los nucleos como los cuerpos de los aldeanos fueron destruidos. —explicó Pascal cabizbajo ante eso ultimo.

— Ya veo… —admitió Andrea comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación de los aldeanos muertos. — ¿Y esta fabrica es segura?

— Una vez la ocupó un grupo de maquinas que habian enloquecido, pero 2B ya se encargó de esta amenaza y ahora es bastante segura. —respondió la maquina de forma amable. —Tenemos ya tiempo usándola como un almacen.

— De acuerdo, Pascal. —afirmó Andrea. —Sin embargo, si vamos a escondernos aquí, me gustaría tener un poco mas de información…

Pascal iba a decirle algo pero el robot flotante Pod 042 le avisaba que venían mas enemigos a su posición y que garantizara inmediatamente la seguridad de Pascal y los niños.

Dicho y hecho, algunas maquinas enloquecidas con los ojos rojos irrumpieron en el lugar y Andrea se encargó de vapulearlos cortándolos en dos teniendo muchísimo cuidado de no golpear a los niños que estaban muy asustados.

Despues de acabar con ellos, el Pod les informó que venían mas refuerzos y a toda velocidad, asi que A2 se disponía a salir a matarlos cuando de pronto…

— Debes… ¡Debes dejar que te ayude! —pidió Pascal dispuesto a luchar a su lado. —¡Los aplastaré y los mataré a todos!

Con eso salieron de la fabrica decididos a confrontarlos…

— ¿Por qué vienen por nosotros? ¿Por qué? —preguntó la maquina no creyendo lo que pasaba con las otras que se portaban bien hostiles.

— Eso lo podemos averiguar luego, por ahora acabemos con ellos. —sentenció Andrea seria mientras cortaba a las demás maquinas infectadas.

Se habia desatado una gran batalla afuera de la fabrica, un tanque Goliath hizo su presencia para intentar eliminar a la androide y la maquina.

Andrea se puso a golpear a ese tanque todo lo que podia, mas goliath aparecían y la rebelde androide se agotaba por tanto moverse y estar atacando sin parar.

Pascal de la nada apareció controlando un gran Engels gigante, y asi fue como salvó el dia derrotando a todas las maquinas que se aproximaban a la fabrica y despues se desató una pelea de gigantes, la cual Pascal ganó.

Todo parecía marchar bien cuando al entrar se encontraron con algo que los dejó en shock a ambos y mas a Pascal.

Las maquinas bebes se habian suicidado por el miedo inducido por los hechos, Pascal les habia enseñado todo lo que era una emoción y sentimientos, sobretodo, todo lo que significaba el miedo…

Esa fue la razon por la que los niños optaron por quitarse la vida, por lo que Pascal estaba teniendo un ataque de angustia y muchísimo estrés…

— Quiero pedirte un favor, A2… —dijo Pascal al borde de la agonía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Andrea.

— Necesito que hagas algo por mi… no puedo con esa agonía… Borrame la memoria… O sino, matame, por favor… —le pidió Pascal temeroso.

Andrea lo pensó unos segundos y optó por la primera opción A, que consistía en borrarle la memoria de ese terrible suceso, aliviando su dolor.

Despues de eso, Andrea salio afuera solo para escuchar la voz de una chica dando un anuncio a lo lejos.

— ¡Hola y gracias por elegir los servicios del sistema de la torre!

— ¿Que? —dijo la rebelde androide levantando una ceja.

— ¡Hoy tenemos noticias muy emocionantes! ¡Solo falta un bloqueo que eliminar en las subunidades de la torre! Y para agradecer su fidelidad de todos ustedes, ¡Quien desmantele la última subunidad ganará un gran premio! ¡Buena suerte a todos!

— ¿Pero que fue eso? —cuestionó Andrea tras oir la noticia.

— Gran unidad estructural de origen mecanico activada al este. —respondió Pod ante la pregunta de la chica.

— ¿Una gran qué de qué? —dijo Andrea sin poder entender lo que el robot flotante le decía. — ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?

— Desconocido. —admitió Pod 042 no poder saber nada.

— Bueno, vamos a comprobar esa 'gran estructura'. —sentenció Andrea en lo que dejaba el lugar.

Bajó por las escaleras de la fábrica abandonada encontrándose con el punto de acceso que tenia el aspecto de un viejo vending machine, como sabia a la perfección donde provenía esa tal estructura, escogió el lugar y se tele transportó.

 **PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES.**

Al llegar al lugar, Andrea se topo con una torre de la unidad de recursos, al parecer tenia una corazonada de que 9S se colara de ese lugar al que le llaman la caja de dios, asi que entro ahí para investigar.

 **DENTRO DE LA TORRE DE LA UNIDAD DE LOS RECURSOS**

Una vez ahí adentro, Andrea se puso a investigar todo ese pedazo, de alguna forma sentia que 9S habia estado ahí, habia dejado su rastro.

— Parece que él estuvo aquí… no puede estar lejos… —se dijo la androide en lo que subia al otro piso en el elevador.

Durante en ese lapso, 9S apagaba las cajas de cada torre de la unidad de recursos a las que iba, en ese momento, su estado mental empeoraba cada vez mas y mas y su comportamiento era mas violento y agresivo, en pocas palabras estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

Al llegar al penúltimo piso, Andrea escuchó una voz angelical en su mente.

— A2… Ya muy pronto llegará tu hora de dejar este mundo… Y que despiertes…

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —dijo la Androide parando en seco al escuchar esa voz. — ¿Qué es lo que acabo de oir…?

Estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos cuando al llegar al ultimo piso de esa estructura escuchó unos fuertes espadazos y chispas ahí afuera, y lo que vio fue como el ya enfermo mental 9S luchaba contra una mujer que fue una figura materna para el, la operadora 21O, que también estaba infectada por el virus.

— 9S… Está peleando con su operadora… —dijo Andrea observando la lucha.

Ambos se daban entre si chocando brutalmente sus espadas, ya nada de eso les importaba a los dos, ahora lo único que querían, era matarse entre si a cualquier costo.

Tras darse un fuerte choque de espadas, ambos cayeron al suelo por la abrumadora fuerza, 9S estaba algo agotado como para ponerse de pie, pero 21O en cambio se levantó y se disponía a acabar con el cuándo fue atravesada por Andrea, muriendo tras varias puñaladas en el torso.

— A2… ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? —inquirió 9S en tono peligroso, y con sumo odio en el rostro.

— 2B me lo dijo… Me dijo que quería que fueras… Una buena persona. —dijo Andrea de manera calmada pero el chico estaba tan cegado por el odio que no le llegaba las palabras, al contrario…

— No te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a 2B, perra! —rugió 9S intentando pegarle a la chica con su espada y justo antes de caer al precipicio debido a que el piso se agrietaba.

De la nada apareció una maquina llamada Auguste, y por supuesto tenia que vencerla para poder buscar al tipo enfermo mental.

— ¿A dónde fue? —preguntó Andrea mientras intentaba pegarle a la maquina.

— Analisis: La unidad 9S de YoRHa sigue con vida. —comenzó a hablar Pod 042 de forma sutil, com siempre. — Consulta: ¿Por qué se preocupa la unidad A2 del estado de la unidad 9S tras traicionar a YoRHa?

— ¡Callate…! —espetó la muy rebelde molesta por el comentario.

Asi fue como la androide se puso a luchar contra esa monstruosidad, estuvo esquivando los destellos rojos que salían por las manos de esas maquinas que estaban unidas, luego de un tiempo, Andrea la derrotó y entonces las demás comenzaron a repetir palabras diciendo 'Hermano' 'Hermano' 'Hermano' y cosas asi.

Harta de esa situación, Andrea los exterminó de un solo espadazo, ahora ese lugar estaba despejado, ya no habia nada que hacer ahí, al parecer se habia desbloqueado ese lugar.

Despues de bajar hacia el primer piso y salir de la estructura, volvió a oir la misma voz de antes.

— Muy pronto despertaras, A2…

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡Muestrate! —advirtió la mencionada desenvainando su espada.

— No te preocupes, lo sabras muy pronto… —dijo la voz angelical no queriendo revelar su identidad.

— Asi que no quieres responderme… Bien… Terminare con lo que estoy haciendo… —declaró Andrea despectivamente en lo que salía de esa misteriosa torre de estructura.

Mientras 9S intentaba abrir la puerta de la torre, Andrea vagaba por la cloacas hasta finalmente encontrar la salida para subirse y llegar al callejón de la ciudad en ruinas, y de inmediato escuchó noticia de que la puerta de la estructura conocida como la torre se había abierto, esa fue la oportunidad que había encontrado, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Fue asi como la androide empezó a emprender su camino directo hacia esa dicha estructura y al llegar hasta la entrada, se encontró con las gemelas Devola y Popola muy seriamente vapuleadas y moribundas recargadas contra la pared debido a la dura batalla que tuvieron contra las maquinas.

— Ah… A2, ¿verdad? —articuló Devola en tono muy débil. —Nosotras… nos adelantamos y abrimos la torre, 9S esta adentro por si lo estas buscando. —finalizó antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

— Lo siento… —dijo Andrea en tono triste pero decidida a acabar con toda esa pesadilla adentrándose en la torre.

 **[DOOM 1 (PC) OST – E1M5 SUSPENSE]**

 **DENTRO DE LA TORRE**

La sala en si estaba cubierta del color blanco y al momento de cerrarse la puerta, Andrea se sintió atrapada por lo que pensaba en encontrar la forma, sin embargo, se abrió, pero esta vez le daba paso al pasillo, el mismo pasillo por donde 9S fue, en eso vio un cadáver de YoRHa en el camino, probablemente el tipo lo mató, cosa que le fue confirmada por el robot flotante.

Despues, se adentró en un cuarto oscuro, en donde 9S batalló contra los clones de 2B y empezó a perder la cabeza mas de la cuenta, su estado mental se deterioraba mas de lo que ya estaba como antes.

Andrea continuó su trayecto saltando de plataforma en plataforma hasta que se llegó a una puerta grande que al abrirla descubrió una especie de sala con varios libros acomodados en todos lados.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó la androide mirando el lugar asombrada.

— Hipotesis: es una representación de una biblioteca. —respondió Pod 042.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Una biblioteca es una instalación de almacenamiento de datos construida por civilizaciones humanas pasadas.

Fue asi como Andrea se puso a investigar el lugar y pues entonces se descubrió que también podía hackear cosas gracias a la ayuda de su robot, lo que descubrió mientras investigaba el lugar fue lo siguiente:

-El índice de la biblioteca

\- Registros del servidor humano.

-Registro medico paciente clase 1: Yonah

-Resumen operativo del modelo Numero 2 en el Proyecto YoRHa.

 **[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

Al agarrar ese libro, se quedó sorprendida por los datos que estaban escritos, justo en ese momento un Ko-Shi irrumpio el lugar y se guardó el libro para leerlo despues, tenia que lidiar con esa cosa monstruosa.

Despues de pelear, la maquina se retiró del lugar dejando a Andrea via libre para adentrarse mas en ese lugar fue entonces cuando se topo con un pedestal y asi se adentró al mundo cibernético.

 **ZONA CIBERNETICA**

Andrea volvio a entrar en el lugar la ultima vez que habia sufrido el ataque PEM en el desierto, pero esta vez fue diferente, despues de moverse por el tramo, se topó con unas replicas de unas chicas de cabellos cafes, pero esas tenían una personalidad horripilante, estaban bajo el nombre de Red Girls, y aparte estas no tenían voces femeninas.

— ¿Quién carajos son ustedes? —siseó Andrea dandoles espadazos, pero seguían apareciendo mas.

— Nos alegramos de verte otra vez, Numero 2… —se escuchó una voz distorsionada de un hombre. — ¿O ahora hay que llamarte A2? Que recuerdos me trae esto. Aunque, para conceptos como nosotras, el tiempo no significa mucho. Aun asi, cuando acabamos con tus fuerzas, nos dejó una huella muy fuerte, modelo de ataque Numero 2 de YoRHa… Un grupo experimental y prescindible, creado como prueba del Proyecto YoRHa.

— ¡Cierra el hocico! —espetó Andrea mientras cortaba a los clones con su espada.

La situación se complicaba para la androide, esas replicas no dejaban de aparecer por las espadazos que les daba, a este paso le iba tomar una eternidad terminar con todos cuando…

— Propuesta… —dijo Pod 042 en su usual tono robotico.

— ¡¿Y ahora que?! —masculló Andrea molesta tratando con los clones.

— Utilizar la función de aprendizaje lógico del enemigo para formular una debilidad.

— ¡No se que significa eso!

— Este Pod siente una grave preocupación por la capacidad cognitiva de la unidad A2.

— ¡Callate!

— Dicha estrategia interrumpiría los circuitos lógicos del enemigo y causaría un retraso computacional.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿Qué procede?!

— No destruyas al enemigo.

Eso agarró de sorpresa a Andrea, lo que le estaba diciendo el robot flotante, era que no les pegara los clones, ya que se requeria la existencia de varios enemigos durante un periodo determinado, era algo injusto pero no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso y dejar que aparecieran mas clones hasta que despues de mucho tiempo, la conciencia del enemigo comenzaba a desquebrajarse y ambas mitades de los clones se comenzaron a matar a golpes entre si, para la sorpresa de la androide.

— Pero, ¿Qué…? —dijo Andrea sorprendida por la situación.

— Analisis: las conciencias saturadas estan ahora en conflicto entre si.

— Ha… Actuan como humanos… OK… —dijo la androide decidida a acabar con los clones de una vez por todas.

Aprovechando la matanza entre los clones, Andrea los eliminó uno a uno hasta que finalmente ya no quedó nada en ese lugar y asi fue como regresó al lugar en la torre.

 **DE REGRESO A LA TORRE**

Justo en ese momento, la plataforma comenzó a subir hasta la cima, y durante el trayecto, la maquina Ko-Shi reapareció en el lugar dispuesto a eliminarla del mapa, ahora ese femoneno de las Red Girls quedó en el pasado, tan solo quedaba alcanzar a 9S, quien a su vez peleaba contra Ro-Shi en lo que ambos subían a la cima.

— ¿Todavia esa cosa sigue funcionando? —masculló Andrea mientras seguía golpeando a la maquina a espadazos.

Los dos estaban teniendo una batalla muy feroz en contra de sus respectivos adversarios, muy feroces en lo que llegaban a la cima, sin darse cuenta que se verían las caras cuando llegaran.

Despues de finalmente llegar a la cima, Andrea intentó aplicarle un golpe de gracia pero la maquina rechazó el ataque mandándola volando unos kilómetros sin llegar a golpearse en el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, 9S habia caído en el mismo lugar solo para verse las caras, se disponían a combatir cuando ambas maquinas se fusionaron y entonces tuvieron que trabajar juntos para ponerle fin a esa cosa.

— Solo quiero que sepas que no hago esto por gusto, lo hago porque quiero que esa cosa muera. —espetó 9S mientras golpeaba a la maquina al igual que la androide.

Y asi fue como los dos abatían esa maquina gigante hackeando constantemente y Andrea solo se dedicaba a darle espadazos.

Despues de un cierto tiempo, finalmente la maquina fusionada explotó en pedazos y ahora llegó la hora de la verdad, la hora del duelo final entre los dos androides, cara a cara, sin nadie quien intervenga.

—Esta torre es un cañón gigante apuntando al servidor humano de la luna, si no hacemos algo, los datos que quedan de la humanidad serán destruidos. —advirtió A2 tratando de razonar con el chico, pero ese ya estaba muy mal de las facultades mentales.

— ¿Y que? Ya nada de eso importa ahora, ¿o no lo sabias? Ya no nos necesita es este mundo, la humanidad esta extinta. Ese servidor que tanto te preocupa se lo inventaron para darnos a los androides algo por el que luchar. —argumentó 9S ya muy lleno de odio en su voz mostrando rencor hacia la androide. —Y YoRHa se creó para perpetuar esa maldita mentira. Pero, para asegurarse de que nadie descubriera la verdad jamás, nos diseñaron para morir.

— Estas hecho un desastre… —pensó Andrea medio preocupada por su forma de pensar.

— ¿La comandante? ¿Yo? ¿2B? Chivos expiatorios, todos nosotros. —continuó 9S mirándola con frialdad, para luego reir como un maniaco. — ¡¿No es hilarante?! ¡¿No te dan ganas de reir?!

—9S… Nosotros… —le intentó decir algo Andrea cuando el tipo la interrumpió de forma muy prepotente.

— ¡Cierra la boca, maldita zorra! ¡Mataste a 2B! ¡No hace falta mas para que nos matemos mutuamente, hija de puta! —espetó el mencionado poniéndose muy furioso.

— Mira, 2B odiaba matarte una y otra vez, le causaba un dolor terrible. —le confesó Andrea lo que no sabia sobre la mencionada, a lo que el tipo se quedó callado, no queriendo escucharla mas porque su gran odio lo consumia y le habia nublado la mente por completo.

— No te creo… A2 —siseó 9S sin querer admitir las palabras que la mujer le decía.

— El tipo 9S es un modelo de alto nivel. Sabían que acabarías descubriendo la verdad. Pero la designación del modelo "2B" era solo una tapadera. —Andrea le empezaba a decir la verdad y el motivo por las acciones de su compañera, cosa que empezaba a enfurecer más al chico. —La designación oficial… es 2E. Numero 2, tipo E. Eran una clase especial de miembros diseñados para ejecutar a unidades de los YoRHa. Pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿verdad, 9S?

— ¡Callate…! ¡Callate el hocico, zorra! —espetó el mencionado enfurecido apuntándole con la espada. — ¡¿Tu que mierda sabes?! ¡No sabes ni un carajo de nosotros!

— Propuesta: cesar el combate. —le intentó advertir el pod 153. —Luchar contra ella en este punto seria irracional y-.

— Pod 153, ¡te ordeno que ceses todo pensamiento lógico y locución! ¡Esta orden permanecerá en efecto hasta que confirmes mi muerte o la de A2! —ordenó 9S sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

— Queria ayudarte… Pero no me dejas otra opción… —reconoció Andrea que no habia otra alternativa mas que luchar a muerte.

Asi comenzó el combate final entre los dos androides, los dos estaban parejos, 9S intentaba hacerla pedazos, en serio la quería matar con sus propias manos de odio que tenia acumulado, su estado mental estaba muy deteriorado y eso lo dejó sin capacidad de raciocinio, cosa que Andrea habia recuperado al conocer a Pascal y hacerse su amigo.

El chico intentó estocarla pero esta lo esquivó dejándole via libre para darle el golpe final pero entonces escuchó la voz de 2E diciendo que cuidara de el, pero en un momento de descuido fue atravesada por 9S, quien él tambien recibió la estocada por accidente y los dos cayeron al suelo.

— Ya llegó tu hora, A2… Resucitarás… —se oyó la misma voz angelical hablándole a la androide quien casi dejaba de respirar.

— Si claro… —dijo la mencionada justo antes de finalmente fallecer sonriendo.

Y asi fue como ambos murieron dándose con todo y el arca blanca empezaba subir hacia el espacio.

El arca comenzó a subir y el cuerpo de Andrea se fue transformando en partículas amarillas brillantes, desapareciendo todo rastro de ella, y fue convertida, y reencarnada como una Hyliana y transportada el mundo de Hyrule con el propósito de proteger a un chico de la profecía, y ese niño, se llamaba Link.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

 **DE VUELTA AL TEMPLO DEL AGUA.**

Todos estaban abrumados por la trágica historia de Andrea, la mujer que una vez fue una androide en su vida pasada, teniendo que lidiar con la atrocidades, la traición, las muertes, cosas asi.

—Andrea… No teníamos idea de lo mucho que debes haber sufrido… —dijo Junior en tono triste.

— Lo siento mucho… —comentó Kainé en el mismo estado. — No sabía que habias perdido lo más preciado.

— Andrea… no sabia que todo eso por lo que pasaste, te hizo daño. —habló Link entendiendo su historia.

—La verdad Link es que, la razon por la que decidi ser tu protectora, era porque me recordabas a 9S, solo que tus ojos son como un zafiro, pero el punto es que no pienso cometer ese mismo error dos veces, y eso es dejar morir lo mas preciado que tengo aquí al frente. —declaró Andrea tomando la iniciativa. —Ya perdí a mis compañeras, perdi lo mas importante en mi vida como una androide, y no pienso dejar que eso ocurra. —expresó determinada poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Piensas protegerlo con tu vida? —inquirió Kainé sorprendida por su fortaleza.

— Si Kainé. Ya mi vida como androide quedó atrás, ahora soy una guerrera de Hyrule. —afirmó Andrea decidida.

— ¿Cómo te llamaremos de ahora en adelante? —preguntó Link por el nombre.

— Pueden decirme Andrea, o A2. —claró la peliplateada tranquila. —Cualquiera de esos dos nombres esta bien.

— De acuerdo… Andrea… —finalizó Link justo antes de ir al siguiente habitacion y continuar con el calabozo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

 **NOTAS:**

 **TENGO QUE CONFESAR QUE MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA ESTE CAPITULO, TUVE QUE ACORTAR EL PROLOGO AL DARME CUENTA DE QUE NO COINCIDIA Y PUES TODO ESE ASUNTO LO PUSE EN EL FLASHBACK DE LA VIDA DE ANDREA COMO LA ANDROIDE REBELDE QUE DESERTÓ, TODO ESO LO QUE VIERON FUE ADAPTADO DE LA HISTORIA "BEASTS OF SLAUGHTER", UNA HISTORIA DE A2 QUE TOMA LUGAR ANTES DEL JUEGO DE AUTOMATA.**

 **SIN MAS NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	12. Limpieza Acuatica

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 11 – LIMPIEZA ACUATICA.**

Link y los demás ahora estaban conscientes de la identidad de Andrea, cuyo verdadero nombre fue la Atacante Numero 2 de los YoRHa, mejor conocida como A2, la mujer que desafió al mundo de las maquinas, donde muchos ejecutores intentaron eliminarla y nadie salió vivo.

Andrea, al ser resucitada como una Hyliana y sin rastro de su vida anterior como una androide, decidio llegar a ser la protectora de Link y no repetir los mismos errores de su vida pasada.

El grupo entró a la siguiente habitacion y lo que encontraron fue un cofre algo grande y un bloque que tapaba el hoyo, se podía decir que algo muy grande les aguardaba.

— Veamos que hay en ese cofre. —dijo Kainé acercandose junto con los demás.

Lo que vieron a continuación al abrirlo, fueron unos 4 ganchos pero habia una diferencia entre los de ambos elfos, la cadena de esos variantes eran doble de larga.

— Ahora si todos tenemos ganchos. —comentó Andrea contemplando sus nuevos objetos.

Despues, Link tocó la cancion del tiempo para desaparecer el bloque y luego tirarse por un agujero pasando al siguiente cuarto con unos remolinos que tenian que tener cuidado de no ser absorbidos.

Al llegar a una repisa, Kainé lanzó una flecha hacia el ojo siguiendo las indicaciones de Navi para abrir la reja que los llevaba a la otra parte acompañado de un cofre que contenia una llave.

En algun cuarto, el grupo se encontró con unas puas obstruyéndoles el paso, sin embargo, habia una diana en el techo que los ayudó a traspasarlos, y al pasar por la puerta, se encontraron con dos cofres, uno de temas azules que contenia la llave del jefe, y el otro de los normales pequeños con una llave ordinaria adentro.

Despues recorrieron varios kilómetros hasta llegar a una repisa muy alta con unos la indicación del nivel del agua acompañado por una nota.

Link y Andrea entonaron la 'Nana de Zelda' y es asi como el agua subió hasta el tercer piso y la cabeza del dragon que habian visto al entrar al calabozo reveló una diana.

Nadaron hasta la plataforma buscando posición para apuntar el gancho.

Es entonces cuando los 4 descubrieron que podían engancharse a una distancia larga y asi poder llegar hacia esa puerta detrás del dragón y la primera fue Kainé.

— Con que puedo agarrarme a una diana cercana… Muy bien. —dijo Link sonriente mientras preparaba su arma.

El elfo cruzó el lugar con la ayuda de su supergancho, Andrea fue la siguiente y el ultimo fue Junior, al abrir la puerta, entraron a la última habitación con la puerta cubierta por las cadenas del jefe, pero lo que les ponían trabas eran unas pinchos móviles, tales como los elfos vieron en la caverna de los dodongos.

— Tengan cuidado con las púas, los pueden lastimar. —indicó Andrea.

— ¿Qué tal si se suben uno por uno? Así no perderán tiempo. —sugirió Navi.

— Es verdad, si vamos juntos los pinchos nos estorbarán. —coincidió Junior.

— De acuerdo, iré primero. —accedió Kainé mientras empezaba a correr por el pendiente teniendo cuidado con los pinchos.

Junior fue el siguiente en subir, después fue Andrea, y por ultimo Link, aunque les costó muchísimo trabajo por lo que optaron descansar un rato.

Luego de unos minutos, se pusieron de pie y decidieron pasar a la última puerta a encarar el jefe final.

En el cuarto habían unas plataformas repartidas por la parte central que estaba inundada de agua, sin embargo, algo andaba mal con ese aspecto.

— Muchachos… ¿No notan algo extraño en esa agua? —indagó Link pasmado.

— No tiene sentido, se supone que el agua es cristalina. —dijo Andrea mientras saltaba hacia una de las plataformas.

— ¡Andrea! ¡Cuidado! ¡Esa agua no es normal! ¡Sal de la plataforma! —le advirtió Navi alarmada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —soltó Junior en el mismo estado.

— ¡Es un monstruo acuático!

Es entonces cuando se manifiesta ese dicho monstruo acuático acompañado de una extraña bola roja comenzando a tomar forma de un tentáculo. Andrea, al percatarse de eso, de inmediato salio de la plataforma regresando hacia su grupo.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —inquirió Junior impactado.

— Es un tentáculo muchachos, se llama Morpha. —les comentó Navi.

La estrategia era lo siguiente: La bola roja, que venia siendo el nucleo, debía ser arrancada por los ganchos mientras el tentáculo se hacia plano con la intención de agarrarlos, Junior usó su gancho para sacar esa cosa de ahí y golpear con su espada con Kainé.

Despues Link y su protectora procedieron a hacer lo propio hasta que de un momento a otro apareció otro tentáculo con la intención de ponerles cosas difíciles, al intentar esquivar uno de los tentáculos, Junior fue agarrado por Morpha y tirado varios metros hacia la pared y cayó hacia el suelo.

— ¡Junior! — soltó Kainé molesta. — ¡Ya verás!

La peliplateada sacó su gancho atenta al movimiento del nucleo, es asi como se lo arranca al tentáculo y le da algunos espadazos antes de que el nucleo cayera a la extraña agua.

Kainé corrió a socorrer a Junior, quien apenas se podía poner de pie, y no estaba fuera de la lucha.

Entre todos se coordinaron para atacar al enemigo, lo rodearon, Link utilizó el gancho para extraer el nucleo y es entonces que despues de golpearlo varias veces con la espada, esa cosa explota en pedazos y el tentáculo comenzó a desmoronarse absorbiendo el agua mala para desaparecer para siempre con tan solo una gota haciendo aparecer el portal.

— Fue una dura batalla. —comentó Link satisfecho.

— No te culpo… Eres un valiente guerrero. —dijo Junior reconociendo lo duro que fue ese enfrentamiento.

— Ese monstruo no paraba de darnos lata… —suspiró Kainé sonriente.

— Lo importante, es que ese monstruo ya no volverá a molestar, vamos. —finalizó Andrea en lo que los demás entraban al portal y desaparecieron del lugar.

 **CAMARA DE LOS SABIOS**

Link y los demás entraron a la cámara para unos segundos despues toparse otra vez con la princesa de los zoras, y como la tercera sabia.

— Ruto… Tu… —dijo Link perplejo por su 'prometida'.

— Link… No esperaba menos del hombre que elegí para que fuera mi esposo. —empezó la princesa en su típico tono juguetón. —La región de los zora y sus habitantes volverán a su estado original.

—Fue una larga tarea. —comentó Kainé en su estado tsundere. —Pero ese monstruo responsable desapareció sin dejar rastro.

— Lo que importa es que la situación se haya controlado, como recompensa, Link, te entrego mi amor eterno, bueno, eso es lo que quisiera decir, pero no creo que pueda ofrecértelo ahora. —comentó Ruto eso ultimo mirando con un recelo disimulado a Andrea. —Debo proteger el Templo del Agua, soy la sabia del agua. —declaró diciendo lo que los demás ya sabían.

— ¿Una sabia? —dijo Junior ante la declaración de la princesa zora.

— Si, soy la guardiana del agua, como pueden ver. Y ustedes… ¿Buscan a la princesa Zelda? —inquirió Ruto al darse cuenta propósito que cargaba el elfo.

— Si, Ruto, Ganondorf hizo de las suyas y necesitamos tener a salvo a la princesa. —respondió Andrea seria.

— ¡Vaya! ¡No pueden ocultarme nada! ¡Eres muy abierta, Andrea! —le halagó Ruto en forma juguetona. — Pero la princesa Zelda esta con vida. Puedo sentirlo… No se desanimen. Veo que nada puede detener su travesia en buscar y la justicia… Tomen este medallón. ¡Cuida de él, Link!

Fue asi como el tercer medallón cayó desde el techo en forma azulada, Ruto le confió su poder tras haber derrotado al monstruo.

—Si ves a Sheik, dale las gracias de mi parte. ¿Lo harás? —se despedió Ruto mientras los veía desaparecer. —Andrea… Si algo le pasa a Link, no te lo perdonaré. —comentó usando tono 'amenazador', cosa que no le intimidó a la ex androide, aunque en cierta parte la elfa aceptó.

Aunque amaba a elfo, Ruto se habia dignado que Link habia preferido estar con su protectora.

 **LAGO HYLIA**

Los primeros rayos del sol golpeaban el lugar en lo que el nivel del agua comenzaba a subir regresando a la normalidad el ambiente que fue dañado por Ganondorf.

— El mal abandona el lago a medida que sube el agua… Link, Andrea, ¡Lo han conseguido! —dijo Sheik satisfecho.

El portal azul trajo a Link y a los demás a la cima y de inmediato avistaron al Sheikah.

— ¡Sheik! Hola, ruto me dijo que te da la gracias por haberla rescatado. —lo saludó Link.

— ¿Qué Ruto me da las gracias? Ya veo… Debemos devolver la paz a Hyrule por ella también. ¿No creen? Miren eso. ¡La princesa Ruto y ustedes han vencido a ese monstruo terrible! —declaró Sheik en tono tranquilo. — El agua vuelve a ser pura.

— ¿No es hermoso Link? —articuló Andrea con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Lo es, hace mucho que no vemos algo como esto. —afirmó Link en el mismo estado.

Sin embargo, justo a darse vuelta, vieron que Sheik habia desaparecido del mapa, y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se subió arriba de un árbol y despues se dio un chapuzón.

— ¿Dónde está? —indagó Kainé sin poder ver al Sheikah por ningun lado.

— ¿Y que es lo que hace? —secundó Junior también extrañado.

— Eso es lo que queremos saber. —admitió Link sin poder saber nada detrás de las acciones de ese misterioso chico.

 **PUEBLO KAKARIKO**

Tras recorrer varias millas, se dieron cuenta de que el pueblo estaba en llamas, presenciaban el macabro momento de sus vidas, y lo mas importante, ¿Dónde estaban Nier y Yonah? Y en frente de ellos ahí estaban Sheik, contemplando el pozo algo alarmado.

— ¡Sheik! ¿Qué pasa? —llamó Link corriendo con los demás.

— ¡Atrás, muchachos! —les advirtió el chico al verlos acercársele.

 **[NieR: Automata OST - Sound of the End (Dynamic - Vocals)]**

Tal como lo habia advertido Sheik, una monstruosidad invisible sumergio del pozo y agarró al Sheikah y lo lanzó por los aires.

— ¡Sheik! ¡Maldicion! — masculló Link preparando su arsenal para atacar al responsable.

— ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?! — expresó Kainé abrumada por la amenaza invisible.

— No lo sé… Pero sea como sea no puede ser nada bueno. —comentó Andrea desenvainando su espada junto con los demás.

Entonces, una gran sombra apareció merodeando por todo el pueblo en llamas y luego se dirigió con una furiosa velocidad hacia todo el grupo.

— ¡Chicos…! ¡Corran! — les imploró Sheik para que se alejaran pero ya era tarde.

Link y los demás recibieron una gran paliza de sus vidas y cayeron inconscientes.

 **[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

En la parte de arriba del molino, habian unas dos figuras cubiertas de negro y un tuxedo negro observando toda esa masacre.

— Esos cuatro no van a durar mucho… —comentó una voz femenina en voz calmada.

— En especial, esa chica que te atravesó con la espada ojala le volviera a hacer lo mismo como aquella vez. — secundó una voz masculina.

— 9S, recuerda lo que dijo el gran Ganondorf… A2 y ese elfo no son unos guerreros cualquiera, antes todo el mundo intentaban ejecutarla, y nadie quedó vivo. —mencionó la mujer observando el panorama de la situación.

— Por lo que veo, ese maldito elfo no sabe con quién se está metiendo… — comentó el mencionado con algo de malicia.

— Mucho cuidado, 9S, te parecerá muy débil pero ese chico tiene la trifuerza del valor, no debes subestimarlo, y sobre todo a A2, esa que debíamos haberla eliminado desde hace mucho y ahora parece mas poderosa, ya daremos con ellos tarde o temprano.

— Lo se. 2B, pero es que me saca de quicio.

Y asi esos misteriosos chicos se fueron quien sabe a dónde.

De vuelta al lugar, Link y Andrea se pusieron de pie con heridas leves, pero Kainé y Junior no tuvieron la misma suerte por lo que tuvieron que ser ayudados.

— ¡Muchachos! ¿Estan bien? — llamó Nier saliendo de la posada preocupada.

— Estamos bien, Nier. — les confirmó Link.

— Pero Kainé y Junior estan lastimados. — le siguió Andrea.

— Entren.

 **POSADA DE DEVOLA Y POPOLA**

Entraron al lugar ayudando a acostar a Junior y a Kainé en el sofá, como las heridas eran un poco profundas, con una pócima roja se curaron parcialmente, pero tenian que reposar para poder reponerse de aquel incidente.

— ¿Estaran bien? —preguntó Link por el estado de los dos.

— Lo estarán, solo necesitan descansar. —respondió Popola al respecto.

— ¿Qué era esa cosa que salió de ese pozo? —se preguntó Andrea pensativa.

En eso entró Sheik apenas pudiendo caminar para decirles algo de suma importancia.

— Link, Andrea… ¿Se encuentran bien? — llamó el Sheikah ganándose la atencion de todos.

— Estamos bien, Sheik. —respondió Link ante la pregunta.

— Gracias a dios… Tengo una información importante que decirles… —empezó el mencionado a contarles algo importante. — Ha sucedido algo terrible, el espíritu maligno de la sombra escapó.

— ¿Una sombra? —inquirió Nier atento.

— Impa, la líder de Kakariko, habia encerrado al espíritu en el fondo del pozo… Pero el poder del espíritu aumento de tal manera que rompió el sello del pozo y se escapó. —declaró Sheik impactando a los presentes.

— No puede ser… —dijo Devola desilusionada ante la noticia.

— Que terrible… —secundó Yonah en el mismo estado viendo a su hermano y a Kainé lesionados.

— Creo que Impa ha ido al Templo de las Sombras para tratar de sellarla otra vez, pero sola y sin ayuda corre peligro.

— Impa… Y pensar que arriesgara su vida de esa forma. — comentó Andrea abrumada por la noticia.

— Muchachos… Impa es una de las sabias. ¡Destruyan al espíritu maligno de la sombra y sálvenla!

— Iré con ustedes, Link, necesitaran a alguien quien se encargue de cosas pesadas. —declaró Nier dispuesto a cooperar.

— Encontraran la entrada al templo de las sombras en la parte trasera del cementerio de este pueblo, me temo que yo no puedo hacer mas que enseñarles la melodía que los conducirá al calabozo de las catacumbas.

— ¿El templo de las catacumbas? —articuló Nier pasmado por la noticia.

— Esta melodía los llevará a la oscuridad infinita, capaz incluso de absorber el tiempo… Escuchen esto…

La cancion que entonó Sheik fue 'El nocturno de la sombra' y los elfo le siguieron el ritmo de la melodía aprendiéndola.

— Sin embargo, para afrontar ese templo de las tinieblas, necesitan un objeto especial que les permita ver cosas ocultas en la oscuridad, lo cual esta en alguna parte de ese pozo, pero el problema es que la entrada esta sellada. —les comentó Sheik sobre ese misterioso objeto.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer para abrir la entrada? — preguntó Link pensativo.

— No se puede hacer nada, a menos que hubiera forma de viajar en el tiempo y volver al pasado. — respondió el Sheikah ganándose la atencion de los elfos, quienes les sonaba ese comentario.

— Espera Sheik… —empezó Andrea a argumentar. — Rauru dijo que… Link y yo podíamos viajar en el tiempo con la espada maestra.

— Ya veo… Rauru les dijo eso… Es mejor que vayan al templo del tiempo… Los alcanzaré allá. —finalizó Sheik retirándose hacia un rumbo desconocido.

— Chicos… ¿De verdad pueden viajar en el tiempo? — inquirió Popola curiosa.

— No estamos seguros, pero hay que intentarlo. —respondió Link decidido.

— Esta bien, yo me quedaré a cuidar a los chicos. — comentó Nier ante la determinación del elfo.

— Volveremos en un rato. —se despidió Andrea retirándose con su protegido.

— Los estaremos esperando. —dijo Devola deseándoles suerte.

Despues de salir del Kakariko, el duo se dirigió hacia lo que era el mercado destrozado por el malvado rey de las gerudo y de ahí se dirigieron al Templo del Tiempo.

 **TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO**

Link y Andrea entraron al lugar dirigiéndose hacia el dicho pedestal, y tal como el misterioso Sheikah les dijo, apareció enfrente de ellos.

— Han limpiado los templos de monstruos y han despertado a la mayoría de los sabios… Pero aun hay otros que necesitan de su ayuda.

— Lo entendemos Sheik… —reconoció Link al oir la noticia.

— Para despertar a los demás sabios, deben hacerse mas poderosos, viajando entre las tinieblas, en las arenas, e incluso a través del tiempo… Si quieren volver a su propio tiempo, devuelvan entre los dos la espada maestra al pedestal del tiempo. —les indicó Sheik para la sorpresa de ambos.

— Podemos… ¿Volver a nuestro tiempo? —preguntó Link sorprendido por la declaración, a lo que el Sheikah afirmó con la cabeza.

— Cuando lo hagan, viajarán siete años en el tiempo, Llegará un momento en el que tendrán que volver aquí a toda prisa… Les enseñaré lo que deberán hacer entonces… —dijo Sheik sacando su arpa. — Una melodía que los transportará hasta aquí… Esa melodía se llama… 'El Preludio de la luz'.

Asi los tres juntos entonaron la melodía con sus respectivos instrumentos, era una cancion tranquila y hermosa para ellos que ambos elfos la aprendieron rapido.

— Mientras ustedes dos tengan la ocarina del tiempo y la espada maestra, serán capaces de controlar el tiempo… —declaró el Sheikah alejándose con unos pasos hacia atrás. — ¡Link, Andrea! ¡Volveremos a Vernos!

El Sheikah lanzó un destello blanco cegando al duo por unos segundos desapareciendo de la nada, en verdad era una persona extraña, ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones?

— Me pregunto por qué nos estará ayudando… —dijo Andrea pensativa.

— No lo sé… Pero sea como sea nos ha estado echando una mano. —respondió Link admitiendo no saber nada al respecto.

— De cualquier forma… Pongamos la espada en el pedestal… ¿Estás listo?

— Si.

Link desenvainó su espada maestra para ponerla devuelta al pedestal, entre los dos, la pusieron en el dicho y entonces fueron rodeados por ese mismo portal azul.

 **7 AÑOS ATRÁS – TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Regresaron en el tiempo despues de poner la espada en su lugar, aunque no faltaron algunos detalles…

— Link… Mirate… — dijo Andrea asombrada por el aspecto de su protegido.

— Andrea… Tu también… —respondió el mencionado ya no sintiendo el tono de un adulto.

— ¡Has vuelto a ser un niño! — declaró la ex androide sorprendida.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Link se miraba los brazos y todo, habia vuelto a ser el mismo como antes. — ¡Vaya! ¡Jamas pensé que nos transformáramos en esto!

— Lo sé, supongo que tengo el cuerpo de una adolescente, o mas bien una joven adulta. — comentó Andrea haciendo lo mismo.

— Podria decirse, seguro que Sheik tenia razon, hemos regresado. —asumió Link pensando en las palabras de ese misterioso Sheikah.

— ¿Será? Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo. —comentó su protectora mientras salían del templo.

Efectivamente, tal como Sheik les habian mencionado, si volvieron a su propia época.

Todo estaba normal, sin destrucción, atrocidades y ninguna monstruosidad por doquier, solo gente divirtiéndose por toda la plaza del mercado.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer… Explorar el pozo de Kakariko.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11

 **NOTA:**

 **Como pudieron observar, Link y Andrea, o A2, se ganaron nuevos enemigos con el que tendrán que pelear en algun momento de la historia y no será una batalla fácil para el duo. Si les gustaron pueden dejar un review para seguir motivado por seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sin más me despido y chao a todos.**


	13. Caminando en los pozos

**DISCLAIMER: Nier Automata no es mio, ni Zelda Ocarina of Time tampoco, ya que sus dueños son Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 12 – CAMINANDO EN LOS POZOS.**

Despues de volver en el tiempo y ser jóvenes, los dos elfos se dirigieron hacia Kakariko para investigar el pozo en el intento de buscar el objeto que podía ver cosas ocultas.

— Me pregunto como estarán Nier y los demás. —dijo Link por el estado de los demás.

— Ni idea, pero se que estarán bien. —respondió Andrea admitiendo no saber al respecto de los demás.

— Hey, Andrea. —llamó el elfo para echar una platicada.

— Mandeme.

— Era verdad de que ese chico llamado 9S… ¿Queria mucho a esa tal 2E?

— Creo que si, no estoy segura, pero puedo decir que 2E, o 2B, amaba mucho a ese chico, debio haber sufrido bastante, y más por tener que tomar esa 'orden'.

— Dios… Debe haberlo pasado muy mal… Al principio me molesté un poco por la forma que desertaste pero sin embargo, hiciste bien rebelarte sin importarte lo que esa comandante pensaba de ti, eres una chica valiente. —reconoció Link comprendiendo la gravedad que su amiga vivía antes.

— Bueno, eso fue porque me di cuenta de que fui traicionada y mis compañeras perdieron sus vidas, pero en parte tienes razón, fui una rebelde para escapar de aquellos que intentaron matarme y creeme, me hice respetar y asi es como he sobrevivido.

Link solo asintió y mientras conversaban, habian llegado al pueblo.

 **PUEBLO DE KAKARIKO**

Los dos elfos entraron al pueblo a lo que iban a hacer, se dirigieron hacia el pozo pero habia un problema.

— Esta lleno de agua… No podemos entrar asi. —comentó Link frustrado.

— No tenemos las túnicas azules, ni las botas de acero. —secundó Andrea en el mismo estado, sin embargo, se acordó de una cosa. — Un segundo…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el joven elfo viendo a su amiga pensativa.

— ¿Te acuerdas de ese señor que tocaba esa rara cancion? ¿El que esta dentro de ese molino?

— Ah si… ¿El señor que se volvia loco con la historia de que alguien de una ocarina ocasiono todo ese alboroto?

— Exacto.

— Andrea… No me digas que…

— Tendremos que tocarle la cancion de las tormentas.

Uh Oh… Ambos elfos estaban a punto de cometer una locura en lo que se metieron a ese edificio.

 **DENTRO DEL MOLINO**

Los dos elfos se adentraron al ese edificio encontrándose con el mismo señor que tocaba la cancion con el fonógrafo con la misma loca sonrisa.

— No se lo que vaya a pasar pero espero que no piense mal de nosotros. — articuló Link justo antes de sacar y entonar la cancion tan rara.

Al tocar la melodía, el molino comenzó a girar como loco y es asi como el agua del pozo comenzó a desaparecer sin que ambos elfos no se dieran cuenta.

—Parece que la hemos regado, Andrea. —dijo Link nervioso por la faceta de ese sujeto del fonógrafo.

— Asi parece, mejor vámonos. —comentó Andrea retirándose con su protegido.

 **PUEBLO KAKARIKO**

Al salir del molino, notaron algo que los dejó perplejos.

— El agua… El pozo está vacio... —comentó Link en ese estado.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… Asi podemos explorar ese lugar sin problemas. —dijo Andrea dispuesta.

— Cierto… No se como pasó pero ya no tendremos que mojarnos tanto. —rio el joven elfo.

Fue asi como se tiraron al pozo y decidieron explorar ese misterioso calabozo.

 **FONDO DEL POZO**

Nada mas entrar al pozo se encontraron con un agujero medio grande de tal manera que ambos se escabulleron hacia ese pasadizo secreto, enfrente se encontraron con una skulltula del mismo tamaño que vieron dentro del árbol deku, de un espadazo lo eliminaron pero sin embargo era un callejón sin salida.

— Parece que nos equivocamos del lugar, no hay salida. —dijo Link al ver que supuestamente no podían continuar.

— Chicos, esa pared es falsa. —les avisó Navi sorprendiendo a los dos.

— ¿Qué? No quieran engañarme por lo que pasó en el templo del agua. —replicó Andrea ante la noticia mientras se intentaba recargar contra la supuesta 'pared' cuando se caia de trasero para su sorpresa, atravesandola.

— ¡Andrea! ¿Estás bien? —llamó Link boquiabierto.

— Estoy bien. Creo que esto se esta poniendo raro. —le confirmó la ex androide pasmada poniéndose de pie. — No se que pasa pero creo que hay cosas ocultas rondando por este maldito pozo.

— ¿Ven? Les dije, ahora busquemos ese misterioso objeto que está en alguna parte de este lugar. — les comentó Navi haciéndoles ver que lo que decía era verdad.

En la siguiente habitacion vieron un pequeño charco, mas sin embargo, el hada sintió la presencia de ese objeto rondando por ese lugar.

— Siento la presencia de ese misterioso objeto en el sotano de ese lugar, pero esta lleno de agua. —comentó Navi descubriendo la ubicación de ese lugar.

— ¿Seguro esta en el sotano de aquí? —pidió Link la confirmación del comentario, a lo que el hada dijo que sí.

— ¿Por donde iremos? —inquirió Link viendo por ambos lados sin saber por donde dirigirse.

— Creo que por la derecha. — sugirió Andrea decidiendo por cual dirección ir.

Los elfos se movían sigueindo el rastro del agua por los pasillos del pozo cuando se topan con un letrero diciendo ''Cuidado, abajo''.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —inquirió Andrea tras leer el letrero.

— Quiere decir que por aquí hay hoyos, cuidado por donde pisan. —avisó Navi ante la pregunta.

— Creo que es mejor seguir la ruta del agua. —declaró Link decidido.

— Mientras no caigamos en una trampa, todo bien. —secundó la peliplateada en el mismo estado.

Caminaron por todo ese pastillo hasta toparse con la marca de la trifuerza y una fuente que tiraba agua por medio de una fuente colgada en la pared.

— Ya sabemos que hacer, Link. —dijo Andrea sacando su instrumento junto a su protegido para tocar la melodía.

Los dos elfos entonaron la Nana de Zelda haciendo que toda esa agua desapareciera.

— ¿Que tal si regresamos por donde vinimos? —propuso Andrea, a lo que su protegido accedió.

Volvieron al inicio del pozo para ver que ese charco habia desaparecido y es entonces cuando se tiraron en esa piscina vacia para luego ver que habia un agujero por el cual solo Link podía escabullirse, ya que el hoyo era demasiado pequeño como para que su protectora cupiera.

— El objeto esta adelante, aunque tengo que informarte de que no podras caber en ese agujero. —le informó Navi para la mala fortuna de la chica.

— Entonces Link… —pausó Andrea preocupada por la integridad de su joven protegido.

— Tranquila, Andrea. Volveré enseguida, tenlo por seguro. —declaró Link transmitiéndole seguridad y coraje.

— Link, ve con cuidado. — lo abrazó Andrea ejerciendo su papel maternal.

Y asi fue como el elfo y el hada se escabulleron por ese agujero, escaló la reja y al meterse a la siguiente habitacion se encontró con unas manos de aspecto muy palidos.

— Navi… ¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó Link temeroso por esas cosas.

— Son Mano Muerta, Link, es hora de mostrar valor que has adquirido hasta ahora, es lo que todo un guerrero debe de hacer. —declaró el hada seria.

Es entonces cuando Link se disponía a inspeccionar una de las manos cuando repentinamente fue agarrado por una de ellas oyendo como surgia un monstruo de rostro horripilante, justo a tiempo el joven guerrero se libero solo para encarar a ese tipo que bajaba la cabeza.

— ¡Ahora golpéalo! —llamó Navi haciendo que Link cargara contra el monstruo golpeándolo en la cabeza con la espada.

El enemigo se dio la vuelta y entonces se escondió bajo tierra lanzando una onda de energia que por poco tumbaba a nuestro héroe.

— ¡Se escondió! —dijo Link mirando el suelo alrededor.

— Para que aparezca otra vez, tendrás que dejarte agarrar por una de esas manos. —lo aconsejó Navi para el shock del elfo.

— Quieres que… —pausó Link ante el comentario de su hada.

— Asi el monstruo saldrá, y cuando eso pase, te avisaré para que te zafes y luego golpes a ese tipo. —le confirmó Navi dándoles instrucciones.

Link asintió y se acercó a una de las muy palidas manos para dejarse tocar haciendo aparecer el monstruo, y con la ayuda de Navi, se zafó de la mano y encaró al monstruo dándole varios espadazos en el rostro para ahora si acabar con él y hacerlo desaparecer bajo las llamas.

Fue asi como apareció un cofre algo grande despues de la ardua batalla que Link haya enfrentado jamas sin la ayuda de su amiga Andrea.

— Me pregunto que será… —articuló el joven elfo mientras abría el cofre misterioso.

Fue entonces cuando Link descubrió un objeto que parecía ser unas lupas de símbolo que pertenecia a los Sheikah.

—Mmm, ¿Qué es eso? Parece un lente… —comentó Navi curiosa contemplando el dicho objeto.

— ¿Servirá para ver mejor las cosas ocultas? —inquirió Link en el mismo estado.

—No lo sabemos, este sitio da miedo… me entran escalofríos. ¡Salgamos de aquí! —respondió el hada temerosa por el lugar al igual que el elfo.

— Si, Andrea nos esta esperando. —finalizó Link retirándose de la habitacion con el hada.

El elfo se escabulló por el agujero reuniéndose con su protectora que lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

— Link, lo hiciste, pensé que no regresabas. —dijo Andrea aliviada por el bienestar de su protegido. — ¿Qué son esas cosas?

— Parecen unas lupas, no sé qué es lo que hacen. — respondió el mencionado dándole una lupa para que esta la examinara.

Los dos elfos se subieron al primer piso del pozo, luego Andrea examinó esa misteriosa lupa y de inmediato se percató de algo.

— Link… Acabo de descubrir algo. —avisó la chica asombrada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Andrea? —preguntó Link con curiosidad.

— Verás, usa tu lupa. —indicó su protectora.

Es asi como el elfo descubrió lo que era capaz esa lupa, su funcion era capaz de desnudar todo lo que se ocultaba a través del ojo humano, como esa pared falsa por la que habian atravesado momentos antes.

—Asi que por eso te habias caíste para atrás… — dijo Link en media-broma entendiendo a la lupa.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, Link. —replicó Andrea algo molesta por la caída que se habia dado.

— Lo siento.

— No importa, vámonos, que aquí espantan bien horrible.

Fue asi como los dos elfos decidieron dejar el pozo espantoso de una vez por todas, ya que aunque eran unos guerreros fuertes, no estaban exentos de tener miedo a ciertas cosas y temas muy paranormales como lo vivieron en ese lugar.

 **PUEBLO KAKARIKO**

Los dos elfos se subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la superficie en estado levemente catatónicos ante el miedo por el que acababan de pasar, y para recuperarse se metieron a la posada de las gemelas.

 **POSADA DE DEVOLA Y POPOLA**

Al abrir la puerta fueron recibidos por las dos aunque al verlos en ese estado les entraron la preocupación.

— ¿Están bien, chicos? Parecen como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo asi. —comentó Popola en ese estado.

— Es que… Es que… Nos metimos al-al pozo. —tartamudeó Andrea catatónica.

— A ver a ver. ¿Acaso ustedes se metieron al pozo? —les interrogó Devola pelando los ojos. — ¡Ahí abajo espantan y hay cosas ocultas, pudieron haber muerto adentro! —farfulló montando melodrama exagerado.

— Ya, Devola, calmate. Lo importante es que ambos salieron con vida. —la tranquilizó Popola dándole palmadas en los hombros.

— Bueno, verán es que fuimos a buscar unos objetos que resultaron ser estos. — Link les mostró las lupas para el asombro de las gemelas.

— Esas lupas… ¿De dónde las han sacado? —inquirió Devola mirando con atencion los objetos.

— Las encontramos en el pozo. —respondió Andrea ya un poco mas calmada.

— Son las lupas de la verdad… Se decía de que las personas que las poseen podían ver cosas que ningun ojo humano podía captar a través de ese lente. —mencionó Devola en tono serio descubriendo las funciones de las dichas lupas.

— ¿Cómo lo saben? —preguntó Link al oir la afirmación de la pelirroja.

— Leímos un libro sobre unos misteriosos objetos y las lupas aparecen en la lista. —explicó Popola.

— Díganme, ¿vieron algo con ellas? —les pidió Devola confirmarles.

— ¿Cómo una pared falsa que me hizo caer para atrás? —respondió Andrea con molestia recordando el suceso, dándoles a entender la utilidad de las lupas.

— Asi que sus lupas los ayudaron a salir, bien jugado chicos. — los elogió Devola asombrada.

— Ahora lo que necesitan es descansar, ya han hecho bastante. —sugirió Popola, a lo que ambos elfos accedieron.

Y asi decidieron pasar la noche en la posada, mientras dormían, ambos elfos estaban sumidos en el sueño onírico.

 **SUEÑO ONIRICO**

 **[NiER OST – Shadowlord's Castle Memory ~Instrumental version~]**

Link y Andrea corrian por el campo de Hyrule hacia la fortaleza de Ganondorf cuando una onda oscura los golpeó haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Cuando se reincorporaron, vieron de lejos a unas dos personas quitándose el velo revelando sus aspectos de pelo blanco y el antifaz negro, a lo que a Andrea les pareció familiar.

— Esos dos son… —empezó a articular la peliplateada impactada.

— Hola A2… — habló la mujer en tono frio sin emociones desenvainando su espada.

— 2E… —dijo Andrea identificando de inmediato la voz de la emisora.

— Nos volvemos a ver, maldita desgraciada. —secundó el chico con malicia. —Y estas con ese ridículo elfo, bien que no te dejaste asesinar por los ejecutores, ¿verdad?

— 9S… ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¿Qué les pasó? —inquirió Andrea molesta.

— ¿Qué carajos te importa? — contestó el mencionado con burla. — ¿Haciendote llamar una elfa guerrera? ¿Protegiendo a un elfo estupido como este? ¡No me hagas reir!

— Asi que ustedes son lo que Andrea me han mencionado… — comentó Link en el mismo estado que su protectora.

— Nadie pidió tu opinión, mocoso. — expresó 2E molesta apuntándole con la espada.

— Cuando los asesinemos, el gran Ganondorf estará agradecido con nosotros. — declaró 9S impactando a los elfos, jamas pensaban de que a ambos androides les habian lavado el cerebro, o que tal si el rey de las gerudos haya encontrado la forma de viajar a la tierra y traerlos para tratarlos como sus títeres, no, no podía ser.

— No puede ser, ¿En verdad están de lado de Ganondorf? —inquirió Link desconcertado por la declaración.

— No estoy segura… Pero puedo asegurarte de que les lavaron el cerebro. —asumió Andrea sacando su espada junto a su protegido.

 **[NiER OST – Shadowlord's Castle Roar]**

Fue entonces cuando las dos partes chocaron fuertemente las espadas, pero 2E y 9S eran demasiado fuertes y los derribaban con facilidad.

— Mierda… Son muy fuertes. —masculló Link adolorido.

— Chicos… ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? — espetó Andrea molesta y lastimada.

— Lo que debimos hacerte hace tiempo… A2… — articuló 2E esbozando una temible sonrisa.

— Borrarte del mapa junto con ese chico al que aprecias… — le siguió 9S posicionando su espada en vertical con intenciones para nada buenas.

— Hyrule será conquistado por el gran Ganondorf… No pueden hacer nada para impedirlo. — comentó 2E amenazándoles a punto de matarlos.

— ¡Mueran! — gritaron ambos androides a punto de clavarles la espada cuando de pronto…

 **[Fin de la cancion]**

 **POSADA DE DEVOLA Y POPOLA**

Los dos elfos despertaron sobresaltados debido a lo que acaban de soñar casi siendo asesinados por los dos androides, no, no podía ser posible, se supone que ambos habian muerto en la guerra de maquinas, no habia forma de que ellos siguieran con vida.

— Andrea… ¿Qué fue ese sueño? —preguntó Link jadeando de nervios.

— Ni idea… No pensé que nos topáramos con ellos… 2E… y 9S… —respondió Andrea admitiendo no poder entender como los volvió a ver a los dos androides.

— Se supone que ellos habian sacrificado sus vidas.

— Es lo que quiero pensar, Link, ahora no estoy segura si también fueron reencarnados y… sufrieron un gran lavado de cerebro.

— Ojala no fuera verdad, ese chico de cabellos blancos se miraba muy cínico. —mencionó Link pensativo en el comportamiento de ese androide, o ex androide.

— Si Link, 9S adquirió ese carácter desde que maté a 2E y pues aunque se reunió con ella no volvió a ser el mismo 9S de siempre, mas bien adquirió una personalidad maldita. — argumentó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Encima dicen estar de lado de Ganondorf.

— Asi es, si no fuera porque se habian dejado manipular por el control mental o algo asi.

— Tal vez sea por eso, pero eso es imposible, no creo que hayan llegado hasta aquí en realidad, ¿cierto, Andrea?

— No me cabe en la cabeza de que 2E y 9S hayan llegado hasta aquí, las diosas apenas pudieron convertirme en humana y pues eso requiere muchísimo esfuerzo. —declaró la mencionada poniéndose de pie estirándose.

— Y por lo tanto seria imposible de que ambos vinieran hasta aquí, creo. —respondió Link de la misma manera.

— De cualquier forma, reunámonos con Nier y liberemos a Impa, ¿listo? —dijo Andrea abriendo la puerta.

— Listo, Andrea. —afirmó Link retirándose de la habitacion.

Los elfos se despidieron de las gemelas y tocando ambos la melodía ''El preludio del tiempo'' y asi fueron transportados hacia el templo del tiempo.

 **7 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO – TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO**

Los elfos levantaron la espada maestra y volvieron a tener los mismos cuerpos adultos de antes, cosa que ya no les sorprendieron por tener el conocimiento del poder de la espada.

— Volvimos a crecer. — articuló Link viéndose los brazos.

— Despues de todo somos los viajeros en el tiempo, no creas que no. —dijo Andrea sin sorprenderse.

— Bueno, es hora de ponerle fin a las tinieblas de Kakariko. — declaró el elfo listo.

— Sacaremos a Impa de ahí, y asi salvaremos a Hyrule. — le siguió Andrea determinada.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

 **NOTA:**

 **Como ustedes vieron en el sueño de los elfos, aparecieron 2B, o 2E para los que jugaron y acabaron el juego de Automata, y 9S como unos enemigos despiadados que acaban de ganarse los elfos, espero que les estén gustando la historia y si quieren darme ideas pues adelante.**

 **Sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Navegando entre las sombras

**DISCLAIMER: Nier: Automata y The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time no son mios, sino que sus dueños son Nintendo y Square Enix respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 13 – NAVEGANDO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS**

Link y Andrea habian vuelto a tener sus cuerpos de adulto por medio de la espada maestra para continuar con la mision de los sabios.

Se dirigieron hacia la aldea Kakariko para resolver el problema, en eso se encontraron con Nier esperándolos desde la entrada de la posada de las gemelas.

— Ya era hora, tengo desde la mañana esperándolos. —comentó el hombre.

— Nos costó trabajo encontrar el objeto que Sheik nos mencionó. —explicó Link mostrándole la lupa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Nier contemplando el objeto.

— Es la lupa de la verdad, con eso podremos explorar el calabozo sin problemas. —le explicó Andrea.

— Bien, si eso es verdad, entonces liberemos esta aldea de las sombras. —declaró el hombre mayor preparando su gran espada como todo un guerrero. — Junior y los demás necesitan descansar, asi que demos lo mejor de nosotros.

Ambos elfos entonaron la cancion del Nocturno de las Sombras, le indicaron a Nier que pusieran sus manos en sus respectivos hombros y asi los tres fueron transportados hacia una caverna que daba la entrada hacia el dicho calabozo pero estaba bloqueada por una puerta grande con un grabado en forma del ojo de los Sheikah.

— Esta cerrada, intentaré abrirla. —dijo Nier preparando sus músculos.

El hombre trató de abrirles la puerta pero no la podía, estaba muy bien sellada.

Para rematar, habian varias antorchas apagadas y una pequeña plataforma al centro rodeada.

— No podrán abrirla a menos que encuentren la forma de encender todas las antorchas. —les comentó Navi al respecto.

— Si quieren voy por una antorcha encendida y les alumbro a las demás. —expresó Nier dispuesto pero Andrea tenia una mejor idea.

— No será necesario. —dijo la peliblanca dejando salir un objeto que habia guardado para momentos como este mientras se ponía en el centro de la plataforma.

Fue asi como Andrea lanzó un puño hacia el suelo creando una gran onda de fuego cubriendo prácticamente toda el área sin herir a Link y a Nier, por consecuente, alumbrando todas las antorchas también.

— ¡La puerta se esta abriendo! —les avisó Nier mirando como se revelaba el acceso.

— Vamos. —finalizó Link mientras los tres entraban al calabozo de las sombras.

 **TEMPLO DE LAS SOMBRAS**

La estructura del templo era mas o menos la misma que el pozo de Kakariko, en cuanto entraron se toparon con una diana que ambos elfos tuvieron que engancharse, en cambio Nier no tuvo problemas en saltar y entonces se toparon con una calaverita diciendo estas palabras:

''Las sombras solo cederán ante quien posea la Lupa de la Verdad, que se obtiene en la aldea Kakariko. ''

— ¿A que se refiere este mensaje? —preguntó Link confundido.

— No tengo ni la mejor idea, chicos. —respondió Nier admitiendo no saber nada.

— De cualquier forma, seria mejor usar la lupa por si acaso. —sugirió Andrea mientras sacaba el dicho objeto. — Otra pared falsa.

Entonces Link sacó su lupa y efectivamente su amiga elfa tenia razon.

— La pared es falsa, vamos. —declaró el elfo mientras entraban a otra habitacion.

El siguiente cuarto consistía de una estatua rodeada de varias calaveras alrededor y unos dibujos del mismo tipo como cuando entraron al templo.

— ''Apunta mi pico hacia la calavera de la verdad" "La alternativa es descender a las tinieblas profundas" —leyó Link el letrero que decía la estatua.

— Apuntar mi pico hacia la calavera de la verdad… La alternativa es descender a las tinieblas profundas… ¿Qué querra decir esta frase? —inquirió Nier pensativo. —Todos esos postes tienen calaveras, no tiene sentido.

— Cierto, si todas están ahí, ¿entonces cual es la verdadera? —coincidió Andrea con el comentario del hombre mayor, se estaban a punto de quebrar la cabeza cuando…

— Oigan, tal vez la lupa resuelva nuestras dudas. — afirmó Link sacando el dicho objeto a la vista.

El elfo encendió la lupa de la verdad para examinar el lugar, y entonces encontró la respuesta que buscaban.

— Solo una calavera es la verdadera, las demás son solo ilusión. —les avisó el elfo recibiendo la atencion de los presentes.

— Entonces quieres decir… —empezó a confirmar Nier tras el dicho del joven guerrero. — Que solo una es de verdad.

— Si, solo una es la verdadera, y es a donde apuntaremos esa estatua. —determinó Andrea usando su lupa.

— Moveré la estatua, ustedes pueden guiarme diciendo donde ponerla. —declaró Nier listo esa labor.

Nier empezó a mover la estatua siendo ayudado por los elfos, quienes le indicaban por donde ponerla de manera que la esa cosa apuntara a la calavera verdadera y no la falsa.

Es asi como al colocarla en ese lugar, la entrada a la siguiente habitacion se abria y una plataforma que tenía forma de lengua se ampliaba, pero no lo suficiente como para que ambos elfos la alcanzaran.

Sin embargo, eso no fue problema para Nier debido a su agilidad por lo que con su acrobacia logró alcanzarla.

— Siento la presencia de un objeto cerca de ese lugar. —les avisó Navi.

— ¿Un objeto? —cuestionó Andrea al oir la declaración.

El hada asintió y entonces ambos la siguieron no sin antes pedirle a Nier que los esperara.

Link y Andrea se adentraban paredes falsas, descubriendo algunas leyendas atroces que sucedían en ese templo, asi como la historia sangrienta del odio y la codicia de Hyrule, fue entonces, cuando finalmente entraron a un cuarto cuyo enemigo que a Link le resultó familiar.

— Me he enfrentado a esto antes. — comentó el elfo sorprendido por la presencia de esa criatura.

— ¿Qué es eso Link? —preguntó Andrea ante la afirmación de su protegido.

— Se llama la Mano Muerta. —respondió Navi.

Fue asi como el hada les dio las indicaciones, Andrea fue agarrada por una de ellas y Link por instinto le pego a la criatura soltándola en proceso, el monstruo asomó la cabeza hacia ambos y los dos le dan varios espadazos, y asi repitieron el mismo proceso hasta abatirlo.

Un cofre apareció y los dos elfos se acercaron a abrirlo solo para encontrarse con algo muy peculiar.

— ¿Qué son esas botas? —inquirió Link levantando una ceja. —tienen alas y son doradas.

— Son botas voladoras, chicos. Pero tengan presente que esos no tienen agarre por donde caminan, y que pueden caminar en el aire por poco tiempo. —les mencionó Navi en lo que se retiraban del lugar.

Ya volviendo a la habitacion principal, los dos elfos se pusieron las botas doradas y sintieron que se resbalaban, para la risa del uno al otro, entonces ambos corrieron hacia el vacio y entonces, para el asombro de Nier, ambos elfos corrieron en el aire por unos segundos hasta finalmente llegar hacia la plataforma.

— No pensé que caminaran en el aire, muchachos. —los elogió el hombre mayor por su hazaña.

— No te creas, esas botas son resbaladizas. —comentó Andrea al respecto.

— Pero lo mas importante es que ya estamos aquí, sigamos. —finalizó Nier mientras se adentraban hacia lo profundo del templo.

Tuvieron que pasar por un pasillo lleno de arañas que tuvieron que eliminar para asi llegar hacia una zona de catacumbas llena de abismos sin fondos, caminos angostos y para rematar, habian cuchillas en frente, por lo que tenian que ser rapidos para evitar ser cortados.

Llegaron a una habitacion donde caian unas plataformas con pinchos, en eso vieron un bloque que tenian que mover.

— Chicos, movamos esta cosa y asi esos pinchos no nos alcanzaran. —indicó Nier sacando el cubo.

Entre los tres empujaron el bloque traspasando los pinchos que iban hacia abajo, esa cosa los protegía de ser aplastados siempre y cuando ninguno se separara.

Cuando terminaron de moverlo, los tres se subieron al bloque y despues pisaron un interruptor amarillo que hizo aparecer un cofre del cielo, Andrea usó el gancho para alcanzarlo y lo que encontraron fue una llave.

— ¡Encontré una llave! —les avisó la ex androide.

— Bien, vámonos. — respondió Nier en lo que se bajaban de la plataforma.

Los tres dejaron el lugar y volvieron a las catacumbas. Entonces, Link y Andrea usaron la lupa de la verdad y vieron que habian unas plataformas invisibles y una puerta con un candado al frente despues de la cuchilla.

Los tres volvieron a ponerse las botas voladoras para saltar de plataforma en plataforma, y despues Link le prestó su lupa a Nier para que pudiera cruzar el abismo sin problemas.

Ya abierto el candado, Link y los demás entraron a la siguiente habitacion que consistía en recoger las rupias plateadas y despues de hacer eso, las rejas de la puerta se abrieron.

En la siguiente habitación había una gran calavera con un fuego azul con unos murciélagos rondando por ahí y para rematar, las rejas se habian cerrado.

— Siento la presencia de una llave dentro de ese gran tarro de calavera. —les avisó Navi.

— ¿Adentro de ese tarro flamante? —preguntó Link al oir el comentario.

— No sé ustedes pero no me atrevería a sacar la llave adentro quemándome. — dijo Nier desconfiado.

— ¿Y si echamos una bomba? —sugirió Link ocurriéndosele una idea descabellada.

— Buena idea, aunque hay que mantener la distancia. —coincidió el hombre mayor, pues era lógico que se quemarían si no hacían eso.

Entonces, los tres se subieron hacia la repisa alta, eliminaron unos keeses que merodeaban por el lugar, Andrea tiró la bomba dentro de ese tarro. Al hacer explosión, apareció la dicha llave que Navi les habia mencionado.

— La llave, esa hada no se equivocó despues de todo. —dijo Nier mientras saltaba hacia el piso recogiéndola. — Vamonos.

Los tres volvieron a la habitacion en donde estaba la puerta con candado en la repisa de arriba, Andrea y Link se subieron por medio de los ganchos, mientras Nier lo hizo con su salto.

Luego pasaron por un pasillo lleno de abanicos que lanzaban fuertes vientos que Link y Andrea tuvieron que ponerse las botas de hierro para aguantar la gran presión de aire, Nier en cambio no tuvo tantos problemas para caminar por ese tramo.

A la izquierda, con la indicación de Navi, se percataron de que habia una pared falsa a su izquierda, por lo que se adentraron en la siguiente habitacion en donde habian dos momias, las cuales Nier eliminó con muchísima facilidad y apareció un cofre que contenia una llave, la cual usaron para acceder a la siguiente.

En ella, entre los tres movieron un bloque hacia donde estaba una escalera inalcanzable, por las cuales se subieron, luego despues saltaron hacia lo que era un barco flotante.

— ¿Qué es ese la insignia que está grabada en el suelo? —preguntó Nier curioso.

— Es la insignia de la familia real, Nier. — respondió Link mientras entonaba la cancion de Zelda.

De un momento a otro, el misterioso barco comenzó a moverse acompañado de unos sonidos que se escuchaban provenientes de unas campanitas que estaban en los costados de ese barco.

En ese entonces, aparecieron unos Stalfos y algunos Shades para fastidiarles la fiesta.

— ¡Esas cosas me tienen cansado! —rugió Nier mientras blandia su espada atacándolos.

— ¡De donde salieron! —expresó Andrea peleando contra un Shade.

— ¡Concéntrense! ¡No hay que dejar que esos nos detengan! —pidió Nier no distraerse en su lucha.

Y asi los tres estuvieron luchando hasta eventualmente abatirlos, o mas bien tirarlos al vacio hasta que Navi se percató de algo y los alertó.

— ¡Será mejor que salten de este barco! O caerán al vacio, rapido! —les advirtió el hada en modo tajante.

Tras la advertencia. Abandonaron el barco justo antes de que cayeran al vacio sin fondo, no por nada Link habia conocido a Navi, un hada que lo guiaba en todas partes a lado de Andrea, la protectora.

— ¿Ven las flores bomba al frente? —comentó Andrea.

— Si, me acuerdo que hicimos volar un gran bloque en la caverna de los dodongos. —dijo Link riendo de manera casual recordando los sucesos.

— ¿Ya han hecho esto antes? —preguntó Nier sorprendido por la declaración de los elfos.

— Si, ya las hemos hecho explotar en varias ocasiones. — respondió Link.

— Y esa no es la excepción. — declaró Andrea mientras lanzaba una flecha hacia las dichas flores, creando una reacción en cadena de explosiones.

La estatua tuvo una gran inestabilidad por las turbulencias explosivas y en consecuencia, cayó bocabajo creándoles una especie de fuente que les serviría de acceso hacia el ultimo cuarto antes de enfrentarse al jefe.

— Todavia no tenemos la llave del jefe, debe de estar en cualquier lado. — les avisó Nier al darse cuenta de lo que faltaba para seguir adelante.

Fue asi como los tres se pusieron a buscarla, teniendo cuidado con los Floormasters claro está, las cuales eliminaron con la ayuda de Nier, luego al volver a la habitacion, cruzaron la última puerta y asi fue como se adentraron a la guarida donde el jefe los esperaba.

Al caer por el precipicio, saltaron hacia lo que parecía ser un trampolín y entonces los tres vieron unas manotas golpeando el suelo haciendo que los tres brincaran sin querer, entonces, apareció el terrible monstruo que rondaba en las tinieblas: Bongo-Bongo.

La estrategia era esa: tenian que lanzarle flechas a las ambas manos que intentaban agarrarlos mientras que uno tenia que usar el ojo de la verdad para ver al enemigo que se acababa de hacer invisible, Link y Andrea usaban el arco mientras Nier los guiaba a través de la lupa.

— ¡Lancele una flecha al centro! —les indicó el hombre mayor viendo su ubicación.

Asi alguno de los elfos le lanzó una flecha haciendo visible de nueva cuenta al monstruo y entre los tres le dieron una paliza justo en el ojo del monstruo, quien despues de recibir varios golpes, se volvió a hacer invisible e hicieron el mismo proceso hasta que finalmente el monstruo fue abatido.

— Lo logramos… Ese calabozo es muy escalofriante. —comentó Link agotado.

— Por lo menos ya hemos acabado con ese responsable. —expresó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Asi podemos tomarnos un descanso, chicos… Es mejor irnos de este espantoso lugar. —finalizó Nier adentrándose con los demás al portal azul.

 **CAMARA DE LOS SABIOS**

Aparecieron en la cámara azulada como lo habian estado haciendo cada vez que resolvían un calabozo. En ese momento surgió una figura que de inmediato pudieron identificar, era Impa.

— El chico que tiene la ocarina de Zelda… Sabia que vendrían… —comenzó la mencionada viendo al grupo.

— Impa… No me digas que tu… —intuyó Andrea confirmando lo que la Sheikah se habia convertido.

— No solamente soy la institutriz de la princesa Zelda, sino también la sabia que custodia el templo de las sombras, los Sheikah hemos servido a la familia real de Hyrule durante muchas generaciones. Pero…

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente? —preguntó Nier atento.

— Hace siete años, Ganondorf atacó por sorpresa… Y el castillo de Hyrule cayó en su poder rápidamente. — declaró Impa sorprendiendo a los presentes, y sobre todo a los elfos.

— El castillo… Fue en donde conocimos a Zelda… — comentó Link abrumado por las palabras de la institutriz.

— Entonces… ese misterioso castillo negro, ¿fue obra de ese engendro? —inquirió Andrea molesta.

— Correcto, Andrea. —afirmó Impa para seguir contándoles lo sucedido. — Ganondorf buscaba una de las llaves que dan acceso al Reino Sagrado. El tesoro oculto de la familia real… La Ocarina del Tiempo.

— ¿Cómo la que tiene Link? — Nier pidió confirmarlo, a lo que Link le afirmó que si, era la ocarina que la familia real habia estado protegiendo durante muchísimo tiempo.

— Cumpliendo mi deber, llevé a Zelda lejos del alcance de Ganondorf, la ultima vez que te ví, cuando escapé del castillo con la princesa, eras tan solo un niño siendo protegido por esa hermosa mujer que tienes aquí. —dijo Impa dirigiéndose hacia los elfos, sonrojando a Andrea ante eso último. — ¡Y mírense ahora! Son todos unos héroes…

— ¿Qué hay de la princesa? ¿Dónde esta ahora? —preguntó la peliblanca por su paradero.

— No tienen por qué preocuparse… La princesa esta a salvo. —le respondió Impa con respecto a la pregunta sin revelarles nada más. — Pronto verán a la princesa Zelda cara a cara, ella les explicarán todo, en ese momento, los seis sabios encerraremos al Rey Malvado y la paz volverá a reinar en Hyrule.

Dicho eso, Impa decidió quedarse en ese lugar como la sabia que era y antes de despedirse, les otorgó el medallón de las sombra confiándoles su mision de encontrar a la princesa, habian muchas cosas que descubrir.

 _ **¡PROTEGE A LA PRINCESA, POR FAVOR!**_

 **PUEBLO DE KAKARIKO**

Ya de regreso al pueblo, el trio se dirigió hacia la posada de las gemelas para ver como estaban Kainé y Junior, solo para verlos de pie recuperados de las heridas que sufrieron a manos de los espectros.

— ¿Estan bien? —les preguntó Nier sonriente.

— Si, ¿ya acabaron con esa monstruosidad? —respondió Kainé devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— Ese tipo ya no volverá a hacer de las suyas. —dijo Link satisfecho por haber resuelto el problema.

— Bueno, tan solo nos queda un calabozo donde ir. — comentó Andrea reflexiva.

— Sino me equivoco, Sheik nos habia dicho que habian cinco calabozos. —coincidió Link con su amiga. — Ya hemos ido a cada uno de los templos en el bosque, en un volcán, en el agua, y ahora en el cementerio.

— Entonces significa que el ultimo calabozo está… —comentó Junior coincidiendo en el lugar a donde deberían ir.

— En el desierto de Coloso, sin embargo, deberemos cruzar la zona de las Gerudos. —mencionó Navi la ubicación del lugar por donde debían ir.

— Las Gerudos… He oído que son unas viles bandidas que roban todo. — comentó Kainé con rudeza con respecto a esas mujeres.

— Shhh… No te vayan a oir cuando lleguemos con ellas, Kainé. — le reprochó Junior pidiéndole que cuide sus palabras.

— Perdón… —se disculpó la peliplateada por sus comentarios.

— No importa, de todas formas hay que dirigirse hacia el desierto, tenemos que liberar a un sabio mas. —comentó Nier determinado.

Y asi Link y los demás dejaron el pueblo de Kakariko para dirigirse hacia el desierto, pero, ¿Qué estaría tramando el malvado Rey Ganondorf para intentar entorpecer al Heroe del tiempo y sus amigos?

 **EL CASTILLO DE GANON – SALA DE TRONO**

En esa sala, el rey malvado estaba sentado esperando ansiosamente el momento de enfrentarse no solo a ese elfo, sino a su protectora.

Enfrente de él, estaban unos dos chicos; un hombre y una mujer para ser exactos con ropas oscuras cuyos ojos estaban vendados, ambos estaban arrodillados informándole todo lo que habia sucedido hasta ahora.

— Ese chico va fortaleciéndose mas y mas. Y todo gracias a esa chica. —comentaba el chico con algo de odio en su tono de voz refiriéndose a Andrea.

— A2… Jamas pensamos que ayudaría a un elfo don nadie como ese rubio. —respondia la peliplateada.

— Ya veo, ese elfo y su tonta amiga están liberando a los sabios que yo mismo encerré en cada templo… Muy bien jugado, niñito… Pero nada de lo que hagas podrá impedir que yo sea el rey supremo del universo. 2B, 9S, sigan espiando a ese roedor y a esa rebelde elfa. —les comandó Ganondorf en tono fuerte.

— Si señor… —respondieron los mencionados recibiendo la orden.

— Y sobre todo, capturen a la princesa Zelda.

— ¡Si señor!

Y asi los dos chicos se retiraron de la sala de trono, ambos iban en serio en cumplir esa orden, y si tenian que matar a los elfos, lo harian sin dudar.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **A PARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EMPIEZA LA ULTIMA PARTE DE LA TRAMA POR LO QUE DARE MI ESFUERZO EN QUE QUEDE BIEN LO QUE SE VAYA A VENIR, COMO PUEDEN VER, 2B Y 9S ESTAN DE LADO DE GANONDORF Y PUEDE PONERLES TRABAS A LINK Y A SUS AMIGOS.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	15. Infintracion y Rescate

**DISCLAIMER: Nier: Automata y The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños Nintendo y Square Enix respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 14 – INFILTRACION Y RESCATE.**

Link y su grupo se dirigieron directito hacia el este del campo de Hyrule dando hacia el lugar que sería de las bandidas Gerudo. Los dos elfos iban cabalgando a Epona con Yonah abordo, mientras Nier, Kaine y Junior tuvieron que continuar a pie debido a que no habian lugares.

 **VALLE DE LAS GERUDO**

El lugar era muy montañoso y al frente habia un puente que no se habia terminado de arreglar por algun motivo pero eso no fue problema para Epona dado a que dio un gran salto llegando hasta el otro lado. Nier y los demás tuvieron que usar sus respectivos ganchos para poder llegar hasta allá tambien.

Siguieron derecho hasta hasta finalmente entrar en lo que seria un lugar peligroso para cualquier persona no preparada para ese tipo de misiones de sigilo…

 **FORTALEZA DE LAS GERUDO**

Llegó la noche en lo que Link y los demás pisaban la zona mas peligrosa de todo Hyrule que uno jamas se atrevería a entrar, habian mujeres patrullando el lugar armadas con unas lanzas. Tenian que ser cautelosos si no querían ser atrapados y ser llevados a una celda o algo peor.

— Tal vez las flechas las dejen inconscientes. — declaró Kainé sacando su arco.

— Será mejor que cada uno le lancemos una flecha a cada Gerudo que veamos. —aconsejó Andrea sacando su arma al igual que los demás.

Fue asi como todos dispararon flechas hacia las bandidas dejándolas efectivamente sin conocimiento, no asesinándolos como se pensaba al principio.

— Debe ser una de las guaridas de las bandidas, ¿no quieren ir a ver? —les propuso Link entrar a ese lugar.

— Seamos precavidos, no queremos llamar la atención. —accedió Nier pidiéndoles discreción.

El grupo se adentró a la guarida de las bandidas a ver el área, el lugar parecía como un calabozo que se utilizaba en los castillos antiguos para encerrar a las personas.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Por aquí! —se escuchó la voz de un hombre pidiéndoles ayuda detrás de una celda.

Entonces voltearon a ver que era un hombre de aspecto humilde de una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones amarillos que les hacia una llamada de auxilio.

— Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Andrea.

— Estoy bien, chicos. —les respondió el hombre aliviado. —No tengo idea de donde salieron ustedes, ¡pero deben tener agallas para llegar hasta aquí a pesar de toda la vigilancia de ese horrible lugar!

— Lo que sucede es que vamos rumbo hacia el coloso del desierto, solo que la salida está cerrada y estamos tratando de encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar, apenas pudimos evadir a esas ladronas. —explicó Kainé los motivos.

— ¿Van al desierto? ¿No les importarían liberar a mis demás carpinteros antes? ¡Si consiguen hacerlo, les estaremos eternamente agradecidos! —les imploraba el carpintero.

— ¿Hay más de ellos además de usted? —preguntó Junior ante la declaración de ese hombre.

— Si, no soy el unico secuestrado por esas horribles bandidas, también mis compañeros fueron víctimas de sus fechorías, y ahora nos están haciendo la vida miserable. —les confirmó el carpintero en tono triste cabizbajo.

— Asi que pasó eso… —concordó Nier ante los comentarios del carpintero, realmente ellos la estaban pasando muy mal.

— Tengan cuidado, viajeros. Seguro que hay gerudos vigilando por ahí… ¡Oh! ¡Se acerca una, cuidado!

Es entonces cuando alguien de la nada apareció enfrente de ellos con intenciones de atacarlos, esa persona resultó ser una gerudo bandida.

— Vaya vaya… con que tenemos unos forasteros aquí… —dijo la bandida acercándoseles lentamente mientras desenvainaba su espada.

— ¿Fuiste tu quien secuestró a los hombres? —la interrogó Link mostrando su arma, al igual que los demás.

— ¿Y que si lo hicimos? Eso les pasa por meterse a nuestros dominios cuando no debían. —se burló la mujer gerudo dispuesta a pelear.

— Yo lo haré… —declaró Andrea poniéndose frente a frente con la bandida, dispuesta a enfrentarla.

Fue entonces cuando ambas mujeres chocaron las espadas, a decir verdad, la bandida era muy rápida, incluso mas que la ex androide.

— Diablos… Es muy rápida. —masculló Andrea poniéndose de pie despues la cortada en la mejilla.

— Tienes agallas para levantarte… Me gusta… —expresó la gerudo de forma burlona.

— Para ser mujer si que eres toda una bandida… Ya he peleado con una que me trató de asesinar. —comentó Andrea muy orgullosa. —Y mírame ahora…

Con ese dicho, la gerudo cargó contra la peliblanca pero esta supo leer muy bien los movimientos, con un descuido por parte de la bandida, Andrea logró asestarle un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que la gerudo dejara salir un gruñido de dolor.

— No crean que esto se acabará aquí, los atraparé a todos. —les advirtió la gerudo retirándose del lugar enojada.

Justo entonces descubrieron una llave tirada en el suelo, la llave que la bandida dejó caer.

— Una llave, creo que podremos sacarlo de ahí. —dijo Andrea recogiendo el dicho objeto.

La llave que recogieron abrió el candado con muchísimo éxito y entraron para sacarlo del lugar.

— Muchas gracias, muchachos. Soy Ichiro, el carpintero, verán, es verdad lo que esa bandida dijo, solo queríamos unirnos a ese grupo de chicas, pero nos han encerrado… ¡Solo por ser hombres! —les contó el mencionado montando un melodrama exagerado pero en parte reconocían que se habian equivocado.

— Bueno, ahora saben que ya no deben de meterse con esa gente, podrían haberles hecho daño o peor. —dijo Junior entendiendo el comentario.

— ¡Ya no queremos saber nada de las gerudos! ¡Son de lo peor! —exclamó Ichiro reconociendo su error. —Capturaron a tres de mis compañeros. ¡Por favor, ayúdenlos a escapar! ¡Se los suplico!

— Lo haremos, Ichiro. Tenlo por seguro. —le afirmó Link mostrando determinación.

— Sacaré al carpintero de la fortaleza, ustedes rescaten a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? —comentó Nier mientras escoltaba a Ichiro fuera de la guarida.

Los demás asintieron y decidieron investigar toda la guarida, entrando a cada sección de ella teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por las guardias gerudo.

Investigaban cada área hasta que se encontraron uno idéntico a Ichiro pero de la camiseta.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Saquenme de aquí! —imploró el carpintero de azul.

— ¿Eres un carpintero del que Ichiro nos habló? —pidió Kainé confirmarle.

— Sí, soy un carpintero, me llamo Jiro, necesito que me saquen, por favor. — les suplicó el mencionado.

— No te preocupes, te sacaremos. —dijo Andrea transmitiéndole seguridad.

En ese momento, la misma mujer misteriosa hizo aparición y esta vez apuntó a Link con la espada.

No habia otro remedio, el elfo desenvainó su espada y entonces empezó la pelea de espadas, Link apenas era capaz de eludir cada ataque que la bandida le daba. Con algunas acrobacias increíbles y técnicas de batalla, Link logró vencer a la misteriosa bandida haciéndola huir de nuevo.

— Link es increíble. —dijo Yonah maravillada por su forma de pelear.

— Papa no se habia equivocado en decir que es todo un guerrero. —reconoció Junior la valentía del elfo.

Entonces el grupo abrió la reja con otra llave que la bandida habia dejado caer al ser derrotada y se reunieron con el carpintero.

— ¡Que valiente! ¡Gracias por venir a liberarme! Soy Jiro, el carpintero.

— Mucho gusto, señor. —dijo Yonah en tono alegre.

— igualmente, pequeña, esas mujeres dan miedo… ¡Prefiero seguir siendo carpintero que unirme a sus filas! —comentó eso ultimo algo molesto el mencionado.

— Lo sabemos, esas ladronas se pasan de la raya. —coincidió Link ante el comentario.

— Estoy deseando escapar de este lugar, dos de mis compañeros siguen encerrados aquí… ¿Podrian rescatarlos? —les pidió Jiro que sacaran a sus amigos.

— Claro que sí, ahora sal de aquí. —accedió Kaine junto con los demás y asi el carpintero se fue del lugar.

Ahora solo quedaban dos de los carpinteros, exploraron el lugar sin ser vistos por las ladronas hasta toparse con una celda en la cual estaba encerrado otro mas de los carpinteros y como era de esperarse, la misteriosa mujer gerudo hizo su aparición y Junior fue el siguiente en combatir, aunque eso sí, le costó muchísimo trabajo coordinar muy bien sus movimientos para atacar y defenderse de las técnicas de la guerrera gerudo, al final de cuentas, Junior terminó siendo vencedor de ese combate y abrieron el candado de la celda.

— ¿Han visto a nuestro jefe? —preguntó el tercer carpintero.

— No, no lo conocemos. —negó Link admitiendo no saber, ni conocer al hombre que el carpintero buscaba.

— No importa, por cierto aún queda un compañero preso. ¡Sálvenlo, por favor! —les pidió el chico mientras salían corriendo de ese lugar, escapando.

Ahora solo quedaba el último, estaba en alguna parte de la guarida de las ladronas, no perdieron el tiempo en noquear a una de las ladronas que patrullaban adentro del lugar y tras pasar por uno de los pasillos se toparon con la última celda con candado.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Ha de ser el último! —declaró Kainé llegando al lugar con los demas.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Por aquí! — los llamó el carpintero.

El carpintero les agradecía por ser salvado por el grupo, mas sin embargo, como la veces pasadas apareció la bandida, iba muy seria en derrotar y traer a Link y a los demás como los prisioneros a como dé lugar.

— Ahora si idiotas… No van a salir librados de esta. —les advirtió la mujer gerudo en tono venenoso.

— Yo la enfrentaré. —declaró Link posicionándose para pelear.

Los demás tuvieron que alejarse con Andrea preocupada por el bienestar de su protegido, él tenia que ganarle sí o sí.

— Link… Ten cuidado.

Entonces ambos se atacaron con todo lo que tenia, las espadas chocaban con muchísima fuerza y los sonidos se oian por todos lados.

La mujer no se dejaba golpear tan fácilmente como antes, ya conocía sus movimientos y no estaba dispuesto a pasar otra derrota más, pero Link estaba también determinado a no perder ante la poderosa guerrera gerudo.

— Andrea y todos seremos prisioneros si me derrota esa mujer… —pensó Link poniéndose de pie luego de ser herido en el brazo. —Por eso tengo prohibido perder esta pelea.

Ese fue el detonante para que Link, con todas sus fuerzas comenzara a atacar a la guerrera gerudo, quien intentaba por todos sus medios asestarle un golpe, pero Link no se dejaba, no tenia intenciones de ser doblegado por ella, la ladrona gerudo.

Fue asi como Link logra darle un duro golpe con la espada a la ladrona haciéndola caer al suelo derrotada, aunque ya no enfadada como antes, al contrario estaba sorprendida por la determinación del grupo y sobretodo de Link.

— Ahora, si nos disculpas… —declaró el elfo mientras recogia la llave que la ladrona dejó caer.

Fueron a abrir la puerta para liberar al último prisionero.

— Tenia miedo de que se olvidaran de mi, ¡pero ahora soy libre! ¡Muchisimas gracias! Soy Shiro, el carpintero. —declaró el hombre feliz.

— De nada, Shiro, ya todos tus amigos están libres, asi que puedes irte tranquilo. —comentó Junior en forma casual.

— Por haberme rescatado, voy a contarles una cosa muy interesante que oi decir a las gerudos. —empezó el mencionado carpintero en ese mismo tono.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Kainé.

— ''Para cruzar el desierto encantado, se necesita el ojo de la verdad. El coloso está al otro lado del desierto…'' Eso fue lo que dijeron las ladronas. —les explicó el carpintero.

Fue asi como el grupo entendió el mensaje, tenian que hacer el uso de la lupa de la verdad cuando enteraran a ese desierto, por lo que asumieron que hacía muchísima tormenta de arena por la forma de que les explicaba el carpintero.

— Bueno chicos, voy a volver a la tienda cerca del Valle Gerudo. ¡No duden en pasar a visitarnos! ¡Puede que encuentren algo útil allí! ¡Adios! —se despidió Shiro corriendo con el alma que la lleva el diablo.

— Bueno, ya liberamos a todos los carpinteros, ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de cruzar ese desierto que Shiro nos dijo. —comentó Junior disponiéndose a dejar el lugar cuando…

— He visto lo que saben hacer. — se escuchó la voz de la ladrona gerudo entrando a la celda, para la sorpresa del grupo.

— No quieras tomarnos el pelo. —le advirtió Kainé a punto de desenvainar sus grandes espadas.

— Tranquila, no vine a pelear con ustedes, ¿OK? —pidió la bandida levantando las manos en señal de no tener intenciones de atacarlos. — Si ustedes burlaron la vigilancia, deben ser buenos en las artes delictivas.

— En realidad no robamos a las personas, señorita. —comentó Link al respecto sobre ese tema.

— Yo se que ustedes no tienen pinta de ladrones ni nada. —lo corrigió la misteriosa bandida. —Pensaba que todos los hombres, excepto el gran Ganondorf, eran unos inservibles… ¡Pero ahora tengo mis dudas!

— Pues ya vio de lo que algunos son capaces de hacer. —dijo Junior sonriendo de lado.

— La excelsa de Nabooru, nuestra líder, me ha puesto a cargo de esta fortaleza. —declaró la gerudo.

— ¿Quién es Nabooru? —inquirió Andrea curiosa.

— Nabooru es la segunda oficial del gran Ganondorf, el rey de las bandidas gerudos. —respondió la ladrona sin tapujos. —Su cuartel general está en el templo del Espiritu, donde termina el desierto.

— El ultimo calabozo… Donde termina el desierto… —recalcó Andrea pensativa.

— Y bien, supongo que quieren formar parte de nuestro grupo, ¿no? ¡De acuerdo! A partir de ahora, ya lo son. —les declaró la bandida dándoles lo que fueron una especie de pases.

— ¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó Link levantando una ceja.

—Tomen. ¡Con esto podrán acceder a cualquier parte de nuestra fortaleza! —dijo la ladrona riendo juguetonamente. — Ah y por cierto me llamo Aveil, ¿y ustedes?

El grupo se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento amistoso pero a final de cuentas se presentaron e hicieron las paces.

— ¡Oigan, Suéltenme! —se escuchó la voz de Nier siendo arrastrado hacia donde estaba el grupo.

— ¡Papa!

— ¡Nier!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Aveil al ver como las bandidas lo traían a rastras.

— Encontramos a ese roedor rondando por ahí cerca. —respondió una de las ladronas.

— ¡Déjenlo ir, él venía con nosotros! —imploró Yonah que soltaran a su papá.

— Aveil, por favor, déjalo, es su padre. —le suplicó Link.

— De acuerdo, Link, nomás porque tiene una linda familia, lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión. —accedió la chica haciendo que soltaran al peliblanco.

— Papa… —expresó Yonah abrazando a su padre.

— Bueno pues, ya es hora de irnos. —se despedió Kaine junto con los demás. — Adios.

Ya afuera del lugar, caminaron hacia lo que era la gran valla que bloqueaba la salida y una gran escalera que daba hasta muy arriba.

Se acercaron hacia una de las guardias y esta les menciono que uno de ellos debía de hablar con la que estaba en la parte de arriba de la valla.

Andrea se ofreció a subirse por la escalera y hablar con la vigilante, luego de un intercambio de palabras, la reja finalmente se abrió y asi finalmente el grupo dejó la fortaleza de las ladronas para finalmente dirigirse hacia el Coloso del desierto.

— ¿Listos para la tormenta de arena? —dijo Nier determinado.

— Lo estamos, Nier. —respondió Link en el mismo tono.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 14


	16. Ultimo calabozo en el desierto (Parte 1)

**DISCLAIMER: Nier: Automata y The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños Nintendo y Square Enix respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 15 – ULTIMO CALABOZO EN EL DESIERTO (PRIMERA PARTE)**

 **EL DESIERTO ENCANTADO**

Luego de salir de la fortaleza de las gerudo, Link y los demás se toparon con una fuerte tormenta de arena, sin siquiera poder tener vista clara por donde iban, de repente se encontaron con algunas arenas movedizas y unos palos de color café a unos metros de ellos.

— ¿Cómo cruzaremos eso? —masculló Junior cubriéndose los ojos para que no le entrara la arena.

— Tendremos que utilizar los ganchos. —respondió Kainé sacando su arma.

— Buena idea, ¿Y ustedes? —respondió el joven peliblanco mientras se dirigía a su padre y a los elfos.

— Nosotros cruzaremos usando nuestras botas voladoras. —comentó Link poniéndose las dichas botas con Andrea.

— ¿No se hundirán? —preguntó Yonah para confirmar.

— Claro que no, no sientes pesado cuando las llevas, por eso es que no hay agarre cuando caminamos o corremos. —rio Andrea respondiéndole afirmativa.

Lo que hicieron fue lo siguiente: Kainé y Junior cruzaron las arenas movedizas con los ganchos, Yonah se agarró de la espalda de su padre en lo saltaba hacia el otro lado.

Link y Andrea en cambio, caminaron sobre las arenas movedizas por medio de las botas voladoras, sin siquiera hundirse para la sorpresa de Nier y los demás.

— Cruzaron las arenas… No es posible… —dijo Kainé sorprendida por el acto.

— Esa fue la primera prueba… —Empezó a hablar la ex androide. —Lo que hay que hacer ahora es seguir estas banderas que están aquí al frente.

— Me pregunto si eso nos llevará al coloso. —comentó Kainé no muy convencida.

— Pues vayamos a ver a donde nos lleva. —declaró Link en lo que comenzaron a seguir las banderas.

El grupo de Link siguió los palos de las banderas rojas por todo el camino entre la tormenta de arena teniendo cuidado de no separarse.

Llegaron hacia lo que fue una pequeña caseta rodeada de postes, entonces vieron en el tejado una descripción que decía lo siguiente:

''Aquel que tenga el ojo de la verdad será guiado hasta el Templo del Espiritu por un ''amable'' fantasma. ''

Fue entonces cuando agudamente captaron el mensaje y Andrea sacó la lupa para toparse con ese dicho fantasma.

— Seré su guía a lo largo del camino, pero cuando vuelvan, no contarán conmigo. Les mostraré el camino, ¡No se despisten o deberán volver solos y tristes! —declaró el dicho espectro en lo que los empezaba a acarrear por donde se les ocurriese.

— ¡Síganos! ¡No se separen! —comandó Andrea mientras seguía al fantasma.

Ya no habia marcha atrás, el espectro del desierto les advirtió que no los traería de regreso a la fortaleza, llegaron muy lejos como para quererse regresar, y como el viento era demasiado fuerte les era imposible.

Despues de recorrer varios kilómetros, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

 **COLOSO DEL DESIERTO**

Tras pasar por la gran tormenta de arena, finalmente arribaron hacia lo que resultó ser el último calabozo con un gran monumento de la diosa de arena arriba de la entrada y un gran oasis alrededor del lugar, en eso Link, Junior y Yonah corrieron hacia el lugar para beber algo de agua para hidratarse, luego Andrea, Kainé y Nier también se acercaron y bebieron.

Despues de beber del agua de oasis, el equipo se aproximó unos pasos hacia el último templo a vencer.

— Ya solo nos queda este, muchachos… —declaró Nier tronando sus puños.

— Y asi enfrentaremos a Ganondorf… Y traeremos la paz a Hyrule. —comentó Kainé igual de determinada que los demás.

 **TEMPLO DEL ESPIRITU**

El grupo se adentró al templo de las arenas y al subir a las escaleras vieron un gran bloque de color gris, Nier intentó empujarlo pero lograba moverlo.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Échenme una mano! —pidió ayuda el peliblanco mayor.

Entonces todo el grupo intentó mover el gran bloque pero como la vez pasada, no tuvieron éxito y eso los frustraba.

— Rayos, ese bloque está muy pesado. —masculló Kainé en ese estado.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —inquirió Junior igual de frustrado.

— Nada… No podemos avanzar si no tenemos lo necesario para quitar esa cosa. —reconoció Nier algo pesimista al respecto, pues ninguno de ellos podían mover el bloque.

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Vengan a leer esto! —los llamó Navi para reunirse en la entrada del calabozo.

En esa parte habian dos inscripciones en cada lado del lugar, Link y Andrea leyeron lo siguiente:

''Si quieres viajar al pasado, deberás regresar aquí con el corazón puro de un niño''.

Por su parte, Kainé, Nier, Yonah y Junior leyeron lo que habia en esa inscripción de al lado:

''Si quieres viajar al futuro, deberás regresar aquí con el poder de plata del pasado''.

— El poder de plata… ¿A qué se referirán con eso? — dijo la peliplateada pensativa. — ¿Y que decía la otra inscripción con ustedes?

— Decia lo de viajar al pasado o algo asi… — explicaba Andrea cuando empezó a entender el mensaje que decía la inscripción y se percató de un detalle. —Un segundo… Habia un agujero en el lado izquierda, ¿no se han fijado?

— No, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso. —negó Nier para despues ir a ver si lo que la elfa decía era verdad.

En efecto era verdad, Nier vio que si hay un agujero que Andrea mencionaba y en regresó con el grupo.

— Si, si está el agujero que mencionaste, pero nadie de nosotros cabe. —mencionó el hombre mayor informándoles.

— ¿A que viene eso, Andrea? —preguntó Kainé.

— Verán, Link y yo somos los héroes del tiempo, ¿sí? Y pues él siendo niño puede escabullirse por los agujeros. —les explica Andrea sus habilidades de ambos.

— ¿Con el cuerpo de niño? —inquirió Junior levantando una ceja sin poder entender nada.

— Lo que hacen Link y Andrea es viajar en el tiempo al poner la espada maestra en el pedestal allá en el templo del tiempo, ahorita están grandes porque Link tiene la espada, pero cuando la ponga en el pedestal, ambos volverán a su tiempo y él tendrá cuerpo de niño. —le aclaró Nier.

— Entonces… ¿Tú y Link tendrán que poner la espada en el pedestal y regresar aquí? —pidió Kainé confirmación de la teoría de la elfa.

Andrea asintió con la cabeza, ambos elfos tenian volver al pasado y resolver la primera parte de ese rompecabezas.

— Cuando regresen aquí, encuentren algo para quitar ese bloque. —les pidió Nier.

— Lo haremos, Nier. —accedió Link a su peticion.

Asi sin mas se despidieron del grupo y se retiraron del calabozo.

 **COLOSO DEL DESIERTO**

Nada mas al salir del calabozo, Link y Andrea se volvieron a topar con Sheik despues de muchísimo tiempo sin verlos.

— Pasado, presente, futuro… —comenzó a argumentar el sheikah. —La espada maestra es una barca que permite remontar y desmontar por el rio del tiempo… Su desembarcadero se encuentra en el Templo del Tiempo, como saben.

— Leimos algo que se relaciona con el viaje al pasado. —dijo Link comprendiendo lo que el misterioso Sheikah decía.

— Asi es, para restaurar el coloso del desierto y entrar en el Templo del Espiritu, ustedes dos deben retroceder en el tiempo… Escuchen el Réquiem del espíritu… Es una melodía capaz de devolver a un niño al desierto. —declaró Sheik sacando su arpa para empezar a entonar la cancion.

Asi fue como los tres tocaron la melodía del desierto que resonaba en todo el lugar, hasta el búho se fue volando dios sabe a dónde.

— Sheik, queríamos pregúntate algo… —Link iba a inquirirlo pero una pequeña tormenta de arena hizo que el sheikah desapareciera.

— Como siempre, se nos desaparece ese misterioso hombre. ¿Qué clase de secreto nos estará ocultando? —dijo Andrea pensativa. — De todas formas, vayamos al templo del tiempo.

Como respuesta, ambos entonaron la melodía El preludio de la luz y asi dejaron el desierto.

En la parte de arriba de la estatua, 2E y 9S estuvieron observando a escondidas con muchísima sospecha al duo y al misterioso sheikah.

— ¿No te parece raro que ese tipo se esté apareciendo para enseñar esas raras canciones? —cuestionó 9S con sumo desagrado.

— Es verdad… Esa persona no suele relacionarse con nadie a excepción de eso dos. Hay algo que no me cuadra. —comentó 2E analítica. — Si la memoria no me falla, ese tipo tiene algo que ver con esos dos.

— Ya verán esos dos cuando los enfrentemos… No saben con quien se están metiendo… —declaró 9S en tono amenazante.

 **7 AÑOS ATRÁS – TIEMPO PRESENTE**

 **TEMPLO DEL ESPIRITU**

Luego de rejuvenecerse poniendo la espada maestra en el pedestal y transportarse hacia el desierto por medio de la cancion que Sheik les habian enseñado, volvieron al templo con el propósito de resolver la primera parte del calabozo.

— Esa cancion nos salvó de tener que pasar por la tormenta de arena. —comentó Link de forma casual.

— Ademas de evitar a las bandidas de esa fortaleza. —secundó Andrea refiriéndose a las gerudo en forma burlona.

Se subieron por las escaleras llegando hacia el agujero cuando se toparon con una mujer de piel morena con cabellos rojos y la misma ropa que llevaban las bandidas.

— ¿No es esa…? — pausó Link pensando exactamente lo que era esa mujer.

— Si… Una gerudo. —le confirmó Andrea al entender a lo que su protegido se refería.

Entonces se acercaron a la mujer para tener una conversación.

— Hola, forasteros, ¿Qué se le perdieron en este sitio? —comenzó la pelirroja. — ¿Qué quieren?

— Nada, nada, señorita. —negó Link ante el interrogatorio que la bandida le hacía.

— ¿No tienen nada que hacer? ¡Perfecto! —declaró la misteriosa gerudo casual. — ¡Llegaron en el momento justo! ¿Pueden hacerme un favor, muchachos?

— Ah, claro. ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Andrea atenta a lo que la mujer les iba a decir.

— Se los diré, pero antes tengo que preguntarles una cosa… —dijo la gerudo ignorando la pregunta por un momento. — No serán unos seguidores de Ganondorf. ¿Verdad?

— ¡Ah no, claro que no señorita! ¡Ese idiota es de lo peor! —negó Andrea rotundamente, ¿Cómo rayos iban a ser seguidores de un señor malvado como ese? Claro que no, no señor, ni muertos iban a ser siervos de un maldito desgraciado.

— ¡Ju ju! Tienen agallas, me caen muy bien. —se alegró la bandida ante la afirmación de la ex androide.

Fue entonces cuando la misteriosa bandida se presentó como Nabooru, proveniente del pueblo gerudo.

— ¡Pero ojo! Aunque ambos seamos bandidos, soy muy diferente a Ganondorf. —les aclaró la mencionada sobre su estatus quo.

— ¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en ti? —le interrogó Andrea para estar segura en confiar en ella.

— Porque él y sus seguidores han atacado a mujeres y niños… ¡Incluso han cometido asesinatos! —les comentó Nabooru seria. —Quizas tu amigo sea muy joven para saber esto… El pueblo gerudo se compone casi exclusivamente de mujeres. Cada siglo nace un hombre, aunque nuestras leyes establecen que el único gerudo varón debe reinar, ¡jamas obedeceré a un hombre tan malvado como ese tipo! Por cierto… ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Link.

— Andrea.

— ¡¿Link?! ¡¿Andrea?! ¿Qué clase de nombre son esos? —reaccionó Nabooru exaltada para luego calmarse. — Bueno… No importa… Necesito que me hagan un favor.

Nabooru les menciona que necesitaba un tesoro que estaba escondido en alguna parte del templo, ese tesoro se trataba de unos Guantes de Plata, con ellos puestos era posible mover cosas muy pesadas, eso llamó la atención de los elfos.

— Espere, ¿Esos guantes tienen el poder de mover las cosas muy pesadas? —le pidió Link confirmar a la bandida sobre ese comentario.

— Dicen que sí, ¡pero te lo advierto, niño! ¡Ni se les ocurran quedarse con el tesoro! — Nabooru les lanzaba una advertencia. — ¡Los guantes de Plata son demasiado grandes para tus manitas! Se buen chico y damelos a mí.

Los elfos se miraron por un momento y decidieron escuchar lo que la bandida solitaria tenía que decir.

— Ganondorf y sus seguidores tienen su guarida en el aquí en este templo, y necesito esos guantes para entrar a las demás áreas y encontrar ese lugar. —argumentó Nabooru el motivo.

— Por eso necesitas los guantes… Ya veo. —afirmó Link ante el comentario de la ladrona.

— Asi es, y una vez allí, pienso arrebatarles los tesoros que acumulan y estropear sus planes. —declaró Nabooru determinada. — ¿Qué les parecen? ¿Me ayudarán?

— ¿Qué dices, Link? ¿La ayudamos? —preguntó la ex androide mirando a su protegido.

— Esta bien, la ayudaremos. —accedió Link viendo que no habia otro remedio.

— ¡Gracias, muchachos! ¡Juntos vamos a darles a Ganondorf y a sus seguidores lo que se merecen! —expresó Nabooru satisfecha con la respuesta de ambos elfos. —Si logran traerme los guantes de plata… ¡Prometo que no se arrepentirán!

Fue asi como la bandida se apartó del agujero que obstruía, de alguna forma, era muy amplio de tal manera de que no solo Link pudiera escabullirse, sino que Andrea también cupiera, y asi procedieron a ir al siguiente cuarto.

Llegaron a uno donde habia otro agujero en el medio, y unas dos puertas a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente, ambas con rejas. Habian algunos keeses, una estatua una estatua que cobraba vida al minimo contacto.

Los 2 los abatieron usando su arsenal haciendo que las rejas de las puertas desparecieran.

— ¿Por donde? —preguntó Link indeciso por cual puerta entrar.

— A la izquierda, vamos. —respondió Andrea mientras se dirigían hacia por donde decidieron ir.

Nada mas entrar a la habitacion se toparon con un Shade, cosa que logran eliminar con facilidad y despues salió una calavera flotante cubierto por una llama verde.

— Paralicenlo con el bumeran. —dijo Navi atenta. — Y después elimínenlo con la resortera.

Entonces hicieron lo que les dijo el hada y asi eliminaron a ese parasito del lugar, entonces avistaron el interruptor de cristal detrás de una especie de placa metálica.

— ¿Cómo podremos cruzar hasta el otro lado? —preguntó Link al respecto.

— Yo creo que ese interruptor nos puede dar algo bueno. —respondió Andrea sacando su búmeran.

Solo le bastaron tres intentos para que finalmente acertara y asi esa dicha placa formara un puente.

— Vamos. —habló Andrea determinada.

A la siguiente habitacion a la que fueron, se toparon con una criatura llamada Anubis, ambos no podían eliminarlo con las armas tradicionales por lo que el hada les dijo lo siguiente:

— No lo podrán eliminar si no usan algo de fuego. —les explicó el hada.

— ¿fuego? —cuestionó Link.

—Ese monstruo ese tipo de poder, pero eso también lo hace vulnerable. —les aclaró Navi, dándoles una idea a ambos.

— Creo que se me ocurrió una idea. —declaró Andrea con un foco arriba de la cabeza. — Link, ¿Qué tal si usas el fuego del Din?

— Ah, dios… Como no se me ocurrió antes… Gracias. —expresó el pequeño elfo.

Link utilizó el poder del fuego para exterminar al monstruo y asi desaparecer las rejas de la siguiente puerta por la que pasaron.

Ahí en el siguiente cuarto se toparon la otra valla con un detalle en el medio y unas rupias plateadas que tenian que recoger.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar en esas rupias, y cuando las recogieron todas, la media placa metalica formó un puente se disponían a ir a la siguiente habitacion cuando a Andrea salió con un comentario.

— ¿Viste esa alfombra roja?

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— Las antorchas están apagadas y pues si las prendemos todas puede que nos caiga un cofre.

— De acuerdo.

Asi Link y Andrea prendieron fuego a sus respectivos palos deku para alumbrar las demás antorchas, y en efecto cuando lo hicieron les cayó un cofre, lo cual abrieron.

— Es una llave. —comentó Link recogiendo el objeto.

— Bien, vámonos. —respondió Andrea en lo que volvían a la habitacion anterior.

Fue entonces cuando ambos se escabulleron por el agujero del medio para encontrarse con una puerta con llave, la abrieron y se toparon con las escaleras plagadas por las skullwalltulas, las cuales eliminaron por medio de las resorteras, al subirse se encontraron en el suelo lo que parecía ser una figura del sol y otra puerta bajo las rejas.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Link curioso.

— Parece que es una figura de un sol, si no me equivoco. —respondió su protectora en el mismo estado. —Nunca habia visto algo asi.

— Muestrame la luz. —dijo Navi leyendo la mente de esa figura. —Esa figura pide que le caigan los rayos del sol.

— Los rayos del sol… —expresó Andera viendo una grieta en la parte de arriba de la pared. — ¿Pero cómo derribamos esa grieta?

— ¿Ven ese interruptor de cristal? Les dará algo que los ayudarán a salir de este lugar. —les sugirió Navi.

Link entonces usó una bola de su resortera para darle al interruptor y entonces cayeron dos cofres.

— Encontré unas cinco rupias. —comentó Link al abrir el cofre.

— Tal vez esto nos saque de aprietos. —dijo Andrea mostrando lo que encontró abriendo el otro

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —dijo el elfo viendo el dicho objeto de su amiga.

— Es un Bombchu, muchachos. —les explicó Navi sobre el objeto. — Es un artefacto explosivo en apariencia de un roedor estilizado, cuando lo liberan, un Bombchu andará a lo largo de una superficie hasta que su fusil se queme o hasta que choque contra un objeto sólido, en ambos casos explota.

— Entonces, ¿nos puede ser útil para poder volar esa pared agrietada? —preguntó Link para estar seguro.

— Basicamente. —le confirmó el hada.

— No perdemos nada con intentarlo. —declara Andrea sacando uno de eso.

La ex androide activó un bombchu y lo puso cerca de la pared agrietada, entonces ese objeto comenzaba a parpadear anaranjado en la parte de atrás, y justo cuando choca contra la roca agrietada, explota y asi es como los rayos del sol golpean el lugar, y la figura abre los ojos sacando una rara sonrisa y las rejas se abrieron.

Con eso procedieron a entrar en la otra habitacion que resultó ser muy grande y con muchísimos detalles.

— ¿Viste eso? Parece una estatua gigante de una diosa como en la entrada. —mencionó Link mientras caminaban subiendo por las escaleras.

— Asi parece, todo lugar tiene su propio mérito. —respondió Andrea de vuelta contemplando la estatua gigante.

— No pensé que Nabooru fuera a ser una opositora de Ganondorf. —dijo Link pensativo.

— En donde quiera hay personas que repudian a sus líderes, como yo cuando repudiaba a la comandante de los YoRHa, ¿recuerdas? —comentó Andrea al respecto.

— Si, tuviste problemas con tu grupo y pues eso te llevó a odiar a esa tal comandante, según tengo entendido. —opinó el pequeño elfo comprendiendo las palabras de su protectora.

— Exacto, hay varios factores que nos pueden llevar a hacer lo contrario a todo lo que un líder dicta, como lo que nos explicó la bandida. —coincidió Andrea terminando de subir las escaleras.

En eso se encontraron que la puerta que iban a abrir tenia rejas, eso los llevó pensar que habia un interruptor que pudiera abrir la puerta.

— Tiene que haber algo que pueda abrir la puerta. —comentó la peliplateada viendo los alrededores.

— Busquemos los alrededores. —propuso Link tomando la iniciativa.

— Buena idea.

Ambos se pusieron a buscar por todo el cuarto en la parte baja, no les tomó mucho tiempo cuando Link descubrió un elemento clave para poder avanzar.

— ¡Andrea! ¡Encontré un interruptor! —llamó el pequeño elfo.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó en voz alta yendo hacia su protector.

— Si, solo que es azul. —mencionó Link recordando el color del interruptor.

En eso Andrea tuvo una idea y recordó esa pequeña estatua que vieron nada mas al entrar a la habitacion.

— ¿Qué te parece si tiramos esa estatua justo aquí? —propuso Andrea tomando la iniciativa viendo el objeto que estaba en la parte de arriba.

Link asintió y ambos se subieron por la escalera de la pared para llegar arriba.

— A la cuenta de tres. —expresó la ex androide preparándose. —uno, dos, ¡tres!

Los dos elfos hicieron fuerza para empujar la estatua hacia abajo y escucharon el sonido del interruptor aplastado haciendo que las rejas de la puerta se abrieran.

— ¡La puerta esta abierta! —les avisó Navi.

— Ahora si podemos avanzar. —dijo Link satisfecho.

Entonces, ambos elfos corrieron hacia la puerta que abrieron, en la siguiente habitacion se encontraron con unos bloques que tenian que mover, uno de ellos tenian la misma figura del sol al que tenian que poner frente a los rayos de la luz, además de recoger las rupias plateadas.

— Link, yo moveré los bloques, tu ve por las rupias. — indicó Andrea poniéndose a trabajar en esa sección.

— Bien. —accedió el mencionado héroe.

Asi los dos se pusieron a trabajar en resolver esa parte de la habitacion con Link recogiendo las rupias plateadas mientras Andrea movia el bloque con la figura del sol hacia los rayos de la luz.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para terminar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, entonces la antorcha amarilla se prendió y las rejas de la siguiente puerta por la que iban a pasar desaparecieron, pero habia una ultima cosa por hacer antes de proseguir.

— ¿Ves esas antorchas negras? —comentó Andrea casual.

— No están encendidas. —afirmó Link ante el comentario de su amiga.

— ¿Recuerdas que nos cayeron un cofre con una llave? —le mencionó la elfa, a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza.

— Si nos llega a caer otra llave pues que bueno. —expresó Link en tono de media broma.

— Bueno pues, andando. —finalizó Andrea mientras ambos prendieron sus respectivos palos deku.

Entonces los dos prendieron las antorchas que estaban en cada lado de la habitacion, cuando terminaron, les cayó un cofre, cuando lo abrieron, les apareció el objeto que esperaban.

— Una llave, genial. —declaró Link con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tras eso, pasaron por la puerta topándose con la otra que si tenia candado y con esa llave lograron abrirla con éxito para pasar a la siguiente habitacion, la cual parecía una sala de trono con un tipo de una armadura plateada con una hacha, parecía dormido pero nadie se percataba de su naturaleza devastadora.

—Es un Iron Knuckle, tengan cuidado, con un golpe se despierta y tendrán que combatirlo. —les advirtió Navi sobre la naturaleza de ese sujeto.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace? —interrogó Andrea por las habilidades de ese monstruo.

— Su hacha es muy poderosa, es mejor que sepan evadir sus ataques. —respondió el hada abrumando a los presentes.

— Con que muy poderoso, ¿eh? —articuló la ex androide sacando su espada y escudo.

Con solo ese golpe, la criatura despertó muy furioso y sediento de sangre atacando con su hacha, la cual Andrea logró esquivar por poco.

— Cuidado, Link, ese tipo no se anda con tonterías. —dijo Andrea posicionándose para atacar.

Lo que tuvieron que hacer fue franquear al Iron Knuckle por ambos lados, Navi les indicaba que golpearan la armadura de ese tipo, dado a que no tenia durabilidad infinita, entonces despues de repartirle varios golpes, gran parte de ese material quedó hecho pedazos y el monstruo quedó vulnerable por lo que solo podía defenderse con el hacha.

— ¡Muere basura! — exclamó Link pegándole con la espada.

— ¡Te llegó tu hora! —le siguió Andrea haciendo lo propio en la espalda de ese monstruo.

Despues de repartirle varias golpizas, el Iron Knuckle quedó hecho cenizas despareciendo entre las llamas azuladas, y entonces la puerta que estaba rodeada de rejas se abrio.

— Ese monstruo era un tipo duro… —expresó Link cansado.

— Ya me tenia hasta la coronilla, parece que estuviéramos lidiando con alguien muy poderoso. —respondió Andrea de vuelta sentándose a tomarse un descanso con su amigo y protegido.

Estaban agotados despues de ese combate y mejor optaron por recargar sus energias descansando por un rato, y entonces ambos se tomaron sus respectivas botellas de leche que Malon les habian obsequiado momentos antes.

Despues de tomarse un trago, y ya recargada sus energias, nuestros elfos decidieron continuar su travesía en el calabozo.

 **COLOSO DEL DESIERTO**

Fue asi como de casualidad, salieron del templo aunque si, estaban en una de las manos de la estatua de la diosa.

Vieron un cofre del gran tamaño que les llamó la atencion de ambos, lo abrieron y se quedan pasmados por lo que vieron.

— Deben ser los guantes de plata… Pero son dos pares. —expresó Link en ese estado.

— Tal vez eso sean para mi… Haber si es verdad de lo que Nabooru nos mencionó. —dijo Andrea mientras se cambiaba los guantes para probárselos, cosa que si les quedó a la perfeccion.

— ¡HEEY! ¡A DONDE ME LLEVAAN! —se escuchó el grito de Nabooru captando la atencion de los elfos.

— Nabooru… ¿Qué esta pasando allá abajo? — dijo Link buscando el origen de esa voz.

— No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no es bueno. —respondió Andrea con el mal presentimiento.

Los dos buscaron el origen de ese problema, cuando de repente se toparon con algo que en verdad los dejó muy pero muy impactados.

— Mierda… Link, mira eso. —articuló Andrea shockeada.

— Oh no… Nabooru… —dijo el mencionado abrumado.

Allá abajo en el desierto, se encontraba la bandida, a punto de ser succionada por un portal morado negro y habian unas criaturas de aspecto de unas brujas locas sobrevolando arriba de la desfortunada gerudo, reian muy maniática y erráticamente.

— ¡Malditas! ¡Subditas de Ganondorf! —rugió Nabooru furiosa.

Ambos elfos veian con sumo turbo la forma que ambas brujas la humillaban, sin poder hacer nada para remediar la situación.

— ¡Link! ¡Andrea! ¡Vayanse de aquí! ¡Deprisa! —les advirtió la bandida que se fueran lo mas rapido posible. — ¡Esas hechiceras están usando su magia negra contra mí!

Eso fue lo ultimo que les dijo Nabooru justo antes de ser absorbida por esa magia negra que ambas brujas usaron.

Link y Andrea sentían la rabia recorrer por sus venas, pero el niño se notaba mas molesto en lo que apretaba los puños y los dientes, conteniendo su rabia.

— Link, escucha. —Andrea lo tranquilizaba poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura tocándole los hombros. —Te prometo que encontraremos la forma de rescatar a Nabooru.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¡Has visto como esas hechiceras le hacían daño! ¿No estas molesta? —replicó Link muy molesto.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy Link, tanto como tú! Pero no hay que dejarse llevar por el enojo, hay veces que pasan estas cosas, pero estoy segura que esas ridículas van a pagar, creeme. —declaró Andrea en ese mismo estado para luego calmarse.

— Lo siento, Andrea. — se disculpó Link por gritarle a su amiga. — Es que lo que le hicieron me tiene molesto.

— No hay cuidado, Link. —respondió Andrea en tono dulce, para el sonrojo de su protegido. — Cuando nos encontremos con esas viejas locas, les demostraremos quien manda.

Con ese comentario, Link se tranquilizó y asi aclaró su mente y ya sabia lo que tenian que hacer a continuación.

— Vayamos por la espada maestra, Nier y los demás no están esperando. —declaró el elfo sacando su ocarina.

— Esta bien, Link. —accedió Andrea sintiendo el gusto de ver a su protegido que conocía.

 **SIETE AÑOS EN EL FUTURO – TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO**

Despues de levantar la espada maestra y volverse grandes, los dos elfos estaban determinados a rastrar al responsable del secuestro de Nabooru y salvarla.

— Vaya, te quedan bien esos guantes. —comentó Andrea dándole el visto bueno.

— Gracias, a ti también te quedaron genial. —respondió Link de la misma manera.

— Me pregunto si lo que dicen de los guantes es verdad.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo, Link.

El mencionado entendió el mensaje de su amiga y entonces entonaron la melodía del espíritu para ser transportados.

 **TEMPLO DEL ESPIRITU**

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Nier trataba de mover el bloque sin éxito, se les acababan las opciones y todos estaban cansados como para seguir intentándolo.

— ¡Carajo…! ¡Ese bloque parece embrujado! —masculló Kainé perdiendo la paciencia.

— Kainé, tranquilízate. —la trató de calmar Junior. —Link y Andrea ya no tardan en venir.

— ¡Como me voy a calmar viendo que ese puto bloque no se mueve! —farfulló la mencionada aun en ese estado.

— ¡Ya volvimos! —se escuchó la voz de Link llamándoles.

— Chicos… Ya regresaron. —dijo Nier viendo a los elfos aproximarse.

— Lamentamos la tardanza. —se disculpó Andrea.

— No hay cuidado. —comentó Yonah esbozando una calida sonrisa.

— Ya era hora. —articuló Kainé recuperando un poco la paciencia.

Nier y los demás llegaron a ver los guantes plateados y ambos les explicaron en que consistían.

— ¿Seguros que con eso pueden mover las cosas pesadas? —inquirió Kainé no muy segura de que eso iba a funcionar.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo. —finalizó Andrea en lo que ella y Link se prepararon para probar esos nuevos guantes.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**


	17. Ultimo calabozo en el desierto (Parte 2)

**NieR: Automata y The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time no me pertenecen sino a las empresas Nintendo y Square Enix respectivamente, tan solo tomé prestado a los personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 16: ÚLTIMO CALABOZO EN EL DESIERTO (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

 **TEMPLO DEL ESPIRITU**

Debido a que no podían quitar el bloque gigante que obstruia la via del templo, Link y Andrea tuvieron que transformarse dejando la espada maestra en el pedestal y obtener los guantes de plata.

Ahora con esos objetos en el poder, habia llegado la hora de la verdad para comprobar el poder de los guantes.

— ¿Listo muchachos? —llamó Link mientras posicionaba las manos en el bloque.

— Cuando quieran, chicos. —respondió Nier preparándose junto con los demás.

— A la cuenta de tres… Una… Dos… Tres… —declaró Junior justo antes de comprobar.

Entonces ocurrió lo que ellos esperaban… El bloque se empezó a mover lentamente, pero eso ya era un avance.

— Nabooru tenía razón. Esos guantes ayudan bastante… —comentó Link satisfecho.

— y pensar que teníamos que dárselo… Solo que esas viejas locas la raptaron. —respondió Andrea al respecto.

— ¿Quién es Nabooru? —preguntó Kainé curiosa.

— Es una bandida Gerudo. —contestó la elfa sorprendiendo a los demás.

— ¿Una Gerudo? ¿No creen que se toparon con otro siervo de Ganondorf? —replicó Kainé a punto de molestarse.

— Es verdad que es una Gerudo y todo pero tienes que saber que siempre hay personas que repudian a su líder, y Nabooru no es la excepcion. —la tranquilizó Andrea defiendiendo a la ladrona. — Cuando la conozcas vas a ver que no es lo que piensas, ¿ok?

— Esta bien… Te creo. —finalizó Kainé rindiéndose ante la declaración de la elfa.

Finalmente el bloque llegó a un punto donde se hundió y les dio paso al grupo entrando a una habitación con tres puertas, algo parecido a cuando Link y Andrea entraron después de dejar la espada maestra en el pedestal.

— Vayamos por la puerta derecha. —dijo Nier dirigiéndose hacia la dicha habitacion.

Ahí en ese lugar, habia bolas gigantes rondando en horizontal y unas rupias plateadas que tenían que juntar aparte de una puerta del frente bajo las rejas, Andrea se ofrecio a cuidar a Yonah mientras los demás se pusieron a recogerlas teniendo cuidado de no ser atropellados por esas grandes pelotas.

No pasó mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera y ahí en esa habitacion encontraron un cofre.

— Es una llave. —dijo Junior al abrir el cofre.

— Bien, vámonos de aquí. —finalizó Nier abandonando el cuarto.

Ya en la habitacion de las tres puertas, Link y los demás ingresaron por la del medio entrando a otro cuarto por la cual al final se toparon con una pared por la que podían subirse.

— ¿Quién quiere subirse primero? —preguntó Andrea al ver que no habia espacio para mas personas.

— Mmmm… Yo diría que Link… —opinó Junior al respecto.

— Yo tambien pienso lo mismo. —coincidió Kainé con el comentario.

— De acuerdo, me subiré primero. —accedió Link yendo hacia adelante.

El elfo entonces trepó por la pared seguido por los demás para llegar hacia un piso superior que venía siendo el primero del calabozo.

En ese lugar, se encontraron con un espejo en el que se reflejaba un rayo de luz y unas cuantas figuras del sol ademas de otra puerta con cerradura.

— ¿Qué son estas cosas? —preguntó Junior contemplando las dichas figuras con curiosidad.

— Son figuras del sol, una vez que un rayo de luz lo golpea, abre los ojos. —le explicó Link dándole información sobre eso.

— Seguro uno de esos nos abrirá esa puerta. —dijo Andrea en lo que empezaba a empujar el espejo brillante.

La elfa comenzó a probar cada una de esas figuras, las rejas no se levantaban a la primera por lo que Andrea fue probando figura por figura hasta que finalmente encontró la correcta.

— La puerta está abierta. —declaró Nier.

Fue entonces cuando se adentraron a la siguiente habitacion que a Link y Andrea les pareció familiar.

— Es una enorme estatua… —comentó Junior sorprendido.

— Si, todo lugar tiene lo suyo. —reconoció Link siendo neutral.

— ¿Ya estuvieron aquí antes? —interrogó Yonah ante el comentario del chico.

—Algo asi. —afirmó Andrea recordando el lugar.

Se subieron por las escaleras solo para encontrarse con una puerta con cerradura, fue asi como avistaron un símbolo de la trifuerza en una de las manos de la estatua.

— Ese símbolo… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí? —se preguntaba Nier con una mano en la barbilla.

— No tenemos idea, pero creo que eso nos ayudará a avanzar. —afirmó Link mientras caminaba en el aire con las botas flotadoras.

El elfo aterrizó justo en la palma de la mano de la diosa y entonó la canción de la familia real e hizo aparecer otro cofre en la otra mano, utilizó el supergancho para llegar hasta ahí y al abrirlo encontró otra llave.

— ¡Chicos, encontré otra llave! —los llamó Link mostrándoles el objeto.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Asi podremos abrir esa puerta que esta con cerradura! —respondió Junior al oir el comentario de su amigo desde lejos.

Link se las arregló para volver con los demás subiéndose a una repisa y asi entrar por la puerta con la llave.

En esa habitacion por la que entraron, se encontraron con los 3 anubis, Junior, Kainé y Nier iban a utilizar armas normales cuando Andrea y Link los detuvieron.

— Esperen, tienen que utilizar algo de fuego, asi los pueden matar. — los aconsejó el elfo recordando la experiencia.

— ¿Como? —preguntó Junior arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Saben como entramos al templo de las Sombras? —inquirió Andrea recordando ese momento.

— Andrea utilizó el fuego de Din para alumbrar las antorchas y asi abrir la entrada. —les comentó Nier sorprendiendo a ambos.

— Eso es, yo también usé ese poder para eliminar esas monstruosidades, asi que creo que ustedes también. —expresó Link en incitándolos a intentarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Kainé se ofreció a probar esa técnica, golpeó fuertemente el suelo con un puñetazo creando una gran onda de fuego a su alrededor matando a los tres anubis en el proceso.

Entonces la puerta que tenian en frente se abrio y entraron a la siguiente cuarto con algunos rayos de luz cerca de una puerta con rejas, ahí al otro lado habian unas estatuas rodeando un interruptor azul y otra puerta en el mismo estado.

Nier se ofreció como voluntario para empujar una de esas hacia el interruptor azul y quitarle las rejas a la puerta.

Pasaron por la puerta y fue entonces cuando se toparon con el mismo monstruo que ambos elfos habian enfrentado antes, el Iron Knuckle.

— Atrás, chicos, yo me encargo de él. —declaró Nier desenvainando su gran espada decidido.

— Cuidado, papa… —murmuró Yonah preocupada por su padre.

Fue asi como tan solo un golpe despertó la monstruosidad bajo la gran armadura y empezó la brutal y fuerte pelea entre Nier y el monstruo de la armadura.

Nier recibió una cortada en el hombro por parte de la hacha del Iron Knuckle, quien también sufrió una lastimadura en la misma parte, el peliblanco mayor no se rendia y no le tomó demasiados golpes para comenzar a desbaratar la armadura y asi darle una buena paliza al tipo.

— Es muy fuerte… —articuló Link impresionado al igual que su amiga la elfa.

— Es todo un guerrero… —comentó Andrea en el mismo estado.

— Bien… Todo despejado… sigamos… —expresó Nier agotado por la batalla.

Todos pasaron por la puerta del frente que se acababa de abrir y, como la vez pasada, salieron del templo y entonces cayó un enorme cofre a unos metros de ellos.

— Se ve gigante… —expresó Junior asombrado por el tamaño que la caja de tesoro ostentaba.

El grupo se acercó a abrir el cofre y lo que encontraron fue esto…

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? Parecen espejos… —dijo Kainé boquiabierta ante lo que estaban viendo.

— Son los escudos de espejo, chicos. —respondió Navi aclarándoles que era lo que hacia el dicho objeto. — Ese tipo de escudos pueden reflejar los rayos de luz o incluso cualquier tipo de energia.

— ¿Puede reflejar todo tipo de cosas? —soltó Link asombrado. — ¡Genial!

Asi todos agarraron sus respectivos escudos, uno de ellos era de tamaño gigante por lo que a Nier le quedaba bien, aunque uno de esos escudos traía la insignia de los YoRHa por lo que eso le llamó la atencion a Andrea.

— ¿Qué sucede, Andrea? —preguntó Yonah al verla pensativa.

— Ah… Nada, solo que este símbolo me trae recuerdos. —respondió la elfa en tono tranquilo contemplando el logo por un momento.

Despues de ponerse sus respectivos escudos, todos volvieron al templo para poder continuar explorándolo.

Volvieron al lugar donde estaban las estatuas, justo al llegar a donde luz retumbaba esa partecita, algunos de los escudos comenzaron a reflejar ese tipo de energia.

— Navi tenia razon… Esos escudos reflejan los rayos de luz. — declaró Andrea al ver que los escudos brillaban reflejando la luz.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Kainé mientras desenvainaba el suyo para comprobarlo.

Lo dicho y hecho, el reflejo que rebotaba del escudo de Kainé apuntaba hacia la pared haciendo aparecer el símbolo de las gerudo, entonces se percató de la figura del sol que habia en esa misma zona.

— Si le reflejas la luz, abrirá los ojos. —le aconsejó Link para la sorpresa de la chica.

Sin mas, Kainé hizo lo que el chico le aconsejó y asi la puerta que estaba bajo las rejas se abrio y procedieron a entrar solo para encontrarse con un cofre, pero esta vez de los normales y lo que hallaron fue una llave.

Asi procedieron a salir de la habitacion para irse a la otra en donde se habian enfrentado a los tres anubis, entonces vieron lo que era una puerta bloqueada con un candado, con la llave que recién habian encontrado se metieron a un cuarto que tenia partes móviles de la pared y para rematar habia una skullwatula en el medio de ella y como era muy alta tuvieron un pequeño debate.

— Link, Andrea, ¿tienen los ganchos verdad? —preguntó Nier desarrollando una estrategia, a lo que ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

— Con ellos quizás puedan subir hasta lo mas alto de esa pared, y cuando lo hagan, nos lo prestan para subir nosotros también. —indicó Kainé. —No quiero romperme la nuca por culpa de esas mecánicas que la pared tiene.

— Buena idea, vamos Andrea. —accedió Link mientras su compañera afirmaba hacer esa acción.

Ambos apuntaron sus ganchos hacia lo mas alto de la pared y asi es como se subieron a la plataforma para luego arrojarles los objetos para que los demás se subieran.

Entonces, ya todos allá arriba, vieron otro símbolo de la trifuerza y una puerta bajo las rejas, cosa que Andrea abrió por medio de la melodía de Zelda para entrar a la siguiente habitacion en la que habia un cofre grande rodeado por fuego, y varias puertas falsas que ambos elfos pudieron notar para advertirles a los demás.

— No toquen esas puertas, son falsas. —comentó Andrea acordándose de aquella vez en el templo del fuego.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó Nier ante la declaración de la elfa.

— Esas puertas tienen vida propia, con un fuerte golpe las podemos destruir. —aclaró Link eliminando a una de ellas con el martillo.

Fue asi como descubrieron un interruptor en forma del ojo, entonces Andrea disparó una flecha y los demás se percataron de que aparecieron unas plataformas transparentes y una diana en el techo, a lo que Link se subió en ella con el gancho para luego descubrir el interruptor amarillo.

— Las llamas desaparecieron. —Andrea al ver como Link presionaba el dicho interruptor.

— Bien, veamos que contiene esa misteriosa caja de tesoro. —comentó Junior mientras todo el mundo se acercaba.

Lo que encontraron fue la última llave, la que usarían para entrar al cuarto del jefe de este calabozo.

— Con eso podremos enfrentarnos a quien quiera que sea el que manda en este lugar. —declaró Nier decidido a enfrentar a la persona.

Dejaron la habitacion para ir a la otra en donde estaba un espejo que era reflejado por los rayos de luz, de la nada apareció un Lizafos pero eso no fue problema para Nier porque de un solo golpe lo eliminó con mucha facilidad.

— Hay una pared agrietada… —dijo Yonah notando las grietas de ese lugar.

— Entonces hay que derribarla para ver que hay allá. —comentó Kainé poniendo una bomba cerca de la pared.

La explosión reveló la otra parte de la habitacion con un espejo, unas rejas, una puerta cubierta del mismo material y un interruptor en forma del cristal.

— Me parece que tenemos que hacer que los dos refrejos caigan en aquel que esta grande, para poder avanzar. —sugirió Andrea pensativa.

— Buena idea, hagamoslo. —respondió Kainé dispuesta.

Link y los demás movieron ambos espejos de tal manera que los reflejos de luz se conectaran el uno con el otro y que llegara al espejo mas grande por medio de las rejas, Andrea por su parte golpeó el interruptor para asi poder salir de la habitacion.

Una vez afuera de ella, se encontraron con una figura del sol enfrente de ellos, despues de debatir unos segundos, Link decidió reflejar la luz en la dicha figura para asi activarla y entonces…

— Chicos… Nos estamos bajando. —comentó Yonah en tono de sorpresa.

Era verdad, el suelo en que el grupo se situaba bajo el reflejo de luz era en realidad una plataforma que los llevaba a la habitacion de la estatua gigante, iban a hablar al respecto cuando uno de los escudos de espejo reflejó la luz en la cabeza de la estatua y eso provocó un deterioro de ese material.

— Esperen, ¿vieron como el rostro se comienza a derrumbar? —les preguntó Kainé viendo las grietas de la estatua.

— Si… Yo si miré como la cara se destruia. —respondió Andrea al respecto.

— Siento la presencia del jefe tras el rostro de la estatua, asi que si quieren pueden ir destruyéndolo. —les indicó Navi dándoles luz verde.

Entre todos posicionaron sus respectivos escudos de espejo hacia la cara de la estatua destruyéndola por completo y por ende, revelando una reja en la que podían llegar con el gancho.

— Ustedes vayan para allá, yo me las arreglaré para subir una vez que me presten una. —les indicó Nier pidiéndoles que siguieran adelante.

Sin mas, Link, Andrea, Kaine y Junior usaron sus respectivos ganchos para poder llegar hasta la reja, el peliblanco menor le lanzó su objeto hacia su padre para que este los alcanzara.

Pasaron por la reja y al pasar por la gran puerta se encontraron lo que no se esperaban, y el problema no era otro Iron Knuckle que tenian en frente.

— Esas son… —masculló Link blandiendo su espada.

— Las viejas locas… —habló Andrea en el mismo tono.

— ¡Jo, jo, jo! Tenemos visita, Koume. —dijo la bruja de la perla azul.

— ¡Je, je, je! ¡Eso parece, Kotake! — contestó la otra de la perla roja.

— ¡Son unos imprudentes! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a irrumpir asi en nuestro templo? —expresó Kotake en forma de burla hacia el grupo.

— ¡Devuelvanos a Nabooru! —exigió Link apuntando al par con la espada.

— ¡Deberiamos darles una lección a estos idiotas! —sentenció Koume en tono amenazante hacia los presentes.

— ¿Creen que eso nos asusta? —espetó Kainé blandiendo sus cuchillas.

Fue entonces cuando el Iron Knuckle se puso de pie oyendo la orden de las brujas diciéndoles que los matara y luego estas desparecieran, sin embargo, lo mas extraño es que no se daba cuenta no traía la misma hacha a diferencia de las veces pasadas en el que los héroes se habian enfrentado.

Entonces hizo aparecer la misma arma en las manos, listo para combatir.

— ¡Ataquen! —rugió Nier cargando contra ese monstruo junto a los demás excepto Yonah, quien se quedó cerca de un pilar para no involucrarse.

Todos franqueaban a la criatura de la armadura suprema y daban uno que otro golpe teniendo cuidado de no ser alcanzados por el filo del hacha.

Cuando finalmente abatieron al monstruo, se impactaron al ver quien era en realidad.

— Pero si es… —habló Andrea abrumada.

— ¡Nabooru! —dijo Link en voz alta sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— Es una Gerudo… —secundó Kainé abrumada.

Nabooru era la que ostentaba la armadura que ellos acababan de destruir, no se esperaba que fuera a ser la persona que habían enfrentado jamás.

— Vaya, vaya… Parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad, Koume...

— Es tan solo una chica, pero impone mucho respeto entre las gerudos, Kotake…

— Quizas deberíamos hacer que trabaje para el gran Ganondorf un poco mas. —declaró la bruja de la perla azul maniaca.

— ¡Entonces lavémosle el cerebro otra vez! —respondió devuelta la de la perla roja decidida a hipnotizarla de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — espetó Junior molesto tras ese comentario.

Nabooru trató de huir de las brujas pero fue alcanzada por un rayo que ambas brujas lanzaron y desapareció, molestando y lógicamente enojando al grupo.

— Malditas brujas… Esto no se quedará asi. —expresó Andrea muy molesta junto con lo que acaba de pasar.

— Van a pagar por lo que hicieron. —habló Kainé en ese mismo estado.

— Ahora sabrán quien manda. —declaró Link determinado a eliminar a las responsables sea como sea.

Sin mas procedieron a la ultima habitacion que por cierto estaba muy espacioso y habían varias plataformas repartidas por todo el lugar, una de ellas la de centro tenían escaleras por las cuales solo Link y Andrea subieron, ya que el grupo de Nier tenian que resguardar el lugar y cuidar de Yonah.

Entonces al pisar el centro de la plataforma oyeron las voces que de inmediato identificaron.

— ¡Que insensatos! Han venido a ofrecerse como sacrificios al gran Ganondorf…

— ¡Brujas! ¡¿En dónde están?! ¡Muestrense! —exclamó Andrea exigiendo que apareciesen.

Entonces en ambos lados en sus respectivas plataformas, resurgieron Koume y Kotake desde ese dicho lugar.

— ¡Mis llamas consumirán hasta sus huesos! —amenazó la bruja de la perla roja.

— ¡Con mi hielo congelaré hasta sus almas! —secundó la de la perla azul con malicia.

Acto seguido hicieron aparecer sus escobas para sobrevolar el lugar rodeando a los dos elfos, quienes estaban de espaldas de uno al otro.

— Están locas… —comentó Kainé seria y expectante.

Asi empieza la batalla contra las brujas, Navi les mencionaba unos consejos para hacerles frente a ellas, Kotake lanzó un rayo de hielo y Andrea, al cubrirse con el escudo de espejo le regresó el rayo, pero no era a la de la perla azul al que apuntaba, sino a Koume, quien en un descuido fue alcanzada y recibió daño en el proceso.

Y asi repitieron el mismo proceso, quemándose por poco y todo el rollo, asi como Link lastimaba a la de perla roja con el poder del hielo, también usaba el fuego para herir a la de perla azul y viceversa.

Despues de eso, las brujas parecían a punto de ser derrotadas cuando de pronto…

—Bueno, ahora vamos en serio, Kotake

— Si, Koume…

— Koume y Kotake… ¡Superataque explosivo!

Eso bastó para que ambas se unieran en uno solo, una sola bruja producto de la unión entre ambas, conocida como Birova.

— ¿Pero que demonios…? —articuló Link impactado.

— Parece que se unieron sus cuerpos. —respondió Andrea igual de impactada. —Lo que sea que haga tenemos que estar prevenidos.

La Birova flotaba arriba de la plataforma central para despues guiñarle el ojo dirigiendo su mirada a Link.

La segunda ronda habia comenzado y los dos elfos estaban atentos a la nueva oponente flotante quien les aventó un ataque de hielo y ambos se cubrieron con el escudo de espejo y entonces sintieron una energia que comenzó a acumularse.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? — preguntó Link sorprendido.

— No se preocupen, sus escudos de espejo comienzan a acumular energia del ataque que aquella bruja les acaban de lanzar. —les comentó Navi dándoles una pista.

— ¿Esa energia proviene de la bruja? —inquirió Andrea igual de sorprendida.

— Si, y para que la energia se acumule en su totalidad, tienen que ser tres ataques del mismo poder, ya sea de hielo o de fuego, no se pueden mezclarse porque de lo contrario sus escudos se sobrecargaran y pasaran muy malos ratos. —les explicaba el hada.

— Ya veo… Tenemos que hacer que nos lancen el mismo poder tres veces… —dijo Andrea comprendiendo la forma de vencer a la jefa final.

Entonces hicieron lo que el hada les habian indicado, Birova les lanzó el mismo ataque de hielo una y otra vez y ambos elfos se cubrían con el escudo y entonces salió un rayo que logró paralizar a la bruja.

— ¡Ahora denle su mejor golpe! —exclamó Navi dándoles luz verde.

Entre los dos, la golpeaban a espadazos mientras Birova estaba en ese estado, luego de ser golpeada, volvió a su estado normal flotando por todo el lugar.

— De acuerdo, mismo plan, ¿estás listo, Link?

— Listo, Andrea, aquí viene.

Birova les lanzó un ataque de fuego que ambos rechazaron con sus respectivos escudos, luego volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque y la energia se comenzaba a acumular, pero sin embargo, la bruja les lanzó el ataque de hielo.

— ¡Es hielo, corre! — exclamó Andrea mientras empujaba a Link para evitar que fuera alcanzado por el ataque.

Por apartar a su protegido, la elfa fue alcanzada en el pie y se le congeló en ese dicho lugar.

— ¡Andrea! ¡Maldicion! — exclamó Link volviendo al campo de batalla.

Birova entonces lanzó el ataque de fuego con el fin de quemar a Andrea, pero Link entonces se interpuso cubriéndose con el escudo y entonces la paralizó con el mismo rayo, ademas, el pie de Andrea se habia descongelado debido al intenso calor del fuego y rapido se levantó a ayudar a su querido chico.

Como forma de vengarse, Andrea y Link la golpearon tan duro que finalmente abatieron a la bruja y asi es como se parte el cuerpo en dos volviendo a ser las viejas locas Koume y Kotake.

Sin embargo, ahí no acababa el asunto, al mismo tiempo que los dos elfos volvían a la plataforma central, ambas brujas tenian aspecto fantasmal, o mas bien de unas difuntas flotando hacia el cielo por medio de un rayo de luz que golpeaba el centro de la plataforma.

— ¡Que chicos tan insolentes! Esta vez va en serio. ¿No kotake?

— ¿Eh? Koume, ¿Qué tienes sobre la cabeza?

— No se, pero tu tienes lo mismo, Kotake.

— ¡Pero tan solo tengo 400 años!

— ¡Y yo solo 380!

Fue asi como empezaron las peleas entre ellas, que resultaron ser hermanas sobre cualquier nimiedad y cosas que ni al caso, eso ya extrañó a los elfos, y también al grupo de Nier quienes se habian acercado a ver que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué les pasa a esas mujeres? —inquirió Junior levantando una ceja.

— No lo sé, pero esto resulta ser divertido. —rio Yonah entre dientes viendo el acto.

— Se portan peor que yo… —comentó Kainé con una gran gota estilo anime.

— Esas brujas despues de todo tenian una personalidad muy peculiar… —articuló Andrea viéndolas discutir por todo.

Las brujas se seguían peleando hasta que eventualmente desaparecieron alcanzando la gran luz brillante con un breve mensaje:

'' **¡NOS LA PAGARAN! ''**

— Aparte de lastimar a la chica, resultan que son hermanas que se pelean por cualquier idiotez. —comentó Kainé algo fastidiada por lo que acababa de ver. — ¿Qué cosas, no?

— Por donde sea hay personas asi, oh, apareció el portal azul, es mejor salir de aquí. —dijo Nier dirigiéndose hacia el dicho portal azul con todo el grupo, y asi desaparecer del lugar.

 **CAMARA DE LOS SABIOS**

Link y todos los demás aparecieron en la sala de los sabios, es entonces que surge una figura que les pareció familiar.

— ¡Nabooru! ¡Tu…! —dijo Andrea asombrada por volver a verla.

— Se los agradezco, chicos. —las saludó la bandida sonriendo. — ¡Mira en lo que se ha convertido tu amigo en los últimos siete años! ¡Ustedes dos son unos guerreros extraordinarios!

— Es cierto, vimos como Link protegió a su querida amiga de ser quemada por esa maldita bruja de verde. —comentó Kainé recordando ese momento. — En verdad es un hombre muy valeroso.

— ¿Con que hiciste eso, eh? —le guiñaba el ojos la gerudo sonrojando al chico. — Por cierto, lamento haberles hecho eso antes, esas brujas me lavaron el cerebro para que obedeciera las órdenes de Ganondorf.

— Con que era eso… Ahora comprendo. —habló Andrea entendiendo todo.

— Es increíble que una persona como yo sea la sabia del espíritu, ¿no? —expresó Nabooru en media broma. — ¡Mi venganza será terrible! Je, Je… ¡Alguien va a pagar muy caro por las cosas tan horribles que han hecho conmigo!

— Creo que ya sabemos quien es. —dijo Andrea entendiendo y refiriéndose a Ganondorf, tenian la misma determinación de dar con ese malvado hombre.

— Chicos… No… ¡Link, Andrea, los héroes del Tiempo! ¡Como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, les entrego este medallón!

Fue entonces cuando Link recibió el medallón del Espiritu, Nabooru habia despertado como la sexta sabia destinada a combatir el mal ayudando a Link y los demás.

'' _ **Si hubiera sabido que te convertirías en un hombre tan apuesto…''**_

'' _ **Me habría encantado poder cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando eras niño…''**_

En ese momento apareció Rauru, el sabio de la luz frente al grupo de chicos con un mensaje muy importante que decirles…

— ¡Link, el héroe! ¡Y Andrea, la protectora! —comenzó el sabio. — Por fin los seis sabios hemos despertado. ¡Llegó el momento de su enfrentamiento final con el Rey malvado!

— ¡Ganondorf…! Seguro nos esta esperando muy ansiosamente. —reconoció el elfo.

— Pero antes de eso, deben ir a ver a alguien que los espera… —declaró Rauru serio. —Diriganse al Templo del Tiempo.

 **DESIERTO DEL COLOSO**

Despues del mensaje que les dio Rauru, el grupo de Link fue transportado al desierto pensando en lo que les habia dicho el hombre de la luz.

— Muchachos… Ya hemos superado todos los calabozos que Sheik nos habia encomendado. —comentó Link pensativo.

— Ahora solo queda descubrir la guarida de Ganondorf y asi acabar con él. — coincidió Junior con el comentario, solo para que hubiera un gran interrogante. — ¿Pero en donde se oculta ese hombre?

— Buena pregunta… Un buen villano nunca revela su ubicación hasta que ya no tiene mas opción que enfrentar al héroe. —comentó Kainé admitiendo no saber la ubicación mirando a los dos elfos.

— Lo que queda es ir al templo del tiempo, tal vez encontremos alguna pista. —sugirió Nier ir hasta el lugar.

Asi sin mas fueron transportados por medio de la melodía que los llevó hacia el dicho lugar, no se percataban de la sorpresa que les esperaba allá.

 **TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO**

Llegaron juntos al templo para disponerse a investigar cuando de pronto…

— Los estaba esperando, Link y Andrea… —se escuchó una voz que todos conocían.

— ¡Sheik! — dijo Link dándose la vuelta con los demás para verlo parado a la puerta.

— Link, el Héroe del Tiempo… y Andrea… La protectora y Heroína del Tiempo… Han superado muchas dificultades para despertar a los seis sabios.

— La Heroína y protectora del Tiempo… No me molesta ser llamado por ese titulo… —reconoció Andrea sonriendo cálidamente.

— Ahora les espera el desafio final: el enfrentamiento con Ganondorf, el Rey Malvado… Pero antes… presten atencion a esto lo que les voy a contar. Es un secreto. —habló Sheik pidiendo que la escucharan y que fueran discretos.

— De acuerdo, adelante. —accedió Link atento a lo que el sheikah misterioso iba a contarles.

— Existe otra leyenda perdida sobre la Trifuerza que los sheikah cuentan aun…

 _ **SI BUSCAN EL TRIANGULO SAGRADO, ESCUCHEN ESTO CON ATENCION… DESCANSA EN EL REINO SAGRADO, UN LUGAR MITICO QUE REFLEJA COMO UN ESPEJO EL INTERIOR DEL CORAZON DE QUIEN ENTRA ALLÍ…**_

 _ **SI ES OSCURO, EL MAL LO INVADIRA TODO; SI ES PURO, EL REINO SAGRADO SERÁ UN PARAISO.**_

 _ **LA TRIFUERZA, EL TRANGULO SAGRADO, ES UNA BALANZA EN LA QUE SE SOPESAN TRES FUERZAS: EL PODER, LA SABIDURIA Y EL VALOR.**_

 _ **SI EN EL CORAZON DEL PORTADOR DEL TRIANGULO SAGRADO ESTAN EN EL EQUILIBRO DE LAS TRES FUERZAS, OBTENDRÁ LA FUERZA UNICA.**_

 _ **PERO SI HAY DESEQUILIBRIO ENTRE ELLAS, LA TRIFUERZA SE DIVIDIRA EN TRES ELEMENTOS: EL PODER, SABIDURIA Y VALOR.**_

 _ **SOLO LE QUEDARÁ UNO DE ELLOS A QUIEN TOQUE LA TRIFUERZA: AQUEL QUE REPRESENTE LA CUALIDAD EN LA QUE MAS CONFIE.**_

 _ **QUIEN DESEE LA FUERZA UNICA, DEBERÁ CONSEGUIR LOS DOS ELEMENTOS PERDIDOS.**_

 _ **ESTOS ESTARÁN CUSTODIADOS POR OTROS ELEGIDOS POR EL DESTINO, QUE SERÁN RECONOCIBLES POR TENER LA MARCA DE LA TRIFUERZA EN EL REVERSO DE LA MANO.**_

—Hace siete años, Ganondorf cruzó el portal que ustedes abrieron en el Templo del Tiempo y penetró en el Reino Sagrado. —dijo Sheik recordándoles los sucesos. — Y cuando posó su mano sobre la trifuerza, la profecia se cumplio, la trifuerza se dividió en tres partes. Solo la trifuerza del poder quedó en manos de Ganondorf.

— Claro… Eso fue lo que Rauru nos dijo, nos habíamos equivocado en dejar que se saliera con la suya. —reconoció Link su error.

— No es tu culpa Link, ese sujeto pagará por todo el daño que ha hecho al reino. —lo animó Andrea para que su protegido no se sintiera culpable.

— Con la trifuerza del poder, se convirtió en un rey poderoso y cruel, pero su ambición no se detuvo ahí. —continuó hablando Sheik ganándose la atencion de los presentes. —Para lograr su dominio absoluto sobre el mundo, Ganondorf buscó a los elegidos por el destino para custodiar las otras dos partes.

— ¿Y sabes quienes pueden ser esos portadores? —inquirió Andrea curiosa.

— Si, el portador de la trifuerza del valor… —pausó Sheik para luego dirigir su mirada al elfo. — ¡Eres tu, Link!

Esa revelacion impactó a todos los presentes, incluyendo al chico, ¿Quién en su sano juicio diria que un simple elfo que vivía en el bosque de los Kokiri sin hada, poseía una pieza faltante de algo tan importante como la trifuerza?

— Link es… ¿Un portador de la trifuerza? — murmuró Junior pasmado por la gran revelación.

— Asi parece… —dijo Nier en ese estado al igual que todos los demás.

Sin embargo habia algo mas que revelar.

— Y quien porta la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria… Ese es el séptimo sabio, el destinado a guiar al resto… —comentó Sheik pausando ante eso ultimo solo para realizar una pose que los sheikah hacían.

Fue entonces cuando una gran luz invadió el lugar haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos, y cuando los abrieron se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que veian…

— Pe-Pero si es… —tartamudeó Link abrumado y asombrado ante lo que tenia en frente.

— Es una chica… —dijo Link en ese mismo estado al igual que los demás.

— Aquel sabio soy yo, Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule. —habló la mencionada ante los sorprendidos presentes, sobretodo los dos elfos.

— Princesa… Entonces usted era… —Andrea intentaba decirle algo pero estaba muy atónita.

— Siento haber aparecido disfrazada. Era necesario para ocultarme del Rey Malvado, espero que me perdonen. —les explicó Zelda sus motivos.

— Ya veo… Entonces nos seguías y nos ayudabas a entrar a los calabozos… —dijo Link entendiendo lo que la princesa les decía.

—Aquel dia, hace siete años, Ganondorf asaltó el castillo de Hyrule. — la princesa les empezó a contar lo sucedido.

 _ **FLASHBACK-HACE SIETE AÑOS**_

 _Aquel dia, la princesa Zelda y su institutriz Impa estaban escapando del castillo tras el asalto del malvado Ganondorf. En ese entonces, le lanzó la ocarina del tiempo sin que este le prestara demasiada atencion hasta momentos despues de que desapareciera de su vista, pensando que era su mejor opción._

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

— Creia que Ganondorf no podría entrar en el Reino Sagrado mientras estuviera en tu poder, Link, pero… —Zelda seguía resumiendole las cosas que habian pasado hasta ahora. — Ocurrió algo inesperado… Despues de que ustedes abrieran el Portal del Tiempo, la Espada Maestra los encerró en el Reino Sagrado.

En eso Link y Andrea se vieron a los ojos mientras escuchaban lo que la princesa les decía, sobretodo cuando sus espiritus permanecieron encerrados en ese lugar, fue entonces cuando Ganondorf se aprovechó de la situación y en ese mismo instante la trifuerza cayó en manos equivocadas, y entonces ese tipo invadió el Reino Sagrado.

En pocas palabras, fue un grave error que los tres habian cometido y asi es como pagaban los platos rotos.

— Ganondorf se convirtió en el Rey Malvado, y el Reino Sagrado quedó impregnado por el mal, fue un accidente desafortunado. —declaró Zelda cabizbaja. — Yo me hice pasar por una Sheikah y durante siete años esperé su regreso.

— Princesa… —habló Andrea reconociendo su error al igual que los demás. — Ahora hemos vuelto, como puedes ver.

— ¡Puedo verlo claramente, señorita Andrea! —expresó Zelda con una sonrisa calida. — ¡La edad oscura de Ganondorf llegará a su fin! ¡Y todo eso gracias a ustedes!

— No lo hubieran hecho sin nosotros. —comentó Nier declarando su ayuda a los dos elfos.

— ¿Esos son sus amigos? —preguntó Zelda viendo al grupo del peliblanco mayor.

— Si, son nuestros amigos, Zelda. —afirmó Link viendo a Nier y a los demás.

— De todas formas, los seis sabios abrirán el portal sellado para encerrar a Ganondorf en el Reino sagrado. Entonces sellaré el portal que comunica el Reino Sagrado y este mundo. — declaró Zelda el plan para vencer al rey malvado.

— Suena como un buen plan, princesa Zelda. —dijo Andrea elogiándola por la idea.

— Parece, pero, Link, Andrea… Para lograrlo, necesito su ayuda de nuevo, por favor, protéjanme mientras lo intento. —Zelda les pedia que le echaran una mano, a lo que todos accedieron a su petición.

— Le ayudaremos en lo que sea, princesa. —dijo Nier dispuesto a ayudarla.

— Cuente con nosotros. —coincidió Junior con la idea.

— Esta es el arma capaz de vencer la defensa del Rey Malvado, el poder otorgado a los elegidos… —dijo Zelda otorgándoles un objeto esencial que podría acabar con el mal.

— ¿Qué son esas flechas? —inquirió Andrea boquiabierta.

— Son flechas de luz, asi podremos acabar con esta pesadilla. —les respondió Zelda.

Pero de repente, se sintió un fuerte estruendo por todo el templo poniendo en alerta a todos los presentes y los problemas empezaban.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! — expresó Kainé en ese estado.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero esto no es bueno! —dijo Nier pasmado por el temblor.

Luego entonces, Zelda fue encerrada adentro de un cristal de diamante rosado delante de todos.

— ¡Zelda! —exclamó Link corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡Princesa! —secundó Andrea no creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

— Por fin, princesa Zelda… ¡Maldita traidora! —se escuchó una voz que sabían muy bien de que se trataba, no hacia falta preguntar. — ¡Te felicito por haber escapado de mi durante estos siete largos años!

— Esa voz… —habló Link consciente de quien se trataba. —Ganondorf.

— Pero te descuidaste… ¡Sabia que saldrías a la luz si dejaba que esos imbéciles, y sobre todo ese mocoso vagaran por ahí! —se seguía escuchando la voz del hombre en tono malvado.

En ese mismo instante, Zelda perdió el conocimiento y Ganondorf reconoció que su único error de él fue subestimar el poder de Link.

— ¡Princesa, Zelda! ¡Reaccione! —masculló Andrea desesperación tratando de que la princesa recuperara la conciencia mientras golpeaba el cristal con fuerza.

— ¡Ahora si te pasaste de la puta raya, maldito! —espetó Kainé enojada por la situación.

El cristal comenzó a flotar delante del muy abrumado grupo, nadie podía hacer nada al respecto para controlar la situación, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas cada segundo que pasaba.

— No… ¡No he subestimado el poder chico, sino el de la Trifuerza del Valor! —declaró Ganondorf lanzándoles una fuerte advertencia al grupo. — Pero eso ya no importa… Pronto me apoderaré de las dos partes de la Trifuerza que me faltan… ¡Y seremos los dueños absolutos del mundo!

— Si quieren volver a ver a Zelda, ¡Vengan a nuestro castillo! —se escuchó la voz de 9S en tono amenazante. — ¡Espero que sepan nadar bien, porque les esperan la muerte!

— No importa lo que ustedes hagan… Jamas podrán impedir que dominemos el mundo entero… —también se escuchaba la voz de 2E, o 2B mas bien en ese mismo tono.

Y asi fue como Zelda desapareció de la vista de todos, dejándolos shockeados, entraron a un terreno mortal y muy peligroso, tenian que andarse con cuidado de ahora en adelante.

— 9S… 2E… Ellos se aliaron con Ganondorf. —declaró Andrea dándose cuenta de que aun seguía con vida.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron todos ante la declaración de la peliblanca.

—Tengo una fuerte sospecha de que alguna manera revivieron, y creo que él les lavó el cerebro. —comentó la elfa en tono serio.

— Andrea, ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo? —la interrogó Kainé pasmada.

— No sabría decirles exactamente, pero para mí que eso pasó. —respondió la ex androide al respecto.

— De todas formas… Rescatemos a la princesa Zelda y asunto arreglado. —dijo Link tomando la iniciativa.

— Link…

— Zelda es una persona importante para nosotros, no dejaremos que ese malvado haga lo que se le da la gana, ¡Vamos!

— Tienes razon… Es cierto que soy una ex YoRHa, pero sobre todo… Soy una Hyliana que fue reencarnada para cumplir con mi deber como protectora pero ademas… —dijo Andrea para luego darle un beso en mejilla sonrojando al chico en el proceso. — Estoy decidida a acompañar a Link a donde quiera que vaya.

Asi sin mas, todos dejaron el Templo para ahora si descubrir en donde tenian a Zelda, y acabar de una vez con esa pesadilla.

 **MERCADO DE HYRULE**

Una vez en ese lugar, se toparon con algunos Shades que con facilidad vencieron, sin embargo, descubrieron un gran vórtice siniestro que se alcanzaba a notar a varios metros de distancia.

— ¿Vieron eso, chicos? —preguntó Nier contemplando lo que habia mas adelante.

— Ese lugar es en donde tienen a Zelda, es ese castillo que esta ahí adelante. —les comentó sintiendo la presencia maligna de Ganondorf en ese lugar.

— Vamos. —finalizó Andrea dirigiéndose hacia la zona.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

Al lugar, se dieron cuenta de que todo el reino de Hyrule fue destruido por obra de Ganondorf, habia muchísimos restos del reino arraigados por todas partes, en verdad ese tipo se habia pasado de la raya.

— El reino… Fue destruido. —dijo Link impactado.

Entonces exploraron un poco el lugar, para luego darse cuenta de que no podían entrar al castillo siniestro.

— No podemos pasar… Es muy peligroso. —avisó Nier viendo la lava que habia debajo del castillo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos saltar asi como asi. —comentó Junior frustrado.

— Muchachos, ¿Me oyen? —de repente se escuchó la voz que Link y Andrea supieron identificar de inmediato.

— ¡Rauru! —exclamó el elfo reconociendo su voz.

— Si, soy yo, Link. Los seis sabios uniremos nuestros poderes para tender un puente al castillo donde habita Ganondorf… —declaró el sabio dispuesto a ayudarles.

— ¿Van a tendernos un puente? —expresó Junior sorprendido por el comentario. —¡Genial!

— El torreón, conocido como la Torre de Ganon, esta protegido por seis barreras maléficas. ¡Destrúyanlas y salven a la Princesa Zelda! —les indicó Rauru incitando a todo el grupo a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Es asi como por arte de magia, el dicho puente apareció frente a sus ojos, dándoles via libre para empezar la misión de rescate de Zelda.

— ¿Están listos para reventar a Ganontonto? —les inquirió Nier a tono de broma pero motivacional.

— Lo estamos Nier, Zelda nos esta esperando. —respondió Link determinado.

— Vámonos. —finalizó el hombre mayor mientras se adentraban e un terreno peligroso.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**


	18. Liberar las barreras

**NiER: Automata y The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time no son míos, sino de Square Enix y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **CAPITULO 17 – LIBERAR LAS BARRERAS**

Los héroes habían entrado a un punto de alta peligrosidad buscando al responsable de los mayores estragos de Hyrule en la historia, Ganondorf habia secuestrado a la princesa Zelda y probablemente, y podría ser cierto, 2E y 9S se habían pasado al lado oscuro.

 **CUARTO DEL TRONO DE GANON**

Zelda estaba colgada en alguna pared encerrada en el cristal rosado mientras Ganondorf seguía tocando alguna clase de órgano musical caótica y macabra.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, malvado! —le espetó la princesa enojada.

— ¿Quién sabe? 9S y 2E les impedirán llegar hasta aquí, dominaré el universo y todos se arrodillarán ante mí… —dijo Ganondorf en tono malvado y maniaco.

— No conoces la fuerza de ese chico y la ex androide… Cuando lleguen aquí… ¡Acabarán contigo! —Zelda les advertían de la posible derrota que todo el grupo malvado sufrirían.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro amo?! ¡Deberíamos matarte ahora mismo! —le espetó 9S enfadado por el comentario.

— Déjala 9S, ella no sabe ni lo que dice… ¡Asegúrense de que esos ilusos no vengan! —ordenó el rey de los gerudos.

— Si, señor amo, vamos 9S, nos aseguraremos de que el grupo de esos malditos elfos no lleguen hasta aquí. —asintió 2E haciendo caso a la orden que se le fue dictada.

El par no se percataba de que se metían a un terreno mortal de la que podrían no salir vivos.

 **INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO DE GANON**

El grupo de Link se habían adentrado en el castillo de Ganondorf, y tal como Rauru les habían dictado, la entrada hacia lo que sería la Torre de Ganon está protegida por un gran campo de fuerza.

— Tal como Rauru lo dijo, la entrada hacia esa torre está protegida por ese campo de energía. —mencionó Junior recordando las palabras del sabio.

— Aparte dijo lo de eliminar las barreras maléficas. —secundó Link en ese mismo estado.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abriéndose, se disponían a atacar con sus respectivas armas cuando reconocieron de inmediato a esas personas.

— ¿Devola? ¿Popola? —dijo Andrea sorprendida por su presencia. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a echarles una mano, supongo que van a enfrentar a Ganon, ¿no es verdad? —comentó la pelirroja de cabellos lacios determinada.

— Si, Zelda fue secuestrada y tenemos que rescatarla. —declaró Link en ese mismo estado.

— Teníamos un presentimiento de que vendrían hasta aquí así que decidimos armarnos y prepararnos para lo peor. —explicó Devola desenvainando su espada junto con su hermana.

— Ya veo… Está bien, ¿por cuál puerta nos iríamos a quitar esa barrera? —asintió Nier viendo el lugar y cual puerta cruzar.

Después de pensárselo unos minutos, tomaron la decisión.

— Nos vamos a donde está la medalla del bosque. —declaró Andrea decidida.

— De acuerdo, vamos. —respondió Link apoyando su decisión junto con los demás.

 **CUARTO DEL BOSQUE**

Al entrar a esa zona, habían muchísimas antorchas apagadas que prender y una puerta bajo las rejas, sin embargo se les aparecieron dos wolfos; un de color gris y uno blanco que entre todos pudieron derrotar, ahora solo quedaban alumbrar las antorchas.

— ¿Quién quiere encender todas las antorchas? —preguntó Junior.

— Yo lo haré. —dijo Link preparándose para usar el poder del fuego.

El elfo utilizó el fuego del Din para poder encender todas las antorchas, sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió, algo faltaba y Kainé lo notó de inmediato.

— ¿Chicos, ven esa antorcha que está ahí arriba? —se los hizo saber contemplando el objeto.

— Es cierto, no nos dimos cuenta. —reconoció Nier al darse cuenta de que se habían equivocado.

— A ver, ojala esa antorcha nos abra la puerta. —comentó Andrea alistando su arco.

La elfa apuntó y disparó una flecha de fuego hacia el dicho lugar y así las rejas desaparecieron y procedieron hacia la siguiente habitación.

En ese lugar habían unas rupias plateadas repartidas por todo el cuarto, esto era algo difícil debido a unos ventiladores que al momento de funcionar de vez en cuando, aventaban muchísimo aire de manera de tumbar a una persona o varias.

Así que lo que hicieron fue lo siguiente: Mientras Link y Andrea llevaban las botas voladoras para evitar caer al abismo sin fondo, Nier y los demás usaban los ganchos para alcanzar de una diana a la otra y así poder recogerlas a todas y poder abrir la puerta que estaba bajo las rejas.

Al pasar por la puerta, se adentraron a un lugar donde se apreciaba una extraña bola anaranjada rodeada de color verde.

— Eso es un núcleo, muchachos, con una flecha de luz desaparecerá. — les explicó Navi ilustrando a los presentes.

— De acuerdo, vamos a ver qué sucede. —dijo Link alistando su arco.

El elfo lanzó un flechazo de luz dándole en el dicho núcleo, fue así como una gran luz invadió el lugar y entonces, apareció la sabia del bosque.

— ¡Saria! —expresó Andrea sorprendida al igual que los demás.

— ¡La barrera del bosque ha desaparecido! ¡Rápido, muchachos! —declaró la mencionada justo antes de que Link y los demás se tele transportaran.

 **INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO DE GANON**

De una manera u otra reaparecieron detrás de la puerta del medallón verde solo para ser testigos de cómo una parte de la barrera desaparecía.

— Desapareció… ¡La barrera del bosque desapareció! —dijo Link viendo la escena.

— Entonces Rauru decía la verdad, esas cinco barreras mantienen el campo de energía. —comentó Kainé con el dedo índice y el pulgar en la barbilla.

— Ahora si sabemos cómo destruir ese campo. —comentó Popola examinando las puertas debajo de su respectivo medallón.

 **CUARTO DE HIELO**

El siguiente lugar era el de Medallón del Agua, cubierto por hielo puro y las bajas temperaturas hacían que algunos sintieran escalofríos como Yonah, quien tenía mucho frio y Nier tuvo que acompañarla afuera del lugar.

En el centro de la habitación se apreciaba el fuego azul que habían visto en la Caverna de Hielo.

— Creo que necesitaremos esto. —comentó Junior mientras recogía algo de fuego en la botella junto con Link.

Y era verdad, había una puerta rodeada del hielo rojo por lo que el peliblanco decidió derretirlo dándoles vía libre, al pasar por la puerta, entraron a una habitación en la que habían dos bloques que tenían que empujar en menos de dos minutos.

Así entre todos, empujaron el bloque que estaba mas lejos hacia la derecha para que se chocara contra la piedra.

— ¡Empújenlo hacia el agujero! —los dirigía Kainé junto con Andrea viendo todo el panorama.

Así la piedra, resbalando por todo el lugar, cayó hacia el agujero, después empujaron la otra piedra justo hacia donde estaba el agujero para que chocara contra una piedra, luego después lo empujaron hacia la pared de la puerta con rejas, lo siguieron empujando hasta que finalmente el bloque quedó debajo del otro hielo rojo que tapaba algo importante.

Junior se subió acercándose a ese dicho objeto para entonces quemarlo con el fuego azul y les reveló un interruptor oxidado.

— Que extraño, no lo puedo aplastar… —dijo el peliblanco extrañado.

— Tienes que usar el martillo, Junior. —lo llamó Link al ver lo que pasaba allí arriba.

— Puedo prestarte el mío si quieres. —propuso Andrea ofreciéndole el suyo.

— Ah, gracias. —agradeció Junior recibiendo el objeto.

Entonces el chico aplastó el interruptor con el martillo haciendo que la puerta se abriera y la cruzaran.

En la siguiente habitación se toparon con el otro núcleo con las antorchas azules, es entonces cuando Andrea, ya conociendo la forma de dispersar los núcleos, lanzó una flecha de luz y así es como fue destruido haciendo aparecer a Ruto.

— ¡La barrera del agua ha desaparecido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —les pidió la princesa zora que continuaran.

Fue así como de la misma manera fueron tele transportados a la entrada del castillo, para solo ver, como paso con la barrera del bosque, la del agua desaparecer.

 **CUARTO DE LA SOMBRA**

A la siguiente habitación que fueron, era la del medallón de las sombras, en ese lugar, habían unas plataformas a la izquierda, centro y a la derecha. Pero habia un problema, no había forma de cruzar ese abismo sin fondo, o mejor dicho, de espinas.

— Las plataformas están muy lejos… Debe haber una forma de llegar hasta allá. —comentó Nier pensando en una posibilidad.

Fue entonces cuando se les ocurrió un plan.

— Esa antorcha activarán unas plataformas por un tiempo no prolongado, así que tendrán que ser rápidos si quieren alcanzar a esa plataforma grande que tienen de frente. —les indicó Navi dándoles consejos.

Link lanzó una flecha de fuego hacia la dicha antorcha e hizo aparecer las dichas plataformas, Link y Andrea cruzaron el abismo utilizando sus respectivas botas voladoras, Nier y los demás tuvieron que saltar con sumo cuidado cada plataforma para no caerse.

Al llegar a una plataforma cercana a la puerta bajo las rejas, notaron un interruptor oxidado en una plataforma fuera del alcance, sin embargo, Navi de inmediato se percata de algo y les hace saber esto;

— Chicos, hay un camino para llegar al interruptor, pero es invisible. —les comentó el hada ganándose la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Un camino invisible? —dijo Kainé levantando una ceja. —Yo no lo creo.

En ese momento, Andrea activó la lupa de la verdad y efectivamente, ahí estaba ese caminito de color blanco que solo podía ser visto por el poder de la lupa.

— Es verdad… Podemos llegar hasta ahí pero esta angosto. —declaró la ex androide viendo que el hada no mentía. —Iré a abrir esa puerta.

— ¡Espera Andrea, te vas a…! Oh… —Kaine le iba replicando cuando vio como la elfa no se caía al abismo como ella pensaba.

La ex androide caminaba con muchísimo cuidado de no caerse hasta llegar a la plataforma, después sacó el martillo megatón y de un solo golpe presionó el interruptor abriendo así la puerta.

Los demás miraban expectantes en lo que la chica volvía hacia la plataforma, entre todos la ayudaron a no caerse volviendo a la plataforma central.

Se disponían a pasar por la puerta notaron otro interruptor pero esta vez era de oro, por lo que Link decidió ir hacia ese interruptor, no sin antes encender la misma antorcha desde lejos, así apareciendo unas plataformas que lo ayudaron a llegar hasta ahí sin caerse al abismo de espinas.

— ¿Link, Estas bien ahí abajo? —lo llamó Andrea por si las dudas.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡No me he caído! —contestó el mencionado en voz alta.

Al presionar el interruptor, un gran cofre cayó en frente de ellos arriba de la plataforma, entonces para regresar, Link utilizó su gancho para así reunirse con ellos.

— Que bueno que no caíste, ¿eh? —le comentó Kainé sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

— Nos acaba de caer un cofre grande. —dijo Nier contemplando el objeto.

Entonces, al abrirlo se encontraron algo que les llamó la atención.

— Son unos guantes dorados… Como lo nuestros… —comentó Link sorprendido.

— De por si los plateados nos otorgaban más fuerza en los brazos… Ahora imagínense que los dorados pudieran darnos más la habilidad… Digamos, de levantar cosas más pesadas. — declaró Andrea asombrando a los presentes.

— Oye, una columna demasiado pesada puede lastimar y herir gravemente a una persona. —farfulló Kainé ante el comentario en tono gracioso. —Que tal si no funcionen.

— No te angusties antes de tiempo, Kainé, vamos a ver que sucede. —respondió Andrea calmándole su nerviosismo.

Procedieron a cruzar la puerta que estaba bajo las rejas, y al llegar al cuarto del núcleo morado, lo destruyeron y liberaron a Impa, quien les pedía que hicieran lo que fuera necesario para salvar a la princesa Zelda.

Tras regresar al principio del castillo, decidieron ir por donde estaba el medallón del fuego, iban a abrir la puerta pero resulta que estaba demasiado caliente, dando a entender que no iban a aguantar esa temperatura extrema que había adentro tras esa puerta.

— Muchachos… Andrea y yo entraremos a esa habitación. —declaró Link determinado a correr el riesgo.

— Link, es un terreno peligroso al que tú y ella están a punto de adentrar. —cuestionó Nier preocupado por sus integridades. — ¿Seguro que quieren entrar ahí?

— Si, Nier. —afirmó Andrea dispuesta a ayudar a su elfo. —Tenemos que destruir esa barrera de una manera u otra.

Fue así como ambos bajaron las escaleras del castillo para cambiarse de túnica sin ser vistos por los demás, como estaban algo cerca despojándose de la túnica verde, quedando solo en ropa interior, accidentalmente se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos y de inmediato se pusieron rojos de la mejilla, habia una tensión entre ambos.

— ¿Te molesta lo que ves? —preguntó Andrea en ese estado mientras se vestía.

— No, Andrea, no me molesta… No soy como ese pervertido Ingo, yo jamás te haría algo que no quisieras. —respondió Link sonrojado admirando su bien formada y escultural figura.

— Oh… Ya veo, aunque no me importaría que me vieras sin ropa cuando nos bañemos juntos, Link. —comentó Andrea en tono travieso de la misma manera.

— Quizás después, Andrea. Tenemos importantes cosas que hacer. —expresó el elfo sonrojado y algo tartamudo pidiendo no distraerse.

— Esta bien, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros dos, en cuanto rescatemos a Zelda y tumbemos a ese maldito loco, ¿te parece? —accedió Andrea terminando de vestirse de roja. — Y Link, estas muy bien formado, por cierto.

— Gracias, igual te ves increíble, Andrea. —respondió el mencionado dándole cumplidos.

Ya vestidos de sus túnicas rojas, se subieron por las escaleras para reunirse con el grupo de Nier, quienes los estuvieron esperando por un largo rato.

— Se tardaron, chicos. —dijo Kainé con las manos en la cintura.

— Perdón, es que nos tomamos el tiempo para cambiarnos, ¿no es así, Link?

— Claro que si, Andrea, no tenemos prisa en cambiarnos de atuendo.

— Bueno, dado a que tienen los atuendos rojos, ¿Seguro que pueden resistir a ese calor tan extremo allá adentro? — preguntó Yonah preocupada por el bienestar de ambos.

— Lo haremos Yonah, confíen en nosotros. —respondió Andrea decidida a llevar a cabo esa peligrosa tarea con su hombre. — ¿Listo para entrar en calor, Link?

— Mas que listo, Andrea. —respondió el elfo determinado.

— Buena suerte a ustedes dos. — Junior les deseó buena fortuna a los dos.

 **CUARTO DEL FUEGO**

La habitación estaba plagada de lava pura y algunas plataformas repartidas por toda la zona con todo y las rupias plateadas en algunos puntos de ese lugar.

— Hagamos esto rápido y salgamos de aquí, no me gusta ese tipo de calor... — dijo Andrea sudando por la cara.

— Vamos, que a mí tampoco me gustan las temperaturas extremas como estas. — Link entendió el mensaje de su elfa en lo que saltaban hacia la plataforma.

Es entonces que comenzaron a trabajar recogiendo las rupias, pero sin embargo, tenían que ser rápidos porque las plataformas que pisaban, comenzaban a hundirse, y para rematar, una de ellas estaba fuera de su alcance y se quedaban sin opciones cuando de pronto les llamó la atención una cosa, había como una especie de una gran columna gigante postrada en una de las plataformas que no se hundía.

— ¿Ves eso lo que está al frente, Link? —dijo Andrea contemplando lo que tenían en frente.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa tan gigante?

— Recuerdo nuestros guantes de plata movieron ese bloque gigante allá en el desierto. —mencionó la ex androide recordando ese momento.

— De no haber sido porque Nabooru nos pedía dárselos, de otra forma no habríamos podido avanzar. —reconocía Link empezando a entender a lo que su chica iba. — Espera… ¿No estas pensando en…?

— Veamos de lo que estan hechos esos guantes dorados, ¿quieres comprobarlo? —propuso Andrea tronándose los nudillos.

— De acuerdo, solo espero no terminar con la espalda rota. —accedió Link acercándose a la dicha columna.

Ambos se colocaron en cada lado, respiraron profundo para prepararse a comprobar si esos guantes les eran de gran ayuda.

— Bien, a la hora de tres, una, dos, ¡tres! — expresó Andrea colocando sus manos en la parte de debajo de columna.

Es entonces cuando el duo siente una gran pero gran fuerza impresionante correr por sus venas y sobre todo en los brazos que los ayuda a ambos a levantar la columna gigante para la sorpresa de los dos.

— ¡Dios! ¡La hemos levantado! — exclamó Link sorprendido.

— ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! — secundó Andrea igual de asombrada por la gran fuerza en sus brazos.

— ¿Dónde lo tiramos, Andrea?

— ¡Por ahí! ¡Lo lanzaremos cerca de esa plataforma que está aquí al frente!

Es así, acompañado por un gran rugido que ambos elfos emitieron, tiraron la columna de manera de que les sirviera como una para alcanzar la rupia faltante.

— Ah vaya, una rupia plateada. — dijo el elfo casual recogiéndola.

— ¿Estaba eso bajo la columna? No me lo creo, pero suerte. — habló la elfa levantando una ceja.

Asi sin más, procedieron a cruzar la lava por medio de la columna que recién se habia hundido de manera de que ambos lo usaran como una plataforma para ahora así alcanzar la última rupia de plata, y asi fue abrieron la última puerta.

Por medio de los ganchos la alcanzaron y la cruzaron para ahora sí, destruir el nucleo y conseguir liberar a Darunia.

— ¡La barrera del fuego ha desaparecido, mis hermanos! ¡Sigan adelante! —declaró el patriarca satisfecho por sus acciones.

— Gracias, Darunia. —agradeció Andrea justo antes de ser tele transportada junto con Link al castillo.

 **DE VUELTA AL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO DE GANON**

El grupo de Nier se veía algo ansioso y expectante por el bienestar de ambos, era lógico que se preocuparan por los dos, dado a que no estaban acostumbrados al calor extremo por lo que ambos pasaban, hasta que al final se percataron de que ambos elfos volvieron sanos y salvos de ese calor infernal que tuvieron que soportar.

— ¡Andrea, Link! ¡Que bueno que volvieron! — dijo Nier corriendo a abrazar a ambos junto con los demás. —Están bien calientes, necesitan refrescarse.

Entonces les dieron una botella de agua helada para hidratarse y las gemelas les proporcionaron unas toallas para secarse el sudor.

— No van a creer lo que pasó ahí adentro, chicos. —comentó Link empezando a platicarles lo que hicieron en la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Junior interesado.

El grupo se quedó impresionado por lo que la elfa les estaba contando, además de que Kaine no creía que ambos fueran capaces de levantar algo demasiado pesado sin sufrir daños en los huesos.

Y para demostrárselos, fueron donde estaba la otra columna a un lado de la puerta del medallón verde, eso les provocó nerviosismo a los presentes.

— Esperen, yo levanto esa cosa, apártense. —declaró Nier interponiéndose.

El hombre mayor trata de levantar eso con todas sus fuerzas, pero le fue imposible, no tenía suficientes fuerzas en los brazos, a pesar de ser una persona ruda y musculosa, no fue capaz de levantar algo tan pesado.

— No puede ser… ¡Es demasiado pesada! —masculló Nier frustrado y agotado.

— ¿Te ayudamos? —propuso Andrea dispuesta.

— Está bien… —accedió el peliblanco mayor sin tener otra opción.

Fue asi como los elfos comenzaron a levantar la columna sin dificultad para la sorpresa e impacto para todos dejándolos boquiabiertos y sin palabras para describir lo que ambos hacían, sobretodo la forma de que destruyeron la columna lanzándola hacia el otro lado.

— ¿Vieron eso? ¡Son muy fuertes! —expresó Yonah asombrada por lo sucedido.

— Lo veo y no lo creo, a pesar de que tu padre sea un guerrero muy fuerte, esos dos han podido levantar algo de muchísimo peso. —respondió Kainé estupefacta para luego retractarse de sus palabras hacia Andrea. —Tendré que dejar de dudar de los dos de ahora en adelante.

— De cualquier forma, ya hemos descubierto la puerta del medallón amarillo, vamos. —dijo Junior dirigiéndose hacia los demás.

 **CUARTO DE LA LUZ**

La habitación del medallón amarillo ahora parecía vacía con una alfombra azul circular en el centro rodeada de algunos cofres pequeños, sin embargo el hada sintió unas presencias invisibles en esa zona.

— Chicos, siento la presencia de unos monstruos invisibles en esta zona. —les avisó el hada sobre ese fenómeno. —Yo les sugeriría que alguno de ustedes usaran la lupa de la verdad.

— Oigan, ¿Podria alguien prestarme la lupa para examinar el lugar? —pidió Popola de forma educada.

— Toma. —se la prestó Andrea para que la otra hiciera el uso de la lupa.

— Gracias, Andrea. — agradeció Popola escaneando todo el lugar solo para encontrar lo que el hada había sospechado. — Muchachos… ¡Hay una araña gigante enfrente de ustedes y tres murciélagos a los lados! —avisó asustada y atemorizada por el aspecto horripilante de la Skulltula.

— ¿Qué? Entonces a donde esta navi en frente… —Nier comenzaba a entender de qué iba esa habitación.

— Entonces acabemos con ellos. —declaró Andrea sacando su arco al igual que los demás.

Con ayuda de las gemelas, el grupo acabó con las criaturas haciendo aparecer un pequeño cofre en el centro de la alfombra, al abrirlo, descubrieron una llave que pronto usaron para abrir la puerta con cerradura.

Al pasar por la puerta, se metieron a una pequeña habitación con otra puerta bajo la cerradura, no había cofre ni nada, sin embargo, vieron el símbolo de la trifuerza y entonces Link entonó la melodía de Zelda haciendo aparecer otro cofre.

— Otra llave, genial. —dijo Junior abriéndolo.

Entonces entraron a la otra zona con unas rupias plateadas repartidas por todo el lugar y para ponerles trabas, habían unas grandes bolas rodando por la parte circular de la habitación.

Lo que hicieron fue moverse con cuidado de no chocar con las bolas rodantes y tenían que ser rápidos porque tenían dos minutos para completar la operación, fue una tarea difícil, pero al final de cuentas lograron recoger todas las rupias para asi abrir la puerta de rejas.

Cruzaron al siguiente cuarto donde supuestamente estaba el núcleo, pero habia un problema, no estaba esa cosa como ellos pensaban, había un gato encerrado, cuando Devola se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¡Muchachos! ¡Es una pared falsa! — declaró la pelirroja ganándose la atencion de todos. — ¡Mas para allá está el núcleo!

— ¿Allá en frente? — interrogó Junior para estar seguro, a lo que la gemela le afirmó con la cabeza.

El grupo entonces traspasó la pared falsa y tal como las gemelas lo habían dicho, ahí estaba el dicho núcleo amarillo y así lo destruyeron liberando a Rauru del encierro.

— ¡La barrera de la luz ha desaparecido! ¡Apúrense! —declaró el sabio den la luz justo antes de devolverlos hacia el inicio del castillo.

 **INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO DEL GANON**

Tras volver a la entrada, la barrera de la luz pereció por completo junto con casi todas las demás, solo quedaba la del medallón anaranjado para por fin romper el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la torre de Ganon y asi entrar a un terreno mortal que tendrían que enfrentar más adelante.

— Solo queda este que tiene el medallón naranja. —comentó Link dirigiéndose con los demás determinado.

— Seguro ese rey malvado nos estará esperando. —reconoció Nier pensando en la alta posibilidad.

— Lo sabemos, papá. —coincidió Junior con el comentario del mencionado.

 **CUARTO DEL ESPIRITU**

El cuarto de esa zona era espacioso a comparación de todas las demás habitaciones que recorrieron antes, habían rupias plateadas por todo el cuarto que tenían que recoger, algunas estatuas normales y hasta pinchos móviles.

Entonces lo que hicieron fue usar el gancho para recoger unas que estaban en el techo, movieron unas estatuas de tal manera de que los pinchos no los lastimaran.

Al terminar de recoger todas las rupias plateadas, las rejas abrieron la puerta y entraron hacia la otra habitacion con un interruptor en forma de cristal y una jaula con un hoyo en la parte de arriba, y al lado de ella, una puerta bajo las rejas, y al otro lado, detrás de la jaula había otro interruptor de cristal situado en medio de las dos antorchas.

Link golpeó el primer interruptor del cristal para ver si eso podía abrir la puerta pero lo único que obtuvieron fue un cofre.

Al abrirlo, se encontraron con cierta cantidad de Bombuchus y se repartieron entre todos.

— No era lo que esperábamos, seguro ese otro interruptor puede abrir la puerta. —comentó Junior recogiendo uno de esos.

Entonces Link al ver el hoyo arriba de la jaula tuvo una idea.

— Tal vez un Bombuchu resuelva el problema. —comentó el elfo ideando un plan.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Link? —preguntó Devola curiosa.

— Los Bombchus caminan por unos segundos hasta explotar chocando con algo. —comentó Andrea sobre los ratones explosivos.

— Entonces, tendremos que activar el interruptor por medio de esas cosas, ¿verdad? —inquirió Popola para estar seguros, a lo que la ex androide asintió diciendo que si.

Uno por uno hizo su intento usando su respectivo Bombuchu, pero esas explotaban un poco lejos, o incluso en el techo, hasta que Junior finalmente logra conectar con el interruptor haciendo que las rejas de la puerta desapareciera.

— Ya era hora. —dijo Kainé satisfecha por lo que el chico hizo.

— Eso fue tedioso, la verdad. —respondió Junior en el mismo estado.

Sin más, cruzaron la puerta para girar hacia la izquierda y descubrieron varias figuras de sol y una puerta bajo las rejas.

— ¿Cuál figura creen que abra la puerta? —inquirió Kainé pensando.

— Buena pregunta, no sabemos cual sea la correcta. — respondió Nier admitiendo no saber la respuesta.

Sin embargo, habia una telaraña en el techo en el techo que impedia la salida de un rayo de luz, por lo que con una flecha flamante la quemaron.

— Como no sabemos cual es la correcta, creo que es mejor que entre todos reflejemos a todas figuras, asi abriremos esa puerta. — indicó Nier ideando un plan para avanzar.

— Buena idea, al menos no nos quebraremos la cabeza. —dijo Andrea coincidiendo con el plan.

Y asi entre todos reflejaron la luz en todas esas figuras, pero todas, excepto una, desaparecieron bajo las llamas por lo que se escuchó un sonido siniestro que Navi conocía.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Crucen la puerta! ¡Un Wallmaster los va a agarrar! ¡Rapido! — les advirtió el hada alarmando a todos los presentes.

— ¡¿Qué?! —soltó Link impactado por el tono de su amiga.

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Crucenla, pronto!

Asi sin mas, todos abrieron rapido la puerta para llegar al cuarto del ultimo nucleo sin embargo, Nier fue agarrado en el pie por esa dicha criatura de aspecto de una mano monstruosa y todos corrieron a ayudarlo.

— ¡Padre! —corrió Junior a auxiliar a su padre.

— ¡Nier! —secundó Kainé junto con los demás. — ¡Sueltalo, rata inmunda!

Link y todos los demás estuvieron pegándole a la mano monstruosa, teniendo cuidado de no hacer daño a Nier, quien también puso de su parte para liberarse a base de patadas.

Despues de varios golpes, el hombre mayor logró liberarse de su agarre y es entonces cuando entretodos lincharon al Wallmaster a espadazos hasta finalmente abatirlo.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —masculló Nier fastidiado.

— ¿Qué hace una manota aquí? —secundó Kainé en ese mismo estado.

— ¡Papa! —expresó Yonah abrazando a su padre aliviada.

— Ese era un Wallmaster, que bueno que no dejaron de pegarle porque de lo contrario, ese tipo se hubiera llevado a Nier no se a donde. —les explicó Navi la naturaleza de esa criatura.

— Con que era eso, ¿huh? No importa… Lo importante es que ya hemos llegado a ese ultimo nucleo. —comentó el mencionado poniéndose de pie.

Sin mas preámbulo, destruyeron el nucleo haciendo aparecer a Nabooru.

— ¡La barrera del espíritu ha desaparecido, chicos! ¡Sigan asi! —las animó la bandida por su desempeño.

 **INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO DE GANON**

Todos volvieron a ese lugar siendo testigos de como la barrera desaparecía, y como era de esperarse, y como dijo Rauru, el campo de fuerza desaparecio por completo, dándoles via libre para ahora si adentrarse en la torre.

— Tras esa entrada habrá una gran batalla. —comentó Kainé teniendo un presentimiento.

— Ni lo dudes, Kainé. —respondió Junior comprendiendo el mensaje de la peliblanca.

— El Ganontonto caera cuando menos se lo espere. —declaró Nier con mucha determinación en el rostro.

— De eso no hay duda, la paz de Hyrule regresará. —coincidió Link dispuesto.

— Vamos, que hay que limpiar ese cochinero que ese tipo hizo. —finalizó Andrea adentrándose en esa peligrosa torre.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**

 **NOTA:**

 **YA ESTAMOS EN LA ULTIMA PARTE DE LA TRAMA Y SE VIENE LA BATALLA CONTRA GANON, PERO ANTES TENDRAN QUE ENFRENTAR A VARIOS ENEMIGOS INDIVIDUALES Y SUPERAR VARIOS OBSTACULOS, Y UN RETO MAS DIFICIL, ENFRENTAR Y VENCER A 2B/2E Y 9S.**

 **SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DARME IDEAS Y PONDRÉ UNA VOTACION SI DEJAR VIVOS A AMBOS ANDROIDES, O SACRIFICARLOS PARA QUE EL EQUIPO DE LINK SIGA ADELANTE.**

 **SIN MAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	19. Duelo a Muerte

**ACLARACION: NiER: AUTOMATA Y THE LEGEND OF ZELDA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A SQUARE ENIX Y NINTENDO RESPECTIVAMENTE.**

 **CAPITULO 18 – DUELO A MUERTE**

Determinados a rescatar a la princesa Zelda y salvar a Hyrule, Link y los demás entraron en la torre de Ganon, la última fortaleza antes de enfrentar al tirano, lógicamente, habian varios enemigos individuales que los esperaban con ansias para intentar eliminarlos del mapa.

Lo primero que se toparon al terminar de subir por las escaleras, fueron unos dos lizalfos y dos shades juntos.

Link y Andrea cargaron contra los Lizalfos, Junior y Kainé se fueron contra los Shades, las espadas chocaban causando chispas, se veian a unos feroces Link y Andrea vapuleando a esos monstruos con suma brutalidad, al igual que los demás, Nier en cambio cuidaba a su hija para que no la golpearan.

Despues de acabar con ellos, la siguiente puerta se abrió.

— Vamos, Ganondorf no pueden estar lejos. —dijo Kainé dejando el lugar con los demás.

Abrieron la puerta para seguir subiendo la torre y al abrir la otra puerta se toparon con un cofre rodeado de llamas y unos stalfos para intentar arruinarles la fiesta.

Nier y Link se encargaron de los dos mientras las chicas resguardaban a Yonah, como el espacio era un poco reducido y tenian que cuidarse de no quemarse, les costó trabajo vencer finalmente a esos esqueletos y asi las llamas desaparecieron.

Fue asi, como al abrir el cofre encontraron la llave que los llevaria a enfrentar al mas poderoso jefe de la historia de Hyrule.

Despues, se fueron a la siguiente habitacion topándose no con un Iron Knuckle, sino dos, uno negro y uno blanco.

— Diablos… son dos… —dijo Andrea contemplando a esos dos oponentes.

— Y pensar que ese tipo hiciera las cosas difíciles. — comentó Nier desenvainando su Beastlord decidido.

Todos cargaron contra los dos Iron Knuckles, Junior se habia quedado con Yonah para defenderla de cualquier golpe la lastimara, en cambio, los demás se partían el lomo luchando para exterminar a los monstruos de la armadura, Kaine y Nier estaban en la misma situación que Link y Andrea, chocaban las espadas destruyendo la armadura pero la gran hacha impedia que algunos golpes llegaran a dañarlos.

Sin embargo, Andrea decidió ponerse detrás del Iron Knuckle para ahora si poder flanquearlo, cosa que Kainé y Nier entendieron el mensaje.

— ¡Kaine! ¡Ponte detrás de tipo! ¡Lo eliminaremos juntos! —indicó Nier posicionándose para atacar.

Dicho y hecho, el grupo flanqueó a ambos Iron Knuckles y tras darles varios golpes, finalmente los destruyeron y la puerta que tenían en frente se abrió.

Al cruzarla, se subieron por unas largas escaleras, al parecer ya habian superado todos los obstáculos pero no se percataban con que se enfrentarían a un reto aún más mayor que pelear contra Ganondorf.

Entonces, cuando llegaron a cruzar la puerta, se toparon con algunos que los elfos les parecieron familiares, y los impactó a todo el grupo.

— Pero si son… —dijo Andrea atónita.

— A2… Nos volvemos a ver… —respondió 2E en tono amenazante. — Quizas has podido ser capaz de pasar por encima de los demás guardias gracias a esa bola de idiotas que tienes.

— ¿Los conoces? —inquirió Kainé al ver la reacción de su compañera.

— Si, son esos que trataron de matarme hace tiempo. —les confirmo Andrea.

— Exacto, zorra… yo te maté hace tiempo…. Ahora resulta que te has vuelta una elfa, ¿verdad? —siseó 9S con muchísima rabia en el rostro apuntándoles con la espada.

— 9S… Sigues siendo el mismo chico de siempre… —reconoció la ex androide en tono serio.

— Si pude matarte, puedo hacerlo de nuevo, y después mataré a ese puto elfo que tienes aquí. —amenazó el chico mirando a Link con rabia.

— ¡No te atrevas a last…! —rugia Nier amenazando con pegarle cuando de repente fue encerrado junto con los demás dentro del mismo cristal que tenía encerrada a Zelda. — ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

— Deja de hablarnos asi, anciano. —se burló 9S en tono maniaco, quien junto con 2E uso sus poderes para encerrarlos, dejando solo a ambos elfos fuera del campo de fuerza.

— No dejaremos que rescaten a su preciada princesa, no podrán impedir que el gran Ganondorf sea el amo supremo. —declaró 2E mostrando la mirada fría desenvainando su espada. — ¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros por las buenas?

— ¿Unírsenos a ustedes? —replicó Andrea incrédula. — ¡Claro que no! No vamos a cometer atrocidades que ese maldito imperio ha cometido.

— ¡Vinimos a rescatar a Zelda así que quítense! —secundó Link determinado.

— Sabiamos que dirían eso… A2 es la primera persona que se pasa por los huevos las leyes que las YoRHa obedecíamos, y que no se deja matar por los androides de ejecución… —mascullaba 9S muy enfadado y mas al ver al elfo. — ¡Ahora resulta, que ahora te aliaste con un mocoso de esas orejas puntiagudas y te haces llamar su protectora! ¡Me dan asco!

9S estaba muy lleno de rabia, no solo por ver con vida a Andrea, sino por muy cambiada desde la última vez que se vieron.

— No creo que podamos razonar con ellos. — comentó Navi al darse cuenta de la condición de ambos.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Link consternado tras oir la noticia.

— Esos dos no tienen ni un rastro de bondad en sus corazones, además, a diferencia de Andrea, esos todavía conservan sus apariencias de androides. —les explicó el hada. —Y tal como tu dijiste, Andrea, ese tipo les lavó el cerebro.

— Lo sabía… Sabía que ese cabrón los habia reprogramado. —comentó Andrea confirmando sus sospechas. — ¡Ese tipo no saldrá de aquí vivo! —declaró apuntándoles con su espada.

— Inténtenlo… —respondió 2E también blandiendo su espada. — De todas formas morirán aquí.

No habia otra altenativa, tenian que vencer a los dos androides si querían salvar a la princesa y el mundo de Hyrule.

Nier, Junior, Kainé y Yonah estaban con la incertidumbre ante la preocupante situación y la posibilidad de que ambos elfos no salieran con vida del peligro eran altas, ya que esos tipos se veian fuertes, poseyendo un poder abrumante e intimidante.

— Link… Andrea… —dijo la niña preocupada.

— No mueran. —comentó Junior en el mismo estado.

 **[NIeR: Automata OST: Bipolar Nightmare ~Instrumental version~]**

Fuera del campo de fuerza, Link y Andrea se estaban preparando para el duelo más mortal que hayan tenido jamás, y tenian prohibido perder ante los dos androides sedientos de sangre.

Fue asi como chocaron sus espadas, y no era como las demás peleas que habían tenido hasta ese momento, mientras Link se enfrentaba a 2E, Andrea hacía lo propio con 9S, la situación se complicaba cada vez más.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos sigues viva?! —espetó el peliblanco enojado chocando otra vez las espadas.

— Podria hacerte la misma pregunta. —respondió la ex androide en ese mismo estado.

Ambos se daban buenos espadazos sin llegar a herirse gravemente como la última vez que se enfrentaron en el arca de la tierra, pero esta vez era diferente, Andrea ya no iba a dudar en tener que matar a 9S si era necesario.

Mientras tanto, Link también estaba en las mismas enfrentándose a 2E, las cosas se ponían cada vez más feas para ambos elfos, ya que los androides eran muy rapidos e impredecibles.

— ¿Por qué la proteges? —lo interrogaba la chica luego de chocar las espadas con el elfo.

— Andrea es una persona muy importante para mí. — respondió Link en tono serio y determinado mirando a su rival desafiante. — ¡Ella no solo es mi protectora! ¡Es la persona con la que quiero estar por el resto de mis días! —declaró el elfo empujando a una 2E atónita fuera de su alcance, impactando a los presentes, sobre todo a Andrea y a 9S, quien estaba hundiéndose en rabia.

Fue asi como los cuatro comenzaban a cortarse mutuamente, Andrea recibia cortadas en el costado de la cadera, pero no lo suficientemente profunda como para ponerla entre la vida y la muerte al igual que Link, sin embargo un golpe los puso al suelo, tal como pasó en los sueños de los elfos.

— No otra vez… —pensó Andrea asustada recordando esa parte.

— Han peleado muy bien… Pero esto se acabó —declaró 2E levantando su espada con intenciones de ejecutarla.

— Morirán aquí… Y luego mataremos a ese grupo. —secundó 9S en tono malvado dirigiendo su mirada hacia el grupo de Nier.

— ¡Chicos! —gritó Junior desesperado golpeando la pared del cristal, quería salir a ayudarlos.

— Antes de que nos maten a los dos, hay algo que necesitan saber… —empezó Andrea a argumentar en un intento por despistarlos.

— ¿Tus últimas palabras? —preguntó 9S.

— Algo asi, ¿pueden fijarse lo que hay detrás de ustedes? —les pidió Andrea que se voltearan ambos y entonces…

Lo que hizo después, Andrea les aventó rápidamente una nuez deku haciendo que los dos androides quedaran cegados y desorientados, seguido por un espadazo por la espalda que los tambaleo por poco, vaya que todavía tenía un as bajo la manga, ni en sueños iban a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué mierda…? —masculló 9S enojado por lo que hizo la ex androide.

Entonces, los dos elfos se pusieron de pie gracias a las botellas rojas que Devola y Popola les habían dado para la ocasión, listos para comenzar el segundo round.

Cuando los dos androides habían recuperado la vista clara, vieron con sumo impacto, y enojo respectivamente como ambos elfos estaban de nuevo de pie, para la rabia del chico de cabellos blancos.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no se mueren?! —gritó 2E enfurecida.

— Porque tenemos cosas que hacer allá arriba, Zelda nos necesita. —explicó Link en tono calmado y determinado.

— ¡Hijos de puta! ¡No debimos caer en su tonto juego! —exclamó 9S en el mismo estado al igual que 2E, se habían hecho tontos.

Fue entonces que decidieron quitarse las vendas negras, revelando sus ojos rojos para la sorpresa de muchos, pero no para Andrea, quien ya había visto eso antes, eso indicaba, que ya no habia nada que hacer para hacerlos reaccionar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? —preguntó Link desconcertado.

— Les lavaron el cerebro, Link. —afirmó Andrea en ese mismo estado.

— Ese desgraciado… —masculló el elfo preparándose para luchar.

— Ya no nos importan esos tipos… —habló 9S mirando a Nier y a los demás que estaban en el campo de fuerza, para luego dirigirse a ambos elfos en tono maniaco. — ¡A los únicos que asesinaremos son a ustedes par de elfos estúpidos! ¡A la mierda YoRHa! ¡A la mierda Hyrule! ¡Ustedes dos morirán en nuestras manos a como dé lugar!

— Estas loco… —murmuró Link perplejo ante la reacción del peliblanco.

— ¡A2! ¡Esta vez no desaprovecharemos nuestra oportunidad para hacerte pedazos junto con ese estúpido mocoso! —advirtió 2E seria apuntándoles con la espada.

— Si tanto quieren pelea… —empezó Andrea mostrando su espada type-40 como toda una mujer caballero. — ¡La tendrán! ¿Estás listo, Link? —declaró apuntándoles con la espada a los rivales, dispuesta a acabar con ellos.

— ¡Listo, Andrea! —accedió Link mostrando postura como todo un hombre guerrero.

 **[NIeR: Automata OST: Bipolar Nightmare ~Vocals version~]**

Y asi comienza el segundo round entre los cuatro, Link chocó las espadas contra 2E como la vez pasada, mientras que Andrea y 9S volvían a combatir de la misma manera.

2E intentó embestir a Link pero este se protegió con el escudo, lo cual utilizó para hacer la espada a un lado y asi poder abrirse.

Es entonces cuando le produce una cortada justo en el tórax a la androide, causándole que empezara a sangrar por la dicha área.

La situación de Andrea era mas o menos la misma, Andrea tuvo una cortada en un glúteo produciéndole una leve rotura en la falda de su túnica roja, pero no la detuvo de seguir combatiendo y entonces cortarle el tórax de 9S, haciendo que este sacara un gran quejido de dolor, pero eso no le impedía intentar pegarle a Andrea.

Los cuatro chocaron sus espadas provocando grandes chispas por todos lados, ambos bandos se miraban a los ojos como todos unos aguerridos.

— ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no se doblegan!? — espetó 2E mirando enojada a Link, quien mantenía su postura determinada.

9S veía con muchísima rabia como la ex androide tenia la tranquilidad y seriedad en el rostro, no notaba ni una duda en ella, y eso lo enfureció mas.

— ¡9S! ¡Ya no soy la misma androide a la que enfrentaste antes! —declaró Andrea en ese estado. — ¡Tuviste suerte en matarme porque dudé aquella vez! ¡Pero ahora será diferente! —expresó determinada tras recordar aquel momento en donde casi le daba el golpe final para luego morir a manos de este chico.

Tras eso, la ex androide evadió un ataque furioso horizontal de 9S y le hizo una cortada profunda hacia el lado opuesto, formándole una x en el abdomen, haciendo que comenzara a jadear debido a sangrado masivo por ese oficio.

2E tampoco estaba en la mejor situación ya que sufrió el mismo corte profundo en la misma zona al igual que 9S, y ambos se comenzaban a quejar de las heridas graves tosiendo sangre, pero lo que les daban rabia, no era porque estaban muy gravemente lastimados, su orgullo se habian dañado, y entonces tuvieron una gran pero gran ataque de ira.

— ¡MALNACIDOOOS! —gritaron con todas sus fuerzas corriendo para intentar golpearlos brutalmente con la espada, no importándoles si ambos se protegían con el escudo.

— ¡NO TIENEN LA MALDITA IDEA DE LO QUE NOSOTROS TUVIMOS QUE SUFRIR! —vociferó 2E con suma rabia dando buenos golpes al escudo de Link. — ¡CADA VEZ QUE 9S ESTABA CERCA DE SABER LA VERDAD DE LOS YoRHa, TENIA QUE MATARLO!

— ¡2E, detente, por favor! —intentó razonar Link pero no funcionaba.

— ¡Si quieres que paremos, tendrán que obligarnos! — replicó la mencionada ya con la mente nublada por el odio, rencor e ira.

— ¡ASESINASTE A 2B! ¡JAMAS TE PERDONARÉ POR LO QUE HICISTE! — bramó 9S en ese mismo estado, sin pensar muy bien las cosas encarando a la elfa enfurecido, muy enfurecido.

— ¡Yo tambien he sufrido, imbéciles! ¡Link tambien ha sufrido mucho para ser lo que es ahora! —dijo Andrea encarando a 9S. — ¡2E… o 2B como quieras llamarla…! ¡Ella padecia un virus lógico que casi todos los androides contrajeron! ¡Por eso tuve que hacer lo que le hice! ¡Para terminar con su sufrimiento!

— ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATEE! ¡CALLATEEE! —gritó 9S perdiendo la cordura por completo intentando asestarle un golpe sin exito.

Con eso Andrea empujó a 9S con su escudo unos metros haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo.

2E tambien fue lanzada por la abrumadora fuerza del elfo por medio del escudo, fue asi como ambos tosían mas sangre que de costumbre, pero eso no les importaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Por qué? — habló 9S tratando de reincorporarse junto con su compañera. — ¡¿Por qué mierdas se han vuelto tan fuertes?! — bramó enojado al ver lo poderosos que se habian vuelto los elfos.

— 9S… —murmuró 2E quejándose en el mismo tono para luego dirigir su mirada a los elfos.

— Porque tenemos algo que proteger… La vida de Zelda depende de nosotros. — respondió Link seguro de si mismo.

— Es verdad… He cometido el error de dejar morir a mis compañeras en Pearl Harbor… Eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a repetir por el resto de mi vida. — declaró Andrea determinada volteando a ver a su querido elfo.

— ¡NOOO! — vociferó 9S a todo pulmón enfurecida con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, comenzaba a enfermarse de la cabeza, al igual que la albina. — ¡DEJEN DE SOÑAAAAR DESPIERTOOOS! ¡USTEDES NO PODRAN VENCER AL GRAN GANONDOOORF! ¡ENTIENDALO!

— Eso es lo que ustedes afirman… Pero no nos vamos a dejar doblegar por sus amenazas. — comentó Andrea mostrando su postura de guerrera, para la furia de los androides, que ya perdieron la cabeza por completo y no solamente eso…

— ¡YAA CALLENSEEEEE! —rugieron con muchísima furia corriendo a golpearlos con la espada.

Ambos se disponían a hacer pedazos a los elfos cuando de pronto, sintieron una gran estocada justo en el corazón.

 **[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

— Pero que… —articulaba 9S viendo como Andrea lo habia atravesado en el abdomen.

— Imposible… — expresaba 2E igual de shockeada en la misma situación.

La sangre comenzaba a chorrear por el dicho orificio debido a la estocada que ambos elfos hicieron justo a tiempo, Link y Andrea tenían heridas leves en algunas partes del cuerpo, pero ambos androides se llevaron la peor parte.

— Su-Supongo que perdimos el combate… — dijo 2E tosiendo sangre. — Te has vuelto muy fuerte… Guerrero Hyliano…

— Lo has hecho bien, idiota… —comentó 9S admitiendo su derrota. — No dudaron en matar a los mas difíciles guerreros que han enfrentado…

— Espero que sepan nadar bien cuando se topen con nuestro gran líder… Las cosas no serán fáciles de ahora en adelante… —les advirtió 2E en tono cada vez mas débil.

Despues de eso, los dos androides cerraron los ojos por ultima vez justo antes de dejar de respirar y caer al suelo en su propio charco de sangre, muertos.

El cristal que rodeaba al grupo de Nier se rompió y asi todos ellos corrieron hacia los elfos, solo para ver con horror y shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

 **[NiER: Automata OST: Kainé (Salvation)]**

— Link, Andrea. ¿Estan bien los dos? —dijo Junior preocupado.

— Estamos bien, Junior. — respondió Andrea mostrando seguridad.

— Por lo que veo fue una dura pelea. — comentó Nier viendo los cuerpos inertes de los dos androides.

Yonah se cubria el rostro evitando ver el sangrerío abrazando a Kainé, quien estaba sumamente impactada pero aliviada al ver a los dos elfos con vida.

Las rejas de la puerta que tenían en frente se abrieron, justo antes de proseguir tuvieron una breve conversación.

— Queria que eso tipos, rehicieran sus vidas sin aliarse con Ganondorf… — comentó Link cabizbajo.

— Ya no habia nada que hacer, Link. — dijo Navi sintiendo la tristeza de ver a su amigo asi.

— Debieron sufrir mucho. —respondió Kainé sintiendo empatía por el elfo, pero sobre todo por Andrea, quien derramaba lagrimas viendo los cadáveres de los androides.

— Andrea, vamos, hicieron lo que tenia que hacer. — Junior la consolaba. —A Link no le gustaría verte asi, anímate.

— Ju-Junior… — articuló la mencionada con un gran nudo en la garganta. — Soy una asesina…

— No digas eso, Andrea. —la mencionada volteó a ver como el elfo se acercaba a ella.

— Link…

— No habia otra manera, de lo contrario nos habrían hecho pedazos. —dijo Link tranquilizándola. — Maniobraste.

— Link, tu…

— Pasaste por muchísimo sufrimiento, mi querida elfa, tu y yo sufrimos mucho para llegar a ser lo que somos ahora. —declaró el mencionado haciendo que la mirada de la ex androide se dilatara.

— Mi querido elfo… —respondió Andrea en tono calido acariciando la mejilla de su protegido, para el sonrojo de este. — Gracias.

El duo se puso de pie, ya recuperada emocionalmente, Andrea fijó su siguiente objetivo, vencer a Ganondorf y rescatar a la princesa Zelda.

— Creo que esto va a reventar. —dijo Popola teniendo el presentimiento de que la batalla seria cruenta.

— Ganondorf ya es historia, solo que no se percata. —dijo Nier tronándose los dedos.

Asi sin mas, abrieron la puerta y pasaron a una habitación en donde habia unos pequeños tarros que contenían magia que necesitaban.

Entonces, Navi sentía la presencia del ser mas poderoso, estaba justo arriba de ellos, solo tenían que pasar por la puerta bajo el gran candado.

— Muchachos, nosotras cuidaremos de Yonah. —dijo Devola al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que seria para ella para cuando llegaran con el rey de los gerudos.

— ¿Segura? — pidió Junior confirmar.

— Si, Junior, protegeremos a tu hermana mientras ustedes enfrentan al ser mas poderoso. —confirmó Popola mostrando seguridad.

— De acuerdo, espérenos, en un momento regresaremos. —declaró Nier dispuesto.

Y asi el grupo, cruzó la puerta y se subían las escaleras hasta finalmente llegar a la ultima que quedaba antes de entrar a un terreno peligroso.

Entonces al cruzar la puerta, se toparon con el que habian estado buscando.

— ¡Ganondorf! —exclamó Link al por fin ver la cara del responsable de todo ese mal.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

 **NOTA: DE ACUERDO, ESA ESCENA QUE USTEDES ACABAN DE LEER FUE LA MAS VIOLENTA DE TODAS PERO QUERIA ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE AGREGAR ALGO DE IMPACTO, ALGO QUE MOTIVARA MAS AL GRUPO PARA VENCER AL TIRANO DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO Y DEJEN UN REVIEW SI QUIEREN.**

 **SIN MAS NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO FINAL.**


	20. La batalla final y Epilogo

**NOTA:**

 **Nier: Automata y The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time no son mios, sino de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **CAPITULO 19: LA BATALLA FINAL**

Despues de pasar por distintas dificultades en toda su travesia, Link y los demás finalmente llegaron al escondite del malvado rey de las gerudos, lo agarraron tocando la misma melodía macabra y caotica con Zelda colgada adentro del cristal.

— ¡Ganondorf! —exclamó Link encarando al malvado rey.

La princesa estaba sorprendida por la presencia del elfo y los demás, no podía creer que ellos arriesgaran sus vidas para llegar hasta ahí.

En ese momento, una mano de Link se iluminó mostrando una parte de la trifuerza.

— Link, mira tu mano. —le avisó Junior igual de sorprendido que los demás.

Y no solamente eso, la mano de Zelda también fue iluminada de la misma manera mostrando la otra parte de la trifuerza.

Despues, todo el grupo fue rodeado por una especie de polvos mágicos que de alguna manera los hizo recuperar sus energias y heridas que se hicieron momentos antes.

— Siento que nos hubiéramos curado. —comentó Kainé sintiéndose recuperada y capacitada para pelear.

— Cierto, ya no me siento cansado despues de pelear contra los androides. —coincidió Andrea con el comentario de su amiga.

Fue asi, como el malvado rey dejó de tocar el órgano para luego dirigir su mirada al grupo.

— Los fragmentos de la Trifuerza resuenan… Vuelven a unirse… —dijo Ganondorf en tono malicioso. —Esos dos fragmentos que no pude atrapar aquel, hace siete años… ¡No esperaba que los tuvieran ustedes!

— ¡Esas piezas no pueden caer en manos equivocadas! — le advirtió Nier de forma acusatoria.

— ¡Malditos estúpidos! Esos fragmentos de la Trifuerza no son juguetes. —continuó el rey malvado con su discurso. — ¡Les ordeno que me los devuelvan! ¡O todos pagarán las consecuencias!

Tras decir esas palabras, Ganondorf mostró su puño la pieza faltante de la trifuerza.

De inmediato, lanzó unas fuertes grandes ondas oscuras, alejando a navi de todo el grupo sin la posibilidad de acercárseles.

— Chicos… ¡No puedo ayudarlos! ¡Las ondas oscuras me impiden acercarme! —expresó Navi tratando de no alejarse demasiado sin éxito.

— ¡Navi! —exclamaron todos al ver al hada desaparecer del mapa.

Pero no habia tiempo para lamentarse, tenian que hacerle frente al ser mas malvado de la historia de Hyrule, fue entonces, cuando el órgano desapareció por obra de este, dejando el cuarto vacio.

— ¡Vas a caer, maldito! —exclamó Link desenvainando su espada maestra junto con los demás.

Ganondorf emitió un fuerte golpe que destruyó la gran parte del suelo y mandó volar a todo el grupo separándolos hacia cada esquina; Junior y Link estaban en una, Nier en la otra, Andrea y Kainé estaban en sus respectivas esquinas.

— Maldicion… Ese tipo está loco. —masculló el joven peliblanco poniéndose de pie junto con el elfo.

— ¿Con quién empezaré primero? — dijo Ganondorf con una sonrisa malévola mirando alrededor, para luego escoger a alguien a quien atacar primero. — ¡Yo sé a quién!

La persona que eligió a quien darle el golpe fue a Nier, le lanzó una bola de energia solo que este sacó su Beastlord y sin dificultad le devolvió el ataque, pero Ganondorf tampoco se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente en ese juego de tenis.

Despues de varios intentos, Nier finalmente logró golpear a Ganondorf con el rayo y por ende, electrocutarlo.

Junior rápidamente se acordó de las flechas de luz que Zelda les habia otorgado, entonces saca el arco y lanza esa flecha, tumbándolo al suelo aturdido.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que golpearlo ahora que no se puede mover! —les indicó el chico corriendo a la plataforma

Tras oir la indicación, todo el grupo llegó a la plataforma y le repartieron varios golpes al tipo de piel verde, Junior en verdad fue inteligente en haber usado esa estrategia.

Despues de eso, Ganondorf se recuperó de la golpiza y al ver eso, todo el grupo se alejó hacia sus respectivas esquinas.

Sumamente molesto, el rey malvado creó una gran bola negra dirigiendo su mirada hacia Junior y Link, quien estaba consciente de lo que planeaba hacer, asi que decidió usar una técnica que no usaba muy a menudo.

— Link, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Junior contemplando la locura que iba a cometer.

— Agachate, realizaré el ataque giratorio. —declaró Link posicionando su espada apuntando hacia atrás y el escudo adelante.

— Pero, no creo que funcione. —dijo el muchacho asustado y pesimista.

— Solo confía en mi, va a funcionar.

— ¡Chicos! —exclamó Kainé al ver el peligro de ambos.

— ¡Cuidado! —expresó Andrea tratando de pedirles que se apartaran.

Ganondorf lanzó varias bolas de energias dirigidas hacia el duo de los hombres, sin embargo, Link fue capaz de repelerlos con su gran y tremendo ataque giratorio logrando golpear y palarizar a Ganondorf.

Andrea y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por la hazaña del elfo, realmente se habia vuelto muy fuerte.

Kainé no perdió el tiempo en lanzar otra flecha de luz al tipo de piel verde y asi entonces entre todos lo volvieron a golpear a espadazos, y prácticamente lo empezaban a linchar por asi decirlo, fue asi como despues de un tiempo, finalmente habian derrotado al rey malvado, quien se encontraba de rodillas jadeando de dolor.

— ¡Rindete, basura! —espetó Nier medio satisfecho.

— ¿Yo… Ganondorf… el gran Rey malvado… derrotado por este niño y esos pedazos de imbeciles? —articuló el mencionado shockeado por su derrota ante el guerrero Hyliano y su grupo.

Despues vomitó una cierta cantidad de sangre por todo el daño que habia sufrido, y vaya que fue muy bien vapuleado.

— ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Ganondorf? —inquirió Link en señal de victoria.

— Link… Malditos…

Despues de eso, el cuerpo de Ganondorf fue rodeado por unas descargas eléctricas y todo el lugar tembló rompiéndose todo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —masculló Andrea impactada.

— No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. —respondió Nier tratando de encontrar una salida cuando de pronto hubo un gran brillo blanco que los obligó cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos, Link y los demás descubren que estaban en lo alto de la torre, ademas ahí estaban las gemelas y Yonah en el mismo lugar.

Ademas, vieron a Ganondorf tendiéndose en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida.

— ¡Papa! ¡Me alegra que estén bien! —expresó la mencionada alegre por verlos vivos.

— Estoy bien, hija mia. —respondió Nier en tono calido abrazándola.

— Veo que ustedes derrotaron a ese monstruo. —comentó Devola acercandose al grupo.

— Era un tipo rudo. —respondió Kainé mirando al tipo con burla.

Luego lo que notaron en el cielo, fue que Zelda descendía hacia abajo adentro del cristal, siendo liberada del encierro.

— Princesa Zelda. —articuló Andrea aliviada.

— Zelda, me alegra que no te haya pasado nada. —dijo Link en el mismo estado al igual que las demás.

— Lo han logrado, chicos… Hicieron lo que se consideraba imposible… —argumentó la princesa volteando a ver al rey malvado tendido en el suelo. —Ganondorf… Pobre villano… Sin un espíritu recto y noble no pudo controlar el poder de los dioses y…

Pero entonces…

— ¿Que es lo que pasa? —expresó Nier preocupado. — ¡Este lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos!

— Chicos, ¡escúchenme! ¡La torre se vendrá abajo! —advirtió Zelda impactándolos a todos.

— ¡¿Qué dice?! —soltó Kainé al oir la noticia. — ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!

— ¡Con su último aliento, Ganondorf intenta aplastarnos bajos las ruinas de la torre! ¡Debemos escapar, rápido! —declaró Zelda decidida a salir del lugar. — ¡Síganme!

— ¡Vámonos, andando! — finalizó Andrea al mismo tiempo que se empezaron a mover.

Ganondorf, aunque estaba muy moribundo usó alguna clase de poder de la trifuerza para destruir su propio castillo e intentar aplastarlos, siguiendo a Zelda, el grupo bajó por el tramo que estaba al costado del castillo cayéndose a pedazos.

Al llegar a la primera puerta con reja, Zelda uso sus poderes para la sorpresa de los presentes, sin perder el tiempo, entraron en la parte baja donde enfrentaron a Ganondorf, habian algunas piedras con fuego, indicando que todo eso se caía a pedazos, al encontrar la segunda puerta, la princesa quitó las rejas con sus poderes.

Al pasar por la puerta, siguieron bajando por el mismo tramo cuidando de no caerse al precipicio hasta finalmente pasar por la siguiente reja, al volver a dentro, zelda fue rodeada por el fuego en lo que de la nada aparecieron dos stalfos y shades para ponerles trabas.

— ¡Princesa! ¡Derrotemos a esos tipos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —exclamó Kainé encarando a dichos monstruos.

Sin perder el tiempo, todo el grupo se puso a golpear a las criaturas, estaban apurados asi que pelearon con toda su fuerza esquivando cada ataque que los stalfos y los shades lanzaban, hasta que al fin los hicieron trizas y continuaron corriendo por todo el castillo.

— Ya casi estamos, no se detengan. — dijo Zelda al ver la salida a lo lejos.

— Corran, que esto se está cayendo a pedazos. — indicó Nier corriendo como podia junto con los demás.

El lugar poco a poco se estaba derrumbando en lo que se acercaban poco a poco a la salida, o como dicen muchos, en todo lugar oscuro, hay una luz al final de túnel.

Corrieron y corrieron como resistían sus piernas hasta que al final todos lograron salir del castillo, el cual ya había comenzado destruirse por completo todo lo que quedaba de ello hasta finalmente ser enterrado varios metros bajo tierra.

— Se acabó… Finalmente esto se acabó… — dijo Zelda en tono tranquilo satisfecha.

— Después de varias golpizas que nos metieron. —expresó Kainé casi agitada por tanto correr.

— Pero finalmente vencimos a ese malvado. —reconoció Andrea sonriendo habiendo cumplido su objetivo.

— Link, Andrea, muchachos… Lamento no haberlos ayudado en la batalla. —se disculpaba la princesa por aquel sucedo.

— No importa, lo importante es que- —Link le iba diciendo que no se preocupara cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de las ruinas, interrumpiendo asi su fiesta.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Yonah asustada por aquello.

— Iré a ver, ahorita regreso. —dijo el elfo yendo a investigar la situación.

Link caminaba unas cuadras por el lugar investigando el origen de ese estruendoso sonido, aparentemente no habían pistas del porque cuando de pronto se vio rodeado por el gran circulo de fuego.

— ¡Link! — exclamó Kainé shockeada por lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?! — soltó Andrea en ese mismo estado.

La respuesta estaba dentro de ese círculo de fuego, los escombros fueron destrozados por un furioso Ganondorf, para el shock de todos.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿El tipo aún sigue vivo?! —espetó Nier molesto.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —espetó Kainé igual de enfadada por la situación.

— Link… Link cayó en una trampa… —siseó Andrea apretando los puños, quería ayudarlo, pero no podia entrar.

— ¿Creyeron que me habían derrotado, huh? ¡¿Pensaron que se habían burlado de MI?! —bramó Ganondorf visiblemente enfurecido por aquel suceso, mostrando su puño y la pieza del poder.

Fue entonces, cuando el malvado rey sufrió una transformación dejando pasmado a todos, su aspecto ahora parecía ser de un jabalí pero humanoide, llevaba unas largas espadas en sus respectivas manos.

— ¿Qué… Demonios… Es eso…? —articuló Junior sumamente impactado por el horrible aspecto que tenía el tipo.

— Ese tipo es Ganon… —declaró Zelda alertando a los presentes. — Esa es su verdadera forma.

— ¡VOY A ACABAR CON TODO AQUEL QUE SE ME OPONGA! —rugió el mencionado mirando a Link con sed de sangre en su voz.

Es entonces cuando el monstruo carga hacia el elfo, quien trató de defenderse, pero un fuerte golpe le despojó la espada de la mano, mandándola volar fuera del circulo de fuego y que terminó cerca del grupo.

— Maldicion, Link se quedó sin espada. — dijo Kainé alarmada.

Fue entonces, cuando Andrea decidió desenvainar su propia espada, no quería ver a su protegido indefenso.

— Andrea, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la peliblanca.

— Le prestaré mi arma. —respondió la mencionada dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Link no tenía arma con que enfrentar a Ganon, iba a recurrir a usar el martillo megatón, pero como estaba muy pesado, las cosas se iban a complicar cuando de repente…

— ¡Link! ¡Toma mi espada! —gritó Andrea lanzando su Type-40 al campo de batalla, atrayendo la atención de su chico.

De inmediato, Link tomó la espada de su amiga, no sin antes agradecerla por haberle brindado algo con que defenderse.

— ¡Esta vez nada me va a impedir ayudarte! ¡Ahora pelearemos juntos! — declaró Navi listo para luchar con su amigo.

— ¡Ni lo dudes, Navi! —secundó Link en ese mismo estado.

Todo el grupo estaba con la incertidumbre ante la gran batalla que se desataba, sobre todo Andrea que veía con preocupación por la vida de su protegido.

Lo que hizo primero Link, siguiendo las indicaciones del hada, fue lanzarle una flecha de luz justo en la cabeza paralizándolo temporalmente, luego después rodó traspasando por las piernas de Ganon, y fue asi cuando encontró el punto débil, su cola.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Link le dio un espadazo haciendo que gritara de dolor, de inmediato se alejó de la criatura, quien intentaba golpearlo con sus grandes espadas y apenas el otro apenitas lograba esquivarlas.

Eso enfureció Ganon y de la peor manera posible, su gran odio hacia el elfo le habia nublado la mente, y estaba determinado a matarlo a cualquier costo.

— ¡NO VERÁS LA LUZ DEL DIA CUANDO TE ASESINE! —rugió muy lleno de ira tratando de golpear a Link.

— ¡Intentalo, malvado! —expresó Link lanzándole otra flecha de luz en la cabeza.

Aprovechando que el jabalí estaba paralizado, Link otra vez asestó otro golpe en el dicho punto débil por la espalda, la verdad, Ganon no era tan hábil en cuanto a la velocidad, pero si era peligroso con las espadas.

— Ese tipo quizás no sea tan hábil como tú y tu protectora lo son, pero si es letal usando las espadas. —comentó Navi analítica.

— Entonces, solo tengo que mantener la distancia para dispararle una flecha, ¿cierto? —dijo Link elaborando una estrategia, a lo que el hada asintió.

Como Ganon no podia correr, Link tuvo tiempo para apuntarle hacia la cabeza y asi entonces hacer ese mismo proceso varias veces golpeándolo en la cola, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos hasta que eventualmente, el jabalí cayó debilitado y asi el circulo de fuego desapareció.

— ¡Link! ¡Aquí está la Espada Maestra! ¡Deprisa! —lo llamó Zelda pidiéndole que la recogiera.

— ¡Rapido, Link! — secundó Kainé.

El elfo rápidamente corrió hacia la espada para luego devolverle la Type-40 a Andrea.

— Gracias, Link. — le agradeció la mencionada esbozándole una sonrisa calida. — Supongo que tienes que enfrentarte a ese monstruo, ¿Pero que tal si me uno a la batalla para vencer a esa bestia? —le propuso sorprendiéndolos a todos.

— Andrea… No me digas que… —articuló Yonah asombrada por la noticia.

— Asi es, voy a entrar a ayudar a Link, después de todo, soy más que su protectora. —declaró la mencionada decidida.

— Muchachos… Está bien, vayan. —dijo Nier viendo la determinación en sus rostros.

Sin más preámbulos, volvieron al campo de batalla y el circulo de fuego reapareció rodeando a los tres, ahora empezaba el round dos.

— ¿Sabes cuál es su punto débil? — preguntó Andrea por el lugar donde golpear.

— Es su cola, Andrea. —respondió Link dándole la información necesaria.

— ¿Tiene una cola? —pidió confirmar la ex androide, a lo que Navi asintió afirmándole que si.

— De acuerdo, yo entretendré a ese gusano y tú te encargaras de patearle el trasero, ¿de acuerdo? — indicó Andrea ideando un plan.

— Buen plan, Andrea, asi no será muy difícil lidiar con ese tipo. —accedió Link listo para empezar la pelea.

— ¡¿De que tanto hablan par de estúpidos elfos?! —bramó Ganon a punto de perder la paciencia. — ¡No importa si se les une un compañero tras otro! ¡Todos ustedes se irán a infierno!

De inmediato, Andrea sacó el arco y rápidamente disparó una flecha de luz, Link aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia le punto débil y darle un espadazo.

— ¡Por aquí, gusano! ¡Atácame! —lo retó Andrea apuntándole con el arco.

La elfa lo atraía hacia ella moviéndose en círculos por todo el campo, esquivando las grandes espadas con las que Ganon intentaba golpearla.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído intentando atacarla, Andrea le disparó otra flecha para que asi Link asestara otro golpe en la cola.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Se arrepentirán por haberse metido con el gran Ganon! —vociferó el mencionado muy lleno de furia empezando a correr.

El jabalí perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, como estaba muy lleno de ira empezó a golpear a todo lo que se le cruzaba, ya sea los restos del castillo, las jaulas destrozadas, todo a su paso.

Lógicamente, los dos elfos empezaron a correr tan rápido como podían para alejarse de la furia de la bestia.

— ¡VAN A MORIIR! —exclamó a todo pulmón Ganon en un intento de herir de muerte a los dos.

— ¡No! ¡Tu vas a caer! —expresó Andrea lanzándole una última flecha de luz junto a la otra que su protegido había disparado.

Las dos flechas se habían combinado con muchísima sincronía formando un gran meteorito de la luz, y como era de esperarse, Ganon fue paralizado cayendo bocabajo exponiendo su punto débil.

— ¡Toma eso payaso! —gritó Andrea empezando a golpearle la cola.

— ¡Estas acabado! —secundó Link en el mismo tono.

Después de repartirle varias golpizas, Ganon se notaba muy debilitado sin poder hacer mucho y fue atravesado por una especie de un rayo de luz, al voltear a ver descubrieron su respuesta.

— ¡Princesa! — exclamó Andrea sorprendida por la acción de la mencionada, y los demás también tuvieron esa reacción.

— ¡Estoy usando mi poder para paralizar al Rey Malvado! —explicó Zelda realizando la dicha acción. — ¡Link, dale el golpe de gracia con la espada!

Tras escuchar las palabras, la hoja de la espada maestra fue rodeada por un resplandor, dándole a entender de que tenía que poner fin a esa amenaza.

— ¡Hazlo Link! —exclamaron Nier y los demás, animándolo.

— ¡Acabalo! —secundó Andrea en el mismo estado.

Sin dudarlo más, Link cargó hacia el Ganon abatido y finalmente, le dio un gran y brutal golpe de gracia justo en la cabeza, el cielo tronaba en lo que Ganon trataba de golpearlo sin éxito.

— Seis sabios… ¡Ahora! —dijo Zelda creando una bola de energía blanca, llamando a todos los demás sabios y quedando agotada en el proceso.

En la cámara de los sabios, Rauru y los demás sabios escucharon el llamado de Zelda, tenían que realizar la acción que les fue comandado.

— ¡Antiguos creadores de Hyrule! —comenzó el sabio mayor. — ¡Abran el portal sellado y encierren a la malvada encarnación de las sombras en el vacío del Reino del Mal!

Es entonces cuando todos ellos alzaron las manos transformándose en unas grandes bolas de energía para fusionarse en una sola, abriendo el portal para poder sellar al malvado Ganondorf.

En pocas palabras, el rey malvado fue definitivamente derrotado.

En un abismo blanco se veía a un Ganondorf muy frustrado, y molesto por lo que le pasaba, se la pasaba maldiciendo a todos los que le hicieron la vida miserable.

— ¡NOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡MALDITA SEAS… ZELDAAA! ¡MALDITO SEAN… SABIOOOS! —exclama a todo pulmón lleno de rabia y odio en su voz. — ¡MALDITO SEAS… LIINK! ¡MALDITA SEAS… ANDREAAA! Un dia, este sello se romperá. Y entonces… ¡Exterminaré a sus descendientes!

Y asi fue como el condenado fue transportado a las sombras del reino del mal. Seguramente no habría forma de salir de ella a no ser, que ese sello se rompiera de forma accidental, ¿o no?

 **EN LOS CIELOS DE HYRULE**

Despues de todo, Link y todos los demás estaban en lo más alto de los cielos, la pesadilla finalmente habia terminado, vencieron al rival más fuerte que jamás habían enfrentado.

— Gracias, muchachos… —agradeció Zelda esbozando una sonrisa cálida. — ¡Gracias a ustedes, Ganondorf está encerrado en el Reino del Mal!

— Ojala no encuentre la forma de salir. —dijo Nier esperanzado.

— Eso esperamos todos, la paz reinará de nuevo en el mundo… Espero que para siempre. —respondió Zelda de vuelta. —Toda la tragedia que aqueja a Hyrule es culpa mia… —comentó cabizbaja.

— ¿Por qué lo dice princesa? —cuestionó Andrea extrañada por su faceta.

— Era tan joven, Andrea… No podía comprender las consecuencias de intentar controlar el Reino sagrado. —respondió Zelda todavía en ese estado. — Los arrastré a ti y a Link conmigo.

— No tienes por qué sentirte mal, Zelda. De todas formas estábamos destinados a enfrentar los problemas. —Link la consolaba haciendo saber que no tenia de toda la culpa de todo lo que pasó.

— Además, yo tambien enfrentaba las tragedias que sucedían en mi mundo como una androide, ahora estoy disfrutando de mi nueva vida como una Hyliana y protectora de este guerrero. —declaró Andrea viendo a su no solo su protegido, sino su preciado hombre.

— Gracias, Andrea… Ahora es momento de que compense mis errores… —argumentó Zelda para luego decir algo que impactó a todos. —Link, Andrea, deben dejar la Espada Maestra en su pedestal y cerrar el Portal del Tiempo… Al hacer eso, se cerrará el portal que comunica nuestras épocas.

— Un segundo… ¿Quieren decir que…? —articuló Yonah triste por la noticia.

— Si, ambos tienen que regresar a sus respectivas épocas, si quieren pueden irse despidiendo de ellos. —les confirmó Zelda para la des fortuna de ellos.

— Link… —murmuró Junior en el mismo estado que su hermana y los demás.

— Muchachos… —las gemelas corrieron a abrazarlos y luego los demás siguieron.

— ¡No se vayan, por favor! —imploró Yonah llorando para que no se fueran.

— Lo siento, Yonah… —se disculpaba Link igual de triste al igual que los demás.

— Los vamos a extrañar de verdad… —dijo Andrea en ese mismo estado.

— Fue divertido mientras duró… Link. —expresó Nier limpiándose las lágrimas. —Cuidense mucho.

— Lo haremos, nos volveremos a ver en siete años. —declaró el mencionado aliviándose emocionalmente.

— Asi será, Link. —respondió Kainé esbozando una sonrisa un poco melancólica.

Tras charlar, el duo se alejó del grupo dirigiéndose hacia la princesa.

— ¿Ya listos los dos? —preguntó Zelda al verlos acercarse.

— Si. Lo estamos, Zelda. —afirmó Link dispuesto.

— Bien… Link, entrégame la ocarina, por favor… —la princesa le pidió el dicho instrumento. —La usaré para devolverlos a ustedes dos a su tiempo.

Link, con la cabeza gacha, accedió a darle el instrumento en la mano de la princesa, quien tambien estaba en ese mismo estado al igual que todos los demás.

— La paz ha vuelto a Hyrule… Ha llegado el momento de decirnos adiós. —expresó Zelda melancolica.

— Princesa Zelda… Fue un placer haberla conocido. —dijo Andrea despidiéndose de ella.

— Igualmente, vuelvan a casa, Link y Andrea. ¡Recuperen el tiempo perdido! — declaró Zelda de la misma manera. — Vuelvan a su vida… al lugar que les corresponde… Sean quienes deberían ser…

Fue asi como Zelda, entono la melodía simbolica de la familia real creando una gran luz azulada rodeando a ambos elfos.

— Link… Hay algo que tengo que decirte. —empezó Andrea mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Mande, Andrea?

— Durante todo este tiempo desde que te conoci… No dejaba de pensar en ti, no solamente como tu protectora… Sino como una mujer que se enamora de un hombre. —confesaba Andrea sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Link.

— Andrea… Tu… —articulaba el mencionado en ese estado.

— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, cariño. —declaró la ex androide. — Te amo.

Despues de esas palabras, lo dio un gran beso en los labios, cosa que sorprendió a Link pero este de alguna forma le correspondió. Todo eso mientras desaparecían de la vista de todos los demás, quienes tambien estaban absortos por la escena, Kaine tenía razon con respecto a esta pareja.

Gracias… Link… Andrea, protege a ese niño con tu vida sin importar a donde quiera que vayan… Adios… —se escuchó la voz de Zelda despidiéndose de la pareja.

 **~EPILOGO~**

Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que Hyrule fue salvada de las manos de Ganondorf y los dos elfos partieron para volver a su época.

La gente de toda la raza; Los Kokiris, los gorons, los zoras, las gerudo y las personas provenientes de Kakariko y de todos lados de Hyrule celebraban la gran fiesta de la derrota de Ganondorf, todos se veían felices, en otra parte del patio, Devola hacia un genial concierto frente a las otras gentes, entre ellos, ahí estaban Nier, Junior, Kainé, Yonah maravillados por su voz angelical.

Popola por su parte, estaba visiblemente ebria hablando toda clase de tonterías con Talon e Ingo, quienes también estaban en el mismo estado.

El rey Zora y Mido estaban sentados alejado de la gente con la cabeza largas, ambos tenían distintas razones para ello, el rey extrañaba mucho a su hija, el kokiri también extrañaba a Saria pero sobre todo, se mostraba algo arrepentido por las grandes artimañas que le habia hecho a Link.

En eso se vieron unas partículas de diferentes colores sobrevolando el rancho dirigiéndose a un lugar muy lejos que resulta ser la Montaña de la muerte, y entonces aparecieron todos los sabios admirando todo el panorama de todo el Hyrule pacifico.

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Luego de tantas batallas, Link y Andrea volvieron a su época conservando su forma original y no la adulta como antes.

— Hemos vuelto… —dijo el mencionado mirándose las manos, y con su habitual voz de niño.

— Parece que si… Ya no tenemos nuestros preciados guantes de oro… —reconoció Andrea al darse cuenta de que habían adquirido su aspecto original.

— Me acabo de cuenta… — respondió Link nostálgico.

— Chicos… Se han convertido en unos maravillosos héroes… — dijo Navi empezando a alejarse del duo.

— Navi… ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Link tras verla irse.

— Regresaré al bosque en paz… Los quiero mucho… Link... Andrea… —se despidió el hada desapareciendo por los rayos del sol.

— Adios… Navi… —Link le devolvía el gesto viéndose melancólico.

— Cuidate mucho… —se despidió Andrea mirando al hada partir.

Navi se fue dejando solo al dúo ya habiendo cumplido la misión de ayudarlos a eliminar la grave amenaza que azotaba a Hyrule.

— La extrañaré. —comentó Link recuperando la sonrisa en el rostro.

— Yo también, fue divertido mientras duró. — expresó Andrea en tono cálido en lo que se preparaban para dejar el área.

— Oye Andrea.

— ¿Mande, Link?

— Ese beso que nos dimos… —empezó Link sonrojándose por lo ocurrido. — Se sintió muy bonito…

— Bu-Bueno… Eso es porque ya había encontrado a un hombre indicado que está delante de mí. — expresó Andrea también en el mismo estado mirando a su 'protegido'.

— Eso… No sé tu Andrea pero yo tambien pienso lo mismo sobre una mujer que traigo en frente…

— Cierto… — se acercó la ex androide para luego ponerse de rodillas frente a frente.

— Andrea…

— Link… nos gustamos mutuamente el uno al otro y daré mi vida para protegerte y no repetir los errores del pasado… — comentó Andrea dejando salir sus sentimientos mejor guardados. — Pero por ahora, seré tu madre… Y tu padre… Sobre todo… Tu querida protectora, y mucho más que eso.

Link se asombró por las palabras de su protectora, era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba una mujer de un corazón sincero, un corazón que nunca miente a la persona mas preciada.

— Andrea, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me has ayudado a ser un guerrero valiente y desarrollarme como tal, de no haber sido por ti… Quién sabe si habría podido vencer a ese rey malvado, ¿verdad? —expresó Link dejando salir cosas de su pecho.

— Gracias, Link. —le agradeció la ex androide tocándole el rostro de forma tierna.

Al momento de sentir sus cálidas manos en las mejillas, Link se sonrojó al pensar que su protectora posaría sus labios en los suyos, pero fue todo lo contrario, ya que Andrea le dio un cariñoso y tierno beso en la frente, mostrado su postura maternal.

— Eres honesto, mi pequeño elfo… — dijo Andrea luego de separar sus labios.

— Igualmente, mi protectora.

— Bueno, dejemos este lugar para que esa puerta se cierre, tenemos que avisarle a la princesa sobre todo lo ocurrido. — indicó Andrea volteando hacia adelante.

— No vaya a ser que Ganondorf haga de las suyas de nuevo. —reconoció Link recordando toda la atrocidad que ese hombre habia cometido.

Asi sin más preámbulos, el duo dejó el templo del tiempo mientras la puerta del cuarto de la espada maestra se cerraba por completo, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, el ambiente, la gente divirtiéndose y la felicidad del pueblo de Hyrule.

Despues de evadir a los guardias del castillo de Hyrule, volvieron a ver a Zelda en el mismo jardín en donde la primera vez se conocieron.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo han podido evitar a los guardias? —expresó la mencionada sorprendida por la aparición de los dos.

— Zelda… Vinimos a decirte algo. —dijo Link dispuesto a hablarle sobre lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó la mencionada incrédula por la declaración del chico.

— Es una larga historia, princesa, pero escuchenos, por favor. —comentó Andrea empezando a contarle todo lo sucedido y advertirle sobre los futuros acontecimientos que Ganondorf pudiera hacer.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LOS BOSQUES PERDIDOS…**

Mientras tanto… En lo muy profundo de los bosques perdidos… Un gran vórtice apareció encima de los árboles que cubrían toda el área del lugar, de ese vórtice caían brutalmente una extraña criatura gigante en forma de un dragon con unas alas en la espalda y una larga cola.

Despues seguía una mujer de cabellos blancos adornados por un moño negro en la parte de atrás y un ojo estaba cubierto por una especie de flor rosado, y el otro era del mismo color, la chica vestia de un vestido blanco como sus cabellos de manera sugestiva mostrando la mayor parte de su piel.

— Mierda… ¿Dónde estamos…? —dijo la chica reponiéndose de la brutal caída junto al dragón blanco. — ¡Mikhail! ¡Oye! ¡Despierta, dragón flojo!

La peliblanca zarandeaba a la criatura hasta finalmente hacerlo abrir los ojos.

— Ze-Zero… —articuló el dragón despertándose poco a poco. — ¿Qué es este lugar? No parece ser la ciudad catedral…

— Asi parece… Vamos… tenemos que encontrar una salida. —indicó la mencionada en tono serio.

De lo que no se percataban, es que una misteriosa figura y unas nos hadas observaban a esos dos, les entraban las ganas de 'jugar con ellos un rato'.

Al oir unos pasos, Zero y Mikhail pararon en seco mirando a su alrededor para encontrar a esas personas.

— ¡Vengan aquí si son tan valientes! ¡MUESTRENSE! — exclamó la mujer amenazando con desenvainar su espada. — ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos todo el dia!

— ¿Puedes dejar de gritar por un segundo? —rezongaba una voz masculina que al parecer provenía de una máscara bizarra en forma de corazón y unos picos en las partes laterales. — Traigo jaqueca.

— ¿Quién mierdas eres? —lo encaró Zero apuntándole con la espada.

— Solo un chico que se la pasa vagando por estos bosques… Y que quiere destruir el mundo entero. —respondió el tipo de la máscara.

— Con que quieres destruir la tierra… ¡Tendras que pasar sobre mi cadáver! —exclamó la peliblanca cargando hacia el hombre de esa bizarra mascara.

Zero intentó asestarle un golpe, pero unas grandes ondas de energía la mandaron a volar junto con Mikhail varios kilómetros hasta chocar con unos árboles y quedar tendidos en el suelo.

— Puta madre… Ese idiota es muy poderoso. —siseó la chica visiblemente enfurecida. —Nadie se burla de mi… Nadie se burla de Zero… Ni de Mikhail… Te mataré…

No se percataba de la gran locura que ese misterioso chico ocasionaría posteriormente. Y además necesitaría algo mas poderoso para vencer a esa bestia.

 **FIN.**

 **NOTA:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado las aventuras de nuestro elfo mas querido por los amantes de los videojuegos, eso que acaban de ver ahora, es un adelanto, y una probadita de la secuela que estoy pensando adaptar.**

 **Para lo que no saben quienes son esos tipos que acaban de aparecer en la escena, esos dos se llaman Zero y Mikhail, ambos provenientes del videojuego Drakengard 3, ellos aparecerán en la secuela, Zero será muy diferente a lo que fue en su videojuego, conservará su personalidad pero será la heroina de la obra acompañando a Link y a A2.**

 **Tambien llevo pensando en escribir un fanfic de Nier X Bayonetta, tambien una adaptación de esa ultima.**

 **Sin mas que decirles, nos vemos a la próxima, chao.**


End file.
